Reunited Love
by Wicked Tenshi
Summary: AU. Separated in childhood, reunited in prestige and fame. Will they remember one another or will it be too late to acknowledge their hearts’ desires?
1. Leaving Part I

**Author's Note:** Hi guys this is my first Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon fic, so please be nice. I hope you enjoy this chapter; the next will soon be out.

**Chapter 1:** Leaving Part I

A young girl with a head full of sunny blond curls no more than the age of seven ran toward an older boy who was about seven years older than her. When she reached him she threw herself at him for a hug. He hugged her backed and noticed she was out of breath. Letting go of her he turned to his back pack and pulled out a bottle of water and said with a half smile "Here you go" and handed it to her. She took it without protesting knowing that she was thirsty and that she was getting some water from her best friend in the whole wide world. "Go on drink up" he said with a look of amusement on his stunningly handsome face as he watched her drink out the whole bottle of water like a little child with a little of it dripping down from the side of her mouth.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said "That felt good, thanks."

He replied "No problem squirt."

She hated it when he called her that and she did exactly what she always did when he said that, she stuck out her tongue at him. He just smirked. Of course the fourteen year old with a head of dark brown messy hair with it cut low in the back and long in the front with the most gorgeous Prussian blue eyes that anyone had ever seen, was smart beyond his years but, who would of thought his best friend was a girl seven years younger than him? To their families it was just nonsense but unknown to them all the two of them shared something very special. Something that none of their family members had ever experienced. They had a friendship that was unbreakable and they would soon share the beauty of a friendship that would later evolve as the greatest love in all their families' history.

"Usa, won't you get into trouble for coming to see me?" Heero asked with a very concerned voiced.

Usagi looked down at her feet that were covered in black slippers, she knew that she would but she didn't care.

She raised her head and said "I don't care if I do! I just wanted to see you and beside I wanted to get away from that bitch of a mother that I have."

Heero was shocked at what she called her mother but knew why she called her that.

"Has your mother been hitting you again, Usa?" he asked softly with barely concealed anger.

He didn't know why her mother was so mean that she always had to hurt Usagi. But every time she did he just wanted to knock the woman out. A single tear rolled down her flushed cheeks signaling that she had.

"Yes" she said in a very small voice.

Heero went up to her and gave her a tight hug. She always liked when he hugged her. She always seemed safe in his arms. And sometimes she just wished she could just run away from her wretched mother with Heero by her side. But she couldn't...

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter wasn't long enough... The next will be out soon! I promise. Well, don't forget to review! Bye!


	2. Leaving Part II

**Author's Note:** Hi guys so how did you like the first chapter? Was it good or bad? Here's the second chapter, so enjoy!

**Chapter 2:** Leaving Part II

Heero now hated himself for what he had to tell her. He was going to leave her here all by herself with her blasted mother. Yes, he was moving, moving to Tokyo. His mother had demanded that they moved there and he be thought everything about how to run the family business. Heero had refused all he could but all he got was a slap in the face. How could he just leave his precious Usagi in this place when he knew what her mother was doing to her. He just couldn't but he had to. He felt like he was the worst friend in the whole world. But what could he do. He was just a fourteen year old boy who knew little about living by himself and working for himself. Since he was raised by a rich family he had did little for himself when he was growing up. He just knew the basics but even that would not be enough to survive in a world like today's. All he could do was to follow his mother's orders and be a good boy. But how could he be a good boy and leave Usagi here by herself. He didn't know what to do so he did what his mother told him to do.

He pulled back from their hug and said "Usa, I have something to tell you."

She looked at him and replied "Yes, what is it?"

He didn't have the heart to tell her but he had to be strong and he thought of something of how they could stay in touch.

"Usa, I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow and I won't be able to see you" he said somewhat regretfully.

"Wow you're going to the capital! That's so cool!" she exclaimed "when are you coming back?"

She had taken it the wrong way and now it was going to be even more painful to explain.

"Usa, I'm not coming back" he replied.

She didn't believe her ears.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Usa, I'm going to Tokyo to learn how to take over my family's company and I have not a single clue of when I am coming back" he answered sadly.

Tears were no running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe he was going to leave her here by herself with a mother she hated.

"You can't leave me here!" she exclaimed "you can't!"

By now more tears were rolling down her cheeks. She turned and didn't know why but began to run away from him.

That was not the reaction he had wanted and started running after her. He called to her but she didn't stop. He had lost sight of her and a state of panic was filling his being. 'Where is she' he thought franticly. He began to search the park and saw a figure sitting under a tree with its legs drawn to it chest with its arms wrapped around itself and its head down. A sympathetic look made its way on his face as he approached it.

All sorts of thoughts were floating around in Usagi's head. 'How can he just leave me here' she screamed inside of her head.

"Usa" she heard a voice call to her.

She raised her head and saw Heero looking at her with a disappointed face. She raised to her feet as wiped her tears away. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Heero, I'm sorry. I just can't take the fact that you're leaving me" she said.

"I'm sorry too. I know it's hard but you'll just have to let go that I'm leaving. But we can still keep in contact if you want" he said remorsefully.

She pulled back from the hug and looked up at him.

"You promise?" she asked hopefully.

"I promise" he reassured her with a bright smile on his face.

Usagi put on the happiest smile she had and hugged him again.

"Well, I have to be going now. My flight leaves in the morning. But I'll email you once I get to Tokyo and that way we'll keep in touch" he said.

They let go of each other and he kissed her on her forehead.

"You do that cause if you don't I'll hunt you down, understand" she teased.

He just smiled and said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you two" was her reply before they went their separate ways.

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! Well what do you think, good, bad, lame? Well, tell me what you think by clicking on that little button on the bottom of the page that says 'review'! lol well bye for now!


	3. You Got Mail! Part I

**Author's Note: **Hi Guys! I'm so happy, I got reviews! Thanks a bunch to you guys who reviewed! That really gave me encouragement. Well enough of my blabbering on with the story!

**Chapter 3:** You Got Mail! Part I

After Heero had left town Usagi's life got even more terrible. Her mother was constantly abusing her and was taking almost all of her money that her father was sending to her.

Her parents had divorced when she was just five years old and her older sister, Minako had been the one to go live with him leaving her here with her bitch of a mother.

Usagi could just imagine living with her father and sister. The luxury... It wasn't that she wanted to be rich or famous; she just wanted to be loved and live a good life. Not living one of being abused by the very same woman that had brought her into this world. Usagi just couldn't understand why her mother hated her so. All she knew was that she was stuck living in this hell hole with her stupid mother who she hated in return.

Usagi couldn't take it anymore of this. Her mother was yelling at her just because she left her slippers in the kitchen. She ran to her room and slammed the door in her mother's face since her mother had ran after her cursing at her. She held her head in her hands and just wished she could curse that woman out. Give her a piece of her mind but she was too young to do that but soon... soon she would. She turned her CD/Tape player on max volume so she couldn't hear that witch's ramblings.

Her room was done with white walls. Her bed was just opposite her door. The bed was done with a white, light pink and blue bed set. She had a white and blue night stand next to her bed matching the pink and blue comforter. Her closet was to the far end of the room and had a dresser not too far from the door of the closet. To the opposite end of the closet was a computer desk with a black tap top computer sitting on it with a black computer chair right in front of it. Over all what she liked most about the room was that it was nice and cozy.

To her room and a few more places was the only place where she found some peace. Everywhere else was so... so... she didn't know what to call it... disturbing? Things were looking up when she heard "You Got Mail!" She jumped up and ran towards her computer. She sat on her comfy black computer chair and grabbed hold of the mouse. She dragged it to the mail icon and clicked on it. An opened email popped on the screen and she screamed in delight. It was from Heero!

**Author's Note:** Ha ha! Well, I ended it there. It was wrong wasn't it? I bet you wanted to know what the letter said, no? Well, all you got to do is REVIEW! And then you'll find out what the letter said and get the continuation of this chapter! So, don't forget to review! Bye for now! Hoped you enjoyed this chap!


	4. You Got Mail! Part II

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! How was the last chapter? Good I hope. And thank you to all those who reviewed and read! Well without any further adieu here's the eagerly await chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: You Got Mail! Part II**

Usagi tried to calm herself to read Heero's email. But try as she could she couldn't that much. But somehow she managed to calm a bit, enough to read the email.

TO: Usagi

Subject: Hi Usa!

Hey Usa!

What's up girl? How's everything at home? I hope it's going good. Well, everything here in Tokyo is alright. The school that I'm going to is enormous. And of course it's beautiful and really nice. But the only fault is that the school work is really hard (that sucks). Well, enough about that. I've been sightseeing and its nice here (when you come visit me I'll take you everywhere!) When I got here I thought it would be all borin and stuff but it's really not. I'll tell you more later, right now I got to continue with my studies. (Mother is yelling at me to get off the damn computer) I MISS YOU!! & DON'T 4GET TO REPLY ME!!

Love, Heero Yuy

Usagi was so delighted that Heero had written her, and suddenly things were looking up. She saved the email and clicked on the reply button. She typed what she had to say and clicked send.

When Heero got home from school he immediately went up to his room, which was done in a wonderful green color. His bed was covered in a darker green bed set and comforter. Next to his bed was a night stand with a lamp on it. He had an expensive looking computer and computer desk completed with a chair not too far from a window that was covered in the color of his bed set. He had a walk in closet that was in a far corner and a dresser in a next corner. His room was just mainly large and roomy.

He threw his back pack onto his bed and rushed over to his computer. He checked his mail box and it was empty, except for a few junk emails. He deleted those and went to sit down on his bed with a heavy sigh. 'She didn't reply' he thought, he really didn't believe that and to make himself feel better he told himself that she hadn't received it yet or she didn't check her mail as yet. Then all of a sudden he heard a voice say "You got Mail!" He piped up immediately and hurried over to the computer. He clicked on the new mail and smiled when he saw who it was from. The email read...

TO: Heero

Subject: Hi Hee-chan!

Hey what up!

Well, it sounds like you're having fun! Tokyo seems like a really cool place and I do hope I get to visit you soon! Everything here is the same, if not worse. But I manage. I was so glad when I got your email. I thought that you had 4got about me. But I guess I was wrong (hehe). Well tell me more about what's it like in Tokyo, ok? I have to go do my HW now and I hope to hear from u AGAIN! BYE!!! I MISS YOU TOO!!

Love, Usagi Aino

As the letters continued throughout the years the two had become even more inseparable than before. Usagi told him about the more hardships she was facing because of her mother and the only comfort that she ever got was from his emails and from her friends. He told her about how his school work was getting harder and harder and that he had to train to be strong and to control his emotions, that his mother had told him emotions were for the weak and it would get him nowhere in life. His mother wanted him to become a machine. But mostly they talked about things that were important to them and about school and their friends.

**Author's Note: **Can anyone tell me why I chose to put Heero's room in green? If you can, I'll hurry it up and post the next chapter in no time! Kay bye!!


	5. Note

Author's Note:

I removed what ever spoiler was on this page about the story. I realized that I was giving too much away. So, sorry. You'll have to read to find out the rest of the story and its developments. But, if you did read what was formerly on here, the info probably won't change. So, please don't mind. Anyway, thank you for being patient.

Yours Truly,

Wicked Tenshi


	6. Cause for Panic

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I wasn't in the mood to write. But since as school has ended, I'll probably have more time to update, but don't count on it, I'm a big procrastinator… Well, see yah at the end of the chapter!

Chapter 5: Cause for Panic

It was a beautiful summer day. The sky's vastness of never ending blue was cloudless. The sun shone a brilliant gold, while the tree acted as homes of the many different species of birds, who chirped their song of happiness. All in all it was a day to be outside, a day to have fun and relax. Everyone who could afford to do so, was basking in the light of the sun. But for some, these simple pleasures were not allowed for some who wished things were not as they were.

"Usagi! Where the hell are you?!" screamed her wretched mother.

Usagi groaned. She closed the book she was reading and laid it on her night stand.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

She got off her bed and dreadfully opened her door and made her way down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen, her mother's yelling worsened.

"Where were you, you lazy bitch?" Usagi cringed at the name she was called.

"I was reading," Usagi answered.

"Oh, you were reading were you? How dare you waste your day doing nothing that would benefit me? These dishes won't wash themselves," she pointed at the sink filled with dirty dishes, "and these floors won't clean themselves either," she pointed at the tiny dirty spots on the floor.

Usagi mentally groaned. How could her own mother be so damn cruel and insensitive? 'You're the lazy bitch not me. You're the one that makes all this mess and doesn't clean it' she thought with disgust.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. It won't happen again" Usagi answered in a small voice, head bowed.

"It had better not," her mother replied in a less angry tone, "now, I'm going out so, I expect everything to be shinny and clean and dinner must be done as well. Oh, and try not to burn anything" she finished in an annoyed voice.

Usagi nodded her head in response. Her mother then turned her back and headed for the door. Usagi waited until she heard the front door clicked shut and the car driving out of the garage and down the driveway before she proceeded to do her 'chores.'

First she decided to clean the house and floors, then do the dishes, call Rei and make dinner. After planning, she began to set to work. She had finished cleaning the house and floors under one hour flat, which was a record for one such as herself. As she began doing the dishes, the phone rang. She turned the water off, dried her hands on a towel nearby and went to answer it. The phone was on the third ring when she answered it.

"Aino residence, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hi Usa, it's me Mina. Is the witch around?"

Usagi smiled, even though they both had the same 'mother', Mina hated her like Usagi did. At first, Minako was helpless in their situation but, from then on when she found out how her baby sister was being treated; she began to hate the bitch and was planning something that would benefit Usagi, herself and her father, but mostly Usagi.

"No, she's gone for the rest of the day. Why? What's wrong?" Usagi replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see if you could talk. So, what you been up to?"

"Nothing really, just slaving my ass off for her. Did you know she got a new boyfriend? And he's stayin' here. That asshole makes so much mess, god!" she finished through clenched teeth.

All Minako could offer was, "Nah, didn't know that, but I hope he's not getting fresh with you" she finished with a note of concern.

"Trust me, he's not gonna and if he tries he'll be sorry he ever messed with me," Usagi replied confidently while swinging a pot that was on a nearby counter top.

"Yeah, I bet," Mina laughed.

"Oh! I just remembered, I saw a picture of you on the cover of a magazine, you looked absolutely beautiful!" Usagi exclaimed with pride.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, thanks." Both girls erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Speaking of pictures, I sent some of me and dad for you, you can check them out later" Minako was the first to settle down."

"Uh huh, I will. So, what's on your schedule?" asked Usagi hopefully wanting to spend some time with her sister.

"I dunno. I have to check. But I was hoping that I could come visit you or you me. How are things with her?" Usagi got the answer she wanted.

"Not good, but you know me, I could sneak out anytime I want" she ended with a grin.

Minako did know her, and very well, that if she got caught there would be a severe punishment.

"I'm not against you sneaking out, but I don't want you getting caught."

"I'm not going to. I'll just make up some lie and tell her," Usagi said desperately trying to convince her older sister.

"God, Usa. Well I guess we can arrange something. I know you're summer vacation is going to be over in a week so, why don't we meet the first day after school." Minako suggested.

"Okay, that's gonna be fine. I'll tell her I'm gonna be with my friends or something." Usagi confirmed.

"We'll plan time and everything later, but for now let's just chat about the insignificant things in life."

Usagi laughed, but stopped abruptly when she heard a click from the front door. She immediately started to panic.

Minako was clueless as to why her sister had stopped laughing and was deathly silent, but was soon relived when her sister started to speak again.

"Hey sis, I gotta go. Someone's at the front door and I think it's her boyfriend," Usagi's voice was now frantic.

"Okay, Okay," Minako began to get worried, "We'll talk later and be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Talk to you later. Bye, love yah."

"Love you too, bye" was all Minako got to say before Usagi hung up the phone.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if it's a little short and a lot of talking. But if you read closely, you'll see foreshadowing. And if anyone can find one, tell me and I might just update sooner! Bye for now!


	7. Almost Deadly Encounter Part I

**Author's Note:** Well, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews were a great help in motivating me to write this chap. I hope I get more!

Chapter 6: Almost Deadly Encounter Part 1

Usagi hung up the phone after Minako told her good bye. She knew that her sister would want to know what happened after their chat and she prayed to God that nothing was going to go wrong so she would be able to tell her.

She hurried back to the sink. Turning the water back on, she pretended to had be doing the dishes all the time, all the while listening to the foot steps getting closer and closer.

"Where's Ikuko?" asked a gruff voice from behind her.

When she turned around there he was, standing about a foot taller that herself, with black hair and sleepy black eyes to match. His black shirt was unbuttoned revealing his white under shirt, outlining his finely toned chest. He looked dangerous standing there but Usagi knew it was just a look.

"She went out," was her calm reply and turned back around to face the sink again.

He walked up to her and spun her around.

"When I talk to you, don't you dare show your back to me!" he barked in her face. She cringed at his tone and he noticed this with a smirk. To see her afraid of him did wonders for his ego and it didn't help that Usagi was wearing a short shorts and a tank top.

He had always wanted her he knew. Ever since Ikuko had brought him to her house the first time and he saw her going up the stairs. He never had the chance though, for her mother was always home when he came to visit but, today was different, today he would get his chance.

He proceeded to grab her shoulders and pulled her roughly against his body. His hands wondering down to her behind, mouth lowered to her neck. Usagi's eyes widened with fear. She began to struggle in his hold but his grip on her was too tight.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed as loudly as she could in his ear.

Next Door

"What in God's name is going on over there?" a middle aged woman asked her husband in concern.

"How should I know, but I know what a cry for help sounds like," her husband replied.

Usagi…

"Ahh" he yelled pushing her back, hand reaching for his ear.

However, Usagi's back collided with the edge of the sink and she gasped in pain, tears coming to her eyes. This did not stop her from her escape though, for she made a mad dash for the living room. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough for Brad; her mother's lover blocked her way.

At this point, Usagi's whole being was shaking with nervousness. She quickly looked around to find an escape route. The back door was out, seeing as she would not have enough time to run for it.

'Oh God, what did I do to deserve this,' she prayed silently, 'I've never committed a bad deed in my life. Please help me out!' And as if God heard her prayers, the phone began to ring, both her head and Brad's snapped towards it. He looked back at her then the phone that was closest to her, seeing that she was still looking at it, he had a pretty good idea of what she would do.

Usagi's clammy hands tightened on her shorts. 'What should I do!' she screamed in her mind. And as if coming to her decision, she dived for the phone. Brad however, predicted her movement and lunged for her. He was not quick enough but managed to knock her hand off the telephone receiver, much to Usagi's dismay. But she had knocked the phone over without him noticing. She smiled slightly thinking whoever it was, would call the police if they heard her cries for help.

Brad had a pretty good grip around her waist and dragged her to the floor, with him on top of her. But unknown to them both it was indeed the police on the phone.

"Hello, Hello. Is anyone there?" The 911 operator asked but, she did not get a reply, instead she heard a female voice cry out, "Get off of me! Someone help!" "Shut up and stay still!" she heard a hard male voice snap at the female. That was all it took for her to make the call for the local police to get over there. But until that time, Usagi had to make due with her situation.

Usagi was fighting to get out from under him and when his hand came to cover her mouth, she bit him. But her head snapped sideways when his hand made contact with the side of her face, tears springing to her eyes. Her lip began to bleed and she could taste the red liquid in her mouth.

Brad was savagely tearing at her clothes and Usagi began to struggle even more. She somehow managed to kick him in his sweet spot with force. He groaned and rolled off of her clutching his privates. She took the chance and made a dash for the living room. She was half way at the door when she felt something clasp around her ankle. She stopped and looked down and screamed when she saw Brad lying on the floor head facing her with a sadistic smile on his face. (uh oh )

**Authors Note:** Yeah, Yeah, I know bad place to end. I bet some of you are gonna yell at me. Hehe review and you might next installment sooner! Bye for now. ;)


	8. Almost Deadly Encounter Part II

**Author's Note:** I'm soo sorry that I did not update for so long. I am really truly sorry. I didn't plan on leaving for so long but, every time I was supposed to write I got lazy. I hope that you can forgive me! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7: Almost Deadly Encounter Part II

Recap

Brad was savagely tearing at her clothes and Usagi began to struggle even more. She somehow managed to kick him in his sweet spot with force. He groaned and rolled off of her clutching his privates. She took the chance and made a dash for the living room. She was half way at the door when she felt something clasp around her ankle. She stopped and looked down and screamed when she saw Brad lying on the floor head facing her with an sadistic smile on his face.

End Recap

'Oh no!' she screamed in her mind, 'What am I gonna do?'

Brad's smiling face soon twisted into an evil grin. Usagi screamed as he used all his strength to knock her off her feet causing her to lose her balance. Her hands flew out lessening the impact she made with the floor. She grunted a bit disoriented but, she soon came around, shaking her head lightly. She then realized the position she was in. She started to struggle again trying to twist her ankle out of his grasp but, to no avail. She then thought quickly, kicking him in the face a few times smashing his nose in the process. He let out a loud wail of pain.

Outside

Sirens could be heard in the distance and neighbors were getting nosy, looking out their windows or stepping out of their houses. They saw police cars and an ambulance pull up in front a well kept yard. They were not at all surprised that it went to the Aino residence but, they were wondering as to what was going on.

House

Usagi scrambled away quickly from Brad. He was rolling on the ground holding his nose in agonizing pain. She sighed heavily when she heard sirens coming closer and closer. She got to her feet shakily and headed for the door. She through the door open and was amazed at the number of police men, women and cars there were. She was shocked however, at the fact that they were all pointing their guns at her. But, to her relief a young man, with black hair and hard dark blue eyes, stepped forward, gun pointing skyward.

"Where is he?" he asked cautiously.

"H-he's inside" she replied somewhat in a daze.

The young officer that seemed to be in charge motioned to some of his men to check on the condition of the man inside of the house. Usagi stepped aside letting the officers in. The officer whom she seemed to recognize came forth and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Usa, are you okay?" the man asked, his cold blue eyes turning soft with concern. She recognized the voice too and snapped out of her dazed like state.

"Sean?" she asked softly. He nodded his head. She soon then jumped into his arms and began to cry. "Oh, Sean! It was horrible!" she sobbed, "He-He tri-tried to-to..." she broke off, voice cracking. His face held a shocked expression at first at her outburst but, it soon turned hard with understanding. Trying to comfort her as best as he could, Sean wrapped his arms around her, comforting her with soothing words.

She didn't know what she would have done if Sean wasn't here. He was a long time friend and neighbor. They had grown up together, even though he was seven years older than her. She thought of him as a older brother. He was always there to comfort her when she couldn't handle life's hardships. He was there for her when Heero had left, he was there when Heero hadn't emailed her for months, he was there when he did, he was also there when Heero hadn't and still hasn't written to her for the past couple of years... And he was here for her right now. And he knew that he would do everything in his power to make the guy in her house pay...

**Author's Note: **Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry but my mom is bugging me to help her cook, yes, I can cook believe it or not! lol I was finally into my writing and I had to stop. I don't want to leave it cause I know I won't get back to it for a couple of days, so, I decided to at least post something for you guys. Hopefully I'll update soon. The next chapter should reveal some stuff on Heero and Usagi's relationship, that's all I'm gonna say! Anyway, please REVIEW, it'll help me write faster, I PROMISE! Bye for now!


	9. The Plan

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know it's been a while (a long while) since I updated and I'm really, really sorry! Please don't hate me. Some of you probably lost interest in my story and i'm to blame and I'm sorry again! Honestly, I've been too lazy to update, but to make it up; I'll make this chapter extra long. Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 8: The Plan**

Recap

She didn't know what she would have done if Sean wasn't here. He was a long time friend and neighbor. They had grown up together, even though he was seven years older than her. She thought of him as an older brother. He was always there to comfort her when she couldn't handle life's hardships. He was there for her when Heero had left, he was there when Heero hadn't emailed her for months, he was there when he did, he was also there when Heero hadn't and still hasn't written to her for the past couple of years... And he was here for her right now. And he knew that he would do everything in his power to make the guy in her house pay...

End Recap

Sean had known Usagi almost all his life and so did his parents. She was like a little sister to him and he had always tried his best to protect and comfort her anyway he could. They were so close that Usagi had even confided in him about how horrible her mother was. He despised the woman for treating such an angel like trash. That's why he probably did what he was about to do.

"Usa, are you happy?" he asked.

Usagi lifted her head and looked at him questioningly.

He smiled a bit and asked with more detail, "Are you happy living here with your mother?"

Usagi thought Sean had already known the answer to that but replied anyway, "NO, I've never been happy living with her. She's the worst mother ever. I can't believe that my father married such a woman" and more quietly, "no wonder he divorced her," but Sean heard her nonetheless.

"Well how about a little help from me so you don't have to live with her anymore?" he asked.

Hope shined in her eyes once more thinking about living with her father and sister. 'At least my father would love me,' she thought somewhat happily.

"I would love your help, but what do you plan to do?"

Sean nodded over one of his men, momentarily putting Usagi's question on hold.

"Did you secure her attacker?" he asked sternly.

"Yes sir. She did a number on his face, but the paramedics are taking care of it. We're going to take him down to the station when their finished with him" reported the man.

"Good. John, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," Sean motioned to Usagi who nodded her head. "I'd also like for you to help me do something, a favor actually."

John nodded his head in approval for what Sean wanted. It wasn't like his senior officer to ask favors of him or anyone else as a matter of fact. So for him to do so was saying something was up and it was important.

Sean stepped away from them and addressed his other officers, "Good job people! We managed to save another one! You can all report back to the station, you're not needed anymore!"

Everyone nodded and headed to their respective marked car.

"Julie!" he then proceeded to call. A woman with wavy red hair and honey brown eyes turned from what she was doing and walked over to him.

"Yes sir?" she asked in a smooth voice. He motioned with his head to follow him.

"Meet Usagi, a friend of mine. Usagi meet Julie."

The two women nodded their head in acknowledgment, both taking in the others appearance.

"Julie here is" he paused as if looking for words, "well simply she takes pictures of crime scenes and what not, but she's also a very good makeup artist and will be able to help you pull off the effect for my plan."

Usagi looked at him puzzled, 'why would I need a makeup artist and for what effect?' she thought confused, totally off key with what Sean had in store for them.

Julie too was stumped as to why he would tell anyone she was a makeup artist.

"I have a favor to ask the two of you. Let me explain," he turned to Usagi, "if you don't mind I have to clue them on your situation for my plan to work."

It took her a moment or two to decide what to do but finally agreed, "If that's what you need to do."

She trusted that what Sean was doing would truly help her to get away from her miserable life.

"Okay," he turned to John and Julie, "What I'm about to tell you two is strictly confidential," they both nodded and he continued, "Usagi here is a victim of domestic abuse. The man who attacked her was one of her mother's many lovers. And since she is still a minor, I want you two to help me make it so her mother will lose custody of her. I know for a fact that her father will gladly agree with my plan," he paused looking at his two colleagues who were looking at him amused, surely this would be interesting they thought.

"Sir, if you don't mind could, you cut to the chase and tell us what you need us to do?" Julie asked wanting to know what he wanted them to do. John nodded his agreement.

To Sean it looked like his fellow officers were eager and ready to do what he would ask them and he had no choice but to oblige to what they wanted to know.

"Well since as it's killing you, Julie I want you make it look like Usagi's mother's boyfriend really, and I mean REALLY," he emphasized, "did a number on her. Black and blue swollen eyes, busted lips, bruises, cuts, scrapes, anything to make it look like her mother doesn't care about who she brings into her house and then take a few shots of her," he finished somewhat outrageously.

Usagi's eyes widened in shook. He was planning to frame her mother and make her lose custody of her. Even she hadn't thought about doing something like that. But she had to admit it was a pretty good idea even though it seemed farfetched. But would it work? She hoped it would. She would do almost anything to get away from her 'crazy' mother.

His comrades looked at him a little bewildered, but he wasn't finished.

"John I want you to get some of the boys who went into the house, tell them about Usagi's situation. They should want to help, lie a little if you have to, but make sure you get statements from them saying that they saw Usagi brutally beaten up."

Even though John knew that could be done he was starting to really wonder about Sean's and Usagi's relationship. 'Friends' didn't usually do this kind of stuff, but maybe they were more than friends. Hell, he didn't care what they were, he knew though that Sean was genuinely concerned for Usagi if he was going to such lengths to get her away from her mother. A mother who John thought must have really been a bad and terrible person if what he had gathered about Usagi was true. She didn't seem at all like a wild or troublesome teenager, but a quiet and well, what good kids were like these days.

"No problem," replied John, "if that's the plan, I'll get on it right way," and with that he nodded his head and walked away ready to do his part.

"So, Julie you work your magic on Usagi here while I go inform her father," he too tuned and walked away leaving Usagi and Julie in silence.

Julie turned to Usagi and smiled a warm smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"I just hope this plan works. Even though it seems a bit ridiculous..."

"Not to worry! Let's get the task at hand finished first then, you can start doubting," Julie suggested.

Usagi had no choice but to follow what Julie was saying and so they headed towards Julie's marked car.

"I need to run home for the makeup kit. Wait here and would yah tell Sean for me so he won't catch a fit?" Julie made a comical face as to lighten the mood and managed to get a small smile from Usagi as she nodded her head. Usagi watched her pull off and headed to where Sean was talking to her dad on his cell phone. He smiled when he noticed her and signaled for her to hold on for a few minutes. She nodded and proceeded to sit on the front steps of her supposed home. A few minutes later Sean came to sit with her.

"I explained everything you father and told him about the plan. He was eager to help and knows what to do for his part. All we have to do it wait a while until we get the "evidence". Where did Julie go by the way?"

"She went to get her makeup stuff," Usagi replied without enthusiasm.

Sean noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really. I think I might be having second thoughts. I don't know if I can really do this to my mother."

Sean knew she was going to say something like that. That was Usagi for you, always thinking about others before herself. Luckily, he wouldn't let her be tortured anymore. She deserved to live a good life, to be normal, to be free.

"You listen to me," he turned her to face him and stated harshly, "she deserves everything she is going to get. Which mother would treat their child this way? Obviously she isn't fit to be a mother much less yours!" his voice became tender, "you're an angel. Such a sweet person," his voice grew again, "so don't you dare think about what's going to happen to her. You need love not to be treated like trash! All I want is for you to be happy Usagi," and then he hugged her tightly.

Returning the hug, Usagi was speechless. She had never seen Sean act this way. Her heart filled with warmth knowing he cared this much for her. He was taking such a big risk for her. If he got caught... she didn't want to think about the cons. She would try her best to do what he asked. If their plan, no, when their plan became a success she would be happy living with her father and sister and she would not feel guilty for making him go through so much trouble just to help her.

**Author's Note:** So? How was it? Was it long enough? Did you like? Hate? Tell me. Anyways, I don't know when I'm going to update again. I have my physics regents to study for. And I really got to study my butt off for me to even have a chance to pass (I suck in physics! But that's just between me and you so shhhhh!) Till later!


	10. Carrying Out The Plan

**Author's Note:** Oh wow! I've updated twice in two weeks! Yippee! Ahem. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like and don't forget to review.

**Chapter 9:** Carrying Out The Plan

**Recap**

Returning the hug, Usagi was speechless. She had never seen Sean act this way. Her heart filled with warmth knowing he cared this much for her. He was taking such a big risk for her. If he got caught... she didn't want to think about the cons. She would try her best to do what he asked. If their plan, no, when their plan became a success she would be happy living with her father and sister and she would not feel guilty for making him go through so much trouble just to help her.

**End Recap**

A few minutes later Julie returned with her makeup supplies, while Sean left to make a phone call, to take Usagi to the back of the house, not wanting to cast suspicion to on lookers. Usagi took a seat on the back porch steps and waited nervously for Julie to 'work her magic'.

"Don't be nervous. Everything is going to be fine. Like I said before, he knows what he's doing. Now, sit still so we can get this over with." Julie stated reassuringly.

Usagi nodded her head and sat still while Julie got to work.

Sean…

"Are you at the station?" Sean asked John over their cell phones.

"Yea, I got here bout a couple minutes ago. I'm about to get some of the guys that were at the scene and fill them in. Don't worry, Usagi seems like a good kid, so they'll no doubt wanna help her."

"Good. And John, thanks man. I owe you," Sean stated sincerely.

"No problem boss. It's not that often you ask for a favor. Just forget about it. What are friends for anyway?" came John's response. Sean laughed whole heartedly and after exchanging some more words they rang off.

After his conversation with John, Sean went to check up on Usagi and Julie. He found them in the back yard, Usagi sitting on the steps and Julie in front of her blocking his view of Usagi. He stepped around them and was amazed at the effect that Julie had pulled off with her makeup.

"Wow. If I hadn't known any better I was say you got the shit beat out of you," Sean commented.

"Does it look that bad, I mean that good?" asked Usagi.

Sean grinned, "Yup. Let's just say the judge will no doubt feel sympathy for you now."

Usagi giggled. She was getting a good feeling about Sean's plan. How she just longed to see her father and sister again. She could already imagine how it would be living with them. Even though she knew they lived a life of luxury, she would still stick to her ways as much a possible. She didn't want to become a snob like most rich people. They would live in the city she knew. Then her thoughts jumped to a boy from her past. He lived in the city too. Maybe she would see him. Then a little voice from the back of her mind began to whisper 'Don't count on it. He hasn't emailed you in years. He obviously forgot about you, so why even get your hopes up and think about him? Usagi knew the voice was right. She had to forget him. He had obviously forgotten about her. She would be contempt with just having the love and support of her dad and her sister.

Usagi was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Sean praising Julie for her good work. Usagi wanted to see so badly what Julie had done to her face, arms, legs, back and stomach. When she had asked Julie if it wasn't too much, all Julie had said was, "If you want to look like a convincing victim, trust me." Usagi had then erased all thoughts about Julie getting carried away from her mind.

"Good work Julie. You pulled it off!" Sean praised.

She smiled her thanks at Sean and addressed Usagi, "I'm almost done. You must me impatient to see, huh?"

"Yea. You've been at it for life hours," Usagi exaggerated, "I wanna see!" Julie just smiled at the young woman. A few moments later she stepped back and surveyed her work, nodding her head in approval. She then took out a mirror from her kit and hand it to Usagi and stepped back.

Usagi almost dropped the mirror when she caught sight of her face. It was like right out of the movies, but less fake. She had a black and blue left eye. At the corner of her right eye there was a little cut with dried up blood. Her cheeks looked flushed with too much blood flow. She had a busted lip with a little blood dripping from the side of her mouth as if she had been slapped or punched too hard. She looked at her her arms, legs and stomach. There were quite a few scrapes all over them with a few black and blue marks as well. And she figured that her back looked about the same.

"Wow. I look like i've been through hell!" Usagi commented. The other two officers laughed at her astonishment.

"See I told you she was great." Sean imputed.

Usagi shook her head, "She's beyond great! You should quit your police job and go work in Hollywood or something."

Julie flushed at their praises then grinned. "Its nuttin. You really think it looks that good?" Both Sean and Usagi nodded their head and smiled.

Their regard for Julie's work was however cut short when Sean's phone began to ring. He excused himself and Julie seized the moment to take the shots of Usagi in her 'abused' state. It took quite a while for Usagi to look grief stricken when all she could do was laugh when Julie told her to look serious.

"Come on Usagi. A few good shots is all I need then you can goof around" Julie tried to get through laughter as well. Looking at Usagi, she knew she was doing the right thing in helping her. The half an hour or so she had spent with the girl had helped her to realize that. The young woman in front of her deserved a chance to be happy and free. And she'd be damned if she couldn't at least get a few shots of Usagi.

A few seconds later Usagi called out to her and said she was ready. And truth be told she was, and they managed to take some very convincing photos.

All of a sudden Sean came running up to them. His face looked slightly alarmed and it caused Usagi to panic. Julie just remained composed.

"Your mother is going to be here in a few minutes Usagi. Julie get your stuff back to your car and hurry."

Julie did what she was told and returned in time to hear Sean tell Usagi that John had gotten a few of the officers that were at the scene to make statements based on what John had told them and that he was on his way back over here. She was glad to hear things were going as planned. She then reported that all had cleared from in front of the house and the meds were 'waiting' on Usagi. Apparently, Sean had also informed them.

"Let's go back to the front then." Sean instructed and they followed.

When they got there, John was pulling up and they all nodded their heads in acknowledgment. John however, smiled when he saw Usagi's 'state'. And Julie received another praise. They walked up to the ambulance and the meds began to 'work' on Usagi.

"One last thing," Sean began, "I'll get my parents to also make statements that they heard you scream and that other noises were coming from the house."

"Are you sure you want to get your parents in on this I mean-"

"No worries. Trust me, they'll wanna help."

"Fine."

"Usagi your mother is here," Usagi heard Julie say. Usagi then began to get nervous again.

"What if she can see through this, what if what if-?"

"Stop it" Sean hissed softy "So what if she does? We have evidence against her. Witnesses, photos and not to mention your dad. He's one of Japan's top lawyers, remember?"

"Yea but--"

"No buts. All I have to do is file a complaint. As a high ranking officer and a concerned friend, my complaint will no doubt be a top priority. So trust me. Now here she comes. Act out of it, will yah?"

The said woman began to approach her daughter.

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it. The next chapter is under way. I'll try to update every week now since school is out but, don't hold yah breaths. Don't forget to review. Later! ;)


	11. Setting A Date

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. But the good stuff won't happen until later so stick around for the next chapters (whenever that'll be… ) And thanks to everyone who keeps on supporting my story!

**Chapter 10:** Setting a Date

**Recap**

"Usagi your mother is here," Usagi heard Julie say. Usagi then began to get nervous again.

"What if she can see through this, what if what if-?

"Stop it" Sean hissed softy "So what if she does? We have evidence against her. Witnesses, photos and not to mention your dad. He's one of Japan's top lawyers remember?"

"Yea but-"

"No buts. All I have to do is file a complaint. As a high ranking office and a concerned friend, my complaint will no doubt be a top priority. So trust me. Now here she comes. Act out of it, will yah?"

The staid woman began to approach her daughter.

**End Recap**

The confrontation with Usagi's mother had gone well. Well in their favor and in the terms that they were pretty convincing.

Sean had been worried she would have recognized him but she hadn't. She didn't know that he was her neighbor and that was for two reasons: the young man lived in the more populated part of the town and she didn't really care who her neighbors were. So, she didn't seem to suspect anything and that was definitely a plus.

The staid woman was however, furious when Sean told her he was taking Usagi's case to his superiors and that she would soon be hearing from the child custody court. She had cursed and swore and it seemed the woman didn't give a shit about what Brad and done to Usagi.

It also didn't seem safe for Usagi to say at home with her 'mother' for she would surely receive the real beating that she was portraying. Sean had then arranged for Usagi to say at a friend's house. Usagi had told him about Rei and he thought it was best if she stayed with the girl. Ikuko hadn't had a say in it and her face had turned red with more anger.

The meds had left about ten minutes ago and after their conversation so did John and Julie. Sean had then gone into the house with Usagi so he could stand guard while she got some of her things to take over to Rei's. After she did she walked out of the house with not even a backward glance. They then proceeded to get into Sean's unmarked car.

On the drive over to Rei's place the two were grinning and laughing about what they and pulled off and at Ikuko's red face. But they had more sense than to jinx anything and sobered a bit.

"Your mother won't want to get into a fight with the cops so, I'd say you won't be hearing from her for a while."

"No doubt. And Sean," Usagi turned to the said man, "thanks for doing this for me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it. Just think of it as a thank you gift."

"A thank you gift?"

"Yea, for being such a good friend."

Usagi smiled, "You're the one who has been such a good friend. I should be repaying you."

"Not a chance! You're a good kid Usagi. Just because I helped you out with some of your problems doesn't mean you haven't been an equally good friend. Hmm," he said somewhat seriously, "if you ask me he wasn't and still isn't worth getting upset about. I don't know what kind of friend he is, I mean-"

"Could we not talk about him? I've already decided to forget about him. Besides I'm going to college next year. It's not like I'll have time for all the nonsense I've been doing."

"Good cuz he ain't worth your time. Besides he's too old for yah-"

"Sean!"

Sean laughed at her outburst, "Just kidding!"

Usagi tried to scowl at him but she just ended up laughing, "That's not how it is and you know it! He was just so understanding... he was my protector..." she shook her head to get the memories away, "but that's all changed, your my protector now," and she grinned at him.

And he grinned back, "I'm honored with such a title Usa-"

She laughed, "You should be!"

A few minutes later they arrived at Rei's place and she welcomed them and cast a concerned look at Usagi.

"Don't worry! It's all just makeup. I'm fine!" Usagi assured Rei.

"If you say so..." she replied still uncertain.

"Well girls, I better get going. I got to get back to the station to finish up some stuff," he turned to Rei, "and thanks for taking her in for the time Rei."

Rei smiled, "Sure no problem."

"If there's anything you guys need just call me. Usagi you have my number, right?" when she nodded he continued, "Well that's it I guess, see you guys later," and he turned away, headed down back to the car.

"And oh! Say outta trouble will yah girls," he cast them a teasing look over his shoulder.

An hour later found the girls finish getting the spare room ready for Usagi. All her things were packed away and they were heading for the kitchen.

"Is your grandpa still at the shrine?" Usagi asked.

"Yea, I already told him you were staying with us. He says it's not a problem. He should be home around seven," then she got to her point, "so, now give me details about what happened. I heard a short version of what happened when Sean called, and now I need to know the details."

"Fine..." and Usagi launched into the details starting with Minako's phone call and everything else that happened afterwards. Rei had hugged her all the while when she was telling her what Brad had done and she had finally let her tears fall freely. When she got to the part about how her mother reacted when Sean told her she would be hearing from the child custody court, Rei busted out laughing and commented with, "If only I had been there. The look on her face must and been priceless!" and that was answered with a "You bet it was. Gods, I've never seen her that angry. She looked like she was about to pop!" The two had then fallen into fits of giggling.

The rest of the night went by with Usagi taking a bath to erase Brad's nasty hands touching her, getting the makeup off and later making dinner and watching television.

They had decided to give Minako a call in the morning and then her dad and after that they would go to the shrine to help Rei's grandfather out.

That night Usagi slept peacefully, with a smile on her face, knowing her mother wasn't there to harass her. She dreamt about living with her father and sister and all the joy it would bring. She was finally going to be happy...

The following morning, Usagi woke rested and ready to take on anything. Since Rei's grandfather had left early in the morning, the girls made breakfast for two and after that set about doing whatever house work there was to do. When they were finished, they went into the living room to call Minako and her dad.

Usagi had called Minako first and explained what had happened after she had hung up on her earlier in the day. Minako was dead worried about her lil sis that she had offered to forget her schedule and rush over to Rei's place. Even though Usagi was tempted to agree, she knew that Minako was busy and besides they would be seeing each other more frequently in the near future, so Usagi had just reassured her she was fine. Usagi then informed her older sister about Sean's plan. Minako was happy with news and wouldn't have to take matters into her own hands now. She then offered to help in any way possible. Usagi told her she would let her know if Sean would need backup. They both said there short goodbyes and ended the phone call on a happy note.

"That seemed to go well," Rei commented.

"Yea, it did," came Usagi's reply, "now I only have my dad to call."

Rei nodded her head and waited with her longtime friend to call her father.

"Hey dad, it's Usagi" she said when she heard her dad answer.

"Hi sweetheart, Sean told me everything, are you alright?" came his worried voice.

Even though Usagi didn't live with her dad, they talked once or twice every month and met once every two months. Usagi was relieved that she would see and talk to him more often now. She was delighted to know her father would be more in her dad today life.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sean told you everything?"

"That's right. The plan and everything."

She had to ask just to make sure, "and you're alright with it? I mean when we win, you won't mind me staying with you?"

"Of course not! I approved of the plan the second I heard it. Why would you ask such a question? You know I love you and want to see you happy, always, and this I'm willing to do. And I know I'll be a lot happier with both of my precious darlings here with me."

"Oh dad I wish you were here for me to hug!" she laughed.

"Same her darling."

"I just wished mom was more like you... caring and loving-"

"Usagi don't even think about her. She's a vile evil woman-"

Usagi gasped when she heard her father say that, "but dad! You did marry her."

"I know and I regret it to this day. I was just so blind to see through anything when I was in love with her. But that's all changed, I know now what kind of woman she is. The only good thing she ever did was give me you and Minako. You two are my life and I regret sooo much leaving you to live with her. But the woman was so damned ambitious..."

"Don't worry dad. It's OK. I believe you and I love you soooo much."

"I love you too baby," her dad got out tenderly.

"Now all we have to do is wait..."

"Don't worry about any of the legal stuff, I'll take care of it and it'll be over in no time. You just worry about the upcoming school year and having fun. I'll update you with the court date and any little detail that's needed. Take care of yourself, OK?" he got out fatherly.

"I will. Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie."

They hung up and Usagi filled Rei in on the little details. They would now go to the temple and help Rei's grandfather.

It was Tuesday, two days after the whole Brad incident that Usagi heard from her father again. He informed her that since Sean used his rank to bring forth and support the case, that the court date would be held three days from now, making it a Friday.

If all went well, Usagi would be living with her father when she started her senior year. That meant he would be there for parent teacher meetings and her graduation. And she could already imagine him getting overprotective of her when her date came to take her to the prom. All this brought a smile to her face but she knew too well that things could very well not turn out they way she wanted them to.

**Author's Note: **I'm just prolonging events, since I kinda hit writer's block! Anyways that's the reason why I haven't updated... I'm really starting to hate the direction this story is going... Hmm, hopefully I'll be able to turn things around. That's it for now. Please Review ;)


	12. Day Of Judgment

**AN: **Thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter is going to be short (well shorter than they usually are) so, you have been warned. Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 11: **Day of Judgment

**Recap**

It was Tuesday, two days after the whole Brad incident that Usagi heard from her father again. He informed her that since Sean used his rank to bring forth and support the case, that the court date would be held three days from now, making it a Friday.

If all went well, Usagi would be living with her father when she started her senior year. That meant he would be there for parent teacher meetings and her graduation. And she could already imagine him getting overprotective of her when her date came to take her to the prom. All this brought a smile to her face but she knew too well that things could very well not turn out they way she wanted them to.

**End Recap**

For the next three days, Usagi tried to have all the fun she could possibly have for that short amount of time. This was due to her believing that there might be a slight chance things might not turn out the way she wanted them to. And that she might have to return to her mother, so why not get all the fun she could mange?

She had dragged Rei, as well as some other friends, along with her and they had hit all the fun spots in town. She also couldn't help but pray to God everyday just so she could live a nice, peaceful, and prosperous life with her dad and older sister. Maybe her prayers would be answered, maybe not. She just hoped they would be.

…

Friday came all too quickly for Usagi's liking and so did a feeling of dread. She was in her room at Rei's house and was getting ready to face how she would be spending her future.

A quite knock was heard and Usagi snapped out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called.

Rei poked her head in then brought her whole body with her into the room. She was wearing a mahogany colored skirt suit, with a white dress shirt, tucked in, under the jacket. Her hair was pulled back and tied with a ribbon the same color as her suit. She looked very professional and sophisticated in Usagi's eyes. Usagi herself was wearing a similar looking skirt suit with a few different details. Hers was black with a royal blue dress shirt. Her skirt was shorter than Rei's but nevertheless looked appropriate for such an occasion as toady's. Her hair was pulled into a long braid and was done with a royal blue hair tie.

"Lookin' good" they both acknowledged at the same time. This caused them to smile and somehow Usagi felt the air grew thinner, making it easier to breath.

"I'm still nervous," Usagi complained.

Rei smiled softly at her, "Don't worry. Everything is gonna be OK. You have the country's best lawyer on your side. There's no way your going to loose. Have more faith in your dad, would yah?"

Even though Rei's words were inspiring, they did little to subdue the nervousness Usagi was feeling. She did her best to smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Sean's here and so is a woman named Julie. Something about adding effects? I dunno but, they need you now if you want to leave on time."

"Yea, OK, I'm coming."

"Bout time you got down here. You remembered what we discussed?"

When she nodded Julie got to work. She added makeup to look like fading bruises, etc. They needed it to help convince the judge. 'Bruises' just did not totally disappear in a space of a few days.

When they were finished, they all loaded into Sean's car. Rei was going for support as well as witness and best friend to tell about Usagi's daily abuse by her mother. Julie was a witness from the crime scene and so would be John, who Sean said was already waiting for them at the court. Sean would be there as the one who brought forward the case, friend, officer, etc.

They arrived at the court house minutes earlier so Usagi could see and talk to her father and sister. They both greeted her with warm hugs and smiles, her nervousness ceased to exist.

It had also taken quite a while to get rid of all the reporters that had gathered, looking for the latest scoop on the famous Tsukino Kenji and Minako. The two had never showed up together at any court building, so naturally it had caused quite a commotion.

When they had all cleared, to lighten the mood, Minako commented on Usagi's makeup and how for a minute she had thought it was real and if she hadn't been a model and actress she wouldn't of been able to tell.

They had also met up with John minutes before the assigned time of the case to begin, they were going over last minute details and dialogs. They were however distracted when they saw Brad being escorted, by two officers, into the courtroom with handcuffs on. He was followed by a fuming Ikuko and her lawyer. She shot them all a heated look and was about to head over to where they were, but she was held back by another officer.

Nervousness and dread came washing over Usagi like a tidal wave. Anxiety soon started to spread over her and she began to bite the insides of her cheeks, a nervous habit she had picked up from someone a long time ago.

The time finally came for them to begin and they all entered the courtroom. It was spacious with rows of benches to seat the spectators. The huge glass windows allowed light to enter the room, there was no need for electric lights. The judge's desk, if you will, sat empty directly in the middle in front of everyone.

They all began to take their proper seats. The Plaintiff, Usagi, her lawyer, which was her dad, and Sean sat at the table in front of one row while their party sat behind them. The Defendant, Ikuko, and Brad sat at the other side along with her lawyer.

The guards took their positions throughout the room. After a while when everyone who was supposed to be there, were in attendance, one of the guards commanded everyone to rise.

"All rise for Judge Setsuna Meioh."

**AN: IMPORTANT! **If you want to submit ideas on how you think Usagi and Heero should meet, start doing so. I might only have a few more chapters to go until I start writing their reunion scene so, get your ideas in if you want me to use one of them. If its good enough and I like it I might use it, but no guarantees. Review! ;)


	13. Proceedings & Enter the Businessman

**AN:** Sorry for the _**REALLY**_ long wait. I really have no other excuse besides I was too lazy to write anything so; I ask to please bear with me. Anyway, thanks a ton to those who reviewed! I really don't have any idea how a real court case goes, so just pretend I know what I'm talking about! Don't forget to review! Spoiler Alert: You'll be getting a look at our other main character!

Chapter 12- Start Proceedings & Enter the Businessman.

**Recap**

They all began to take their proper seats. The Plaintiff, Usagi, her lawyer, which was her dad, and Sean sat at the table in front of one row while their party sat behind them. The Defendant, Ikuko, and Brad sat at the other side along with her lawyer.

The guards took their positions throughout the room. After a while when everyone who was supposed to be there, were in attendance, one of the guards commanded everyone to rise.

"All rise for Judge Setsuna Meioh."

**End Recap**

Everyone did as they were told and stood while the judge took her seat.

She was a tall slim woman. She looked to be about in her early thirties with long dark green hair. She was very pretty for a judge, but nonetheless did her job well.

She nodded her head, "You may take your seats."

Everyone took their seats once again and waited for further instructions.

"I understand that we will be prosecuting two cases that are related. I'd say the easiest way to do this is to combine the two cases," the Judge said in a no nonsense voice.

She was handed some papers and then read them.

"So let's begin shall we," she stated, "Mr. Tsukino your statement please."

Kenji Tsukino nodded and stood, "Yes Judge Meioh. I'll keep this short and simple. We're here today because my daughter," he turned to his right to indicate the girl next to him, "Usagi Aino, was assaulted in Ms. Ikuko Aino's house, by Ms. Ikuko's boyfriend, Mr. Brad Martin. Ms. Ikuko is also Usagi's mother. And according to my daughter and other sources, Usagi has been constantly mistreated, beaten and abused by her mother throughout the years. My daughter was too frightened to say anything until now. It was about a week ago when Mr. Martin assaulted my daughter, that all this was brought to my attention. So, here I am, standing before you with evidence that Ms. Ikuko Aino is not fit to be neither a mother nor a guardian to any child. And I am also here to plead to you to grant me custody of my under aged daughter" he nodded and sat back down to indicate that he was finished.

Judge Meioh seemed to be taking in all this information. She turned to the Defendant side of the room and asked for their statement.

"Your Honor," started off their lawyer, "I'm sure what Mr. Tsukino has said my have some truth to it," everyone looked at him, clearly this man had something up his sleeve, "but I assure you that he is overly exaggerating. Mr. Martin did not harm Miss Aino," boy was he unaware of their evidence, "and you even have to admit that mothers' have certain ways for disciplining a child when they misbehave. So, I'm asking you to give Ms. Ikuko Aino another chance to improve her motherly skills," when Usagi heard this she began to panic again, "and as for Mr. Martin, there is no evidence that he assaulted Miss Usagi beside what the police saw. Clearly there could off been a misunderstanding between the two and what the police saw could of been misinterpreted," he too sat when he was finished.

Judge Setsuna Meioh seemed to be considering what Ikuko's lawyer was saying and she and Brad both smirked.

_Tokyo Japan_

The board room was slowly filling up and still the head of the multibillion dollar corporation was not anywhere to be seen. This was unusual of him but most expected it. The young billionaire was a notorious playboy and was first most suspected to run the business into the ground because of his social choices. But now he had collectively changed the minds on his employees. Once his father had handed over the once tumbling company to him with his last breath, he had dramatically changed the company's future, raising it to one of the most prestigious in all of Japan. And one could say because of his extreme success as a businessman and certain bedroom skills the ladies flocked to him. He was however not known to stay with one woman for a very long time. He liked them well enough but would part with them as soon as they got too clingy. It saved him from the messy afterwards. When he walked through the door just as the meeting was to begin one could have depicted why this was so. He reached a maximum height of six feet with broad shoulders and a sexy well built body supported by powerful legs. His chiseled features could have made any god envious and his Prussian blue eyes could hold any woman captive. But once he was in the boardroom it was all about business, making a profit and leading the world into a future of advanced technology.

He ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair and sighed as he took his seat at the head of the table. His mother was being a hassle again but he would put her demand out of mind for a next couple of years. He was only twenty three for heaven's sake. He was too young to get married! He rather liked his relationships to be casual with no strings attached and if he could have it his way he would never get married but, unfortunately for him he was an only child that had to carry on the family name. He put those thoughts aside for now and began to concentrate on the task at hand. They were discussing the possibility of a merger with another company and he wanted all the dirt and details on the prospect company. He liked to be very meticulous with this sort of thing, dissecting every aspect until he knew what he was working with and how it would benefit his own company as well as everyone else involved, no matter how malicious the business world might be he had his scruples as a businessman and never cheated anybody out of anything.

A few hours later the meeting came to halt. They had made immense progress as to which direction they would take but no final decision had been made. Everyone was filing out of the room all except for Heero Yuy and a few of his employees who were also close friends of his. Trowa Barton, head of the company's diagnostics department, went to full his glass with some much needed coffee and asked his fellow coworkers if they wanted any. Wufei, the man in change of finances, accepted a cup but the ever energetic Duo, who headed the human resources department, declined choosing instead to turn on the television that took up a corner in the room. He slumped down on one of the chairs and began to flip through the channels.

"Duo flip to the news channel. That Tsukino case was supposed to be today," Trowa asked.

"Tsukino, as in the famous lawyer? What case is he fighting now?" Wufei inquired.

"He's fighting his ex-wife for custody of his sixteen year old daughter."

"I thought that famous actress was his daughter?" Heero asked.

"Minako Tsukino? Yea, apparently he has another daughter," Duo supplied. He flipped to the requested channel, "It says that the case is over, but there's no info at the moment as to who won."

"Damn, I wanted to know who won."

"No doubt he did. The man has exceptional skills as lawyer. He didn't reach where he is by losing his cases," Heero inputted.

"Yea, but no one wins every case. Besides he's fighting for custody of his daughter. Her mother might have a better chance at winning since she's under aged," Duo debated.

"That's true, but do you know what charges were brought about against his ex-wife? She's been reportedly been beating the girl ever since they broke apart. And the ex-wife's boyfriend was said to have attempted to rape the daughter," Trowa clarified.

Heero's mind began to wander when he head that the girl had been abused ever since her parents had broke apart. He was remembering another little girl who had suffered the same fate. But now he could hardly remember her. She was just another ghost of his past, someone who he had lost contact with. He always felt guilty when he thought of her, her trusting sapphire eyes always flashing in his mind reminding him of innocence. He shook his head to clear the images. He was finished with his foolish childhood. She was as dead to him as his hard suffering past. He would never willing want to remember that time in his life. He just hoped this girl had won a better future.

"Well then I hope he wins. She deserves a better future anyway," Heero added absently.

The three other men glanced at each other and exchanged a look. Heero didn't openly show care for other people and whatever their predicament might been, so this came as a surprise that he would show sympathy for anyone. To what they knew he didn't exactly have a perfect childhood, so they linked the two together as understanding and dropped the topic, the only other thing they could do was agree with him.

"Sure hope so, she's such a pretty girl. If she was older I'd like to have had a fling with her," Duo jokingly commented. His two fellow coworkers turned to look at the picture of the girl that flashed on the screen, but their employer neglected to do so. Heero didn't want to see the face of another victim subjected to child abuse. He had enough scars to last a lifetime already. It always brought back the memories, the feelings of uselessness and with it anger at himself for not doing anything to help save her…

**AN:** Well I hope that was long enough for you. I don't know when I'm going to update again, please stay with me here. Schools out so I might get more chapters in keep your fingers crossed! Please _**REVIEW!**_ I need input on which direction to take with this fic. I pretty much have it mapped out in my head, I just need support. Thanks!


	14. Court Decisions

**AN:** Thanks for the continuing support! Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Court Decisions

Endangerment of child welfare

**Recap**

A few hours later the meeting came to halt. They had made immense progress as to which direction they would take but no final decision had been made. Everyone was filing out of the room all except for Heero Yuy and a few of his employees who were also close friends of his. Trowa Barton, head of the company's diagnostics department, went to full his glass with some much needed coffee and asked his fellow coworkers if they wanted any. Wufei, the man in change of finances, accepted a cup but the ever energetic Duo, who headed the human resources department, declined choosing instead to turn on the television that took up a corner in the room. He slumped down on one of the chairs and began to flip through the channels.

"Duo flip to the news channel. That Tsukino case was supposed to be today," Trowa asked.

"Tsukino, as in the famous lawyer? What case is he fighting now?" Wufei inquired.

"He's fighting his ex-wife for custody of his sixteen year old daughter."

"I thought that famous actress was his daughter?" Heero asked.

"Minako Tsukino? Yea, apparently he has another daughter," Duo supplied. He flipped to the requested channel, "It says that the case is over, but there's no info at the moment as to who won."

**End Recap**

_Courtroom_

They were all waiting anxiously for the jury members to return to the courtroom with their verdicts. Tsukino had presented the evidence that they had fabricated to the judge. When this evidence was brought forth, it was an understatement to say that Ikuko and Brad as well as their lawyer were shocked. They were struck speechless and at that point knew the only thing they could do was admit defeat.

A while later the jurors returned. Everyone was on the edge of their seats not able to contain their curiosity as to who had won. Both sides had presented exceptional evidence to back up their claims; even Tsukino was surprised at some of the 'evidence' and statements that Ikuko's lawyer had submitted.

Now all Tsukino could do was wait and pray to whatever God was up above to grant Usagi the life, love and freedom she deserved.

One by one the jurors began to read their verdicts and at the end of it all Usagi let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Ikuko began to scream about the corruption of the legal system while Brad was being escorted with handcuffs on through the door. He shot Usagi one last look that promised death but she was too happy to take it to heart. She would never see him again and he wouldn't be able to harm her where he was going.

Brad had been sentenced to seven years in prison without parole. As for her mother, she was brought up on charges for endangering a child's welfare and was put on probation.

While everyone who helped on Usagi's case exchanged hugs and kisses for freeing the angel, Sean grabbed her, picked her off her feet and spun her around all the while she was laughing and crying at the same time. She was going to have a normal life now and it was all thanks to him. How could she ever thank him more? She was forever in his debt even if he didn't want to think of it like that. She gave him a big kiss on his cheek and a giant hug; he laughed and put her down. He caressed her cheek and grinned at her, "Now you won't be so weird anymore."

She pouted, "You'll still love me anyway."

Her father came over and gave his daughter a tight hug, "Ready to go home sweetheart?"

She looked at her big sister and her shinning face and then back at her father's, who she could see had tears in his eyes and nodded vigorously, "Yes daddy."

After exiting the courthouse all those who had helped Usagi was thanked and everyone went their separate ways, with the exception of Usagi, her father, her sister, Sean and Rei. They still had to make living arrangements for Usagi. Since she wasn't ready to move to the city and didn't want to change schools she decided she wouldn't be moving in with her father or sister just yet. And since she wasn't willing to stay anywhere next to her mother she wouldn't be staying with Sean's parents either. Her dad was no way in hell going to let her accept Sean's offer of staying with him so, Rei had suggested Usagi stay with her and her grandfather until she finished her senior year. Usagi had readily accepted and her father had promised to pick her up every weekend to spend with him and her sister.

Usagi couldn't have been more content and happy even if she had died and gone to heaven. She was finally surrounded by the people she loved and cared for the most and in turn was surrounded by people who actually loved her. There were no more restrictions on her life. She was free to hang out late on school days, go to parties and hang out with her friends whenever she felt like it. She could even get a boyfriend now! Life was going to be sweet from now on. She knew her dad would spoil her rotten but she was her own individual already, her views wouldn't be soiled because she was excessively wealthy now. She would control herself and grown into a successful, sophisticated woman with many life lessons.

Right now she couldn't wait to go back to school and be normal. Her senior year was going to be her best school year yet! And then not to mention college, she was getting giddy with her thoughts and decided she had to control herself, she didn't want to jinx anything. She had her whole life ahead of her!

**AN:** She's finally free of that bitch! [Oops pardon my French] I know it's short but that's all I had to write that involved her being 'free'. Anyway don't forget to _**REVIEW**_ and suggest what might happen now!


	15. A Brighter Future

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either SM or GW so, don't sue...

**AN:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Ok, from here on out things will be picking up! So if you'd like to submit an idea for a reunion scene start doing so, but remember they won't meet until after Usagi finishes college! Please review!

Chapter 14: A Brighter Future

Senior year had passed by fairly quickly to Usagi but she couldn't say that she was unhappy about that. She had had a wonderful time. She had experienced high school in a whole new way, the way it was meant to be experienced. She had more time to hang out with friends and have fun; she went to parties, clubs even. She did all the things that teenagers were supposed to do and she regretted none of it.

Now it was the night of senior prom and she was getting ready for the big night happily. She and Rei had gone shopping for the perfect prom dresses but not before consulting with Minako. They had each found a suitable enough dress and was getting more and more anxious by the minute about tonight.

"Usagi are you ready yet?" Rei asked as she poked her head through Usagi's bedroom door.

Usagi looked away from the mirror where she was admiring Minako's handiwork and grinned at her, "Yea. My, don't we look sexy tonight. You look gorgeous in that dress Rei."

Rei walked into the room and did a twirl showing off her knee length halter style bodice red dress. The low cut back showing off her slim body while the empire waist and back boasted her womanly curves. She pulled Usagi to her feet and examined her as well. Usagi's light pink gathered V neckline floor length dress held jeweled shoulder strap embellishment and a gathered empire bodice that hugged her curves perfectly and showed off her petite body. She looked nothing short of an angel and her minimally applied makeup and simple hairdo did not ruin the effect. She would make her date very proud tonight.

As she and Rei descended the stairs of her temporary home stay, her father and sister stared at her in awe. Tsukino couldn't believe his little girl had grown up so fast. How quickly a year almost pasted since he had won custody of her. He could literally see the change in her. She glowed and laughed a lot more, she was growing into a fine young lady, who would soon be off to college- he quickly wiped a stray tear, a motion that wasn't missed by his elder daughter. She smiled at him and took his arm, kissing him on his cheek, "You did good dad." He smiled back at her and proceeded to give Usagi a big hug.

"Princess, you look beautiful!" he boasted.

"Aw dad, thank you! But please don't make me cry!" She laughed.

Minako stepped forward and gave her baby sister a hug as well; stepping back to asses Usagi and her handiwork then began doing the same to Rei. She nodded her head in approval and both Usagi and Rei grinned at her. Usagi turned to look at her date who was gazing fondly at her and she winked at him causing him to chuckle at her behavior. Sean waked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek, causing her to giggle. He took one of her hands and slipped a corsage on. Usagi gasped and took her hand back to admire her gift.

"Its beautiful," she gasped as she looked at the delicate pink rose wrapped around her hand. Sean just grinned at her. Mamoru Chiba, Rei's date and Sean's best friend, had already given her a corsage and had his hand around her waist waiting for his two other friends to finish. They all took pictures and were assigned curfews. The guys had gotten their speech earlier by Usagi's dad and now they were off to dance the night away.

The night passed fairly well and Usagi was pleasantly surprised when she was crowed Prom Queen. She had squealed in delight and disbelief and had walked gracefully to receive her crown. The title of Prom King had gone to the reigning football quarterback so there was no shock there. They did the traditional dance and then returned to their partners. Usagi couldn't believe a thing like this could have happened to her and was on cloud nine for the rest of the night.

They had all went to the after party where Mamoru had gotten wasted and Usagi and Rei were slightly tipsy. It was up to Sean to be the responsible one and he had gotten everyone home safely after they had started to complain about aching feet.

After prom, graduation day usually follows a few weeks later and so here everyone was on that joyous occasion when high school seniors were free from grade school and scheming teachers. All the graduating members were dressed in their caps and gowns, boys in blue, girls in white. It was a very formal event that went without a glitch and it was surprisingly not very boring. After the speeches were over, the seniors concentrated on the principal calling on the individual to collect their diploma. Everyone was ecstatic when all the names were finished being called and soon hats were flying up into the air and all hell broke loose as everyone erupted into cheers.

Later that evening, Usagi's dad had secretly arranged for his private plane to be transformed into a makeshift restaurant to celebrate Usagi's and Rei's accomplishments. When dinner and toasts were over, Minako and her father had surprised Usagi and Rei with a trip to the Caribbean. Both girls were beyond elated and were over the moon with excitement. Their chatter was accelerated ten fold as they began discussing plans for their vacation.

"Ok girls, hold your horses!" Tsukino interjected with a smile. They both turned to look at him and his smile widened. "You both know what comes after high school, don't you?"

"College," the repeated in unison, he nodded serious all of a sudden. They both knew what was coming. This was the last time they would be free roam together. It would be all business when they returned. Off to college both of them. Usagi in Tokyo next to her dad and sister and Rei right here in their home town. The girls would be separated but they knew that wouldn't end their friendship, they would keep in touch always and forever. After this somber acknowledgement was made the atmosphere was turned light again as Sean began to tease Usagi and Rei about if any college guys bothered them he would gladly throw them in jail.

AN: I know, awful chapter and it was short. I had major writers block and I know that shouldn't be an excuse but I'm such a procrastinator so, yell at me all you want. But now you know that Usagi isn't with Mamoru, but this wont be his first and last appearance, he'll come to haunt our heroes. So, Usagi is off to Tokyo for college! Now since that's out of the way, the real story will begin next chappie! Stay tuned!


	16. Close Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either SM or GW.

**AN: **Well, I'm sorry to hear that some of you are tired of waiting for Usagi and Heero to meet. Its not that I'm doing it on purpose, I'm just building the storyline, I'm still new at this! I apologize! Hmm, the only logical thing to do now I think is to give you what you want. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, hope they keep coming.

Chapter 15: Close Encounter

The beaches of the Bahamas were simply stunning, Usagi acknowledged as she gasped in awe. Having arrived three days ago, they had explored the various islands of their vacation stay, hoping to hit the beaches for the next two days before returning home and continuing with life. Meeting the locals had been a delightful experience, island life had appealed to them and they had immensely enjoyed visiting all the places the Bahamans had suggested, staying away from the mainstream tourist places and getting to know the true beauty of the islands.

Now, Rei grabbed her hand in barely contained glee and started to drag her off toward the glittering topaz water. Glances were cast their way from various guys, most aiming at their rear end but they ignored them for the most part, too anxious to get into the water. Their body guards followed them without flaw while blending in with the tourists. Usagi's dad was very keen when it came to the girls' safety; he took no shortcuts or never underestimated anyone. Keeping them safe was his number one priority, keeping them happy was number two. Usagi remembered the fuss that was made over the whole situation and chuckled to herself, dads would be dads. But she had gotten them to stay on the beach while she and Rei would go for a boat ride, there was no harm in the water, so why worry she had asked them. So they had remained while she and Rei and went on.

She raced with Rei down to the shore and eased up their pace as they reached their black hair and very deeply tanned tour guide. He grinned when he saw them and they all exchanged greetings and names. They'd be going scuba diving this afternoon, exploring the underwater reefs and wildlife.

After a ten minute boat ride, they reached, according to, Trevor, the tour guide, one of the best spots to explore. With their gear ready they plunged into the lukewarm water and gradually began to see various species of fishes and other tropical water life. Usagi and Rei were amazed beyond belief that such beautiful creatures existed. They wove in and out of numerous schools of fishes and were still in a state of awe, unaware of danger lurking not more that twenty feet away.

Heero was enjoying himself immensely, something that he hadn't been doing enough for a really long time. The cool water glided around his body as he swiftly swam through the sea green water of the tropical Bahamas. He had arrived a day early to make the necessary arrangements himself. He had wanted to get everything just right and trusted no one else with the job. Of course he had help, a man of his stature couldn't very well run around town business place to business place making demands without looking like a mad man. His friends and relatives as well as a few business partners would be flying in tomorrow so when he was done with all of the necessary tasks he had began to lavish himself. Splurging where he could, he was going to spend all his free time as a free man should, he only had a matter of time left before- Heero's attention was abruptly pulled to a fin rising above water a few meters in front of him. With his heartbeat accelerating he swam to a nearby boat, for he was too far away from shore to even contemplate swimming back. He wouldn't be fast enough to out swim a giant fish as it seemed.

He got to the boat with a few meters to spear. No one was on board the boat and that got him worried. Surely if they were out sight seeing they would spot the shark, wouldn't they? Not sure of what he should do, he jumped back into the water, looking out for the fish first, not seeing it in sight he began to look for the passengers of the boat. He saw a young man and two females about 30 feet away from the shark, totally oblivious to the danger. He contemplated whether or not he had enough time to warn them, his conscious would surely not let him survive if he didn't do something to help. Putting aside all the reasons why he shouldn't help, a very uncharacteristic thing, he swam as fast as he could. When he was close enough the young man spotted him, and Heero began to urgently move his hand to motion the shark that was less than ten feet away.

The man seemed to get the message and startled as he was at seeing the huge fish swimming their way, he rushed over to his two companions.

Usagi was absorbed with exploring a reef and all the strange animals that lived there, that she wanted to share it with Rei. As she turned around, she saw a fairly large gray fish heading towards them. She decided that it didn't look friendly with all those sharp razor like teeth exposed. She saw that her tour guide, Trevor, motion to her to get back to the boat and began taking off in that direction, she didn't worry about Rei and her poor swimming skills as their other companion was helping her with the much need vigor to evade a shark attack.

The shark seemed to line her up in his sighs, however, and made a turn in her direction. Horrified she turned back toward the reef hoping to gain some shelter there, but not before noticing another person swimming in her direction. It was a man by the look of it and he was swimming towards her but he was using the cover of the reefs to stay out of the shark's sight. Smart man, she thought. Now all she had to do was the same and hopefully the shark wouldn't see her and she'd still have all her body parts attached by the end of the day.

Heero saw that the other female was going to be in serious trouble if he didn't interfere and began swimming between corals to get to her, keeping out of the shark's view. He was less than five feet away when he began to see red mixing with the clear water. Fear gripped him and adrenaline began to pump through his veins. He accelerated his pace, pushing his body to its maximum swimming capacity, his powerful arms penetrating the water like knives while his long legs moved faster.

AN: Just felt like being mean. lol Sorry! Well it's almost a meeting, so we're getting somewhere don't yah think? Review!


	17. Illusions? & Bad News

**Disclaimer:** Don't own GW or SM. Don't SUE.

**AN:** Thanks to all those who reviewed. I was promised a cookie for updating soon and I have! It better be a BIG cookie!

Chapter 16: Illusions? & Bad News

Everything was slowly fading from view and Usagi began to sink, water beginning to fill her lungs. The last thing she saw was her Heero swimming towards her. He looked frantic as he swam and she tried her best to stay awake to welcome him. But there was no such luck; her world went black.

Heero got to the girl as she was sinking, relieved that someone, most probably his security team, had made it in time to get rid of the shark. The girl had barely evaded the shark only receiving a little bite mark on the back of her right thigh. She had knocked her head on a rock while trying to get away, the source of most of the blood. He needed to get her to the surface immediately or she wouldn't make it. He gently wove his hands around her waist and began to swim to the top. Upon breaking the water's surface they were instantaneously pulled out of the water and onto a much larger boat filled with frantic faces and speeding back to shore.

Heero laid the young woman on the floor of the yacht and began to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation. Off to his side, he barely noticed his body guards and the woman's friend being held back by the young man they were with, his attention solely on the person on the floor before him. Her head wound seemed serious for it had not stopped bleeding even after he had yelled to one of his men to get gauze, lots of gauze, and had secured it around her head.

Usagi's head was pounding with uncontrollable pain. It was as if someone was repeatedly hitting her across the head with a baseball bat with all the force they could mange. She just wanted it to go away. For a while it seemed as if she wouldn't have to deal with it, but something or someone was pulling her back to life. She remembered abruptly her vision of Heero and his frantic face. Could it be? No! Heero couldn't be here. He was back in Tokyo, with his hot shot ways. He didn't care about her, forgot about her he had. He probably would have let the shark have her if he was here, the bastard… Usagi's thoughts trailed off as her eyes gradually began to open on their own accord. Her lungs burned as she began to cough up water and tried to take in air at the same time. She was raised, waist up, and it all became easier to breathe.

Heero was relieved that she had woken up. She would be better, he hoped, but right now her head would need to be first priority. They were almost at the shore and she would receive help right away, his security team was through, they would have made all the appropriate arrangements. All he could do now was to leave her in the doctors' capable hands.

As her eyes opened Usagi saw a flood of colors, but cringed from the shock of it all. Where am I? She asked herself. Weird, she thought, I could have sworn I was… was where? The pain she had remembered earlier came back in a rush. She glimpsed a pair of Prussian blue eyes staring at her before everything was black once again.

Usagi's heavy eyelids were slowly lifting, blinking rapidly after a while to adjust to bright lights. When her eyes adjusted they immediately caught sight of white walls. Her hearing was retuning as well and an annoying sound was being made. It seemed to go beep, beep, beep, beep… never ending. After tracing the source of the sound, she saw _many_ machines. She traced the wire coming from one of the machines in particular and saw that the wire eventually ended with a needle in her hand. Panic gripped her and that's when she began to scream.

The doors burst opened, and men and women in green and white coats were coming at her. She tried to get off the bed but was held back by, what seemed in her weakened state, titanic force. She was terrified of needles and there were so many stuck to her that she felt she was going to pass out again. Instead of her doing it on her own, the doctors did it for her, calming her with an injective sedative. Her body began to relax and she could vaguely hear the doctors talking to her.

Out in the waiting room Rei and Minako were huddled together, Trevor, the tour guide, sat next to them. Mr. Tsukino was pacing back and forth. Heero was bracing on the cold hospital wall, eyes closed, thoughts far away. For some strange reason he had chosen to stick around until he had made sure that the girl, he now knew was named Usagi, was ok. He convinced himself that it was for his peace of mind. His thoughts however wondered to another girl that he knew by the named of Usagi. He knew that they weren't the same, they couldn't be. The last name of the girl in the ICU for instance was Tsukino not Aino. While they shared the same hair color, there was just about where the similarities ended. The Usagi he knew or he should say _had_ known had dull blue eyes, not shining ones. She was a lot thinner too, with a much more fragile exterior. Besides, Usagi's mother would not have let her out of the house much less the country. His thoughts stayed for a while longer on the first girl he had ever felt a connection to and had possibly loved.

Their attention however, was immediately captured by a doctor coming towards them. Heero stayed put not wanting to intrude on the worried family. Rei and Minako rose to their feet and went over along with Usagi's dad to meet the said doctor. His face looked haggard, but not as much as Mr. Tsukino's.

Usagi's dad had flown out along with Minako as soon as they could have when they had been informed about what had occurred. That had been about thirteen hours ago and this was the first time the family specialist, Dr Blake, who Usagi's dad had flown out specially to take care of Usagi, had come to talk to them. The doctor's eyes tightened ever so slightly but then a slow smile came to life.

"Good news," he began, "she's awake." Held breaths were released collectively and the girls began to squeal. Heero on the other hand just sighed with relief. He'd finally be able to get back to his hotel and go through with the reason he had come to the enchanting islands for.

The doctor's face tightened at their reactions and Tsukino quieted the girls at once, they fell silent.

"Go on," he commanded.

Blake's voice was grave as he started to speak again. "We have stabilized her, and she will be fine. We're expecting a full recovery from her, however she has sustained some" he paused; Minako grabbed her father's arm, squeezing it, "some brain damage. After performing some Neuropsychological assessments we have concluded that she has developed amnesia. At this point we're not certain if it was caused by the hit she received or if it's just Dissociative amnesia, that some how she chose this time to not remember certain traumatic passed events, but we do know that it's temporary. When exactly she'll regain her memory, we can't pin point. Every patient is different. It could be days, months, or even years. But right not, I would advise not to try reminding her of anything. She could end up having a mental breakdown and end up crippling her mind, you'd risk her never getting better with too much information; she's in a very fragile state of mind."

Tsukino stiffened after he had absorbed this new critical information. Minako and Rei on the other hand sunk down onto the plastic waiting chairs. Usagi had amnesia? The question running through their minds were "Would she remember us?"

AN: Interesting development, wouldn't you say? Review!


	18. Setting the Stage

**Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW.**

**AN:** _Sorry for the EXTREMLY LONG WAIT!_ I'm such a procrastinator. Anyway I had some free time and decided to write something for once… So here you go, Chapter 17! Thanks to those who reviewed! Hope you keep on doing so and tell me if I suck or not…

Chapter 17: Setting the Stage...

_Seven Years Later…_

Sitting in a quite comfortable chair in a very luxurious restaurant, Usagi watched as her father rose with his champagne glass in hand. He looked at his youngest daughter and smiled proudly at her.

"My dear Usagi, you've passed yet another hurdle in life. You've completed your law school education in a time where unfortunately our society is shadowed by crime. You, my darling have proven to me that you have dreams that you wish to attain. And I want you to know that I will always be by your side ready to support you." With that he gently touched his glass with hers and then his oldest daughter.

They were all here for a quiet family dinner to celebrate Usagi's graduating Law School. Deciding not to do anything lest bit adventurous for this graduation celebration, considering what had happened the time before last, they sat contentedly around the table counting their blessings of having Usagi well and alive, living with them today.

In time she had regained her memory but not all of it. She still could not remember anything of her childhood. She could not remember having a mother, which was fine by them. The only time that she had remembered was from her last year in high school forward; her happier days.

Usagi smiled at her father softly and told him thank you. He beamed at her. Minako had tried to convince her into taking up an acting career like hers, but her sister had refused, instead following in her father's footsteps of becoming a lawyer herself. He had been over the moon when she hand informed him on what she wanted to do.

Usagi stopped her chit chat with her sister when her father started to talk once more.

"Usagi?" he said.

"Yes, father?" she replied looking at him.

"I also have something else I want to tell you." She nodded for him to continue. "I know that you want to pursue a career in law and make it to the top by yourself and I am behind you all the way. But I want you to know that the road towards that goal isn't going to be easy. And I know that you wouldn't want people to think that you made it to the top with your father's help, but would you allow me to helping you getting started? I want to ask if you would like to work for me as my legal secretary, with your permission of course," he help up his hand seeing that she was about to speak, she snapped her mouth shut, "I don't want you to think that because I'm you father I'm asking you this."

Her sister slowly nodded her head. It would be an excellent opportunity in getting started in her career. She smiled back reassuringly.

"Father, I know that it won't be easy trying to reach where I want to go, and that while I try to get there I'll be living in your shadow. I want you to know now that I appreciate your offer and that one day I intend on making a name for myself-" She was interrupted by Minako.

"You talk to damn much!" she chided, "Is that going to be a yes or a no?"

Usagi glared at her sister for her outburst and their father shot her a look as well.

Minako sweat dropped and murmured under her breath, "Lawyers talk too much. No wonder going to court is always so boring."

Usagi had to laugh at her sister denouncing lawyers. "Yes, dad I accept your offer. When do I start work?"

Her father beamed at her and Minako squeaked clapping her hands together like a five year old. She had been afraid that Usagi wasn't going to accept their father's offer. She had after all convinced him that doing so would benefit both him and Usagi in the long run. Her father was now planning on handing over the company to Usagi when she had proved to the world that she had made it on her own, no doubt in his mind that she wasn't going to. He was elated that she had agreed. He could rest now knowing that his angel was going to be in good hands, learning all that she would need to succeed.

The rest of the dinner was spent discussing random things, from Minako's up and coming new movie to trying to convince their father into taking a vacation, which of course he refused to take up because he had a "big court case coming up involving some seriously powerful people."

_Three months later…_

Usagi had successfully moved all of her belongs out of her father's house and into her new apartment months ago, alas feeling true freedom. She was over with Law School, out of her father's house and was on her way to becoming a sophisticated career woman.

Her new home was very modern, on one of the upper floors of a very upscale apartment building in the downtown area not far from her new working place. Her new place would be rather bright when it was light out, being painted in a soft cream color and with lots of windows. She liked it that way. The cream curtains she had added, swayed lightly in the soft Tokyo night air. She moved to the balcony that allowed a spectacular view of the downtown landscape and breathed in its beauty. Tokyo at twilight was a spectacle to behold. Her apartment was high up enough for no near by buildings to obstruct this perfect view. It was one of the reasons she had chosen this specific building to live in.

Her new home would be comfortable living, with two fairly large en-suite bedrooms, spacious living room, kitchen and dining room that opened out into each other and a well sized study that she would use as her office. She had already bought everything she would need; furniture, electronics, and other necessities, and had arranged them to her liking. She used brown furniture to continue the theme and added a splash of soft colors here and there with various paintings, ornaments and niceties. At first she had no idea of what she had been doing, but she had to admit it all came together rather nicely. It was very homey and inviting, like someone had been living there for some time now. She was proud of her work.

She had finished showering after a light dinner and decided to go over some things for work. She headed over to the coffee maker in the kitchen and made herself a strong cup of coffee. Deciding she needed to ease the tension she was feeling upon taking up her new job and this new case. She was already pushing herself to do her best since she started to work and her father, as well as the other members of the firm was seeing that she would definitely be an asset to the company. She brought new thinking and ways of doing certain things that were fresh and worked damn well to have anyone tell her otherwise. She was the only one who didn't know that she was going to be the future owner of the firm.

Right now, she would need to focus all her attention on this new file that her father had made her taken up so she could get all the details and start to help him building the case. He had started to rely more and more on her now. He as well as other lawyers was fine tuning her into becoming a powerful lawyer. She was able to help out with a lot of different kind of cases, not just focusing on one area. She got bored easily doing the same thing. Her father had however reassured her that doing so was not the wisest but it would nonetheless be counted as developing experience in all the fields.

She moved to her office, coffee in hand, retrieved her reading glasses and put them on, then grabbed the appropriate file and walked out towards the balcony. She hit the lights for the balcony, bathing it in light. It was the second favorite place in her apartment; it allowed for privacy so on one could over look what she was doing. She stepped into the cool night air, placing the coffee mug onto the small glass table that was there. She sat on the cushioned chair and put her feet onto a near by chair, relaxing. She sighed contentedly and with her coffee mug in one hand and the file on her lap, she began to get into the details of the case she was currently assigned.

_Elsewhere…_

"Daddy!" a little four year old yelled running over to her father hugging him around his legs. Her father chuckled and hoisted up into his arms. She kissed him on his cheek and he gave her a dazzling smile making her giggle.

"Hmmm I missed you so much today," he spoke hugging her to him. The little child giggled again and then began to chatter away to her father about her day's events. He listened to her and nodded at all the right places.

"There's bad news again. You're not going to like it. She's trying to get custody once again. She's broadcasted it to every news source. Her money must be running out." The little girl's grandmother spoke up.

The woman, in her late fifties, looked rather well for her age, only a few grays lingering in her hair gave way to how elder she really was. The woman loved her grandchild dearly and didn't know why her mother wanted her when she already declared that she didn't want anything to do with her son or their child. She knew from the moment she had laid eyes on her son's ex wife that she was a gold digger. But he wouldn't heed her, and now here he was, stuck in this mess. She wouldn't blame him though. He had been in love with her and some people were blind in love, like in his case. But now she knew he wasn't such a fool anymore. He had hardened his heart against women, all except for his little girl.

"She can try all she wants. She's not getting Annabella." The said girl's father replied stonily.

"Who's not going to get me daddy?" Annabella asked at a loss for why her father's tone had changed.

"No one, Bella, no one is going to get you." He whispered to her, unconsciously tightening his grip on his daughter. Reassured, Bella began once again to chat away.

"Well what do you propose to do?" asked his mother, "She probably has her lawyer ready and just waiting to pounce on you."

"Mother" he snapped, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't discuss this in front of her."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, frowning.

He turned to her and sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. We'll discuss this later. Say… how about tomorrow over lunch?" He smiled at her answering smile.

"Very well," Her son walked over to her and kissed her cheek, then instructed his daughter, "Bella kiss grandma goodnight."

The little girl kissed her grandmother, "G'nite gramma."

"Goodnight sweetheart, see you tomorrow." The little girl nodded her head, resting it on her father's shoulder signaling she was tired.

"Goodnight mother. See you tomorrow." She nodded walking him to the door and gently closed it behind him. She watched from the window as he went to his car and buckled his daughter into her baby seat, then getting round to his side of the car to drive off into the night.

She sighed. They were going to need Tsukino again. The last time this custody bid was taken to court he had been their attorney. He had done them good and won the case, but now it seemed that the woman was up to no good once again and hadn't learned her lesson the first time around. She knew what she would do, she just hope her son did as well. But he was a smart man, he would use his head and he would come through for his daughter again.

She just hoped that that sorry excuse for a woman wouldn't be playing dirty this time around and take her granddaughter away from her. Annabella looked so much like her father and was so precious. It was a wonder she was born from such a vile woman.

She put these thoughts out of her head. Tomorrow she was going to talk to her son and they would figure this out. He was a smart man, with power and wealth to back him. One would think his ex wife was crazy to take him head on in a bid for anything. She was already getting alimony from their divorce, so why couldn't she just leave them to live their lives in peace?

She made her way into her late husband's office and slumped down ungraciously onto his leather chair. She missed him so. It had been a miracle he had held on long enough to see his granddaughter being born and then watch agonizingly as her mother tried to take her away. It had taken everything from him, and finally he had succumbed when it was all over. He had placed his entire faith in Tsukino's firm and the man had pulled through for them, she just prayed that this time he would be able to do it again.

They had put so much pressure on their son to get married and produce a heir before he died. They had seen it through but at what cost? Seeing their only child's marriage being ripped apart and having their grandchild living in a broken home. She just hoped her son would find somebody to love again, a love that was pure, not corrupted by greed.

She sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time that day since her ex daughter-in-law had made the announcement. She should never have forced him to move here, from Juban. He had been so cold when they had told him his responsibilities. He had been so fascinated with what's her name…ah Usagi. Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when one of the servants knocked on the door.

"You can enter," she said.

"Ma'am, there is a phone call for you from Mister Maxwell. He says it's urgent."

"Thank you Jeeves, I'll take it from in here."

The said man bowed and left the room.

"Duo? How are you my dear?" she asked, her tone brightening.

"I'm fine thanks. How have you been?"

"Good, good. So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He chuckled, "Well I'm just calling to invite you to my engagement party. Formal invitations are being sent out but I just thought I'd call you to tell you myself. You are after all like my mother."

She laughed at his comment but proceeded in congratulating him, "That's wonderful my dear, I'm so delighted for you. It's about time you settled down."

Duo made a protest against the comment which earned him another laugh from the woman who had been his motherly figure for most of his life.

"So, tell me, who's the lucky woman? Do I know her?" She gushed.

He chuckled once again but all he said was, "Yes you do know her. And you will see her soon enough if you agree to have lunch with us tomorrow."

At the mention of tomorrow, her mood sobered. "I'm sorry honey, but I'm having lunch with your friend tomorrow. We have lots to discuss. No doubt you know what his ex wife is up to."

Duo's tone turned sour, "Yes, I've heard. She doesn't deserve to get my niece. That woman isn't fit to be a mother. All she's after is fame and money. It's a wonder why that idiot married her."

"I hear you, but let him hear you call him an idiot," she chuckled, "he'll cut that braid of yours off."

Duo squeaked, "Oh, you wouldn't tell him that, right _mom_?"

She always loved talking with Duo. He just knew how to lighten the mood in any situation.

"Well, since I can't have lunch with you tomorrow, how about you bring you lovely soon to be bride over for dinner say…the day after next, hmm?"

He seemed to think about it then agreed.

"It was nice talking to you again sweet heart, see you then."

Duo said bye then they rung off.

Duo getting married? Now that was something to think about. She wondered which woman it could have been to trap the happy go lucky stud. With her mind totally on Duo and his up and coming marriage she decided to turn in early for bed. She was too stressed out to do otherwise. The next couple weeks, months even were going to take everything she had.

**AN:** Whoa! My longest chapter yet! Yay me! Lol Well I guess you could say this is my way of saying sorry, even though it's not THAT long. Whelp, the foundation for the rest of the story has been laid. So hopefully, that will put your imaginations at work! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Like? No likey?


	19. First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Neither SM or GW belongs to me.

**AN:** Thanks to those of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me! I'm going to try to get this done with as fast as possible!

Chapter 18: First Meeting

Usagi had arrived to work a half hour early simply because her father had asked her to. Now, she was sitting behind her desk in her office that was adjacent to her father's reviewing some details for the case they were going to present today. Her office wasn't as big as her father's but it was pleasant and served its purpose well. She liked the view from her office that the two big windows allowed. It was bright and it gave the illusion of the office being much larger than it actually was. She had added a few plants and pictures to add a homier feel.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." She looked up and smiled when her father entered. He stood at a confident 5'10 and his navy blue business suit fit his still agile frame immaculately, his graying hair not at all shadowing his handsomeness. All in all he looked well for a man his age.

At work the two kept a strictly professional relationship. Not addressing the other as father or daughter. In front of everyone it was Miss Tsukino and Mr. Tsukino. However today she gave her father a hug, one that he gladly welcomed and gave back as well.

"How are you dear?" Kenji asked his daughter holding her at arms length to look at his beautiful daughter. He noticed she was dressed in a cream two piece skirt suite, which she looked exceptionally radiant in, her hair done in a neat French twist added to the effect. She looked so much like her mother that his heart silently ached when ever he saw her. He wished everyday that he could wake up and what his ex wife had done was just a horrible dream, but he knew that reality could never be. Usagi answering his question pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine dad. How have you been?" She replied smiling.

He let go of her, "Good, good. You must be wondering why I asked you to come so early here today." At the nod of her head he continued. "Well, I'm taking on a new case. It's a custody case. I've worked with these people before and for a quite personal reason-" Usagi cut him off.

"I thought you didn't do favors dad." She expressed disapproval.

"Yes, but however this is a special case-" Yet again she cut him off.

"I don't care. I'm not going to help you with this one. I'm not into helping people just because of personal reasons. I thought you knew better dad. This kind of thing just hinders a relationship. If it doesn't go the way you plan then it'll come back and bite you in the ass." She was going to be adamant against helping him with this case if he was doing it for personal reasons.

Her father sighed, "You never let me finish speak. I had really wanted your help with this case, but have it your way. I'll leave you with this however," he placed a manila folder on her desk, "in case you change your mind." With that he walked to the door but turned one last time, "Be ready for ten. We're leaving for the court then."

Usagi sighed. She disapproved with her father for doing favors. It just wasn't the right way going about doing things. It was just another way of corrupting the system. She stared at the folder on her desk determined not to go through it. She walked around to her chair and gently sat, still staring at the folder. She wanted to do things the right way, not just because you knew someone you would automatically help them when something like this came up. What had her father said, a custody case? An innocent child was involved her. Could she do it? Should she do it?

_Elsewhere…_

Lunch with his mother yesterday had gone pretty well. They had decided to call in Tsukino after all. The man was a genius and was the best lawyer in Tokyo, most probably in all of Japan as well. He knew what he had to do. Kenji Tsukino had been the one who had won his first child custody case against his ex wife three years ago. Besides the man had battled his own ex-wife and had won custody of their daughter which only added to his reputation. He was not an expert in this specific area of law but he had none the less pulled through on more than one occasion. Yesterday after lunch, he had called him up and the man had agreed to help him. They also had personal history together. His father and Tsukino had been close friends when his father had been alive but that was not all.

_Flashback_

Heero ran his hand through his chocolate colored hair and sighed looking out the window in front of him. He had been going into a tail spin when he and his wife had split. He had finally realized what kind of woman she had turned out to be. Relena Peacecraft was a vile, lowly woman, who had only married him for his money and status. She had been manipulative and had planned out his downfall from the very beginning; she would marry him then file for divorce labeling it as irreconcilable difference, get him to pay alimony, then a year later would haunt him again when she tried to take their child away, getting him to pay for child support so she wouldn't have to lift a nail again in her life.

He however made the decision to fight her on this one. He was going to keep his daughter and Relena was not going to get a cent more of his money than what she was already getting. He had asked his friends if they knew of a good lawyer in the custody field. They had all given him one name, Kenji Tsukino. The man was a well know lawyer and had gone against his own wife for custody of their youngest daughter and had won. However, the name Tsukino had rung a bell, so he called the man up and sat up a meeting.

A man was sitting at the table he had reserved at the restaurant. Heero made his way towards him and asked coolly, "Tsukino?"

The man tuned around upon hearing his name and Heero had to smirk on the inside. He had been right. The man now standing with his hand outstretched had been the one whose daughter he had rescued years earlier from a shark attack, no doubt he was going to get his help. He grasped the man's hand in a firm handshake. The man seemed to recognize him as well. They launched into conversation about the event that had taken place and Tsukino was ready to help him. "I will forever be in your debt. I'll help you anyway I can."

_End Flashback…_

Tsukino was going to help him again and was going to enlist the help of his best helpers. There was no doubt in his mind that said he was going to lose. He would be meeting with the lawyer in two days time to begin putting together the basis for the case. He looked at his daughter's picture that was in his view and smiled softly, he loved her so, and it would mean the end of his world if he were to lose her. He sighed, for now he turned back his attention to the stack of files on his mahogany desk waiting to be read through and signed. Work just never seemed to stop pilling up.

_Usagi…_

Usagi had all her attention focused on last minute details and was startled out of her wits, sending her heart fluttering when her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller's ID and saw that it was her sister. She sighed, _what does Mina want now?_

After the third ring she decided to pick up, "Hello Minako, you know that you're disturbing me right now, no?"

Minako's answer was to laugh and brush her comment aside. "Well, too bad because what I'm about to tell you is more important than anything your doing."

Usagi doubt that but she told Mina to go ahead, "Well… I'm getting married!"

Usagi nearly choked on her saliva, "What did you say?"

"I said I'm getting married and that I want you to be my maid of honor. Oh and my engagement party is next Saturday and we need to go shopping ASAP."

Usagi was at a lost for words. Her sister was getting married and this was the first she was hearing about it. "Does dad know?"

"Well of course he does. Don't you think he would have to approve first?"

"Oh," Usagi said still dazed, "Um, well then who's the poor fellow?" She joked.

"Ha. Ha. Sooo not funny!" Minako scolded, "As if you couldn't have guessed, its Duo."

"Hmm, well sis I'm really happy for you." The full impact of what her sister had said was registering and she started to get excited. "Oh. My. God! You're getting married! There's going to be so much to do!"

Minako sweat dropped, sometimes Usagi could be so slow. She nevertheless giggled and the two sisters began to gush over all the details, but Usagi was the one who sobered first, "Ok Mina, we need to have lunch soon, to start planning. Say, how about tomorrow? This is going to be great! I can't wait!"

Mina laughed at her baby sister. "OK you got it. Say… tomorrow at 12 at Le Café?"

"Yes, that'll do. Oh and Mina, can you get there on time _please_?"

Mina laughed and agreed. They rung off, it was time that Usagi got going, not wanting to be late for her ten o' clock meeting with their father to head to the court building. She stood and straightened her suit and walked to the door with her bag and folders in hand.

_Heero…_

Heero was in the midst of getting ready to leave and pick up his daughter when his cell phone went off. His jaw clenched, _who the hell is calling me now?_ He looked and saw that it was Duo, his irritation level rose.

"What now?" he answered.

"Aw, is that anyway to greet your best buddy?" Came Duo's playfully hurt voice.

"I don't have time for this" he half growled into the phone, "What do you want?"

"Fine then, can we do lunch tomorrow. I want to discuss something with you."

Heero thought about it for a nanosecond, "No."

"Aw, come on man its really important."

"The last time you said something was important you had me brought to a strip club."

Duo chuckled at the memory, "Well, you did look like you needed to be laid. I was just helping you out."

"My personal life is none of your concern, besides why would I need to go to a strip club when I could get any woman I want?"

"That may be true but are you gonna have lunch with me tomorrow or not?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Be at Le Café at 11:45. Don't be late."

"Tell yourself that," Heero grunted.

"Haha see yah then buddy." Duo hung up.

He was so going to throttle Duo when he saw him. He was going to be late now to pick up Bella. He growled walking out of the room making his secretary jump, "G-G-night Mr. Yuy."

All Mr. Yuy did was nod and proceeded to walk to the elevator not falling out of his stride. His secretary sighed. Just because he was the boss didn't give him the right to be mean to people. Sure he was one of the most sought after men around and most probably made every woman's heart skip a beat with his 6'2 of heavenly manliness… his secretary sighed again dreamily this time, her thoughts having drifted away of why she was angry with him.

_An hour later…_

"No mother. I'm not staying for dinner."

"But why?" asked his mother in distress. She wanted him to be here when Duo and his fiancée showed up for dinner.

"Because it's Duo. If I see him his fiancée might be without a fiancé, that's all."

"What did he do now?"

"Nothing, lets go Bella," he instructed his daughter.

"But Papa I want to see uncle Duo and my new aunty. Please can we stay? Please, please?" her puppy dog eyes and her cuteness were more than Heero could take, he groaned, "Fine." His daughter squealed and clapped her hands, he couldn't help himself he had to laugh.

Soon after the doorbell went off, the butler answered it and ushered Duo and his future wife in. They were greeted by a happy little girl who attached herself to Duo's leg followed by a man and an older woman. Duo stared down and the little girl with mirth in his eyes and picked her up, "Hi uncle Duo."

"Hi Bella."

Duo's fiancée smiled tenderly at the child. Bella's attention turned to the woman, not bothering to hear Duo's answer. "Oh my god you're so pretty!" she exclaimed in her childish voice.

The woman and Duo laughed, "Why thank you. But you are so pretty yourself."

The child giggled touching her cheek, "Thank you but I think you're prettier."

Duo interrupted not wanting to delay things further because secretly he was famished, "Well I think its time for introductions. This angel here is Annabella." Annabella giggled at him calling her an angel. "And this here is Minako."

"Nice to meet you aunty Minako" Bella said.

"Nice to meet you too Annabella," Minako replied already growing fond of the child. She had such manners.

Duo directed his attention to Heero and his mother, "Minako, this is Heero Yuy and his mother Shina. Heero, Shina this is Minako Tsukino."

Shina's eyes had not left the young woman's frame since she had walked into the room. She was slender with golden hair and azure eyes that shown like a start but she looked uneasy and nervous but had softened as she had seen Bella. This all helped her to asses the woman who had captured Duo's heart. She was no doubt beautiful and was also a famous actress, which at first she had had her doubts but from watching, her years of experience of judging people came in useful and she had a good feeling about this young woman.

Shina surprised Minako when she walked up and grasped her shoulders, gently placing a kiss on both her cheeks. The woman then held her at arms length seeing a blushing and shocked expression on the younger woman's faced smiled gently and said "Welcome to the family." Minako's face light up and so did Duo's. Bella took this as her cue to leave.

Heero had been silently watching the exchange. If he was right he had seen this woman before, not on the television but in person, and that she was his lawyer's daughter. His suspicions were put to a rest when she turned to him and recognition shown in her eyes. She however did not say anything until after Duo had introduced them and he came over to shake her hand.

She looked at him, "Ever since Duo told me you were his best friend, I couldn't wait to meet you."

His mother and Duo were taken aback by her statement.

"Wait a minute here," Duo spoke clueless, "don't tell me that you went through me to get to him."

Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes Duo could be so dense. But Minako saved him from talking as she clarified.

She rolled her eyes and turned to her fiancé, "No Duo, you misunderstood me. Mr. Yuy was the man that saved Usagi all those years ago."

Realization dawned on Duo as he connected what she said and what she had told him about her sister. "You mean Heero was the one who saved your sister?"

Shina was on the sidelines totally lost as to what these young people were talking about.

"Yes. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have made it." She turned to Heero, "I never got the chance to thank you and I wish to do so now, thank you."

Heero waved her off, "It was noting" he grunted.

Duo laughed, "So you weren't lying. You had everyone thinking that you were late for your wedding on purpose."

Shina who had been utterly lost figured it all out now with Duo's words. Heero on the other hand did not want to remember the particular event of his wedding. Shina who wanted to clear the atmosphere suggested that they all proceed to the dining room for dinner.

_After dinner…_

Minako wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin, placing it on the table she said looking at Shina, "Dinner was delicious Mrs. Yuy."

The older woman smiled at her, "Thank you. Hmm I can't wait for this Saturday. Its short notice but we will surely come, right Heero?" She turned to look at her son who had had a dark expression on his face through out the whole meal.

He turned his gaze on her, "Yes, mother." His eyes then shifted to his daughter, "Did you eat all your vegetables?"

Bella looked at her father and nodded, then returned to swinging her feet under the table as she listened to the grown ups talk. She was going to have an aunty and she was elated. She was sure now she would get some kind of mother figure in her life. Minako was so nice that she hoped that she wouldn't be a stranger in her life.

"Heero are we still on for lunch tomorrow?" Duo asked.

Heero did not answer; he merely got up and walked out of the room.

Shina stared after her son in shock. Sometimes he was just so damn rude. She flushed and looked at her guests, namely Minako who looked just as shocked at his behavior, "I'm sorry, he's been under a lot of stress lately."

Minako nodded, "I understand."

Duo on the other hand looked pissed.

Bella took this as her opportunity to get to know Mina better and launched into asking her a million childish questions. Shina sighed, and silently thanked her granddaughter for breaking the ice. She didn't know what had gotten into Heero but she intended to find out.

Time flew by as Minako, Bella and Duo had launched into conversation and when it looked as if Heero wouldn't put in another appearance, the couple took their leave. Minako thanked Shina for a wonderful dinner and hoped to get to know the older woman better. Hugs were exchanged and Bella was pleasantly surprised when Minako gave her a tight hug as well as a wink. The little girl had giggled with her hopes soaring.

_Next day…_

Usagi had arrived at the café where she was supposed to meet her sister. She glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time, _this is just like her to be late_, she thought. Usagi was trying to ignore the glances that were targeted her way from the male customers as best as she could but her attention however, was painfully diverted when her eyes landed on a man walking into the restaurant.

Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught. She had never seen such an attractive man before. He oozed sexuality and confidence, as well as wealth and status. His chiseled faced looked to be carved from angels and his body created by the Gods themselves. He easily stole all the feminine glances as he made his way to his seat, his lean body moving with purpose and coolness. Their eyes met for a second and she could have sworn her insides froze up. She stomped down those feelings and cast her eyes away and sighed in relief when she saw her sister walking up.

"Where have you been?" She growled when her sister reached their table.

"Relax. I got caught up at the studio," she looked at her sister solemnly, "Honestly."

Usagi sighed. "Whatever, what are you going to order?" She asked going over the menu that a waiter had given her, her mind reeling, not able to get over the striking man she had just encountered.

After both sisters had finished eating and much mental blocking on Usagi's part the sisters launched into conversation. They covered most of the details and Usagi had convinced Mina to hire a wedding planner. Everything was set for this Saturday, and there would be well over three hundred people there, considering both Minako and Duo were famous actors and their father was after all a man that moved in high circles. Mina had insister she invite a few friends, who of course she would; she would know next to no one at the party, she needed to have some kind of company.

They made plans to go shopping for a dress for Usagi tonight after she got off from work, since apparently Minako had done almost everything without informing her sister until the last minute, which of course Usagi had yelled professedly at her for. They were on their way out of the café when Minako spotted someone and dragged her sister along with her towards their direction.

"Duo! What are you doing here?" Minako beamed seeing her soon to be husband who grinned back at her, getting up to kiss her.

"Hey babe, hey Usagi." He said seeing his soon to be sister-in-law. Usagi smiled back at him.

Minako realized he had company and turned to greet them. "Oh! Mr. Yuy, how nice to see you again."

Usagi couldn't believe her eyes. It was the same man that had stolen her breath away that her sister was addressing!

**AN:** What do you think? Good direction or no? Umm I think this chapter was QUITE long and hopefully it will keep you satisfied until the next chapter comes out (who knows when that will be? --) Review!


	20. Bonding

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW

**Disclaimer**: Don't own SM or GW.

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait but thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm glad you guys like my story so far! Anyway without any further delays here is chapter 19!

Chapter 19: Bonding

Ever since Duo's fiancée had walked over to greet him, Heero's eyes had not left her companion. He drank in her appearance with shuttered eyes; the sun kissed hair twisted into a sophisticated bun, sapphire eyes bright and sparkling, rose petal lips slightly parted creamy skin flawless. _Beautiful_ he thought.

Minako seemed to catch herself then and introduced the woman that was with her, "Heero this is my sister Usagi. Usa this is Heero Yuy, Duo's best friend and best man for the wedding."

So this was the girl he had saved all those years ago. She had turned out quite nicely. He wondered if she remembered him, but he doubted that, she had hardly been conscious when he had rescued her. Besides he hadn't stuck around long enough for her to wake. He rose and extended his hand to her. She gave a polite smile and took it.

Usagi took the man's hand and was surprised to find she felt a twinge of electricity pass through it. And from the look in his eyes he had felt it to, but she masked her feelings and replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Usagi was delighted to find that his voice was as sexy as he was, but quickly slammed that thought down. She didn't have time to be smitten by some man.

Usagi sighed inwardly as Minako started to say her goodbyes. She was sure if she had stuck around longer she would have lost her head and perhaps her heart.

Heero was disappointed to see her go so soon but realized he would be seeing her on Saturday for the engagement party, and smirked inwardly, but then he caught himself. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He didn't go into further thinking for she was saying bye to him. Her voice was heavenly and stirred something deep inside of him.

"Well, it's a shame that you have to leave so soon, but it was nice meeting you" he found himself saying taking her extended hand, holding it for a second too long then releasing it. Duo shot him a look but he ignored it.

When they had left Duo began to assault Heero with questions.

"What the hell was that about?" He snapped.

Heero just merely shrugged his shoulder, "Nothing."

"Don't you dare get any ideas." Duo growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Heero growled back not at all liking Duo assessing him.

"I saw the way you were looking at Usagi. It's the way you look at any woman you plan on seducing. Well let me tell you now, don't even think about going after her if it's a fling you want. You don't deserve her if that's what you're planning on doing."

"Are you quite finished?" He snapped glaring at his best friend. What right did Duo have in telling him what he could and couldn't do? _None at all_ he thought. He didn't like how easily the other man could read him though. But for now he would lay off, he had a court case to win. Besides what did Duo mean by he didn't deserve her? All women were the same in Heero's mind so it wouldn't make any difference who they were. End of story.

Duo nodded jerkily. Both men then gathered their things still locked in their glaring match and left the restaurant.

"I'll see you Saturday." Duo said before leaving to get his car.

Heero only gave him an "Hn" before going to his car as well.

_Usagi…_

Minako was talking a million words a minute but Usagi heard none of it. She was in a daze as the two walked to get their respective cars. It was not until Minako snapped her fingers in front of her face did she come to.

"What?" She asked irritated. Minako had interrupted a very good fantasy.

"I asked you a question. And now I'm waiting for your answer." Minako replied annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry. What was the question?" She asked apologetically.

"You were thinking about Heero weren't you?" Minako asked instead.

Usagi had the good grace to blush upon remembering her little fantasy, and how right Minako was.

Seeing her sister's crimson face, Minako's interest spiked.

"Hmm seems to me you got yourself caught."

"What are you talking about? I haven't fallen for anyone."

"Who said anything about falling?" Minako smiled.

She had been caught. She screeched and shot her sister a look. Minako merely smiled at her sister. If she hadn't been in love with Duo, she too would have probably been attracted to Heero. He was one good looking man; any woman would easily kill to be with him. She just hoped that Usagi realized what kind of man he was. But she doubted it. Usagi was too naive when it came to men.

"I don't know Mina" Usagi wailed, "I just touched his hand and it felt like I got shocked. What does that mean?"

Minako stared at her sister incredulously. Shocked? That she had not anticipated. She would only warn Usagi. Whatever her sister decided to do she would stand by her decision and not interfere in anyway unless her sister needed her help.

Minako's face became grim which immediately got Usagi's attention, "Usa, just don't do anything stupid and fall into his arms just because he can melt your bones. He's a vicious man, both in the business world and when it comes to women. He usually gets what he wants, but he also has his good qualities. I won't deter you or anything I just want you to think about what you do."

"Jeez Minako, what the hell are you talking about? Just because I feel something doesn't mean I'll act on it. Gosh, I'm not some total twit when it comes to stuff like that. Besides, I'm just attracted to the man nothing else. Besides he seems arrogant." She threw in the last part for good measure, glancing at her older sister.

Minako was relieved to hear that, but she still had an odd feeling. They however reached their cars and parted. They would be meeting for lunch the next day. Then Minako could hammer more details out of Usagi.

_Heero…_

Heero was frustrated beyond belief. He had attempted to do his day's work, but his mind kept wondering to a certain blond hair beauty. She had done nothing and here he was, his whole thought occupied by her. Even he had come to realize that she was most probably not like any other woman. He sighed, Duo had been right, he didn't deserve her or rather he should avoid her at all costs. But the devious side of his brain was conjuring up the negatives as he tried to fit her in with the rest of the women he knew. _Perhaps it's just a trap, just because she didn't show any interest in me doesn't mean there isn't any_, he reasoned. He was having a hard time trying to keep his mind off of her; he didn't know what she was capable of. She seemed harmless enough but he of all people knew that appearances could be deceiving. He didn't know her but a part of him wanted to while another wanted to have nothing to do with another woman. His had come to the conclusion that his womanizing ways were over since his daughter had taken full priority in his life but his arrogance did not allow for him to let up a good chase. He was torn and between his obligations and his pride. He was a man that got what he wanted even if he had to execute ruthless measures to attain his goals. He was fearless, determined and stopped at nothing; he knew how to get what he wanted. So, he would not let this woman hinder his well planned out life simply because she had caused a spark. He finally came to a decision, he would let the chips fall as they may.

_Usagi…_

Saturday was approaching far too quickly for Usagi's liking. She was getting fidgety. She would be seeing Mr. Yuy again. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him it was how badly she wanted to see him that bothered her. He had occupied her thoughts entirely. She had been extremely lucky to have gotten her work done on time. Now, on this cool Friday night, she sat with a hot mug of coffee in one hand as she gazed at the stars above. Thinking how extremely familiar Heero seemed. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she was sure she had known him from somewhere before. She came to the decision of asking her sister when she would be meeting her at the family house just outside of the city. The engagement party was going to be held there. It was more than enough space for such a large arrangement. Minako had hired a decorating company to dress the ballroom and a well renowned catering firm to prepare the food. Her sister had taken care of every detail and they all hoped that the day would turn out as she and Duo had planned.

Usagi was extremely happy for her sister. After a string of bad relationships, she finally found someone who she could spend the rest of her life with. She silently thanked Duo for being such a good match for her sister and prayed that he would keep her happy. And on a lighter note she just couldn't wait to be an aunty! She smiled at the thought of having little Minas running around and chuckled to herself. Before she knew it the hours flew by and she retired to bed with a big yawn.

_Next Day…_

It was barely 6 a.m. when Usagi heard ringing. She groaned and rolled over. It couldn't be her alarm clock; she hadn't set it to ring. The ringing stopped and she sighed snuggling deeper into her comforter. She shot up in bed with annoyance however when the ringing noise started again.

She spied her cell phone about to fall off the edge of her nightstand and caught it before it dropped.

"Hello?" came her groggy voice.

A too cheerful voice spoke up from the other side of the line, "Good morning!"

"Ag, just because you're getting engaged Mina doesn't mean that everyone else is! It's too early for you to be calling me!"

Mina just ignored her sister and went ahead, explaining the situation. She was in dire need of some help. Apparently Duo had been doing some on location shooting in Hong Kong and his flight was delayed. Mina didn't know when he would be back and he was needed for something, Minako hadn't explained quite clearly what that something was and now Heero had graciously accepted to do what it was that Duo was supposed to, and now someone was needed to keep an eye on Heero's daughter, while he helped her. Usagi had hung up the phone after she agreed to watch the little girl, but she sat stunned. _Heero has a daughter? This is news to me, _she thought.

She had done her research on the man and had found out that the media loved to gossip about him, especially on his love life. She was now up to date with his sexual excursions; his last months and his so yesterdays. Apparently he was _very_ famous with the ladies and was quite arrogant as well. But he had a daughter? That was something she definitely hadn't known. _Whatever_ she thought_, that still doesn't change the fact that I have to watch her_. She just hoped his daughter wasn't as stuck up and haughty as her father, as was expected by rich peoples' children. Of course she had come up with those attributes, since she wanted to fashion in her head that he was off limits. Besides she felt disdain knowing that the man had a daughter and had such an active sex life. But who was she to judge? Every man had desires that he had to fulfill. It was no concern of hers.

She got up and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. An hour later she was dressed and was heading out the door.

_Minako…_

Minako was on the front lawn of the huge French styled château that they called their family home, waiting for Usagi to show up and was about to check her watch yet again, Heero was waiting for her, but she saw her sister's sleek silver sports car pull up and watched her get out. Minako waited impatiently for her sister to reach her while holding Annabella's tiny hand. The little girl did not show any sign of impatience like her however.

Usagi made her way up to greet her sister when she realized Minako wasn't alone. A little girl was holding her hand. She could tell that the little girl was very pretty from where she stood, but what did she expect? The girl was must obviously be Heero's daughter. When she was close enough she saw that the girl had her father's hair and eye color, which made for an even more striking appearance.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Usagi said.

"Don't worry about it. Usagi I want you to meet Heero's daughter," she motioned to the little girl, "this is Annabella. Bella this is my sister Usagi," Mina motioned to her sister. "Bella, Usa will be keeping an eye on you until your father and I get back, okay sweetie?"

The little girl nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Usagi smiled. Such manners she thought. She stuck out her hand and replied, "Nice to meet you as well. And oh my! You're so pretty!" She squealed. She saw the little girl try to hide her smile, then she heard Minako speaking, "Okay I gotta go now. You two behave." With that she shot Usagi a warning look and left to find her car.

Usagi stooped to the girl's level, "Well, it's just me and you now. What do you want to do? Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Yes Miss Usagi."

Usagi giggled. Bella was so cute! She just wanted to pinch her rosy cheeks, but refrained from doing so. She didn't want Heero to file a restraining order against her for attacking his daughter.

"You can call me Usagi. Miss makes me sound you know…" she trailed off shaking her head. Bella decided right away that she liked Usagi. She grinned and said, "I'll call you Usagi if you call me Bella."

Usagi nodded, "Deal." She stood up and took the little girl's hand. She had just the perfect idea. She would take her to the local park, since it was a beautiful day out.

Usagi had not expected to have bonded so well with the little girl. They had walked to the local park hand in hand after getting a small picnic basket from the house. Usagi had spread a blanket under a big tree overlooking the swings and seesaws. She had warned Bella that the monkey bars were off limits but she had free reign on everything else was not to leave her sights or speak to strangers. The little girl had nodded and took off towards the swings at full speed. Usagi just hoped she wouldn't trip and fall.

The bonding had started when Usagi had spotted that Bella was having problems lifting off the ground. She made her way over to the swing that Bella was on and had asked, "Need some help?" After that the two were giggling and having a merry time in each other's company. After what Usagi reasoned had been an appropriate amount of time on the swings and seesaw with the little girl, she decided it was time for a snack. They two went back to their blanket and munched on the sandwiches that the cook who worked at the château had made especially for them. Playing with Bella had made Usagi feel like a child again. Her childhood memories had been stolen by her amnesia and it felt like she was experiencing what it meant to have no care in the world and be a kid for the very first time. She thoroughly enjoyed her time with the little girl.

Usagi and Bella were playing in the sandbox when a woman had made a comment that surprised Usagi more that ever. "You have such a beautiful daughter." The woman had comment casually while keeping an eye on her own children. Bella had simply giggled and Usagi had turned red. "That's because I have such a beautiful mommy," Bella had said and hugged Usagi. Usagi wasn't sure what she was more shocked at, Bella's words or her actions. After that her curiosity had spiked concerning the other half of Bella's parentage.

"Bella, where is your mommy?" Usagi made the mistake of asking after they had cleaned themselves of any sand and was sitting comfortably on the blanket.

She watched as the little girl paused from eating her ice cream cone, which Usagi had bought for her from a vendor, long enough to say, "I don't have a mommy."

Usagi took a sharp intake of breath, "I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm sure she's in heaven looking down on you and will never stop loving you..."

Bella gave her a tiny smile which seemed much older for her age, "My mother isn't dead. She just didn't want me or my daddy. She doesn't love me, she just loves money," she said in her childish voice matter-of-factly.

Usagi was shocked that a four year old would say such things. "Surely you are mistaken Bella."

"No I'm not. I heard her say those things and now she wants me back…" Usagi did not have time to respond as her phone went off. She answered with sadness in her heart.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you and Bella?" Mina asked. She had returned and could not find either one of them on the property.

"We're at the park," Usagi replied.

"Well then I think its time you got back. It's almost lunch time." Usagi gasped. They had spent nearly five hours at the park. How quickly time flew when you were having fun.

Usagi replied, "Ok" and hung up.

As the two began to walk, Bella holding one of Usagi's hand while her other clutched her cone as she contently walked by Usagi's side, Usagi couldn't prevent her thoughts to drift back to what Bella had told her about her mother. Which woman would not want her own child? She asked herself fiercely, forming dislike and disgust for the woman who had abandoned her baby. Bella was such a sweet, well tempered child, it was an amazing feet to come up with someone who would not want to claim responsibility for her. And frankly she had felt pride when that woman had made the comment about Bella being her child. In some way she couldn't help feel connected to the little girl, she didn't remember her mother and she as well yearned to be loved by her. She had never asked her father about her own mother as she saw what pain it brought him to do so. Her heart went out to Bella, but what had she meant when she had said "and now she wants me back…" Before she could asses Bella's words further they had reached the house to see much commotion taking place.

Usagi watched dazed as men and women dressed in white carried flower arrangements after flower arrangements out of white vans as well as trays of what she assumed was be food, around to the back entrance. She had Bella made their way to the backyard and both let of a sound of amazement. From the time they had left to now the backyard had been transformed completely for the occasion.

Exotic plants had been placed strategically around the vast lawn that constituted for the backyard with the trees being decorated with lights that would sparkle like diamonds when they were turned on later in the evening. A fountain had been placed to grab attention and add to aesthetics, while a few tables and chairs had been placed discretely for couple who wished to leave the ballroom for some fresh air. If the backward had looked astonishing, the ballroom would have taken your breath away but the two were allowed to see the final product till tonight along with everyone else.

They found Mina who looked as if she was in a panic. "You look like a mess, sis." Bella giggled but Minako shot her sister a look.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Oh come on! Why are you stressing out? Everything will be fine! You hired the best help money could buy. Leave everything to the professionals and relax." Usagi tried to sooth her sister as she swung Bella into her arms. The little girl wrapped her hands loosely around Usagi's neck and rested her head light against hers as well.

Minako smiled internally at how at ease they looked. A light bulb went off in her head as the wheels began to turn. Usagi didn't like the look that passed over her sister's face but decided not to read into it, she passed it off as some sort of bride to be syndrome.

"Come on Bella, time for a bath. You don't want your dad to find you all smelly." Usagi joked and whisked the little girl away, the two giggling as they made there way to freshen up.

"Well it looks like my granddaughter has found herself a new friend," Shina smiled as she walked up next to Minako, resting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"My sister has a way with people," Mina offered by way of explanation.

"So she was the one my son saved..." The older woman stated beaming. The two women shared a secret smile before they left the room to attend to other important businesses.

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. I know most of you weren't expecting their meeting to be anything like this but patience is a virtue! (You have to keep in mind that Usagi does not remember Heero due to her amnesia.) Anyway, review and tell me if you like this direction or not. I could always change it! (I'm always open to other ideas!)


	21. Captivated

**Disclaimer:** Don't own GW or SM.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed and all of you who took the time to read my fic! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Read on!

Chapter 20: Captivated

"But Daddy, can't I come with you?" asked Heero's four year old daughter, her puppy dog eyes glistening.

"I said NO Bella. Not this time. You'll be staying with the nanny tonight." Heero replied firmly. An engagement party was not a suitable place for a toddler. He saw her shed a tear and sighed inwardly. He would love to take her but that just wasn't an option. He couldn't risk anything happening to her. He swept her up into his strong arms and cuddled her to him, but it was his mother who saved him form saying anything else.

"Sweetie your Daddy can't take you with him tonight, but I promise you'll get to see your uncle Duo and your aunty tomorrow."

"Fine!" she jumped down from Heero's embrace and ran out of the room. Heero was about to go after her but his mother stopped him and went after her herself.

Heero sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time for the day and turned back to the mirror to fix the collar of his black dress shirt. It outlined his chiseled upper body to what seemed to be the perfect fit, he was no doubt going to be ogled by the female population but he never dressed to please them, his clothes always fitted him this way, there was no way in helping it, he was a man in his prime.

He pulled on his dinner jacket and then checked to make sure he had his platinum watch on. He had chosen to wear all black for this affair, knowing that it was acceptable enough and that it emphasized his masculinity and lithe frame- women loved it. But tonight he was only interested in the attentions of one woman, Usagi Tsukino. He had already made his decision concerning her and he just hoped he would be able to stick with it.

With one last glance at himself he saw that his chocolate brown hair was in place, well as much in place as it was going to get, for some reason he had decided against slicking it back. He left his room and as he descended the stairs he was surprised to see that his daughter was there to tell him goodnight. Sometimes he just couldn't understand the female mind. One minute they were angry with him and the next they couldn't get enough. It always threw him off balance.

He didn't know what his mother had said to her but his little angel was smiling again and his mood lightened immensely. He picked her up and she pecked him on the cheeks, "Tell Uncle Duo and Aunty Mina I said I love them," he raised an eyebrow at her, "and tell Daddy I love him too," she giggled.

He grinned at her, "I love you too angel. Now off to bed." He handed her over to the nanny not at all wanting to be away form his baby. If everything went according to Relena's plan, his days might be numbered but he was determined to not let Relena have her way.

_Usagi…_

Usagi sat on Mina's bed comfortably as she watched the said woman dart about the room looking for something that was right in front of her. She resisted the urge to laugh at her sister and finally got up off the bed and headed towards the dresser where her sister's diamond choker was.

"Mina, stop!" she said loudly. Her sister came to a halt and did an about face.

"What?" she asked equally as loud.

Usagi dangled the necklace in front of Mina's face and she laughed sheepishly. She grabbed the choker and mumbled her thanks.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you were nervous," said Usagi.

"Well its good that you know better," retorted Mina.

Usagi walked up behind her sister and hugged her form behind resting her chin on her shoulder. "You look lovely; you'll have every eye on you. Relax a little will you."

"How can I? Do you have any idea how nerve racking this is?"

"Maybe not, but there's no use in stressing, you'll get premature wrinkles," Usagi pointed out.

Mina made a face at her little sister, "Thanks Usa."

Usagi laughed but was cut short form saying anything when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" called Minako.

In walked their father dressed in a black and white dinner suit. With his graying hair combed back, his striking facial structure was emphasized. He did not look like a man of his age and both his daughters were proud to have a father who was in such good a shape as he was. It was a wonder that the man had not remarried.

He looked at his two beautiful daughters and exuded pride and joy. They could have sworn they saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes but it quickly passed. He walked over to them and embraced them both in a warm hug, kissing them both on the forehead. "My beautiful angel's," he whispered. They both flushed.

"Come on dad don't get all sappy on us!" Usagi laughed, "You might get Mina going as well and we both know how ugly she is when she cries."

Minako growled at her sister, that comment had not been appreciated, "HA HA, very funny."

"Stop it both of you, you're not five anymore," said Kenji to his daughters but his eyes were all for Minako now, "You look radiant," he told her. Mina beamed at him. Usagi thought so as well.

Before Kenji could get really sentimental he ushered them out of the room, "Come on its time we made an appearance. Everyone is waiting on you Mina."

Usagi decided to stay back for a while, while her father escorted Mina into the ballroom. She didn't want eyes rove over her as she walked in with her father and sister; she hardly liked the spot light, for all she knew she might have tripped and fallen; she was prone to that kind of thing when people were staring her down.

She would miss her sister dearly, not that she was moving across the world or anything but she would miss her sister being there for her instantly. She knew some things were going to change when her sister was married and settled. Her husband would be her first priority now, not her and suddenly felt envious of Duo. She was truly going to be lonely and it made her wish she had a family of her own. She sighed, _no use thinking such thoughts. Remember you were the one who wanted to establish yourself and become a career woman. Focus on your job not fantasies! _

Before she left the room, she checked her appearance in the mirror to make sure it was still satisfactory- it was flawless. Sometime in between Minako's hectic race to get dressed she had managed to do Usagi's makeup and hair. Minako had all the fashion sense in the family while Usagi had adopted none. She liked to go bare, natural, with the least amount of makeup on; mascara, eye liner and lip gloss were among her must haves.

She had insisted that Mina not get carried away and make her look like a drag queen and she had been surprised when her sister had kept her word. When she had glanced at herself, she had gasped. She had no idea she could look that good with makeup on, the wonders of makeup she had thought. Mina had worked her magic with all of her accoutrements and had created a minimalist effect. Usagi's skin looked as if no makeup had been applied but somehow she emitted a soft glow, her cheeks rosy. Her eyes were smoky and sexy, not at all like what she was used to and she actually liked the effect. Her lips had a clear sheen that made her full lips all the more inviting. If it were possible she felt even more sexy when she saw herself in her royal blue evening gown, the glittery rhinestone straps wrapping the flattering surplice bodice of the fluid matte jersey gown, the pleated Empire waist and floor-length skirt creating an elegant silhouette of her frame.

After she had deemed an appropriate amount of time had passed, she decided to make her appearance. She casually made her way down to the stairs and towards the ballroom. As she entered, she was amazed beyond belief. The ballroom had been transformed utterly like something out a movie, with glittering chandeliers hanging form the dome shaped roof casting a soft glow onto the surrounding walls and all its occupants. White and champagne colored roses adorned the tables and were placed tactfully around the ballroom and matched the champagne color and white theme. Minako's gown had been the exact colors and now Usagi knew why she chosen the dress. She had a good guess that Duo was also wearing the same colors. Well that was Minako for you she thought, always matching.

She spotted a few of her friends and decided to join them. She descended the stairs carefully, hands gliding over the banister as she made her way down…

_Heero…_

Heero found that his attention had been pulled away form the redhead who had been flirting with him and had focused on the figure descending the stairs. He had never seen a woman look sexy and graceful at the same time but the woman who was making her way down the stairs, hands lightly gliding down the banister had pulled it off effortlessly.

When his breath caught, it surprised him. No woman had ever captivated him so. His eyes stayed on her as she swayed towards a taller, older man. Heero saw the way her eyes lit up when she saw the man and felt a stab of jealousy when the man pulled her to him and kissed both her cheeks and gave her a brilliant smile that was all for her. He stomped down on the feeling and grounded his teeth turning his attention back to the red head and gave her a crooked smile. She looked as if she was about to swoon but somehow managed to stay on her feet. He was however saved from further conversing with the woman when Mr. Tsukino came over to speak with him. The two men shook hands and Heero excused himself form the redhead.

Kenji grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Heero.

"Are you enjoying your self, Heero?" asked Kenji.

Heero didn't exactly have any words to describe how he was feeling right now, so he settled with a nod.

Somehow they had made their way over to Usagi and the man by her side and it irked Heero that he hadn't noticed the direction he had been walking in, but nevertheless he was here now and there was nothing he could do but endure the situation, he smirked inwardly, but perhaps he would have things going his way by the end of the night.

As Kenji shook the man's hand Heero got the feeling as if he had seen this man at some point in his life and that it was imperative that he figure out from where. The feeling he got unnerved him, it was as if this man was the key to some mystery and was an important clue to something that was escaping his brilliant mind at the moment. Kenji speaking again snapped his mind to the present.

"Heero Yuy, I would like you to meet Sean Suzuki," Kenji introduced the two men who then in turn shook hands and nodded to each other. Heero's eyes shifted over Usagi's frame and then to her eyes, he smiled inwardly, she looked uncomfortable.

_Usagi…_

Usagi couldn't believe that her father knew Heero Yuy! And he had had to bring him over here just when she was enjoying her time with Sean. She had been catching up with her longtime friend and now they had to interrupt. She knew she was being silly but she just didn't like the way Heero's eyes had been roaming over her body- she wanted to smack him for looking at her as if she was some fine piece of jewelry that he was planning on buying. She fumed on the inside.

The introductions went on, "Heero I want you to meet my daughter, Usagi" Kenji turned to his daughter, "Usagi, this is Heero Yuy a good friend of mine."

When Usagi heard Heero speak, some of her anger edged away, his rumbling voice had a delightful effect on her libido.

"Good evening Miss Tsukino, may I say that you're looking quite lovely tonight," Heero said gentlemanly taking her extended hand and kissing it quite boldly in front of her father and Mr. Suzuki.

"Thank you," Usagi said taking back her hand while blushing furiously. Heero smiled brilliantly at her, knowing the effect he was having on her.

Usagi forgot how to breathe; her heartbeat wild in her chest like an untamed thing fighting to break free of its cage. No man had ever had this effect on her before and she quite liked it and didn't at the same time. She had never had such an experience where a man had merely smiled at her and she was about to swoon, she felt exhilarated and ridiculous at the same time. She was however spared from anything embarrassing when her sister and her soon-to-be-husband walked up to join them and Usagi silently thanked Mina and Duo for showing up in time to save her form an awkward moment.

"Sean!" Mina exclaimed and hugged the man that Heero had been envying earlier. Sean chuckled at her and returned the hug with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"You look beautiful, Mina," Sean complimented and Mina gave him a radiant smile.

"Thank you, thank you. You don't clean up badly yourself," she said playfully looking him up and down. Sean grinned at her.

More introductions were made due to Heero's dismay. It seemed that this man was on very friendly terms with the Tsukino women. But as they were all thrown into conversation he found that Suzuki was of no threat to him. Sean had turned out to be a police officer and of a high rank as well, however his personality was far different from any cop that Heero had met and he found that Sean was one of those charismatic fellows, like Duo, that anyone could get along with.

Before any of them knew it, it was time for the real reason they had all come to the event, to see the exchanging of engagement rings. Usagi, her father, Heero, his mother and Sean stood close around the happy couple as Duo and Mina switched rings, sharing a warm kiss afterwards. Toasts were made and soon the sweet hum of the orchestra became louder and couples drifted to the dance floor as the soon-to-be-wedded couple took their first dance of the night.

Heero saw his opportunity, "May I have this dance?" He whispered loudly enough for Usagi to hear, extending his hand, his eyes flashing captivatingly in the soft glow of the chandeliers.

Usagi had been watching her sister and Duo dance with an affectionate smile on her face when her mind began to play tricks on her; she could have sworn that Heero Yuy had asked her to dance. But it was no illusion; his hand was extended towards her, a crooked smile on his handsome face. She hesitated for a minute but threw caution to the wind when her mind screamed to her that she was getting in way over her head by dancing with this man. _It's just a dance_ she reasoned with herself taking his hand giving him a smile of her own.

**Author's Note:** Shorter then the last chapter, I know, and horrible too... But I promise to get another chapter out ASAP to make up for this! Review.


	22. Reunions And A Tease

Heero grasped her hand, he had seen the flicker in her eyes as she had hesitated

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last and slow things down… The rest of the crew is introduced as well! Hope it's to your satisfaction!

Chapter 21: Reunions and a Tease

Heero grasped her hand, his long fingers curling over hers; he had seen the flicker in her eyes as she had hesitated.

Her hand was warm in his as he held it and led her to the dance floor. She glided next to him and he couldn't help notice they were getting looks from a few guests, he merely smirked and pulled her small body close to his when they reached the dance floor where other couples were swaying to the music.

Usagi couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fitted together and she fought back a blush when his strong arms encircled her, one of his big hands splaying across her lower back.

Heero was intoxicated by the aroma and the loveliness of the woman he was holding in his arms but he would be damned before he told that to anyone. He couldn't believe how small she was or how wonderful she felt. His breath caught when she glanced up at him, her azure eyes bright and glittering with naïveté, innocence, and he couldn't help feeling guilty for taking advantage of her and subjecting her to one of his meaningless games.

That one look from her was all it took for him to change his mind. Duo was right, he didn't deserve her, and he shouldn't be playing with her feelings. He could just tell that she was not a woman of his world. But the crazy thing was that he just wanted her more just knowing that fact. He would resist, a woman such as her, with only one look, could shatter his carefully laid out life. That was something he could not afford at the moment, his world was already on the brink of collapse with Relena fighting for their daughter.

Usagi glanced up at him, he was even more handsome this close. She could feel the strength emanating form his body and it drew her even more to him. He exuded and air of confidence and authority, it was hard to resist. But she knew that he could never be hers. After all she knew what a man such as himself was capable of; she didn't belong in his world. She was not as ignorant of the cat and mouse game as others believed of her, she did not partake in them either and she had an uncanny feeling that he wanted to engage in such a game.

She would allow herself this one brief moment in time where all she wanted was to be held by such a captivating man, she would allow herself this one discrepancy and revel in the feeling. Tomorrow everything would be back to normal and they would both move on in their lives. She was sure that this dance would have no effect what so ever on the man she was gliding around the room with.

They floated about the room skillfully and effortlessly, receiving dreamy sighs and envious glances. Neither wanted the moment to end nor did either dare break the silence that hung between them, just dancing was good enough for both but both knew that something should be said. The dance slowly came to an end and neither wanted to let go of the other. Usagi smiled tentatively up to Heero, about to drop her hands form his shoulders, she would make the first move if she had to, to stay away. She was shocked and surprised to say the least when his grasp tightened just a fraction around her, keeping her in place for the next dance.

Her heart sped away without her and her smiled unconsciously widened. She smiled to herself, s_o he isn't the only one who doesn't want the moment to end. _She willingly let him sweep her off for the next dance.

Heero didn't know what it was but he wasn't ready to let go of her when the dance had came to an end. He just wanted to hold her for a moment more and revel in the feeling, where he knew he would probably never hold a woman like this one in his arms again. When she did not protest, he whisked her away for a next dance.

_Meanwhile…_

Duo and Minako had taken a break form dancing and was chatting with Heero's mother. They all couldn't help but observe that the dominant couple, catching everyone's attention, was no other than Heero and Usagi. They moved with such ease it was amazing that they had never been in each other's company before. Minako and Shina shared a knowing smile while a frown marred Duo's handsome face. He did not like Heero trying to seduce Usagi, she deserved a man who would love and cherish her, not use her for sex and self satisfaction and toss her aside when he was finished with her and he would do everything in his power to dissuade Heero from making Usagi his next target.

Shina and Minako on the other hand were thinking of plots to get the two together. It was obvious that they had chemistry and it was clearly showing now. Both women knew that the two would benefit form each other. Shina saw a woman that could possibly tame her son and get rid of his bad habits. She saw in Usagi a woman who could change her son's view on women of their world. Minako wasn't quite sure how she felt about Heero but she just knew that there was something about him that affected Usagi and made her feel things that Duo had made her feel. For instance how else could you explain Usagi feeling a shock when she first shook Heero's hand? That was simply not natural if there wasn't some kind of greater force acting between the two, Minako was a sap for love made in heaven.

_Dance Floor…_

Usagi and Heero had gotten caught up in the music and each other's presence. Usagi's head and unconsciously rested on Heero's shoulder. Nothing had ever felt so right to either of them but they would never admit to it. The way they fitted together for two strangers who had never met but once before was laughable, yet they were here experiencing it and they both wanted to deny it with all their being. Something such as this was not possible they both thought. You simply did not meet someone once and connected with them on such a physical level but both knew they could not resist the pull of each other and wrote it off as just lust.

This time when the dance came to an end, Usagi did drop her arms and Heero allowed her to do so this time. They both walked back to their group.

Heero made a grab for her hand, "Listen-"

"Thank you for the dance," Usagi said curtly, catching him off guard snatching back her hand while still walking towards the group not bothering to glance back.

Heero nodded stiffly, but said nothing. Usagi was relieved. She would not let this physical pull interfere with anything she might be feeling. She simply could not afford a distraction such as Heero Yuy when her career was just taking off. She knew she would regret it in the long run if she ever acted on her feelings.

A spark of anger lit within Heero. _Had she just brushed him off?_ He clenched his teeth- if that was the way she wanted it. But he was in denial. He was forcing himself to resist her and not touch her. That's why he had not pulled her close for another dance; it was simply just too dangerous. Besides a relationship right now was out of the question, he had his daughter to think about. He had merely nodded because he did not want to start something with her, clearly she did not want anything to do with him and he was grateful because he hadn't been the one to clear things up between them- that dance meant nothing…

For the rest of the night the two remained at a distance and hardly interacted when they were in each other's company again, only talking to each other when they needed to. There was an air of cool indifference that no one else had noticed.

"Mr. Tsukino, there is a call for you. The person on the other line would not give their name but says it is urgent," reported a helper.

Kenji frowned, _who could that be?_ he thought. Everyone knew he would be unavailable tonight. Nevertheless he excused himself.

Usagi and Minako also worried about who it was. Surely it must have been important, no one would call and even expect for the phone to be answered on such an occasion without being persistent about it. They dismissed the thought and refocused on the current conversation.

Usagi was in the midst of saying something when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and was delighted to see Makoto Kino and her date, Trowa Barton. She had invited the couple to the party but had not expected them to make it. She let out a girlish squeal and embraced her college roommate and then her boyfriend who returned it wholeheartedly, Trowa with a light chuckle. Makoto and Usagi had kept contact since college but they rarely ever met up. Makoto was always busy managing her catering business and since Usagi's career had lifted off she also hadn't had much time for socializing. And she hardly ever saw Trowa if he wasn't with Makoto.

Makoto embraced Mina and congratulated her, because of Usagi the two had become friends as well. Usagi introduced Makoto to the group, "Everyone I would like you to meet Makoto Kino, my college roommate. Makoto this is Duo Maxwell, Mina's better half," they all laughed while Minako shot her sister a look, "and this here is Heero Yuy and his mother Shina Yuy. My father disappeared somewhere." Makoto greeted everyone and proceeded to introduce the Trowa, dressed in a black and white dinner suite with emerald eyes and bangs covering one eye, next to her and Heero and Duo had strange expressions on their faces.

"This is Trowa Barton," she introduced to everyone. He shook hands with everyone and congratulated the lucky couple all the while Duo grinned at the man and Heero looked a cross between irate and amused. Heero was slightly bothered by the fact that Trowa knew Usagi on an intimate level, that hug had proved that.

"What a small world it is Barton," Heero said when it was their turn to shake hands.

"Indeed, Yuy, Maxwell" smirked Trowa, his emerald eyes twinkling.

"Do you three know each other?" Makoto beat Usagi to the question.

"Yes, Trowa here is the head of my company's diagnostics department," replied Heero evenly. Trowa nodded, his gravity defying bangs not moving a centimeter.

"But how does Duo know Mr. Barton?" asked Mina.

"I used to work for Heero a few years ago, before I became an actor" Duo answered.

"Oh, I didn't know that…," murmured Mina.

_What a small world indeed_, Usagi thought, _at least now he'll have company and be occupied with Trowa and Duo_. She sighed inwardly, she silently thanked whatever God was out there, the night wouldn't pass by so slowly after all… She hadn't known how much longer she could have put up a resistance and not lose her sanity.

Barton being here would be a thankful distraction. At least he could withstand the rest of the party and not lose his good sense, Heero thought.

The men and women somehow managed to spit into two groups, Shina disappearing leaving the younger women, and were lost in their own conversations.

"Hello ladies, how are you doing this evening?" a platinum haired man no older than thirty five asked politely, a woman with raven hair and purple eyes flashing.

"Quatra! You made it!" exclaimed a happy Minako at having her long time manager and good friend show up.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he beamed at her. They shared a hug and kissed each other on the cheeks as everyone did in the world of glamour.

"Hello Usagi, how are you?" he asked the other Tsukino sister who he had met on several other occasions.

Usagi laughed, "Ever the gentleman. I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well," he said giving her a hug, which she retuned. Quatra had become a good friend of hers and after he was introduced to Makoto, he introduced the woman by his side and more squeals were heard as yet another old friend had been reunited.

This time it was Usagi's childhood best friend Rei Hino. The two had temporarily lost touch when Usagi had moved to the city but they were happy again to see each other.

Quatra had been relieved that Rei would not be alone and so he stole Minako away for a dance.

"Wow! Is it me or is everyone famous here?" Makoto asked looking around at all the famous people she had either seen on TV or had read about in the newspaper.

"Its not you," Usagi giggled. Then the three women began to chat while Usagi made them dish on how they had met their dates. Usagi also mentioned to Rei that Sean was also at the party and she was delighted to hear it, Rei had not seen him in years.

_Heero…_

Heero was aware of Usagi's party growing larger and didn't know what to feel. He was annoyed, jealous… just because he was so captivated by the blond hair angel not two feet away from him. He was however grateful for the distractions his friends posed, it kept his mind somewhat off the woman that was having the strangest effect on his sanity and his libido.

"Have any of you seen Wufei? He was supposed to be here," asked Duo looking for his longtime friend.

Heero raised an eyebrow, "You invited Wufei to a party?"

Duo grinned, "For old time's sake."

"Well here he comes now," said Trowa.

"Speak of the Devil!" Duo hooted slapping Wufei on the back.

The said man sent a death glare at his engaged friend, "If you ever touch me again Maxwell, consider your braid gone."

The woman by Wufei's side laughed lightly, making herself known, "Hello boys, please disregard my husband he hates social events."

"Ami!" Duo laughed, "I didn't think you could make it."

"What would make you think such a thing Duo? I'm quite offended by you question," said the blued haired woman.

Duo laughed, "I'm sorry Ami, honey," he threw his arms around her, "but you're always so busy, you hardly ever have time for me anymore!"

"Maxwell if you do not remove your hand from around my wife, I will remove it for you- and permanently too," growled Wufei.

Maxwell laughed nervously removing his hand, "Aw come on Wu-man, why are your panties always in a bunch?"

"Maxwell!"

"Wufei! Behave your self!" ordered his wife.

Duo laughed at him, "You are so whooped!"

Wufei smirked at him, "And you will be soon too."

That immediately shut Duo up.

Heero had to roll his eyes at his friends' behavior.

_Mina…_

From across the room she could see her fiancé getting close with a blue haired woman and steamed a bit. Duo always had his share of the female population, but she would have at least thought he had given up his flirting ways now that he was about to be married. She made her way over to him.

"Duo, sweetie! So this is where you have disappeared to!" called his significant other half.

"Mina, darling! I'd like you to meet another good friend of mine, Wufei and his wife Ami," Duo said.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Mina said with a friendly smile extending her hand.

"Likewise, it's a pleasure to be finally meeting you. Duo talk's non stop about you," replied the blue haired woman who Duo had been previously hugging.

Mina laughed, "Has he now?" she looked into her future husband's eyes with tender love.

While Duo and Mina chatted with Wufei for a few minutes, Ami took the chance to greet Heero and Trowa.

"Hello Trowa, Heero" Ami said moving over to the men to embrace them each, Heero's hand staying around her shoulders, hanging loosely- one of her hands remaining casually around his waist after the hug. Over the years that Heero and Ami had known each other, she had been the only woman that Heero had ever trusted, except his mother. She was his confidant and was the only one who knew things about him that Wufei didn't even know. They were such good friends that she was even Bella's Godmother but he hardly ever saw her. She was a philanthropist world for the United Nations, aiding poor communities around the world. Whenever they had time together, it was always well spent, not with meaningless chatter but with intellectual dialogue of the more important things that were going on- not necessarily in their current lives.

"You know Ami, Makoto and Usagi are here," said Trowa offhandedly. Surprise and delight showed on the other woman's face while Heero made a face of his own.

"Really?" she asked scanning the crowds for the two women, enthusiastic to meet her college mates.

"Yes," Trowa said turning his head in their direction, "Usagi happens to be Duo's future sister-in-law. Heero, why don't you take her to see them?" Trowa hinted.

Heero glared at the emerald eye man from above Ami's head. How much had he observed? One of Trowa's special abilities was scrutinizing and detecting things other people usually didn't, the very reason Heero had hired him in the first place, but at the moment it was a natural talent Heero hated. His friend had no right to stick his nose where it did not belong.

"Yes, Heero, please do," Ami said, totally oblivious to the glaring match going on.

_Usagi…_

Rei's eyes had been wondering the room when it landed on one specific man. "Hmm, whose is the sexy hunk with his arm around the blue haired woman?" she asked suggestively. Usagi rolled her eyes. She knew who it was but she looked out of curiosity to see who this "blue haired woman" was. She was surprised to see it was Ami.

"Heero Yuy," replied Usagi dryly. She was however peeved to see Ami beside him and in such an intimate position as well. She frowned, her friend was already married, and where was Wufei?

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Why so indifferent my friend?"

Usagi blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said not able to fool her friend.

Rei laughed, eyes twinkling with mischief and nudged her with her elbow, "You have the hots for him, don't you?"

Usagi stuttered, "Wh-wha-what are you ta-talking about?"

"Oh, don't act coy with me, missy. I can see right through you!" declared Rei.

Makoto was silently laughing at the other two women's behavior, when her eyes caught that of her dates. She smiled at him and he returned her smile. She was beginning to fall for him- hard. They had been dating for almost three years now and she was soon realizing that she wanted more out of their relationship but she wasn't sure if he wanted the same. She would just have to wait patiently to see how things would pan out- she didn't mind waiting for him.

She was knocked out of her reverie when the man previously occupying her thoughts began to walk towards them, with Heero- Ami on his arm.

"Oh my gosh! He's coming this way," she heard Rei whisper to Usagi. She saw once they were close enough, Ami release Heero's arm and walked happily to where they were.

"Rei, behave yourself! Remember you're in love with Quatra," Usagi whispered back tight lipped.

"Usagi! Makoto!" Ami exclaimed happily, hugging the two women, launching into trivial chatter.

"I had no idea you were so famous, Miss Tsukino," Heero mused out loud after being silent for a while.

Usagi shot him a tight smile, "Guess that I am."

"You two know each other?" asked Ami puzzled.

At this point, Trowa had clandestinely stole Makoto away for a dance. By then Quatra too had retuned and whisked Rei away for the night.

"Unfortunately, yes. We chatted briefly," Usagi said dryly.

Heero arched an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, I dare say it was a pleasure on my part," he shot her an amused smile, something he did not usually do often and Ami noticed this as well. It seemed that she had some chatting to do with both of her friends…

Usagi got the unusual urge to smack that smile off of his too handsome face, yet the urge to caress it was more overpowering. She wondered how his designer stubble would feel under her touch. She had to admit, it gave him an edge, a rugged sexiness that was only accentuated by the twist of his mouth into that sinfully sensual smile he had. It was pity she had only seen it about twice, yet she just wanted him to smile like that at her forever, if he did her bones would surely melt. She gritted her teeth. Damn him to hell! No man should be that good looking, Usagi groaned inwardly.

Heero was having an internal conflict. Even though he had made the decision to leave her alone, something about the woman in front of him made him want to bait her, to see what she would do next. He wanted to find out her different facets. She was so impossibly beautiful; it was hard to believe that she had no experience of a man's touch. Yet, he was acting so very covetous. He did not know why this woman appealed to him- he was however annoyed at the fact that Trowa had embraced her so.

"I didn't think lying was your forte Mr. Yuy. After all deceiving a young woman is very rude," Usagi retorted.

Heero wanted to laugh out loud at her expression, "I assure, I would never lie about something such as this. Besides I have no reason to lie," he said good naturedly.

Ami was utterly amused at the going conversation. Never had she heard Heero engage in conversation so candidly in an event such as this. He was usually the monotonic type, letting people do the talking while he responded when it was only absolutely necessary.

Ha! Yea right, Usagi thought but instead said, "Perhaps you don't. But I'm not so quite sure what you are playing at, Mr. Yuy."

"Well," he stated gravely, "how about another dance? Maybe that will remind you."

Usagi blanched. Why was he going there again? She laughed lightly, trying to play off her momentary shock. This was surely a game of some sort.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must refuse. But I have to say that I'm angry with you."

Heero feigned surprise, "Whatever for, my dear?"

Usagi turned slightly pink at his endearment, "Because you have not offered to refill my wine glass," she said pouting.

He laughed, and it was music to her ears. She didn't exactly know why she had said that, it had not been her original thought, but she was glad she had. His laugh resonated within her- stirring and she found that she love it.

His eyes twinkled with mirth, "Children aren't supposed to be drinking wine," he mocked playfully.

His remark elicited the right response, because her eyes flashed fire, "I assure you, I'm anything but a child, Mr. Yuy."

Heero made a show of looking her up and down, "That, I can see-"

Heero was however interrupted when an annoyed Wufei showed up.

"Ami, are you ready to go?" Wufei half growled walking up to his wife.

"Aw Wufei, I said I was sorry!" a braided man from behind him said.

Ami wanted to kill her husband right about then. He had just interrupted a most delightful conversation, well the most delightful conversation that Heero Yuy had ever engaged in with her around. She shot her husband a glower that he immediately recognized as "You are in big trouble mister!" and he groaned.

She shot Heero and Usagi an apologetic smile, and said her goodbyes. She sighed and grabbed her husband, dragging him out of the ballroom, before she had the urge to sever some of his limbs before he could do the same to poor Duo.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" asked Heero annoyed.

"No, not really," replied Mina who could hardly control her laughter.

Usagi and Heero exchanged a look and Usagi rolled her eyes, "Trust me, if she says that, then please believe her."

Heero nodded, brooding silently at the braided man for interrupting his conversation.

After that incident the two did not have another chance to speak with each other, only until after the evening was finally coming to a close and only a few guests who were spending the night at the château lingered.

"Well, Miss Tsukino," Heero said solemnly, grasping her hand, "it was truly a pleasure meeting you," and finished by bending his head slightly to kiss the palm of her raised hand- a very bold move on his part.

Usagi was stupefied to say the least. Here was probably the man of her dreams kissing her hand in a rather intimate way and all she could do was blush as he showed her the smile that she had been waiting for to see again all evening. But somehow she managed coherentness, "Likewise, Mr. Yuy. I trust you'll have a safe trip home."

With that she turned and fled, her heart racing a million miles per minute. He straightened slowly and watched as she left, his lips twisting into a half smile.

**Author's Note**: There! The longest chapter I've written so far! It was an extremely boring chapter to write but I had to introduce the other characters and get them out of the way. So anyways, hope you liked it… at least somewhat. Review!


	23. Attraction

Chapter 22: Just A Dance

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Hope you like this chap!

Chapter 22: Attraction

It was a bright Monday morning as Kenji Tsukino sat at his large oak desk, his fingertips massaging his lightly graying temples. He had had so much on his plate as of late and then that rather unexpected and disturbing phone call on Saturday night had made things all the more complicated. Now, he had to juggle work and his personal life, how he would do it he did not know. He just prayed that he would be able to handle it and still maintain his sanity. His ex-wife had no right to intrude into their lives, with her phone call, at a time when happiness was in their grasp.

Minako was getting married and he would do all he could to keep her happy until then. He couldn't tell her that her mother had called or she would be furious and worried. And of course telling Usagi was out of the question. He did not know how Usagi would react. Up until now she had not asked about her mother, alluding to her a few times but never asking out right. He did not know how her mind would handle it. He did not want her to go into a relapse or even worse- shock and then permanent brain damage. The doctor had warned him what telling her unsettling information could do to her and Kenji was not willing to take that chance with his younger daughter.

He began to ponder on his best course of action. There were not many options to choose from. His wife had gained visitation rights in the presence of her probation officer, when he had fought her all those years ago for custody of Usagi, but up until now she had never contacted him about seeing their daughter. But, why now? He asked himself. Was it because Minako was getting married and she wanted to get in on the publicity? Besides that he could not think of another single reason. Maybe he should get a restraining order? That would taking it a little too far he thought but, he knew he would do it if it meant protecting his daughters' happiness and mental health.

Kenji was so deep in thought that he had not heard his door being knocked upon and his younger daughter entering.

"Dad!" he heard someone call. His head snapped up and a sheepish look fell over his features as he realized he had zoned out for a while.

Usagi had called her father's name at least twice before she had decided to raise her voice. He was so lost in thought, she worried what about. A frown had marred her voice as she tried to figure out what had him so lost, "Are you okay, Dad? You spaced out for a while there."

"Oh no no, my child. I'm fine, just thinking is all," he offered, "Now why are you here so early?" he asked.

Usagi looked at her father strangely. Surely he had not been so deep in thought that he had lost track of the time? She glanced at her watch, "Dad, its 10 o'clock. I'm usually here at this time. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked truly worried.

Surprise and shock lit Kenji's face as he heard what time it was. Had he been thinking for so long? He laughed humorlessly to himself, what a waste it was to be thinking about his ex-wife for so long. He sighed, after all these years he was still in love with her. He wondered if he would ever grow out of it- he didn't think it was likely.

"Yes, my dear. I'm perfectly fine," he got up form his seat and walked over to embrace her. He didn't know how much longer he could protect her form the truth. He tightened his hold on her when she hugged him back and after a ragged breath he let her go. He held her at arms length and with a practiced smile he asked, "Now, why are you here? We don't have a meeting or a case to be working on at the moment…"

"Well," she broke eye contact not wanting to meet her father's eyes. She decided to walk over to his desk and place a manila folder onto it instead then she turned around to face him. She took a deep breath, "I've decided I'll help you with the Yuy case." She held her breath for his reaction.

Kenji was shocked to say the least. After her declaration about not doing favors for friends, he wondered what would make her changer her mind. His own mind turned suspicious. At the party, if he hadn't known any better, he would have guessed that she and Yuy had been attracted to each other. He relaxed a little, his daughter was old enough to make her own decisions, and he would not undermine her in anyway, unless he knew she wasn't well informed.

His shock wore off and he smiled at her, "Good! I knew you would come around. We need to start collaborating as soon as possible. Mr. Yuy will be in around three this afternoon to begin the paper work," he added sternly, "and I hope you will be as courteous and kind to him as possible. He's going through a rough time."

Usagi released her breath but gritted her teeth instead, why had she decided to do this again? "Yes daddy. Scout's honor!" she made a show of saluting him.

His eyes laughed at her, and he playfully shooed her out of the room. He needed to get his head together and start his day's work.

Usagi casually walked back to her office, saying hello to a few people on the way and exchanging polite smiles. When she reached her office, she sank down onto her chair. Was she sane? She had just set herself up willingly to be within a one foot range with a man she was trying to avoid! Ugh! She needed serious help.

Following the engagement party and after her dance with Heero Yuy, she had not been able to forget about him. He was constantly in her thoughts, making an appearance when she least wanted him to. But she couldn't help herself. She knew she was deeply attracted to him. But she had no time for a romance. She had no time to be caught up in a whirlwind affair with a man she barely knew. Besides, she tried to reason with herself, he probably feels nothing for me. I'm probably one of a million other women lusting over him. She sighed she was probably, in his eyes, like the rest of the women who he met too, swooning over him as soon as they met and thinking they wanted his money. He was far too rude, bold and pompous for her to ever consider him of dating material, but a man like him would never settle for dating. She knew he would not wear a brand on him.

She stared at the empty space in front of her in horror, had she just gone over in her head the type of man he was and why she wouldn't date him? She could laugh at herself. She was judging him and he probably didn't feel anything for her. She was horrified at herself for even considering doing _anything_ with him. She seriously needed to lay off. He was a man out of her league. And for heavens sake! She had only danced with him, and here she was blowing the whole thing out of proportion. Still her mind kept repeating the scene. She had been in heaven for those few minutes. She had felt safe in his strong arms and his torso pressing against her had had the strangest sensation on her, one that she couldn't forget. She sighed. She needed to do some work and forget about him- even though she had a scheduled meeting with him.

Usagi groaned realizing she would be seeing him again and just when she had begun to talk herself out of feeling anything for him.

"Humph! To hell with him!" Usagi exclaimed quite suddenly to herself. She would just have to remember his arrogance and maybe then she would be able to douse the fire that that began to burn within her every time his name was mentioned or anytime his half smile popped into her head.

Usagi was saved form going prematurely gray when her office phone began to peal rather loudly interrupting her thoughts and startling her momentarily. She sighed, for now she still had some sanity left.

"Usagi Tsukino, how may I help you?" she asked into the receiver with her professional's voice.

"My, don't we sound grown up today," mused to voice on the other end.

She recognized the voice immediately and butterflies began to flutter their wings in her stomach. She was both piqued and delighted about the call. The nerve of him to make such a comment!

"Am I to take that as an insult Mr. Yuy?" she asked irritated.

"Oh, not at all, but you can take it anyway you like. So, all qualms aside, how are you this lovely day, my dear?" Heero asked fully aware he was annoying her.

"I believe that we are on a strictly professional basis, so please refrain from using such endearments, Mr. Yuy."

"Ouch, aren't we touchy today."

She just knew he was laughing at her but she tried not to care.

"Why are you calling Mr. Yuy? I hope it's not for a quick chat, because I am simply too busy to converse right now."

"Or are you too busy to speak with just me?" he asked in his deep velvet voice, "Anyway, I'm calling to reschedule my 3 o'clock appointment for 5. I don't know why the receptionist transferred me to you," Heero said getting serious.

"Your call should have gone through to my father, but whatever. Let me check to see if he has any appointments for that time," she said not at all caring that she was being rude.

Her father did, so she decided to put Heero on hold, a smirk making its way onto her face. Her father answered on the first ring.

"Dad, Mr. Yuy has called to reschedule his 3 o'clock for 5. You already have a meeting with another client, what should I do?"

"Tell him to come in. We'll figure something out. I don't want to disappoint him," her father replied.

"Are you going to personally speak with him or should I get someone else to?"

"I'll deal with him when he gets here. You just be on standby incase I need you to consult with him."

"But-but why me?"

"Usa, don't argue with me. You are the only one I trust to handle this case. It's very sensitive."

Usagi sighed in defeat, "Yes dad."

"I'll speak with you later," was all he said followed by a click.

Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Why her of all people! She was regretting her decision yet again.

"Sorry for making you wait so long Mr. Yuy," she said sweetly after retuning a few minutes later. "There was a conflict in scheduling but its been resolved so you can come in for five, that won't be a problem," Usagi said returning to her professional façade.

Heero knew she was not sorry at all but he decided not to irritate her, although it was quite tempting. "Very well, give my regards to your father," and he too ended the call on her.

What the hell was with men always wanting the last say? She grumbled to herself about the injustice of it all and tried to remember why she had to put up with it.

The minutes ticked by too fast for Usagi's liking as the time spiraled down to when Heero Yuy would be arriving. Soon it was approaching five o'clock and her father was not finished with his client. She writhed inside knowing that she would be the only one her father trusted to talk with Yuy.

_Heero…_

Sitting in the back of his spacious Lexus, Heero scanned some of the documents that Tsukino had instructed him to bring. His large frame seemed to make the inside of the car shrink. After instructing his driver to not interrupt him, he lounged back on the black leather seats, letting the smooth drive sooth his mind. His mind drifted to the woman who had been in his sole thought for the most part of the past few days. His eyes became shuttered as he remembered the way her body felt against his when he had held her in his arms. He had felt all her womanly curves and he was craving for more.

Even though he knew he should not get involved with her, the prospect of doing so was ever more tempting. He knew he had only irritated and provoked her when they had been in each other's company, but he couldn't help himself. Even though she had been nothing but rude to him on the phone earlier today, she had amused him utterly. He was used to women fawning over him and his every word, but she was different. She made things interesting.

Before he could go further into the thought, his driver opened the door. Good grief! He hadn't even noticed when the car had stopped. He stepped out onto the tarmac of the Tsukino firm, the afternoon sun shining softly on him, highlighting the lighter browns in his chocolate colored hair.

His strides were long and purposeful. He was on a mission to keep his daughter and by God he would do whatever it took to do so. Upon entering the door to the building he firmly reminded himself he was here for his daughter and no one else but most importantly, for no other woman. His daughter was his sole priority and he would not allow another person to interfere with keeping her safe in his arms.

As soon he entered the reception room, he was greeted with smiles and hungry looks. The receptionist eyed him like an expensive dress on display but he ignored her completely.

"I'm here to see Mr. Tsukino," he informed her briskly.

She nodded jerkily upon hearing is tone and picked up the phone to ring Mr. Tsukino's personal secretary.

"You may have a seat sir-"

"That's fine Vivian, I've been waiting for Mr. Yuy," spoke the woman who had been in his thoughts earlier, approaching him. She had a polite smile on her face as she extended her hand to shake his.

"How are you Mr. Yuy?" she asked. He knew it was all just a show; she had made it quite evident that she couldn't stand him.

He grasped her hand, "I'm fine thank you, Miss Tsukino," he said evenly.

"That's good to hear. Now, if you could please follow me," she said walking off not even bothering to look back to see if he would follow.

Annoyance sparked within him. So she was giving him the cold shoulder, was she? Well two could play at that game. He started after her and reached her in two long strides.

"Mr. Tsukino won't be able to meet with you today. He's rather busy at the moment with another client, and I was instructed to not interrupt him. Instead, I will be the one to consult with you," she spoke stiffly.

"Are you sure you are qualified to be doing so?" he asked irreverently.

He saw her whip her head around, her face contorted with angry lines, but her voice was surprisingly calmer, "Yes, I'm quite sure. And you're lucky you could even get to speak with me. I am good at what I do and don't you dare forget that" she finished bitingly.

Heero wanted to laugh at her angry face. If he was any other man he would have probably told her she looked cuter when she was mad. But he resisted, there was no use in getting her even more aggravated.

"Then my dear, I believe we shall be in trouble. By your attitude anyone would surely conclude you are anything but a professional," he remarked.

He could practically see steam being emitted from her. Her face suddenly smoothed out, her voice calm, too calm, "Are you going to stand here all day berating my ability to work or do you wish to keep your daughter?"

Heero's face transformed into stone and Usagi saw that she had hit a nerve. But instead of feeling momentary joy, she regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth. She knew she had gone too far and she had not played fair. Heero obviously loved his daughter that's why he was here.

"Heero," she began, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-"

He ignored her, "Which floor?" he asked icily noticing she had also called him by his given name.

"Tenth," she replied meekly and watched as he pressed the elevator button for the indicated floor. The way up to the tenth floor and then to her office was spent in severe silence and her guilt kept building. She had had no right to bring his daughter into their little squabble. She sighed, he probably hates me now, she thought.

As she led him to her office, Usagi noticed the looks he was receiving form her female coworkers and ignored it as much as she could, but who could blame them? With such chiseled features and a toned body, who wouldn't look at him?

Usagi held the door open for him and he preceded her into the room. Usagi took her seat behind the desk and motioned for him to take the one in front of her.

"Do you have the documents that my father asked you to bring along?" she asked getting down to business. There was no use dwelling on past few minutes when the fate of a child was involved.

"Yes," Heero replied and handed them over to her. As he passed the folder to her, their hands brushed, and as before, a brief electric rush was felt by both. Usagi pulled her hand away as if she hand been stung. Heero let the moment slide without a comment. Instead, he lounged back in the chair, looking at her languidly as she examined the papers. Her loose hair fell to one side of her and he watched as her large azure eyes scanned the writing on the documents quickly. When she was done, she brought her gaze back to his and he saw the startled expression in her eyes as she become aware of his eyes fixed upon her.

Usagi unconsciously pushed her hair behind one ear, and placed the folder and its contents on the desk, a gesture that did not go unnoticed.

"Everything is here that Mr. Tsukino asked for. We also have the paperwork from your last custody case involving your ex-wife. So we will begin to collaborate as soon as possible on the best way to go about you keeping your daughter. Now, I'll just need to ask you some questions. Some will be general, some will be private. All I ask is for you to answer them as honestly as you can. Retaining any information could decrease your chances of winning, even if you think them inappropriate or trivial.

Heero could see she was in full professional mode now and he was willing to give her his full cooperation. "Very well, ask away," he drawled.

She leaned forward in her seat, pen and paper on hand to take his statements. Usagi began to fire her questions at him and as he had promised he answered as honestly and as bluntly as he could. She had blushed a few times when he had answered a few personal questions as if it meant nothing to him. But those questions would not even come close to her final one.

"And lastly," she paused not knowing how to ask the last question her father had jotted down for her to ask Mr. Yuy, "how would you describe your, um sex life?"

Heero raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't see how that is relevant to anything."

Usagi was blushing madly, but somehow she managed to keep her voice unruffled. Damn her father for writing such a ridiculous question!

"Well, I'm not the one who came up with these questions, but my father obviously thought it would be important. I could see how it would be useful to know though. I would think someone with a very, um, active sex life would be more at risk of being accused of neglecting their child in order to be with a… lover."

Heero watched as she had a hard time to get what she wanted to say out and he realized at that moment how truly naïve she was.

Amusement laced his voice, "I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, if that is what you mean."

Usagi sighed in relief. If it was out of fear he wasn't going to answer the question or elation of finding out that there was no one currently in his life, she did not know.

"That's good," her eyes widened, "I mean, I see!"

Heero couldn't hold it in any longer- he let his laughter rumble out of him as he watched her horrified and flushed face.

She seemed appalled that he was laughing at her and rose to her feet in a quick rush, hands planted firmly on the desk as she leaned over it.

"What is so funny?" she demanded, cheeks still pink.

He chuckled once more before he answered her, "You are, my dear. I have to admit that no other woman has ever made me laughed quiet like that."

Usagi huffed, "We'll I'm glad that you find me amusing, but I dare say this is serious business!"

"You're right and I'm sorry," he said throwing her a lopsided smile. And for the first time he noticed how close she was leaning over her desk like that. He saw her chest heave with quick intake of breaths. His eyes then traveled to hers and he saw realization in them.

They stared across at each other, hypnotized by the other's gaze, breaths becoming more ragged than the last.

**AN:** Whelp, hope you liked this chapter! D Gimme feed back!


	24. Searing Kiss

**Author's Note:** Yay, 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you guys for reviewing! Anyhow, the school year is coming to an end, so that means more spare time to write! Wahoo! I want to get this fic done as soon as possible. I have other ideas for a new story brewing, but you're probably thinking "doesn't she have other fics on hold?" sweat drop Sigh- yeah I should get those finished first. Ugh! I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Searing Kiss

Heero sensing a moment of weakness in her defense took the opportunity that he had been longing for to make his move. He moved his head to cover those few inches separating them. His lips lightly touched hers to gauge her reaction. When she did not make a move to pull away, he dipped his head and covered her mouth entirely with his. His searing lips did not show her any mercy. He was fervent with the need to smother her body with his and putting his arm around her tiny waist he pulled her onto the desk, so their upper bodies brush against one another. He smirked, his male pride soaring as her responses begun to come stronger, until she was kissing him like a woman who had been deprived of oxygen.

Usagi was appalled at her behavior. She was acting like a crazed woman, responding to his mere kisses so ardently. Yet, she did not have the willpower to tell him to stop. His hot mouth on hers felt too good. She twined her fingers into his surprising soft brown hair, getting a good grip on him and she felt him shudder, or was that her? She was past any coherent thought.

Neither Heero nor Usagi wanted the moment to end, but oxygen was essential at this point. They broke apart breathing hard staring into the other's eyes, still in each other's tight embrace wanting to hold onto the moment but, reality was slowly coming back.

Realization hit Heero first and he was shocked, to say the least, at his conduct. Never in his life had the overwhelming need to kiss a woman taken away his judgment. He stared down at her, her lips visibly swollen from his kisses. Heero was not quite sure how they had both ended up on her desk, his body covering hers but he rather liked the feeling of her soft female body pressing against his much toner male body.

Heero pulled away swiftly from her before he lost his senses again and did something out of character. The knock on the door however signified the return of reality and all traces of earlier intimacy were erased. With a single pass of his hand through his hair, Heero regained his casual demeanor. Usagi on the other hand had to work a little harder to pull off nonchalance. She slid off of her desk and hurriedly fixed her clothes, running shaky fingers through her hair to get it under some kind of control, all the while fighting to cool her face down.

"Come in!" Usagi called, glad that her voice was calm enough.

Mr. Tsukino walked into the room completely oblivious of the sparks flying through the air.

"Ah, Heero!" he said walking towards the younger man, extending his hand which Heero shook firmly, "I'm terribly sorry I'm so late. I hope we could get to talk-"

"Sorry dad, but Mr. Yuy was just leaving," spoke Usagi cutting her father off.

Heero shot her a look, but did not disagree, "Yes, I'm afraid that Miss Tsukino has finished asking all of the necessary questions. I was just on my way out."

Kenji frowned, "That's just too bad. But I hope Usagi here wasn't too… discourteous towards you?"

"Oh, not at all. In fact she was quite gracious in her attempts to sooth my mind… with any qualms I had," Heero replied, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I see. Well that's good. Anyway, since as we have everything we need now, all that's left for us to do is build the case. You leave everything to us now," he finished on a brighter note.

"Thanks Kenji, I'm putting all of my faith in you," Heero stated.

Kenji nodded, "Well then, I'll talk with you later. I don't want to keep you needlessly."

"Goodnight, Kenji" Heero said then he turned to Usagi, a devious half smile twisting its way on to his lips, "Goodnight _Miss_ Tsukino," and with that he winked once at her before leaving the room.

Usagi stared that his retreating back and then at the closed door with anger beginning to boil in he veins. 'Ugh! The nerve of him! Who the hell does he think he is?' she thought wildly.

"Usagi, what do you say we go out for dinner tonight? Just you, me and Mina?" Usagi heard her father ask. She nodded her head, her nerves too frazzled for speech.

_Dinner… _

"Dad was acting so strange today," Usagi said to her sister. They had arrived a few minutes before their father at the restaurant they were having dinner at and were making small talk until he got here.

"What do you mean strange?" Minako asked taking a sip of her red wine, her blue eyes scrutinizing her baby sister.

"This morning I knocked on his door but he didn't answer. I walked in and he was staring into space. I had to call his name at least three times before he realized I was there. I hope nothing is wrong with him. I mean he would tell us, right?" she finished in a worried tone.

"I think this has something to do with that call he got on Saturday night," replied Mina.

"You mean the one form your engagement party? Well, now that I think about it when he got back he did seem on edge. Should we ask him about it? I don't like seeing like this…"

"Here he comes now," Minako said spotting their father at the door, "we'll ask at the end of dinner."

Both Usagi and Minako rose when their father reached their table. The exchanged kisses and took their seats.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Kenji asked looking over his menu.

His 'two favorite girls' exchanged looks.

"We're fine," Mina answered, "how are you dad? Not working too hard I hope."

Kenji laughed, "No not working too hard these days. I've been better though."

The girls were interrupted form commenting when the waiter approached and asked for their orders. The course of the dinner was spent with polite chatter with the exception of Kenji asking Usagi how her meeting went with Heero.

"I hope you weren't rude to him?" Kenji asked.

A faint blush had crept onto her face, which only Minako noticed, her eyes narrowing in suspicion at her younger sister. It looked like she would be paying Usagi a late night phone call.

"I wasn't rude to him- much. The meeting was, ah… productive though," Usagi replied, fidgeting with her napkin.

"Well, I suppose that's a good sign," Kenji said but it was if he wanted to say more.

The waiters appeared and discretely took away the dishes, returning a few minutes later serving dessert to conclude the meal and Usagi shot her sister a sharp look as if telling her if she didn't ask what was wrong she would. Mina was about to say something but their father beat them to it.

"Girls I have something to tell you," he said with a small smile. They each thought he was about to tell them about the phone call but instead he said something that they were both not expecting. "I'm becoming an old man now. I'm not as agile as I used to be and I think, well, I'll be retiring soon," he turned his attention on Usagi now, "and I wanted to tell you, Usagi, in a formal setting, that I'll be leaving the firm in your capable hands."

Usagi was shocked to say the least, her mouth hanging open in her astonishment at her father's words. She snapped it shut after a few seconds. She had to work her mouth a few times to get her words out, "Dad- you don't mean that! You have a good few years ahead of you before you should even considering retirement. Besides, I'm not even close to ever being able to running the firm without you. I don't even know the first thing about owning a business!"

"Usagi, calm down," it was her sister speaking. Minako had somehow remained calmed while Usagi fell apart, mostly because her father's decision would not be affecting her as much as it was Usagi. "Father has every right to retire if he wishes it," Minako turned her softening gaze on her father, "You have worked long and hard to support us dad, and if you want to retire I'm more than happy with your decision."

Usagi on the other hand was still having a hard time getting her head around the situation. Usually she was the coolheaded one and Minako the emotional one. She just guessed it was her that her father's decision was having the bigger affect on.

"So, is this why you have been so preoccupied in your thoughts lately?" asked Usagi gruffly.

Confusion flickered through her father's eyes. So, it was something else, huh?

"Retirement has been on my mind for some time now, but it has never occupied my sole thought," replied Kenji.

"So what has?" pressed Usagi again.

"Usagi," Minako said in warning.

"No Mina, I want to know what he was thinking about this morning that was so important it made him totally oblivious to everything," Usagi replied whilst looking at her father.

To Usagi and Minako's utter surprise, Kenji began to chuckle, "This is all because you want to know what I was thinking about?" he asked his daughters and when he saw their nods he continued. "You could have asked me outright instead of tiptoeing around it, you know?"

"Maybe, but you'll tell us now anyway, and we know it has something to do with that phone call you got at Mina's engagement party," Usagi said.

Kenji sighed. He hadn't believed that his daughters had picked up on that so fast. But he knew the time had come for them to know the truth. For one, Usagi would see through his lie after all he had thought her well.

"You're both right," he said finally after what seemed like forever, "It has everything to do with that call," he hesitated still torn, "it was your mother," he finished.

Audible gasps were heard form both girls. "Ikuko called you?" asked Mina in disbelief.

Usagi was silent. She did not know how to react to this sort of news. Her father had never brought up their mother in any conversation they had ever had and she knew it was in part of her amnesia. But now her curiosity spiked.

"What did she want?" whispered Usagi.

Both Mina and Kenji looked at her. They had never talked about Ikuko to her ever since her accident and they still didn't know what to tell her even now. But they had to tell her something or she would start to dig, which might not be entirely the wisest thing to do.

"Yes, dad what does she want?" asked Minako, curious as well.

"She wants to have you both back in her life…" he said gauging their reactions.

"What?!" bellowed Minako in outrage getting up form her seat, "after all this time and after all she's done to us, she wants us back now?"

"Minako calm down!" Kenji said fiercely, "we can't afford to upset your sister," he finished by casting Usagi a worried look.

Minako did calm down. She didn't want to upset Usagi or worse, trigger a relapse.

Usagi stared at her only family, "I'm fine you guys. Don't worry about me," she said in half truth.

"Are you sure sweetheart? We can't afford to put your mental health at risk," Kenji said softly to his daughter.

"I'm fine dad. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me as if I were a basket case. I think I'm quite capable of handling anything you say. Besides, the doctor said there might be a twenty percent chance that whatever you tell me concerning my past, that I might take well without any effects, or did you forget that?" asked Usagi evenly.

Yes, the doctor had said that but neither Kenji nor Minako had wanted to take that chance.

Usagi continued, "I think I deserve to know something about mother, _now_, since as she wants to be apart of our lives again."

Kenji had been afraid of this. He knew that due to Usagi understanding and forgiving nature that she might want to know more about her mother and why she had left them and maybe forgive her for doing so. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth or lie to her. He would decide on that later.

"I don't think we should discuss this here," was all he said.

Usagi was about to object but shut her mouth, her father was right, with the glances they were getting already, things they say were bound to end up in some filthy gossip column in a sleazy magazine, especially since Minako the international movie star and super model was here.

"Fine, but you need to tell me something, dad. I deserve some kind of truth. I'm tired of not remembering anything before senior year of high school" Usagi said frustrated.

Kenji was fighting a most fierce internal battle. He was torn between protecting his daughter or revealing to her the truth she yearned for. But he knew he couldn't protect her forever especially since she was now a woman who would no doubt want a family of her own in the near future. And he didn't know how long he could suppress his feelings anymore either.

"Very well, I'll tell you what you want to know at home," he replied in defeat.

"But dad!" Minako began to protest.

"Hush, Mina. She's a grown woman now and we can't keep everything from her forever. She deserves to know," he silenced his elder daughter.

Minako fumed silently. But Usagi on the other hand was ecstatic with the news. She would finally be able to fill in some holes within memory.

"Now, enough with this kind of talk. Finish your dessert girls._ Now_," their father said sternly.

_Usagi…_

Usagi was lying in bed, under her snug blanket, not knowing what to make of her day. First, there was her kiss with Heero. It had been something out of this world! She could still feel his searing lips on hers. Every time she closed her hers she could experience the moment again. She knew she wanted more of him and she probably wouldn't be able to refuse him if he tried to kiss her again.

With the thought of Heero brought the unexpected memory of his daughter. She was such an angel, such a well mannered child, that it would crush her if Annabella had to leave Heero and live with her vile mother. The way the child had spoken about her mother was enough to turn Usagi's mind on the woman. She vowed there and then that she would not let Heero's ex-wife take their daughter away from him. She would do everything in her power to help him, because… because why? She asked herself. Because she had fallen for him with his single searing kiss and because she truly cared about his daughter.

Usagi let her mind drift away from Heero and onto her mother. She was dying to know everything she could about the woman who had given birth to her. She wondered what kind of woman she was. Was she kind? Was she loving? Or was she a despicable woman? After all she had left her father and what woman in her right mind would do such a thing to such a caring, handsome, loving, successful man like her father? Her mind immediately conjured up Heero's ex-wife. A woman like Relena, she thought. Was her mother like Heero's ex-wife? She hoped to God not. She wanted, prayed her mother was not like that. She wanted to know the love of a mother. Usagi longed for it even. All these years she had been in the dark and now within the matter of a few days she would be liberated.

Usagi didn't know how to feel. But she was mostly anxious and impatient. She couldn't wait to speak with her father over the weekend at the family house. Some light would be shed on the dark world of her memory. There was no way she would be able to sleep. Usagi looked at the clock resting on her nightstand. It was only ten thirty. She threw off her covers and decided to do the only thing she could. She went into her office and began to work on building Annabella's case.

Usagi was deep in concentration, reading glassed perched upon her dainty nose. She was in her zone doing what she did best. Her forehead wrinkled as she read information and flipped the pages back and forth of the past custody case that her father had won for Heero. She occasionally jotted down things that she thought would be important. After she was finished with that she moved onto the notes she had taken today based on Heero's answers. And she could go no further. Because her mind unexpectedly drifted back to his kiss…

The phone ringing abruptly drew her back to reality. She looked at her clock and groaned. It was one o' clock and there was only one person who would dare call her so late on a work night.

She answered on the second ring, "This had better be good Minako," she said irritably.

"How did you know it was me?" asked her sister quizzically.

"Because there is only one person who ever calls me at this time of night!"

"Ouch," Mina said covering an ear, "do you_ have_ to be so loud? Sheesh."

"What do you want, Mina?"

Mina got right to the point. She loved making her sister cranky, it was absolutely amusing, but right now she was dying of curiosity and of course, concern.

"How was your meeting with Heero today?"

Silence. "I thought I answered that question at dinner tonight?"

"You did, but I couldn't help notice you blushing."

"I think your eyes are playing tricks on you again."

"My eye sight couldn't have been better. I know what I saw, now spill!"

Usagi sighed in defeat- she could never hide anything from Mina. "We kissed," was all Usagi said steeling herself for the mayhem.

"You what?!" came Minako's girlish screech.

"You heard me."

Minako always hated her sister's frankness. Sometimes it was overbearing. Like now, her bluntness and lack of detail was driving her crazy.

"How was it? Is he any good? Are all those women right in going crazy for him?" Minako asked suggestively.

"Mina!" Usagi yelled horrified at her sister's questions but then she giggled, "It was unbelievable…"

"Usa!" Minako yelled laughing at her sister's dreamy voice.

"O god Mina! I think that kiss did me in for him," Usagi confesses.

Mina was speechless, "Are you serious?"

"I hope not," Usagi said dejected.

Minako couldn't help but laugh at her sister. She almost felt sorry for her but she knew it was out of her hands. All she could do was offer her advice.

"So what are you going to do?" Minako asked giddy for her sister.

"What do you mean "do"? Nothing of course."

"Huh? Are you serious?" Minako was about to question the other girl's sanity. Sure Usagi was her sister and all but sometimes she couldn't help wonder if her head was on right when it came to men.

"You have to do something! This obviously means he feels something for you," Mina coaxed.

"I don't know Mina…" Usagi trailed off unsure of things for the first time.

"Oh, Usa. Don't worry about it. Why don't you let things go as they happen for now?"

"Mina, you are obviously thinking too much into this. We just kissed for heaven's sake. It means _nothing_. We are going _nowhere_. What we have is a professional relationship!"

"My dear girl you know nothing about a man's psyche," Minako said sadly shaking her head.

"Like you do? Anyway what the hell does that mean?" asked Usagi offended.

"What do you think it means?" retorted Mina.

"Whatever Mina, think what you want. I don't have time for romance," Usagi said to her sister ready to hang up the phone.

"Sleep on it dear sister. I shall see you this weekend. Goodnight!"

"Whatever, goodnight," Usagi grumbled and hung up the phone on her sister. She just knew that Mina was laughing at her predicament. She was fully exhausted after her conversation with Mina and decided to hit the sack.

_Heero…_

Heero sat his desk, staring blankly into his computer screen, grinding his teeth. It was three days after he had kisses Usagi and he still couldn't get her out of his head. He remembered every minute detail of their kiss, the way her soft lips felt on his, her feminine body pressed against his own hard male body and even her sighs. That single kiss had done nothing to do away with his desire to ravish her body. If anything it intensified the emotion. But he knew that they could never be. She was an inexperienced woman and he was a man with many needs and not to mention, he had a child, a child he had to protect and keep safe from his ex-wife. He was so frustrated. Never in his life had a woman come along and made such a mess of his carefully laid out plans of how his life should run. But he couldn't help feel… He banged his hand against the desk.

"Am I interrupting some kind of inner conflict?" asked a quiet voice.

Heero saw Trowa walking towards him and growled, "Don't you know how to friggin' knock?"

"I see you're in a sour mood as usual," Trowa commented, his visible emerald eye gleaming.

"Are you here to interpret my moods or do you have a purpose for being here?" Heero bit out.

"As amusing it is to see you get yourself worked up about some woman, I do have business with you," Trowa said placing a folder on Heero's large oak desk.

"What is this?" asked Heero.

"We have a major problem. Well, it depends on how you look at it, actually," Trowa said not at all phased by Heero's offensive demeanor.

"I don't have time for "major problems"" replied Heero.

"Would you at least look at it?"

Heero sighed and glanced over the documents that had been presented to him. He raised an eyebrow, "The Tokyo Police wants to sign a contract with us?"

"Apparently you made quite an impression on their Commissioner," mused Trowa.

"Sean Suzuki," Heero muttered.

"Yes. So, what are we to do?"

"Accept of course," Heero said simply.

"I thought you'd say so," Trowa replied turning for the door.

"Oh, and Trowa," the said man turned around, "I'm putting you in charge of this project."

Trowa nodded and left.

'Sean Suzuki,' Heero thought, the nagging feeling that he knew this man from somewhere before returning again. As much as he tried to remember where from the more he became frustrated as his memory failed to give him the answer. He quickly gave up on trying to remember. He had other things to worry about, like Annabella's custody case coming up in only a matter of weeks. And speaking of it, he just remembered he had an appointment with Kenji this afternoon, something about 'going over the details'.

_Usagi…_

Kenji watched amused as his daughter rushed around his office trying to find something that was plain as day on his desk.

"Ah, Usagi," he watched as she came to a halt in front of him, staring breathless, "it's right over there," he pointed to her glasses sitting comfortably onto of a pile of law books.

She picked them up laughing nervously, "Thanks dad," and placed it where it belonged.

"Come in," her father called answering the knock on the door.

Usagi didn't have any time to prepare herself and her breath caught when she saw him. He was still as magnificent as he'd been that last time she had seen him, his tailored business suite hugging his perfect physique flawlessly, hair just as messy as the first time she'd seen him and eyes just as intense as when he had looked at her for the very first time.

**Author's Note:** Like? I'm going to try to make these chapters LONGER and hopefully I'll be able to stop at chapter 30! But I have my fingers crossed on that. Things are going to be getting heated pretty soon! So keep an eye out for the next chapter! Don't forget to review.


	25. Dinner & Forgiveness

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing you guys

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing you guys! It just puts a smile on my face and makes me want to write faster! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Chapter 24: Dinner & Forgiveness

Heero did not know what to expect when he walked into Tsukino's office. One minute he wanted Usagi to be there and the other he dreaded her presence. But he couldn't say he was disappointed with the outcome. An amused look had fallen upon his face when he had opened the door and walked in to see that both Usagi and her father was there, but she looked rather breathless with her glasses perched atop her nose. It made her look adorable- if the word was appropriate enough to describe her. He wondered what had her looking so frazzled, but he already knew the reason. The last time they had met, nothing but passionate sparks had flown, and he was sure that she was remembering it just as he was.

He walked over to Kenji and shook his hands, "Kenji" he acknowledged.

"Heero, how are you?" Kenji replied good-naturedly.

"I'm fine," he spoke and out of spite- mostly due to his mischievous nature as well as built up desire, he walked over to Usagi and placed a gentle unexpected kiss on her cheek.

"And how are you Miss Tsukino?" he asked innocently.

Usagi was flabbergasted. Had he just? Yes he had. He had just kissed her very boldly on the cheek as if they were closely acquainted. The nerve of him! She thought and anger spiked in an instant. He had kissed her and right in front of her father too! What would he think?!

She glared at him, "I'm fine thank you Mr. Yuy," she said ever so sweetly between clinched teeth.

"That's good to hear," Heero replied fully aware of her mood becoming increasingly dour.

"OK, Heero how about we get to business," said Kenji. He didn't know his daughter and Heero had become so close and frankly he had no objections. Heero was a highly respectable man in his book and a close friend as well. Kenji would hold onto his suspicions for a later inspection though.

"Very well," Heero replied coolly.

Kenji had motioned for him to take the seat in front of his desk and as he had done so, Usagi had taken the seat next to him. His gaze flickered momentarily to her as she settled her slender frame in the allotted chair next to him. He told himself he would be able to resist his attraction to her be able to concentrate on the task at hand. He willed himself to.

Kenji began to speak, "The court date is coming up in less than a week and we have finished putting the case together. All that's left for us to do is fill you in with the details. Mostly its just things you already know and some of it is from the last case as well. We're hoping that the jury will come to a decision in that one session and hopefully won't need more time and another hearing to do so."

He turned to Usagi when she began to speak, "We don't want this to be long and drawn out. It won't do anybody any good, especially Bella."

"You know my daughter?" Heero asked curiosity spiking.

"Yes, I had the chance to spend the day with her this past Saturday before Mina and Duo's engagement. Apparently you had to help Mina with something and there was no one else to watch her," Usagi hastily tried to clarify. She didn't want him to think she had been digging too deeply into his personal life or that she was so far gone for him she had gone to extra lengths.

"I see," he said and was cut off form saying more when Kenji's cell phone began to ring.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," was all he said and stepped out of the room.

"And might I add, Mr. Yuy, she is the most delightful little girl I've ever met," she looked at him, voice earnest, "and I'm going to help my father as much as I can to ensure that you have sole custody of her."

"I don't need your compassion Ms Tsukino. I just need you to do your job. I've been through this once already and I know what it feels like when a parent thinks he is about to lose his child. As far as I'm concerned I know what it's like for someone to live with an abusive mother," Heero paused remembering _his_ Usagi of the past, "I will not let that happen to my daughter so long as I am alive. All you have to do is your job and that's it."

Usagi nodded jerkily and turned her face forward not knowing what else to do. She had gotten too attached to the little girl; she should have never said that. It was none of her business anyway. She was just a tool hired to help him, nothing else.

Heero sighed. Maybe he had been a little too harsh with his words. He studied her drooping profile and got the strangest urge to berate himself for hurting her in any way. He had to apologize for his remark, she was just obviously trying to help and reassure him, his outburst had been unnecessary and out of line. All he wanted at this moment and perhaps for always, was to see her smile.

Usagi felt Heero shift beside her and without warning she felt him lift her chin gently with his finger to turn her face towards him. The look he was giving her was enough to melt her bones. There was tenderness in his Prussian blue eyes that instantly warmed her heart. She had never seen the expression on him and it utterly took her breath away.

"I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way it should have," he said softly.

"Its okay," Usagi mumbled trying to look away.

Heero removed his hand but instead moved it to caress her cheek, "It's just that the only other person that worries so much about Bella besides me is my mother…You don't even know my daughter that well. I was taken off guard by your conviction and your sincerity about it all- that is what threw me," he continued in the same velvety voice.

Usagi was trying very hard to concentrate on what he was saying and not on how his breath caressed her face due to his proximity. She nodded, "I understand. I mean you're the one who has been taking care of Bella her whole life," she laughed hesitantly, "and according to her, her mother doesn't even love her."

Heero dropped his caress and moved back slightly, eyes becoming guarded, "I see Bella has bared her soul to a stranger."

"Oh come on Heero!" she rushed to quickly correct herself, "I mean Mr. Yuy, I wouldn't call it "bare her soul" she's only four for God's sake!"

Heero chuckled, "Perhaps that was an exaggeration. But the point is she just can't go around telling strangers anything she feels like. It could be dangerous."

"I agree. But I don't think she considers me a stranger." She smiled, "I do have a way with people, you know. I have a certain charm," she grinned.

Heero laughed, "I would say so. You do make a fine first impression."

Usagi pouted confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Heero swept her a grin, "Why, my dear, when I first saw you, you took my breath away and stole my heart in the process."

Usagi very much nearly choked on her own saliva, "Ha Ha! Very. Funny. That was so corny by the way," she mocked.

Heero got to his feet and held his heart in feigned despair, "I'm baring my soul to you, my darling, and you have the gall to laugh?" Heero didn't know what it was about this woman that got to him and made him act so out of character but he had the biggest urge to cheer her up.

And Usagi getting to her feet did start to laugh. Who would have thought that this man- this hard as steel man, with such a tough and unapproachable exterior and known for his ruthlessness, in front of her was capable of making her laugh? Mirth was seen unmistakably in her eyes as he had successfully been able to cheer her up.

Usagi through laughter managed to get out, "Seriously Heero, you're too much," and rested her hand lightly on his chest. She however came to an abrupt halt, horrified at her slip in addressing him by his given name but she had no time to react as he grabbed her hand on his chest and pulled her towards him, encircling her with his strong arms, a gasp leaving her lips.

"I mean- I mean Mr. Yuy," she stammered, hands pressed against his chest, trying to correct her earlier mistake. Somehow she couldn't quite remember how to breathe, him being this close to her made her brain function less.

"You can call me Heero," he whispered, "and I wasn't joking" he continued in his silky voice, "You did take my breath away."

Usagi stared into his deep, blue eyes, totally enthralled by them, she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away even if she had wanted to, that was the power he held over her she realized. She gulped unconsciously.

"And I'm going to kiss you now Ms. Tsukino," he said, voice husky.

Usagi nodded dumbly, "Usagi" she managed to whisper.

Heero smirked. "Usagi," he whispered in acknowledgement before he dipped his head to close the gap between them. His kiss this time was gentle, not at all as searing as his last onslaught on her lips. She melted in his arms as his lips moved expertly over hers, drawing her closer to him. She couldn't believe that this kiss was so remarkably different form the last, such tenderness she did not think he could posses. She seized to think and just let her body take over.

Heero didn't know what had possessed him to kiss her again but here he was doing it and he couldn't complain. He loved the way her body felt against him. Her soft lips and sighs drove him on to want to make her forget her own name. The fact that her father was just outside the room did not even faze him. All that mattered was that he was kissing her and she was kissing him back with just as much fervor.

Neither knew what made them act in such an uncharacteristic way. Desire was all they knew in the other's company and it was as if some higher being was controlling them. It was insane to say this was just attraction, it had to be more. But neither could think much farther past the haze in their respective minds. There was just a primitive yearning to just touch and feel the other.

"Ahem," someone coughed behind them.

It was enough to break the moment. Usagi pulled away from Heero as is she had been stung by a bee, a stunned and bewildered expression on her features. She looked at her father nervously, eyes wide as her face turned redder and redder by each passing second, expecting him to go on a tirade. Instead of the heated outburst she had been expecting from him, there was an amused look on his face. She looked over to Heero and he was clam as a cucumber, looking as if her father had not just caught them making out like teenagers. Was she the only one who felt as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar?

"I trust that you two went over the details while I was on the phone?" Kenji asked. His suspicions were now confirmed that there was indeed something going on between his daughter and Heero. And rather than being mad he was rather amused at finding them in such a predicament. Heero's nonchalant behavior didn't even bother him in the least, after all if he had to pick a man for his daughter to be with there would be no better choice that Heero himself. As for Usagi, he knew she was far from being composed, for her sake he'd pretend that he hadn't seen anything and wouldn't mention a thing about it.

Usagi could only manage to nod mutely but Heero had something different on mind.

"Actually," he began evenly, "we haven't gone over every detail, that's why we're having dinner tonight," he looked at Usagi who shot him a belligerent look but plastered a smile onto her face when her father turned to look at her.

"Oh, I see," said Kenji smiling internally, "That sounds like a good idea. After all, it's important that we have everything in order before the court hearing. Well then, I just came in here to get a few things. I have to leave for an emergency."

"Is everything OK, dad?" Usagi asked worried.

"Yes, Yes. Everything is fine," he said navigating his way towards the things he needed.

"Okay, if you say so," Usagi said aware that Heero had his eyes on her. A few minutes later Kenji left his office after kissing his daughter's cheek and shaking Heero's hand.

Then all hell broke loose.

"I am not having dinner with you! Why would you tell my father that?" she exclaimed outrageously.

"Seemed like a good idea to me. Besides," he looked at his watch, "I have to leave and we don't have the time to go over these so called details. You will have dinner with me," Heero said, unaffected by her outburst.

"I won't go and you can not make me," Usagi said firmly, trying to get control over her emotions. Just who did he think he was? His arrogant attitude was what she had despised in him in the first place and here it was raring its nasty head once again and with it came back all the reasons why she had detested him from since the beginning.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked raising an eyebrow taking a few steps towards her.

Usagi wavered for a second, not sure what he would do to her. She nodded.

He smirked and took those few last steps that separated them. Usagi tried to back up but bumped into the desk, there was no escape. Heero leaned into her, planting a hand on either side of the desk, successfully pinning her between him and it. He saw her eyes darken with the desire he knew was hiding beneath the surface of her carefully blank face.

"Do you really want me to convince you?" he breathed into her ear, his cheek brushing hers.

Usagi shuddered from the contact and tried to push him away but couldn't for two reasons. First, because he was so much stronger and bigger than she was and second, because the moment her hands connected with his solid chest to push him away, she lost her resolve and a barely audible whimper escaped her lips.

"I didn't think so," he said and pressed his lips to hers anyway in a lingering kiss. A few moments late he pulled back satisfied.

"Now, I'll pick you up at 7," Heero said getting his jacket.

"You don't know where I live," she said triumphantly, knowing if he didn't know where she lived he wouldn't be able to push her into having dinner with him.

"I can always find out besides, I have your cell phone number- I'll call you," he threw over his shoulder at her.

Any trace of smugness left her face as she watched him walk towards the door.

"Oh…and wear something nice," he said finally turning to look at her with a sensual smile adorning his handsome face as he opened the door and exited.

The door shut with finality and Usagi got the intense urge to hurl something at it. Oh the never of that man! How could she be so stupid as to let him kiss her like that and effectively trapping her into having dinner with him? Ugh! She kicked herself mentally. She had no doubt that he would be there to pick her up promptly at seven. He was a man that obviously meant what he said and probably would never go back on his word. His character was so dominant that she knew that he always liked to be in control.

Usagi was an inch away from turning off her cell phone and not going home just to wipe away his smugness. But she knew that she could never turn him down. An opportunity like this might never come again and she had decided a while ago that she would relish the time that she could spend with him, this being another moment when she could lose herself in his powerful alluring presence.

After leaving her father's office, Usagi scurried about her own office getting necessary work done and even going as far as preparing the things she needed to go over with Heero so she could take to dinner just to irritate him. She refused to lose her entire sanity because of one man and just because she had decided to let her guard down around him more and enjoy her experiences with him she would be damned if she made herself pray. She would not go that easily to him. She was not that naïve, she was well aware of the fact that he had some kind of interest in her if not lusted after her. Just the thought of it instilled some semblance of fear in her. Usagi had never known a man like him much less kissed one like him before. But along with that feeling anticipation and excitement pumped in her veins, she wanted the experience; she wanted to know how it felt to be with a man like Heero, what he was capable of. And her chance to find out those things might be tonight…

_Heero…_

Things were not going according to how Heero had planned them. He had given up trying to seduce her. But when he was around her, he just could not resist the pull of her body. Things just seemed to take a different spin as when he had thought about it beforehand. Did he really know what he was getting into? He realized the woman he wanted was inexperienced, but was that part of her charm, why he wanted her so bad? Heero knew that she was unlike any woman he had ever met; she was extremely smart, possessed a lethal wit, and dangerously attractive- a deadly combination. Yet, all those things enticed him, pushing him to seek out the passionate woman he knew laid beneath her tough sophisticated exterior. Tonight was his opportunity to get to know her a little better and he wasn't planning on their dinner being all business related if things went his way. He smirked at the thought.

His daughter was spending the night with his mother which gave him the opportunity to finish some last minute work without having to worry about picking her up. He had an hour or so before he was to pick Usagi up. He had been surprised that she had answered her phone when he had called. When she had answered on the second ring he had thought if she had known it was him she would not have picked up but somehow she had known it was him. His lips had curved into a lazy smile- maybe he wasn't the only one who was eager to attend dinner tonight. She had given him her address without hesitation, he had not been anticipating that either. He had told her to wear something formal and to forget anything related to work, but he knew that she had it in her head. He had anticipated an argument form her and had had gotten one.

"I thought the whole reason behind dinner tonight was to continue our discussion from today?" she had asked slightly peeved.

"Oh, we will definitely continue with our discussion," he had replied with a smile in his voice.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable!" she had exclaimed but he knew that she was not at all obtuse with the idea.

He had merely chuckled and said he would be at her door promptly at seven after which he had hung up before she could object.

_Seven P.M_

As the minutes began to tick closer to seven, Usagi was seated in front of her dresser, gazing into its mirror while putting on the finishing touch on her minimally applied makeup, when her door buzzer went off. She had cleared Heero with the doorman downstairs that afternoon when she had arrived. She knew Heero was not the type to be kept waiting so she had given instructions for him to be sent up without any sort of hassle. Why she had went out of her way to do so, she didn't know.

She sauntered over to the door, her body clad in a black evening gown that hugged her figure and outlined her every curve. Silver tone sequins and beads sparked the deep V bodice of the silk charmeuse of the dress, the low back tied across the shoulders by a chiffon sash. He had said wear something nice, but she was going for sexy, nose bleed sexy. Her wicked side had come out while she had been picking an outfit. She had grinned and snatched the dress off of its hanger remembering Minako demanding she buy it, now she was actually grateful to her sister for persisting she buy it for a later occasion. She wanted to impress Heero, she wanted to take his breath away and wipe that egotistical smile from his handsome face while doing it.

Usagi peeked out the peep hole just for caution's sake, you could never be too careful she'd always say, and saw Heero through it. She opened the door and very boldly gave him a once over, from head to toe and had to admit she liked very much what she saw. His tall lean physique was only highlighted by his black dress pants and a matching dress shirt, the first two buttons were undone, which only served to increase the amount of sex appeal that was oozing out of him and make him seem more tempting and dangerous. Minako would probably call him a walking sex machine if she saw him dressed the way he was. He looked oh so delicious as well.

"Come in," she said pleasantly turning away, she'd be damned if he knew what she was thinking and it was all probably showing in her eyes. "I just need to put my shoes on and we can be on our way. Make yourself comfortable," she gestured to the living room.

She purposely swayed her behind as she walked to her room to retrieve her designer pumps. She wanted him to want her and she wanted to give him a glimpse of the woman she could be.

The moment the door had open to reveal Usagi Heero's breath had been stolen. Not in a million years would he have imagined that Usagi could be such a Siren. If she so much as beckoned to him he was sure he would be lured to his doom. She looked so much the temptress in that stunning figure hugging dress, he could see all of her curves and suddenly he wasn't so keen on taking her out to dinner anymore. He was sure that she would be turning the heads of the better part of the male population. They would be ogling her to the point of which he might actually begin to feel jealous, something he had never felt so much of.

Heero stifled any lingering thoughts and decided to take in the sort of place that she dwelled in. Its furnishing was surprisingly peaceful and wasn't ostentatious in the least bit considering her remarkable wealth. He made his way to the plush sofa and sat down. He noticed she had the latest electronics, something he knew no female he had ever met took an interest in and knowing that she did spiked his curiosity once again as to the sort of woman she was. He realized then that the carnal pull that drew him towards her was not all there was to the attraction her felt for her; he had the genuine urge to get to know the woman behind the business suits.

Usagi was back in a few minutes, pumps already on her feet when she realized Heero was not seated on the sofa where she had expected him to be. A slight panic began to creep up her spine; he hadn't decided to ditch her, had he? Relief however washed over her as she glimpsed something black on her balcony. She made her way to the open doors where the light breeze of the night was blowing. Her heart froze at the sight before her. She watched Heero look more at ease than she had ever seen him before. His eyes were closed as he contentedly let his chocolate colored hair sway lightly in the breeze causing it to ruffle slightly. She hadn't been aware she had been staring until she heard his husky voice.

"Like what you see?" he asked with his wicked trademark smile.

_Hell yes_, she thought but settled for a shrug. "You ready to go?" she asked instead.

He nodded and extended his hand towards her, she willingly took it and he placed it in the crook of his arm as he led her out the door and to his car.

Usagi sat at the elegantly styled Italian restaurant, eyes skimming her menu. She had never been to this particular restaurant before but she had heard its many praises. It was the "it" place to be seen if one were a celebrity of if one possessed a sizable bank account. She would have rather he taken her to a pizzeria or somewhere less extravagant where she would be more in her depth. It wasn't as though she had not been to expensive restaurants before but the reputation of this one was somewhat intimidating. Nevertheless, she pushed aside any qualms she had; it was too late to request they go to a different place to eat.

Having no clue what so ever on what to order when the waiter arrived to take their orders, Usagi asked Heero, "Any suggestions?"

"Yes," he said flashing her a smile. Would she regret ever asking him to order for her?

"Antipasti E Insalate?" asked the male waiter who was discreetly eyeing Usagi much to Heero's annoyance.

"Rucola E Parmigiano" Heero growled to the man who instantly became aware that he had been caught ogling the man's date.

"Ye-yes Sir," he stuttered quickly writing the order down, "and what will you have for your first course?" he recovered quickly.

Heero swiftly told the man what he would like along with what their second course would be and what they would like for dessert.

"And what will you have to drink?" the man asked at last.

"Barolo" Heero said dismissively. The waiter took his hint and scurried off to the kitchen.

"You know you didn't have to be so rude?" Usagi told Heero once the waiter was gone.

"I didn't like the way he was staring at you," he drawled. Then suddenly a genuine smile lit up his handsome face and Usagi forgot how to breathe. He took her exposed hand and kissed her palm, "You look beautiful tonight."

Usagi blushed prettily but still managed to ask, "Are you saying that every other time I don't?"

Heero laughed. Usagi was definitely a remarkable woman- one of a kind.

"No, my dear, I'm just saying you look beautiful, more so tonight," he grinned at her exposing his even white teeth.

"I thought so," Usagi teased.

_Elsewhere…_

"Now that I'm here, what do you want?" Kenji asked rather gruffly to the woman he was facing as he sat in the quaint little restaurant trying to keep control of his emotions. It had been so long since he had seen her and she still had some kind of hold on him despite all he knew about her. She had called him earlier in the day demanding him to come down here and have dinner with him saying she had something important to discuss with him. Kenji would not have come to meet her but she had certain information that he did not want others to find out and he couldn't afford a slip and have something plastered on the front page of some gossip magazine, which he knew she was capable of doing. He would have none of it if he could prevent it.

She had been rather persistent and reasonably patient at the same time, as well. She had asked him to meet with her so many times before but he had always made some sort of excuse not to meet her, partly because he hadn't the courage to meet with her after so many years knowing he still loved her.

"It's nice to see you again," she said pleasantly choosing not to be baited by him.

Kenji had to admit though, she had cleaned up well since the last time he had seen her. She didn't look as haggard as he had remembered. Her face shone with an inner radiance that he hadn't seen before and he was mesmerized by it. She did not look one bit like her fifty years of age, she looked much younger and when he looked at her he saw Usagi's and Minako's faces as well. They took so much of her beauty that he had been reminded of her whenever he looked at either one of his daughters and sometimes it was painful remembering how much he had loved her and all she had done to play a part in their divorce.

"I wish I could say the same," he drawled even though he knew it was true.

"You don't really mean that do you, Kenji?" she asked, her face crumpling.

"Its, Tsukino to you," was all he said.

"Don't lie to yourself Kenji, you've always been an honest man. One of the reasons I've always loved you so much."

"What do you know about love Ikuko?" he asked her harshly. How dare she say something like that?

"I've learned a lot about it since you left me, and I know that the love I have for you has never went away if anything it has only increased, that much I do know," she said in resignation.

Kenji groaned inwardly, why did she have to go and say something like that? He wanted to give in but he knew she had put him and his daughters, especially Usagi, too much suffering.

"That may be so, but we're not here to discuss our personal feelings," she stated, steeling his heart. "What are you really here for Ikuko?"

"Right to business I see, that hasn't changed," she commented.

What does that mean? Kenji thought offensively but did not voice it.

"I want my girls back or at least I what them to be apart of my life again," she said earnestly.

Kenji snorted, "What makes you think that they would want to see you?"

"I see you're going to make this hard for me-"

"So what will you do? Go to the press? Start a scandal?" Kenji spat. He didn't want to be angry at her but he knew she might stoop to that level.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ikuko seemed aghast at the idea, raising her voice for the first time since they had started talking. "Why would I do that? I don't want them to hate me more, and doing something like that wouldn't be good for anyone."

At least now Kenji was sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Right," he said sarcastically not quite believing her but wanting to.

"If you don't believe me, that's fine but you are not going to stop me from seeing my daughters," she said firmly and for the first time Kenji noticed the determination in her eyes. "I just wanted to get your approval first. The girls aren't minors anymore."

Kenji knew what she was alluding to and sighed in defeat. But was that about, her wanting his approval first?

"So the girls aren't minors, why did you contact me and not them first?" Kenji just had to know her answer.

Ikuko sighed, "I was hoping to also remove any animosity between us. I don't want you to hate me forever Kenji," she pleaded. "I want us to be happy again. I'm a changed woman," the sound of obvious rejection of that idea did not dissuade her from explaining herself. "If you don't think that's true, look at my life right now," she demanded. "After my probation was up I did a total 360 to change everything that was in my power to change." She launched into further explanation. "I sold the house, took the money and bought an apartment, and got back on my feet, picking up where I left off. I went back to my sketch pad and worked on my designs for months at a time. I've become so successful, I even have my own clothing line," she exclaimed but went on, "maybe you've heard of it, it's called _Aimi_."

The name sparked recognition in Kenji immediately, it was the pet name she had for the girls when they were growing up, her "beautiful love". He also knew there was a very successful company by that name but had never thought to check out its owner. She couldn't own that particular company could she?

"You are bluffing," he said mockingly.

"Am I?" she arched an eyebrow but instead of arguing with him she reached into what seemed like a very expensive purse from the clothing line she supposedly owned, and pulled out what seemed to be a business card, handing it to him.

Kenji looked over the card and had to concede that it looked very professional.

"This doesn't mean anything. It won't change the way the girls feel about you," he said evenly "well at least Minako," he add at the end but he also wanted to add _the way I feel about you._

"What do you mean? I would think that Usagi would be the one to hate me…" she couldn't finish her sentence remembering all she had done to her baby daughter.

"That's right, you don't know," Kenji began his voice tight. "Usagi doesn't remember you. She has amnesia."

"What?!" Ikuko exclaimed. "When…how…?" she didn't know what question to ask.

Kenji sighed, he hadn't told her any of it because he thought she wouldn't have cared and besides he hadn't want anything to do with her after what he had found out she was doing to his youngest daughter.

"It was after she graduated from high school. I sent her and Rei on vacation in the Bahamas," he took in a haggard breath, it was always so hard to talk about this particular event knowing that if Heero hadn't been there his darling daughter might not be alive today. "They were out swimming and they were attacked by a shark. While she tried to get away she hit her head on a rock. When she woke up she didn't even know who we were."

Ikuko gasped and tears sprang immediately to her eyes. Kenji watched her reaction knowing her tears to be real. He wanted so much to comfort her but he couldn't. He just had to know her reasons for doing the things she did to them, the main ones being why she had cheated on him and why she had mistreated Usagi so bad for all these years.

"Tell me why you did it?" Kenji asked her, finally having the courage to let out all his pent up feelings. It ached too much to keep them all at bay and wonder everyday why the love of his life had done such a thing to him. He just had to know, once and for all. He wanted inner peace again no matter what her answer was.

"Are you so sure you want to know?" Ikuko said, her before tranquil voice turning acidic with every word she spoke. "You left so quickly with the girls last time you didn't even give me a chance to explain-"

Kenji cut her off roughly, "My eyes told me all I needed to see," he hissed at her.

"Well I'm sorry to say darling, but your eyes deceived you," Ikuko retorted equally venomous. The tension between the two was tangible but to Kenji's surprise she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"This is ridiculous. This has been going on for too long, 18 years is just too damn long!" she quieted again then asked, "Would you still like to know?"

"Yes" Kenji said tightly, nodding his head.

"All I ask is for you not to interrupt me, please."

"Alright, go ahead."

And Ikuko began to tell him her side of the story and as he had promised he did not interrupt her but listened quietly, too stunned to say anything.

"And that's what you walked in on…" she finished, tears shining in her eyes.

Kenji reached out to hold her hand and she let him take it. There were no words that could describe how he felt at this moment. He had gotten his answer and it was not at all what he had expected. Now that he looked back on that day, what she just told him and what he had seen fit together like a puzzle, only he had been too blind and hurt to approach her and ask what had really gone on that day.

He kissed the palm of her upturned hand, "My dear Ikuko, all these years I have truly believed that you cheated on me but now what you just told me…I could rip out that bastards heart. And to think that I never gave you a chance to explain…I've caused us so much pain and suffering…" Kenji couldn't continue the pain in his chest too hard to get around.

"Shhh," Ikuko reached out and caressed his face, "You didn't know…"

"My behavior was inexcusable. You have to forgive me!" Kenji proclaimed.

Ikuko smiled the smile he had fallen in love with all those years ago and once again his world was shed with light, a weight lifting off of his shoulders at her words.

"My love, there is nothing to forgive," Ikuko whispered tenderly.

But suddenly Kenji pulled away from her and once again disgust shone in his eyes, "You may have forgiven me for my behavior towards you but I will never forgive you for the things you did to Usagi. You even put her life in danger!"

"Oh, Kenji…" Ikuko's voice broke but she continued, "Don't you see… I didn't hurt her because I wanted to. I had no control over myself. I did things because I missed you so much. The pain to go through another day without you and Mina was so harsh that I drank my way into a stupor because I couldn't deal with the ache of missing you," she clutched her heart in despair. "You had condemned me and the only thing I had to remember you by was Usagi… I never meant to hurt her," her tears were coming full blown now. "But I didn't have control of myself then and don't you think it killed a part of me every time I did something to hurt her? She was my baby… If I could do anything to go back in time and undo all the bad things I did- I would do it in a heart beat!"

Kenji wanted to believe her but it wouldn't undo all the suffering she had put Usagi through. But as he thought about it, it wasn't his place to forgive her for her behavior towards their daughter; it was Usagi who had to forgive her.

"Until the day Usagi forgives you comes, only then will I let go," and with that he got up and left the restaurant without a backwards glance.

As Ikuko watched the man she still loved walk out on her again, her heart broke a little more but determination burned in her veins, _she would get her family back no matter what! _

_Heero & Usagi _

The course of their dinner had passed by in the same sort of fashion that it had began in, light bantering here and there and conversations always stimulating. There was never a dull moment and both found that they rather enjoyed the other's company.

"Hmm," Usagi sighed resting her napkin on the table after she had dabbed the sides of her mouth. "That was simply wonderful," she said to Heero.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Heero replied, his lips curving slightly. "But to tell you quite frankly, I imagined you would have picked at your food. Most of the women I know would never eat more that two bites."

Usagi laughed at his incredulous tone, "Well that's just another way to distinguish me from the other women you know."

"Indeed." Heero was about to say more but the waiter returned to clear their table and place the bill. Heero took out his credit card and placed it within the receipt folder and slipped his tip in and waved the waiter over.

"Thank you for dinner, Heero. I truly enjoyed it," Usagi said truthfully, when the waiter left.

"It was my pleasure," he replied with a smile.

When the waiter returned with his credit card, Heero rose to his feet and went to stand behind her chair to pull it out for her. Usagi thought him to be the epitome of a gentleman despite his hard exterior.

They made their way to the restaurant's exit, Usagi's hand on the crook of Heero's arm, drawing glances as they had when they first walked in, but they both ignored them. For one, they were too caught up in how being in such proximity of each other was affecting their libidos. The spark they had felt so many times before while touching each other had not lessened one bit but only seemed to have intensified.

Once in the car Usagi felt composed enough for speech. Walking out of the restaurant next to him after spending so much time in his presence without bickering like they usually did, did things to her. She found him to be delightful company and was not the ruthless man she had once thought him to be.

Her tone was light, "You know we didn't exactly talk about we were supposed to."

"And what would that have been?" he glanced at her pretending to be at a loss.

"Ugh! Don't play ignorant," she narrowed her eyes at him.

He chuckled, "Okay, stop shooting daggers at me with your eyes. We have some time before we get to your place so talk. Unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless what?" Usagi asked nervously not liking the glint in his oh so sexy blue eyes.

"You could invite me back to your place," he said glancing at her again.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said quickly. Usagi had been afraid he'd say that and she didn't have to think about the answer.

"Why not? Are you afraid of me?" he asked raising an eyebrow, lowering his voice, his eyes teasing.

Usagi lifted her chin, "Of course not."

"Then there should be no problem then," he replied, his tone was on that said he would not be dissuaded.

Usagi huffed, "Whatever."

Heero smirked, she was such a pushover.

**Author's Note:** Wow, longest chapter to date (Sixteen pages!) Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	26. Flames of Passion

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys! And not to forget, I have a poll up! I'd like you guys to vote on if you think Ikuko and Kenji should get back together. Thanks. Now, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 25: Flames of Passion

Usagi led the way up to her penthouse apartment, ever aware that Heero was always just a few inches besides her. Her mind screamed at her to be alert in case he tried anything but her body was encouraging her to go to him and wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless. She resisted not knowing how much longer she could afford to do so. Maybe it was the wine that she had had that was tampering with her thought process. She groaned inwardly at a loss for once on what she wanted to do and what she shouldn't do.

The ride to her apartment had never felt so long and once she was out of the elevator with him she let out an inward sigh, she had survived it. She opened the door with as much composure as she could manage and motioned for him to enter.

Heero stepped into her apartment and couldn't control himself anymore; he pulled her to him and kicked the door shut while claiming her mouth all at the same time, catching her off guard. He backed her up against the wall and brutally began to assault her mouth, his hands traveling over her supple body. He was not surprised when she started to kiss him back with as much fervor.

Usagi had been secretly wishing for something like this to happen all night and she was beyond the moon with all the feelings Heero was evoking within her. As his hands moved over her, her body tingled in places that she never thought were that sensitive.

Heero moved them over to the couch where they tumbled over on it, causing Usagi to gasp in the process but her mouth found his again in no time and their kisses became more intense. Heero's lips left hers and traveled over to her neck leaving feathery kisses along her jaw line and moving lower, her soft moans edging him on.

"Bedroom!" Usagi gasped and Heero got the idea, sweeping her up into his arms and made his way over to where her room was. Once in her room, he placed her on her bed and stood back, his eyes all for her. He watched her blue eyes darken with desire and he felt his own stirring to unbearable heights. He couldn't hold himself back any more; he kicked off his shoes and joined her on the bed.

_Next Day…_

Usagi could hardly forget the unbelievable night she had shared with Heero, which made work impossible. She was sitting at her desk staring into space remembering the way he had made her feel, awakening desires in her that she had never experienced before. She sighed unable to get him out of her head. Last night she hadn't thought of the consequences of doing such an act but now she could see the repercussions plain as day.

A soft knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts. Usagi tried to make it seem as if she had been occupied, rearranging a few things on her desk.

"Come in!" she called.

Her father stepped into her spacious office with a bright smile on his lips.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How are you this fine Friday morning?"

"Good morning daddy," she rose to her feet, made her way over to him and placed a soft kiss on his aging cheek. "I'm fine. How are you?" Something about her father's demeanor this morning was off, she could feel it. He wasn't exactly a morning person so the bright smile on his face alerted her that something was definitely up.

"I'm great," he said. "How was dinner with Heero last night?"

Usagi hesitated not quite sure what to say, somehow telling him that she had ended up sleeping with their client wouldn't be appropriate…

"It went great actually," _more than great_ she thought. "He took me to an Italian restaurant. The food was delicious and we talked. After that he drove me home," she hoped her answer wouldn't give anything away.

"Well that's nice. It seems to me that you two rather enjoy each other's company-"

"Oh come on dad! I don't need to hear this from you. Heero and I are on a strictly professional basis." _Lies_, a voice echoed.

Her father looked amused; no doubt he was remembering the scene he had walked in on yesterday. Usagi groaned internally.

"So, its Heero now?" he asked with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Dad!" she whined.

"You don't have to say anything," was all he said before ending that particular conversation.

Kenji knew that Heero and his daughter were attracted to each other, he was not ignorant to that fact but if they wanted to deny it who was he to interfere?

"Is everything set for the hearing next week?" Kenji asked his daughter, he was still avoiding the real reason he was here.

"Yes. Everything is fixed and ready. I found out that Kimura is going to be Relena's lawyer. And knowing him he'll try every trick in the book to win the judge over in Relena's favor."

"Don't worry about him. His tactics won't work this time. We have a substantial amount of proof that sheds light on Relena's bad parenting skills. No judge in the country would ever grant her rights as primary guardian. And after this I'll be making sure that she's not even allowed visiting rights," Kenji replied calmly.

"So what's got you smiling this morning?" Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kenji chuckled, "Nothing really. While you were having dinner with Heero, I was having dinner with someone else."

Usagi's curiosity spiked. Was her father seeing someone? The thought was kind of silly but it was plausible.

She giggled, "Hm you sly dog you! Who was she?"

Kenji laughed, "My dear it wasn't anything like that."

With a raised eyebrow Usagi asked, "Oh really? Humor me."

Kenji sighed, "I was having dinner with your mother."

Usagi's smiling face fell, "Oh. How did it go?" she managed to ask.

Kenji moved to the window, staring at the city below, "It went better than I expected actually."

"That's good, no?"

"Yes," he turned to her, "better than good. I'll give you more details tomorrow. Are you and Mina still coming over to the house for the weekend?"

Usagi nodded not being able to say anything else. Her mind was swirling with all the questions that she wanted to ask, barely imagining what the answers could be.

"Good," he father said pausing to smile, "I'll see you later then." And with that he exited her office.

Usagi collapsed onto her chair; did she really want to know about her past? Was it going to be worth it? Would it trigger a mental collapse? She was confident enough to think it wouldn't. The answers to her questions however, she felt, would erase all the blind spots in her memory. It was the worst feeling waking up each morning not remembering what had happened for the first 17 years of her life. It tormented her when she met a black wall when she tried to remember her earliest days. She had no childhood memories and the farthest back that she could remember was her senior year of high school and living with her father. She remembered Rei, knew that they had been best friends since the sixth grade and when the girl spoke of past things they had done it depressed her not know what she was talking about. Usagi made her mind. She was going to fill in all the missing pieces and she didn't care what the consequences were. With those thought pushed aside she decided to get some work done, if she wanted to make her lunch date with Ami and Makoto.

Since Ami was in the country until Mina's wedding, Usagi would try to catch up as much as she could with her college friend as was possible until the philanthropist returned to Angola. Usagi admired her friend's work but she didn't think she would ever be capable of doing something like that. She didn't like to see people suffer, but that didn't mean she didn't try to do her part. After all with Ami being in town she was hosting a charity ball to raise money so she could better help those in terrible need. Usagi planned on showing up and donating a generous amount. And speaking of the ball, she needed something to wear, she sighed, she would have to call up Mina and ask her sister to go shopping with her. She didn't have the backbone to go searching for a dress on her own.

Usagi pushed all unnecessary thoughts aside and tried to get some work done. She didn't have any meetings or cases today, so her presence wasn't needed anywhere at the moment and she had no pressing work to get done, so where did that leave her? Her mind couldn't help but wonder to the morning after her passionate night with Heero.

_Heero…_

Heero had thrown himself deeply into his work to drive away the thought of Usagi and their night together. Not that he didn't like thinking about her but he was afraid that he was thinking too much about her. She was the only women he had ever encountered that could occupy his sole thought. It was disturbing some ways but made him realize other things as well.

He sighed exasperatedly and sat back in his chair, running his hand through his thick chocolate colored hair. He had thought maybe sleeping with her would get rid of this driving need that he had to be with her, but that wasn't the case. No matter what he told himself, his reason for making love to her was not to get rid of the ache. He had wanted to do it with all his soul and being. He genuinely wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. Was that a bad thing? A distant voice asked him. No, he thought, it wasn't. There was nothing wrong with that. Maybe if it had been another woman it would have been, but not Usagi. For god's sake, she had been a virgin, another thing he couldn't get out of his head. He had been right in his earlier assumptions but never had he imagined that she would actually give herself to him if she had been. His heart swelled at the thought. She had freely given herself to him; she had let him be her first.

His heart melted a little and a protective instinct over came him when he remembered the way she had looked when they had first awaken in the morning after their passionate love making. With her hair in disarray, her eyes bright and shinning, her skin slightly flushed, lips still swollen, she had never looked more like an angel, so innocent and fragile and so defenseless, not at all like the tough business woman she pretended to be. He had seized the moment and had kissed her tenderly, savoring the moment. If it had been any other woman he would have already been gone, leaving in the middle night just so he wouldn't have to deal with that particular confrontation. But he had stayed and it seemed as if his mind had been made up since then- to stay with her and make her his again. And with that he made his mind- she would be his.

_Kenji…_

Kenji was flipping back and forth between a file, deep in concentration when his head suddenly snapped up. An idea had hit him. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed the business card that Ikuko had given him the previous night and punched in the number on it. On the second ring it was picked up by a female sounding to be in her late twenties.

"Aimi Headquarters. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Ikuko Aino," Kenji stated rather than asked.

The voice on the other end frowned, "I'm sorry. That's not possible right now. I'm afraid Ms Aino is busy at the moment."

Kenji pursed his lips, "Tell her it's Kenji Tsukino. I'm sure she'll speak with me."

"I'm sorry sir but I was given strict instructions-"

Kenji cut her off, "I don't care what sort of instructions you were given, tell her, her lawyer is on the phone."

That seemed to do the job and within an instant Ikuko was on the phone.

"Peter, why did you not call me on my cell phone instead of harassing my staff?" came Ikuko's terse voice.

"If I had your cell number I wouldn't have to harass your staff," Kenji replied good-naturedly.

Ikuko gasped, "Kenji?"

"Yes," was all he said.

"Why, this is certainly a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" her once curt tone retuning to her normally wind chimed voice.

"Actually I called because of the girls. I had a thought not too long ago and I thought you might be interested," he said.

"Go ahead, I'm listening…"

_Lunch…_

"This is just like Usagi to be late," Makoto chuckled.

"Its not like she's always late you know," Ami chided, always ready to defend her friend.

"Yea, I guess your right," Makoto sat up straighter, "Wait I think I see her," and she did. She waved Usagi over and the blond walked slightly faster in their direction.

When she got there she dropped herself onto the empty chair beside her friends, "Sorry you guys. Traffic was terrible."

"It's okay. Your here now," Ami replied with her kind trademark smile.

"Yep, now we can do all the catching up in the world," Makoto said waving over the waiter.

Usagi laughed, "Let me guess, Makoto chose this restaurant?"

"You know it. She has an affinity for good food," Ami smiled at her friend.

"I can't disagree, but trust me, you guys are gonna love the food here," Makoto replied enthusiastically.

The other two women looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" Makoto asked lost.

"Nothing" both women said at the same time.

"Let's just order," Ami finally said not wanting to tease her friend.

"I have to admit though," Usagi said looking around, "this is a nice quaint little place."

Ami and Makoto nodded in agreement as they all gave their order to the waiter.

When the waiter left Ami decided to tell the other two that they were having guests, hence the three extra chairs.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Wufei, Trowa and Heero are joining us when they get off for their lunch break," Ami said nonchalantly but watching Usagi's reaction closely.

Makoto's reaction was expected, she grinned, her eyes lighting up with her obvious delight that her boy friend was going to be joining her. Ami had figured out a long time ago that her friend and Trowa were madly in love, you hardly saw one without the other. Sort of like Mina and Duo now and her and Wufei when they had first fallen in love. She was surprised however at Usagi's reaction and her curiosity spiked ten fold. Usagi had sputtered the water she had been drinking at the sound of Heero's name. Makoto who was closer to her patted her back.

"Are you okay Usa?" Ami asked grinning on the inside. She had been right when she had thought that there was certainly something going on between Heero and her friend.

Usagi patted her mouth dry with a napkin and nodded, "Yea went down the wrong way."

"Well, here's our food. Are you sure you're okay?" Makoto asked again.

"I'm _fine_," Usagi said more forcefully, "Lets eat!" her eyes lighting up when she saw the food.

"You'll always be a pig," Makoto teased.

"Hey, just like how you have an affinity for good food I have one for eating it!" shot back, a grin on her flawless face.

Ami laughed at her two friends, some things never changed, "Well, let's eat."

"Lets!" Both Usagi and Makoto cheered and dug into their food with much gusto while Ami sweat dropped at their behavior but followed suit anyway however, with a little less enthusiasm.

The three women chatted in between bites and shared what was currently going on in their lives. Makoto updated them on her business and how it was growing fast and how she planned to open her own restaurant soon, the girls were glad for her. Makoto also told them about how madly in love she was in with Trowa and was hoping he would ask her to marry him. Both Ami and Usagi had sighed happily for her and told her they wished that he would ask her too and asked if she needed some help in persuading him with which the two had grinned. Makoto however had sweat dropped and said they were not to interfere, that if Trowa felt the same way about her he would ask. Ami and Usagi hand concede defeat and the conversation had moved onto Ami. She would be celebrating her two years of marriage to Wufei in about two months. Usagi and Makoto had cornered her into throwing a lavish party to celebrate; the blue haired woman had no other choice but to sigh in defeat. Ami also told them about her work in Angola and how she wished that her charity ball would be a success. From just listening to her speak one could tell she cared deeply about what she did in those third world countries. Makoto and Usagi had promised they would help her with the arrangements. Makoto had volunteered to supply the food and Usagi had promised she could use the ball room at her father's house and to invite all her high profile clients. Ami was ecstatic by her friends' willingness to help her and her cause. After which the conversation shifted to Usagi.

"So Usa," Ami began slyly, "Is there anything interesting going on in your life?"

Usagi didn't exactly know how to answer that. Should she lie to her friends or tell them the truth. But what was the truth? Sure she and Heero had spent a night together but where had that lead them? Were they now seeing each other or was that just a one night fling? Usagi hoped to god it wasn't the latter.

"Well-" Usagi began but trailed off when she saw their 'guests' walking into the restaurant and were making their way over to them, Heero stopping to talk to someone. The two other women turned their heads to see where she was looking and smiles lit up their faces as they saw the men they loved walking towards them. Makoto and Ami stood when Trowa and Wufei reached their table and exchanged quick pecks on the lips before sitting again.

Usagi had kept her eyes on Heero the whole time not sure how she should react. When he turned from the person he had been talking to and made eye contact with her, Usagi quickly shifted her gaze, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

Heero finally made it to the table and greeted Makoto and Ami with a smile and a "Hello," Ami receiving a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to the one person who had been occupying his every thought since he had met her and bent down and kissed her on the lips, catching everyone off guard, including the said woman.

"Hi," he merely said to her with a smile that threatened to melt her bones.

"Hi," Usagi squeaked back, but instantly regretted it when he smiled his wicked trademark grin at her knowing how he affected her while he sat in the empty seat beside her, draping his arm casually over the back of her chair.

"I guess that's what's up," Makoto grinned at Ami.

"Mmhmm," Ami grinned back, Wufei and Trowa exchanging looks of confusion but shrugged it off, who wanted to figure out women?

Trowa smirked internally; he too had known that something had been up with his boss and long time friend and Makoto's roommate from college. Initially, he had been shocked, just as Ami had been, when Heero had so boldly kissed Usagi and in front all of their close friends but, it had worn off because he, like Ami, knew that they both deserved to be happy if they found that happiness with each other.

"When did this happen, Yuy?" Wufei voiced what everyone else was thinking.

Heero looked at Usagi and then back at Wufei and just shrugged, "It just happened."

Wufei pursed his lips knowing he would get nothing else. Ami and Makoto however knew they were going to get the whole story from Usagi later. And there was no doubt that Makoto would pass it on to Trowa and Ami onto Wufei whether they wanted to know or not and then inevitably word would pass onto Duo and Mina, then Usagi in return would get an earful of Mina.

The guys ordered and the three girls chatted quietly between themselves.

"Usagi, you are in big trouble!" Makoto whispered.

"How come you never told us?" Ami asked.

"Would you two give me a break already? I'll explain later," Usagi whispered back not sure when it happened. She narrowed her eyes at Heero. He was the reason why she was in this situation. And he had lots of explaining to do as well. She smiled too sweetly at him however when he turned to watch her and he shot her a suspicious 'What are you up? You're no angel' kind of look. Usagi stuck out her tongue at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I could put that to much better use," he whispered to her teasingly.

Usagi blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. He chuckled lightly and kissed her hair, unaware that their companions were watching.

"So are you two going out now, or something?" Wufei asked. Why he was the one asking these questions was beyond everyone at the table. Wufei had never expressed any sort of taste for anyone else's private live much less Heero's, so hearing him ask these questions made Ami worry about what her husband was thinking. Later she would tackle him on it but for now she would keep to slyly observing her long time friends.

Heero looked at Usagi and everyone watched as a silent exchange passed between the two. Neither one had ever thought about that particular subject. Things had just happened, as Heero had said earlier. Neither knew if the other wanted to be in that position, but through their silent exchanged they had come to the conclusion that they would like nothing more. Heero was through with running from his emotions and what he wanted no, needed. Usagi on the other hand was just going along with her heart, she had already fallen for him and last night had just served to solidify her feelings for him.

"Yes," the both said. Everyone else just took in the news and reacted as only they could. Ami and Makoto squealed in their delight, Trowa and Wufei just settled for smirking while Usagi sweat dropped and Heero sat impassively as if nothing had happened.

Lunch passed at a comfortable pace and Usagi found that she actually liked being in Heero's company when he was relaxed and was with friends. He was considerably more amiable and even cracked a few jokes. It was a side she had never seen and she wondered what else he would surprise her with, she knew he was a man of many facets. She had already seen the tough businessman, the caring father, the passionate lover, and the good friend; she couldn't wait to see what else he would throw at her. But what ever it was she hoped she could handle it.

Heero had sat back most of the time and watched how Usagi and her friends interacted, occasionally throwing in his own two cents. She was quite something else. She was like no woman he had ever been with. She did not talk about the latest clothing trends, hair and makeup. She chatted about more meaningful things, things he could more relate to, not meaningless talk that he usually droned out. She was always animated as well, her face always showing how she felt about something, her eyes lighting up when something peaked her interest and her found her laugh to be just amazing, it was like music to his ears, like sweet honey that played with his senses. She was hardly ever still and he found that he was more attracted to her now that he ever was and was more determined to keep her by his side. He had no idea how she felt about him but he did know that she did feel something or else she wouldn't be here pressed against him, seeming so comfortable in his presence. She was considerably more at ease now than when they had first met and he took that as a sign that she was no longer fighting him off.

After lunch, the group had taken off. Heero had sent Wufei and Trowa to wait for him in his car since they had come together, while he walked Usagi to her car.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked pulling her to face him.

Usagi titled her head to the side pretending to be confused.

Heero groaned. She looked so damn cute when she did that. He couldn't resist and longer, he pulled her to him, locking her in his arms. Usagi grinned at him and reached up on her tiptoes to meet his lips. He lowered his head in an effort to help her and their lips connected in a sweet lingering kiss, Usagi moving her fingers to secure them in his hair.

"I'll see you this weekend?" Heero asked her after they ended the kiss, still keeping her in his arms.

Usagi's fell. She wanted to see him, and badly, but she had already agreed to spending the weekend with her father and her sister.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going over to the house to spend the weekend with my dad and Mina," she pouted.

Heero caressed her cheek, "That's fine. I'll see you during the week then." And with that he kissed her one last time, making sure she got in her car before he headed back to his own.

Heero had felt a sting of disappointment when she had said she couldn't see him. He had been looking forward to having dinner with her again. But he decided that it was for the best. He would spend some quality time with his daughter; it seemed lately as if he hadn't been doing it enough.

_Weekend…_

"Good morning Daddy!" Usagi chirped bouncing into the kitchen area, upon seeing her father already at the breakfast table. She skipped over to him and placed a quick peck on his cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie," Kenji replied but narrowed his eyes teasingly, "Seems like someone had a goodnight's sleep."

Usagi laughed and grinned, "Sure did!"

Kenji chuckled at his daughter's energetic demeanor. Something was surely up to bring up this kind of behavior, but he would not press into the matter.

"I bet she was dreaming about Heero," Mina grinned walking over to her father to give him a kiss as well.

Usagi just stuck her tongue out at her sister playfully, "Maybe I was. Do you have a problem with that?"

Mina giggled and nodded her head 'no'.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Kenji asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Mina's answering grin was an evil one, "Oh nothing much, except the fact that Usa has a boyfriend now!"

Kenji nearly choked on his orange juice, "What?" he asked eyes wide.

"See look what you've done Mina! Daddy are you okay?" Usagi shot her sister a look, while making her way over to her father to pat his back.

"I'm fine and don't side step the question. Who is he?" Kenji asked eyeing her. He had never been one to pry in his daughters' private lives but he was very protective when it came to letting men into their lives. He didn't want to see them hurt. But he had feeling he already knew who it was that Usagi was letting into hers.

"Promise you won't get angry?" Usagi asked timidly.

Kenji shook his head, "No promises."

"Um, it's Heero…" Usagi said slowly watching her father's reaction. She knew the two were long time friends; close ones at that, so she really didn't know how he would react. Maybe he would know things about Heero that he did not approve of and would want her to immediately end the relationship before it even took off the ground? If it came to that Usagi knew that she would fight her father until he approved, because that was the depth of her feelings for Heero.

So, he had been right after all. He had had a hunch it would be no one other that Heero Yuy. He had known something was brewing the two, his first clue, had been at Mina's and Duo's engagement party but then his suspicions had been confirmed when he had walked into that scene in his office.

"Ah, I should have known," he replied tactfully.

"You're not mad?" Slight disbelief lacing Usagi's voice.

Kenji smiled, "Why would I be?"

"Well," Usagi stuttered not quite believing her father hadn't shown any resistance, "He's Heero Yuy-" her father cut her off knowing where she was headed with her assessment.

"Yes, an infamous playboy and breaker of hearts, Japan's most eligible bachelor, blah, blah, blah. I know who he is and quite frankly I do not disapprove of whom is as a man. I know him quite well and I hate it when people speak negatively of him regardless of his life style."

Usagi was dumbfounded at her father's tirade.

"Usagi," Kenji said tenderly acknowledging her disposition, "I could not have chosen a better man for you."

A deep flush came over Usagi's face as she absorbed her father's words. Mina on the other hand giggled quietly at her sister's face.

"Dad! Don't say things like that!" Usagi scolded.

Kenji chuckled, "Whatever you say." And laughed when his youngest daughter fell into his arms for a warm hug.

Mina who had been helping herself to the food that the chef had prepared pouted when she saw the two embrace, feeling left out.

"How rude," she chided.

"You can join too if you want," Usagi said sticking out her tongue once more at her sister. Minako wasted no time in being left out as she hopped over to join them in the cozy moment of father embracing his daughters. This was how they were, ever since Usagi had joined them and made them a family again. Their bond had grown immensely tighter and the three became more closely knitted as the years went by.

After a moment the three broke apart with Kenji demanding they eat their breakfast before it got too cold.

"You sound just like a mom," Usagi teased.

Kenji just grinned at his baby girl.

After breakfast the family retired to the patio surrounding the outdoor pool. While Kenji perused the newspaper Mina worked on her tan, Usagi swimming laps in the pool. Speaking wasn't always necessary when the Tsukino family was together. Just being in each other's company was always almost enough.

"It's been almost a week and their still talking about your engagement party," said an amused Kenji to Mina.

Mina lifted her head from her pool chair and grinned at her father.

Much of the time passed with just being lazy and making idle chatter until lunch came by.

"So Dad, what's this surprise you have for us tonight?" asked Mina and she helped herself to some salad.

Kenji pulled a face, "Well, I didn't exactly say it was a surprise. But you'll just have to wait and see."

When both the girls had arrived last night instead of this morning to surprise their father, he had announced that he had something sort of a surprise for them but it would all depend on their reactions really. He had been thinking shock would be more appropriate but he hadn't wanted to give too much detail, knowing that Mina was probably going to be angry at him for doing something as such. But he was more doing it for Usagi. Mina would be just thrown into the loop and all he could was hope that things wouldn't get too out of hand. But regardless what he had planned was going to affect both of his daughters tremendously.

"Aw, come on Dad. No clues?" Usagi whined.

"Nope and there's no use in asking again, because I will not tell you," Kenji said shaking his head.

Both girls pouted trying to lure him out. But he shook his head in laugher, "Nice try but that won't work either."

They both let out a "Humph," and went back to eating.

The rest of the day passed with much of the same accord as it had after breakfast until it was time for dinner.

They had decided, or rather Kenji had decided to stay in for dinner and had then proceeded to say it would be a sort of formal dinner and they were to dress appropriately. The girls had then figured out that this "surprise" of his meant that they were to have a guest and they could only wonder as to who it could be.

When dinner rolled around Kenji, dressed in casual khaki pants and a crisp white shirt tucked in was already in the family room sipping on some red wine, with Mina, whose curvy body wore a navy blue tucked stretch silk twill sheath with a square neckline finished with a buttoned keyhole opening for an extra glimpse of her creamy skin, her hair styled in an elegant ponytail, waiting for Usagi.

"And I thought I took a million years to get ready," Mina whined getting impatient sitting on the love seat.

"Have some patience, sweetheart," Kenji scolded his oldest daughter lightly. "She doesn't have as much options to choose from."

Mina laughed lightly, "True. I need to take her shopping more often."

"No thank you. I can manage by myself," Usagi replied descending the stairs in her pleated jabot high, cutaway neckline of a boldly printed, hammered-satin dress. The exaggerated princess seams shaping the bodice, with a low scooped back to finish her look, her hair in loose waves about her shoulders.

"Wow," Minako said staring at Usagi's dress, "I'm so borrowing that."

"I'll take that as an "I like your dress"," Relied Usagi dryly.

"Come on girls. Behave," Kenji chided. "Let's go to the dinning room." Just as they were about to make their way to the said room the door bell went off. The butler appeared a few seconds.

"Mr. Kenji, your guest has arrived," said the middle aged man who had been with Kenji and Minako for almost twenty years now.

Kenji nodded, "Bring her in Rich."

The said man gave a short bow and disappeared to escort their guest in.

Heels could be heard clicking against the marble passage way.

So, it's a woman, both sisters thought. But they were in no way prepared for the woman that would be making her appearance in a few short seconds.

"Your guest, Ms. Ikuko Aino," announced the butler before once again disappearing to some other part of the house, fully aware of whom the woman who he had just escorted in and not wanting to stick around for what was to follow.

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Don't forget to vote on if the Tsukino's should be a family again. Only five more chapters to go so, stay tuned!


	27. What Brings A Family Together

Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! Things have been kinda hectic lately with me starting college and what not but I'm starting to find a rhythm, so hopefully you'll get another post soon! The end is almost in sight and I hope you guys will bear with me until then. Read and Review!

_Larissa:_ Thank you so much even though I know you are exaggerating! I hope when you post your story you'll let me know so I can read it!

Thank you to all my loyal reviews as well! It makes me so happy to know that you guys actually like reading what I write!_ THANK YOU!_

* * *

Chapter 26: What Brings A Family Together

"Thank you Rich," Kenji said, "Welcome Ikuko." He could only hold his breath, not sure how the girls were going to react to this moment.

"Thank you," Ikuko replied politely, her eyes were all for her daughters.

"Dad! What is the meaning of this?" Minako yelled outraged pointing a well manicured finger at the woman who was obviously not welcomed in her presence.

"Mina, keep your voice down, please," Kenji scolded his eldest daughter.

"No dad, I want to know why she is here," Minako continued pointedly ignoring her father.

"She's here because I invited her," Kenji replied calmly not at all liking to raise his voice on his daughter.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak as if I wasn't standing right in front of you," Ikuko commented.

"My apologies," said Kenji and shot Mina a look that said she was to apologize as well.

"I don't have to apologize for anything. She's the one that needs forgiveness not me," Mina's voice turned icy, she was not at all like her normal self.

"You're quite right, Minako-" Ikuko began but Mina cut her off.

"Its Tsukino to you, Ms Aino," Mina spoke showing she wanted nothing to do with the woman in front of her.

"Minako!" Kenji shouted at her, "You will treat your mother with the respect she deserves!"

"Which is none!" Mina seethed.

While the rest of her family were screaming at each other and their guest, Usagi had gone absolutely quiet and her body had become completely stiff, her mind reeling as she took in the woman in front of her. _I know this woman!_ She thought in shock. _She's my mother_; she realized even before hearing the woman's name. The sight of her face brought back a rushing torrent of memories, so much so that it was too much for Usagi to handle. Memories of her childhood before her parents had split rushed through her head, followed by the horrid ones of what it was like after their divorce, then memories of her mother's hatred for her, the pain, the agony, the suffering…

Usagi grasped her head and gasped, trying to shake the pictures out of her head but failed to do so. It was all too much to take and she did not have the mental capacity she thought she had to keep standing; she crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ikuko saw her younger daughter falling to the floor and out of instinct she made a grab for the girl, catching her before she could hit the ground. Usagi's weight however made her sink to the floor.

Minako gasped in horror, her hands flying to her cover her mouth, while Kenji raced for the two women on the ground. He felt Usagi's pulse, and it was fairly strong so he thought he'd try to call her name and see if she'd come to.

"Usagi! Usa, honey, can you hear me?" He pleaded. There was no answer from Usagi.

Tears were already pouring down Ikuko's face, "This is my entire fault."

"You're damned right it is!" Minako screeched as she watched uselessly as her father tried to revive her sister.

"Minako, this is not the time for that. Call the paramedics!" Kenji ordered.

Minako nodded jerkily and ran over to the phone to call in the emergency.

"Ikuko, shh, Usagi is going to be alright. This is not your fault," Kenji tried to console his ex-wife, hoping he was right and their daughter was going to be alright.

"The paramedics are on their way dad. Should I call Doctor Blake as well?" Minako asked, phone still in hand.

"Good thinking Mina. Tell him to meet us at the hospital. Its more than likely that this has to do with her amnesia," Kenji replied.

Kenji took Usagi out of Ikuko's hand and laid her flat on the floor, while he listened to Minako talked to Blake.

"Who's Blake?" Ikuko managed to ask Kenji through her tears.

"He's the doctor who treated Usagi the first time around," he said distractedly.

Ikuko nodded her head and went back to wringing her hands. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come here? If she had known that this was going to happen to her daughter she would have never agreed to Kenji's idea. But she had been so ecstatic when he had called and offered her a chance to see her girls again that she hadn't paused to think about Usagi's condition. Her thoughts after that had been filled with reunion scenes. She had even been prepared for Minako's dislike or rather, hatred for her but this she had not anticipated. She hoped to God that her darling Usagi was going to be alright. If Usagi recovered from this and didn't want to ever see her again she would quietly go, no questions asked. But right now she just wished the damned ambulance would hurry up and get here.

And as if Ikuko's prayers had been answered, the wail of an ambulance could be heard. Everyone who wasn't unconscious in the room sighed. But Minako ran for the door to let the paramedics in when they arrived. Within seconds three men from the EMS team were ushered into the rooms, shuffling with them certain equipments.

The one that seemed to be in charge spoke up, "What happened here?"

"She just collapsed," Kenji replied.

"Just like that she collapsed?" the man asked skeptically.

"She's an amnesia patient. My guess is when she saw this woman here," Kenji pointed to Ikuko, "Something must have triggered in her mind," he rushed to get out wanting to give the men as much information as possible.

"Her pulse is still strong," another from the EMS team spoke up.

"If she's an amnesia patient, we have no equipment here that could help her. It's all mental. Scans will need to be run," the head of the team evaluated, "We'll need to take her to the hospital."

With the nod of Kenji's head the man proceeded to give his team further instructions, "Sam, Jake, get the stretcher, and hurry! The longer we wait the worse this could get."

Kenji had gathered the two other women in his arms as he watched the EMS team carry away his daughter.

"Who is going to ride with her?" the one in charge asked.

"I will," Kenji said at once. The man nodded and motioned for him to follow. Before Kenji left he instructed Mina and Ikuko to follow them.

"I'll drive," Ikuko stated.

"I don't think so. You might try to kill me," Minako stated incredulously.

"Kill you? Why in God's name would I try to do that?" Ikuko asked out of shock.

"Who knows?" Minako said curtly.

"What ever your problem is with me Ms Tsukino it will simply have to wait. Usagi is more important right now. If you want to come with me or not that's up to you, I will not force you. Now, I suggest if you are coming with me to follow now," Ikuko replied evenly. Even though she wanted her daughters back in her life that didn't mean she was going to let either one of them disrespect her and her intensions, she simply would not be taken advantage of.

Minako was shocked to say the least at her mother's answer. She would have thought the woman to be without a spine to put her in her place and speak to her that way, but she had been proven wrong. Clearly she had misjudged the woman in front of her. Ikuko was not going to be bullshitteded and take what Mina dished out for her without fighting back that much was clear.

Minako swallowed her pride and followed her mother to the car silently, brooding all the way. But then realized that her mother had been right, Usagi was most important right now.

"We need to hurry," she told Ikuko, her voice urgent.

"Yes, I know."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

Ikuko was surprised to hear the edge in Minako's voice was gone. Probably out of fear for her sister she thought.

"I sure to God hope so," Ikuko whispered back fearfully.

From that moment, Minako knew that her mother truly cared about Usagi and possibly her as well, but she had been nothing but rude to the other woman. Maybe, just maybe there was some hope of things all coming together.

Both women got into the car that Ikuko came with, Ikuko behind the wheel, feeling levelheaded enough to drive without getting either of them killed. They followed the ambulance in a comfortable pace, Ikuko not wanting to overrate her driving abilities at the moment.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot a few minutes after the EMS team had pulled Usagi out on the stretcher and rushed her inside. They met up with Kenji in the hall of the waiting area and listened to the latest news.

"What's happening?" Ikuko asked clutching Kenji's shirt's sleeve.

"Doctor Blake is already here. He's seeing to her. He said they are going to run some brain scans. When he gets the results he'll let us know," Kenji replied as calmly as he could, not wanting to show how scared he was for his daughter. He needed to be strong for the two women in front of him.

"How long will that take?" Minako asked weakly.

Kenji looked at his elder daughter, his face haggard, "I have no idea, sweetheart."

"God, this is all my fault-" Ikuko began tearfully but surprisingly it was Minako who cut her off.

"No, it's not. We couldn't have known something like this was going to happen. If we had, dad would not have invited you," said wanting to console her mother. The feeling had come from no where and it had knocked the wind out of her. Never before had she wanted to feel the comforting hands of her parents, her mother's especially. All these years she had survived without her mother's love and she didn't think she could survive another day without it. She just wanted to embrace her, but a part of her couldn't find it in her to do so. After all the woman had caused them all so much pain, especially her father and Usagi. She also had a feeling that some how her father had already forgiven her for what she had done to him, but not so much for what she had done to Usagi.

Minako made up her mind. She would forgive her mother for hurting her father when he did and she would forgive when Usagi forgave her as well.

Kenji took both women into his arms, feeling their hot tears on his neck. He moved them over to sit on the waiting area's green generic chairs and held them in his arms, trying to be the one who kept it together.

'God, we've come too far for something to happen to Usagi. PLEASE LET HER BE OKAY!' Kenji prayed with all his being that somehow God would hear his plea and grant him this miracle. After all he remembered what Blake had told him all those years ago, "If she were to have a relapse, she might become a vegetable for the rest of her life." The words then had been harsh but now he was experiencing the reality of it.

_Heero…_

While the Tsukino family was going through another hardship that life had thrown to them, Heero was having dinner with his mother and daughter.

"Daddy," spoke up his little girl, "when am I going to see aunty Usa again?"

"Aunty Usa?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his mother.

"She's fallen in love with Minako's sister. There hasn't been a day that goes by that she doesn't ask," Shina filled in her son.

"I see," Heero muttered. He couldn't help but think the same thing as well. There wasn't a day that had gone by since he had met Usagi that he hadn't thought about when he was going to see her again as well. It seemed that Isabella was as crazy about Usagi as he was. He couldn't help but think things couldn't be going his was any better than this.

"Well sweetheart, you'll be seeing her on Thursday-" Heero began.

"But that's the day when we have to go to that big building and sit in front of that fat man. That won't be any fun," Bella tried to reason.

Both Heero and his mother chuckled lightly.

"I know, but Usagi is very busy. I don't think you'll be able to see her before then," Heero said trying not to crush her hopes.

Bella just pouted, why couldn't everything just go her way?

"Bella," Heero warned, "Stop pouting and eat or else we're not going for ice cream."

"What are you talking about? I'm eating!" Bella spoke as she stuffed food in her little mouth.

"Bella, you'll choke don't do that!" Heero scolded lightly.

"Sowwie daddy," she said.

"Good girl," Heero smiled kissing her on her forehead.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Shina asked her son quietly not wanting to catch her granddaughter's attention.

"Kenji and Usagi seem to think so," he sighed, "So, all I can do is believe them and pray that we do win," Heero finished his voice softening as his gaze fell on his daughter. She was such an angel, nothing at all like her mother. He just hoped that his Bella wasn't going to be traumatized; she had been too young the last time to remember anything. She was by far so much smarter and cleverer now. She had already come to the conclusion that her mother didn't love her, that she only loved money. He just wished he could protect her from everything bad in the world, including her mother.

"So it's Usagi now?" his mother mused aloud.

"Of all the things to think about mother…" Heero drawled, mentally smacking himself for the slip. Oh well, it was too late to take it back now.

"Would you rather I turn gray thinking about the, _you know what_?" she motion with her head to Bella who was finishing up the last remnants of her food.

Heero just shot her a 'don't go there' look.

"Its time you were happy again, son" his mother spoke tenderly.

"Please don't get all sappy on me mother," Heero replied annoyed.

Shina chuckled, "Can you blame me?"

"Fine if it'll put your mind at ease, we're seeing each other," he replied turning to look at his daughter.

"What?" his mother asked shocked.

"You heard me," he said.

"Well this is certainly a most interesting development," his mother beamed her approval. "She's such a nice young woman and beautiful too!" Shina's eyes turned bright, her mind going out of control with all the things the future could possibly hold.

She knew her son well. He had always gone after what he wanted and Usagi was obviously what he had wanted. The fact that they were involved on a professional basis had not stopped him, knowing he did not like to get involve with those he worked with. She had known that Usagi was something special; she just hoped her son was smart enough to hold onto her and realize the same thing.

"Mother," Heero warned. He shouldn't have told her anything. Knowing her mind she was probably already thinking babies.

"Yes, dear. I won't get carried away," she lied. If she had anything to do with it she would have a daughter-in-law sooner rather than later.

"Daddy, I'm done. Can we have ice cream now?" Bella asked totally oblivious to the conversation the two adults sitting next to her were having.

"I promised, didn't I?" Heero smiled at his daughter scooping her up and out of her chair, her childish giggles filling the air.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us mother?" Heero called over his shoulder as he made his way to the door.

"Yes, I'm sure. You two go have some fun," Shina smiled at her son and granddaughter, closing the door behind them. She sighed. _How quickly they grow up_, she thought.

All throughout the course of the ride to the ice cream parlor, Bella had prattled on about how she liked "Aunty Usagi" and how she couldn't wait to see her again, from her car seat in the back of Heero's car.

Heero had merely smirked and listened to her tirade not interrupting her. He had never heard his daughter talk so much about someone she liked. Maybe his mother had put her up to it? He thought. But dismissed that thought. His mother would never do that, would she? He doubted it. It had to be a sign. He had been thinking about Usagi more seriously and here was his daughter practically in love with her herself. He had never been as sure about something as he was about this now.

"So you really like Usagi, huh?" he asked her.

"More than like, daddy!" came her little girl's voice.

"Suppose I told you she was my girlfriend, what would you do?" he asked ingeniously.

Bella squealed in delight from the back seat and bounced in her car seat.

"Really, daddy, really?" she asked giddily, her hopes of having a mommy flying through the roof of the car.

Heero chuckled at his daughter, "You bet."

"Yay! Can we pick her up for ice cream then?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry sweetheart, but she's spending time with her daddy," he replied softly knowing she was going to be disappointed.

"Oh, well I understand then," she replied surprisingly not upset at all. "Maybe she's having ice cream with her daddy?"

"Maybe," Heero replied not being able to stop himself from smiling.

_Hospital…_

Kenji and his ex-wife along with their first born daughter were still waiting in the hospital's waiting room for more information on Usagi's condition. By now they had all caught their bearings. Minako had resorted to pacing up and down the hall not being able to sit still and had even bought coffee for them, but the caffeine had made her more restless. She had then decided to call Duo, getting whatever comfort she could from him. He had said he would be there shortly so he could be with them and she had not objected. She was waiting for him, so he could hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

Ikuko on the other hand had not touched her drink. She was too worried to stomach anything. Kenji was still holding her in his arms, her head resting on his chest, his hands making soothing motions on her back.

They had been waiting for about three hours now and there was still no word, the waiting was starting to get to them. But when it seemed that all patience had seeped out of them, Minako spotted Doctor Blake walking down the hall. She walked back into the waiting room to tell her parents and spied Duo coming through the room's other entrance. She ran to him and he engulfed her into a warm hug, his words soothing.

Doctor Blake walked into the room and over to the huddled family. Kenji and Ikuko rose to their feet, still holding onto each other.

"How is she, Doctor?" Kenji asked, clinging to the hope that his daughter was unscathed and well.

"She's still unconscious," he announced.

"Still after all this time?" Minako couldn't help but asking.

"Yes," the doctor answered her question.

"Does this mean that- that-" Kenji couldn't finish his sentence.

The doctor gave them a slight smile. He was used to family always overreacting.

"No. The scans did not pick up any drastic changes. Her brain activity is that of a normal person with slight amnesia. So there's no need to worry unnecessarily. This just means that she has either regained some memory but it was too much to take at one time or she is as she was before today," the good doctor reassured the family.

The three in front of him let out happy sighs.

"However," he continued, causing them to hold their breaths yet again, "This does not mean anything. For all we know when she wakes up there could be a slight chance that all the scans could prove to be useless. We never know with these things. But I personally don't think that is likely."

"We trust your judgment Blake," Kenji told the man. He had faith in the doctor. After all he had not been wrong in the past, so he had no reason to not trust him. He just hoped that when Usagi woke up again she would remember who they were.

"Do you know when she is going to awake?" Mina asked.

"We don't want to take a chance in waking her. Her brain might still be processing some of the memories she had regained, if any. If that is the case, waking her can do more damage than good. So we are going to let her take it at her own pace and let her wake on her own, when she is ready we'll truly know if she will be alright or not," Blake explained.

"Can we see her?" It was Ikuko who spoke the question, her voice shaky from tears.

Blake smiled, "I don't see why not."

The doctor led the way to the room Usagi had been transferred to, leading the four that obviously consisted of the family. Blake however, had never seen the woman that held Kenji's hand; he did however know that his daughter was newly engaged to the man that was holding her. He did have to admit though, for such a rich family that moved in high circles, they cared deeply for one another. Knowing this he was determined to do his job as best as he could, he knew that they held faith in him and so he would deliver.

Blake left the family at the door instructing them not to touch Usagi in anyway of speak too loudly in case it would wake her.

The four entered the room as quietly as they could, not wanting to disturb Usagi as they had promised the doctor before he had left to give them some privacy. They clustered around the said girl's bed and watched as she breathed deeply. The only sound being heard were that of the machines hooked up to her beeping faintly in the background.

It took all of Ikuko's strength not to brush the hair off of her daughter's precious face. The tears had stared all over again but they were silent. She promised herself that she would only think positive thoughts. _Her daughter would be alright._

"I think we should pray," Kenji spoke softly to the three around him. Minako and Ikuko nodded in unison. But Duo excused himself knowing that this should be a family thing. He would pray for Usagi while he stepped outside.

"I'll wait outside. I think that you three need this time alone with Usa," Duo said, kissing Minako on the forehead. She nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to her family.

Her parents nodded in understanding and formed a circle around Usagi's bed. Even though they knew she was going to be alright, they knew they needed the added strength for when she would regain consciousness and then all hell would break loose.

Kenji stood to the right of Ikuko and clasped her hand, Minako on her left clasped her other, and they prayed for the first time as a family in a very long time.

* * *

**AN:** I kinda got carried away with this chapter. This was not something I had originally planned. This got out of hand. Don't know how this will affect the end though, there might be an extra chapter or two but it will definitely be interesting to write. :D R&R!


	28. Reconciliation

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for reviewing! This is turning out to be longer than I planned... Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys find it to your liking!

Chapter 27: Reconciliation

It had already been three days since Usagi had collapsed and there was still no sign of her waking up any time soon. Kenji, Mina and especially Ikuko were starting to get edgy. Hadn't the doctor said she was going to be alright? Why was it taking so long for her to regain consciousness?

Kenji had reluctantly gone to work only to return to the hospital immediately after. He could hardly bear to be away from his daughter in case she awoke. Mina had left only when it was absolutely necessary. Ikuko on the other hand had stayed glued to Usagi's side. She hardly ever left the room much less the hospital. Only when Kenji forced her to leave had she done so, but she had always returned less than an hour later. Ikuko just couldn't stand the fact that her daughter was lying helplessly on a hospital bed and that she had probably been the one to put her there.

"Ikuko, you need sleep," Kenji told her after returning that Tuesday night.

"I'm fine, really," she replied paying no mind to her ex-husband's suggestion.

"You have dark circles around you eyes, so don't you lie to me. Do you think when Usagi wakes up she would want to see you so haggard?" he asked gently.

Ikuko sighed. He was right. She had been here for more than fourteen hours straight and without sleep at that. She didn't doubt that there were indeed dark circles around her eyes as well as bags under them. She probably needed a shower as well, but Kenji was far too polite to mention it.

"Fine, but call me as soon as she wakes up or if anything changes," she demanded before she collected her purse and left the room.

Kenji sighed and sank down onto the chair nearby Usagi's bed.

"Do you think Usa will want to see mom if she remembers?" Minako asked quietly.

"I don't know Mina. We'll just have to wait and see when she wakes up," her father replied equally as quiet.

The two lapsed into silence, praying silently for their dearly beloved Usagi to wake up and reassure them that she was truly alright.

When they- Kenji, Mina and Ikuko, had first prayed the night Usagi had been admitted into the hospital, it had been a very liberating experience. They had prayed as a family rather than individual people who shared a connection with the person they were praying for. It had served as a sort of breakthrough, the kind that made people realized what was really missing from their lives. It made them each realize that they would rather be a family again than strangers.

Ikuko had led them in prayer and Kenji and Minako both had realized that she loved Usagi just as much as they did and that she would do everything she could to help Usagi be alright again. They had come to accept her presence rather than wish her away and a sort of truce had been formed.

Minako had even begun to call Ikuko mom again. At first the word had sounded alien on her lips and to her ears. It had even shocked Ikuko to her core and surprised Kenji quite a bit. But Mina had managed to get over the weirdness and Ikuko had accepted it without any questions asked. Ikuko had just enveloped her daughter in the tightest hug she could manage, utterly speechless. She had never imagined she would hear the word from Minako. The hug had spoken volumes. It had melted away all the years of hurt and pain. After that little episode, the two could be seen locked in an embrace whenever they were together, but the word forgiveness had not been mentioned.

Kenji had taken the scene in with a watery smile as he watched mother and daughter embrace for the first time in over eighteen years. He had wiped the tears away from their cheeks and had joined in the embrace. In short, he was just glad that his girls were getting along. Only if his other daughter could join them, he would be really alright.

It had been three hours since Ikuko had left, the most time she had ever spent away, when the heart rate monitor began to beep at a more rapid pace. Kenji and Minako jumped to their feet's in an instant and watched as Doctor Blake hastily made his way into the room.

They watched as Blake checked the equipment and held their breaths as he spoke.

"She's waking up," he said delightedly.

Both Kenji and Minako sighed in relief.

"Mina, go call your mother," Kenji instructed his daughter.

"Wait," Blake halted Minako.

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't think that's a good idea right at this moment. It was after all when Usagi saw that woman that her memory began to respond. I want to make sure that Usagi is as okay as she's going to be before she's sees Ms. Aino," Blake explained.

Neither Kenji nor Minako had thought about the effect seeing Ikuko would have when Usagi woke up. All they could do was nod in understanding and crowd around the bed.

_Heero_

Heero had been trying to get hold of Usagi since Monday but he had had rotten luck. It had been four days since he had seen her and he wanted to very badly. He didn't know if he should be angry or worried. He had called her cellular phone several times and it had rung out and gone to her voicemail. Her sweet voice had made him shiver with the need to hear the real thing.

He was sitting in his office chair trying to get more work done even though it was past work hours. Heero was trying to get as much out of the way for Thursday. How quickly the days flew by when you didn't want them to. The decision of Bella's custody case would either make him or break him. He would simply cease to have the will to live if she were to be taken from him. He just prayed that Kenji and Usagi would lead him to victory. Even though he tried not to doubt their abilities, it was hard not to.

Tomorrow he was due for a meeting with Kenji to make sure everything was in order. He would get to see Usagi then and he would demand an answer as to why she had not answered any of his calls. Even though he did not want to imagine it, his mind had carried him away with the reasons why she had not answered. At one point he had even conjured up the image of her kissing another man, Sean to be exact, and his blood had boiled with jealousy. With a growl he had pushed himself to focus on his work and not on what she could be doing. It had been hard but he had managed for the most part.

_Hospital…._

The three occupants of the room watched as the woman on the bed started to wake. They watched as her eyes started to roll behind her eyelids and then the lids flicker about as she open her eyes and then cringe from the light.

Usagi tried to focus her vision, trying to get rid of the fuzzy, blurry images she was seeing. She began to make out shapes and her eyes rolled to look at the three people standing beside her. She noticed their vertical position and realized that she was lying on a bed somewhere, for it was obviously not any of her rooms.

The first person she saw was a man dressed in a white hospital cloak, with a stethoscope hanging around his neck, the Doctor. This man she remembered. He was _her _doctor. Her eyes then flashed to the woman and man beside him and everything came rushing back to her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to stop all the mental images and gasped from its intensity.

"Usagi," someone called her name.

She opened her eyes and looked to the doctor. She saw the man nod his head and say, "She seems to know her name."

_What was that supposed to mean?_ She thought. Why wouldn't she respond to her own name?

"Usagi, do you know who I am?" the same man asked.

Usagi was confused. Why would he be asking her that? Instead of answering his question she turned to the man beside the doctor.

"Dad, why is he asking me that?" she asked. The man she called dad took in a sharp breath but smiled at her, taking a step closer to her.

"He just wants to make sure that you're alright," Kenji answered his daughter's question gently. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked her, a frown forming on his still handsome face.

Usagi took a moment and tried to remember why she could possibly be in the hospital. It only took a second for her memory to remind her and she gasped in horror.

"I remember!" she exclaimed. "Where's mom? I want to see her!"

"Usagi you need to calm down. I still need to evaluate your condition before you can see anyone else," Doctor Blake told her sternly and she nodded, having no other choice but to. She didn't want any permanent damage to her mind if she could help it, even though she felt fine, except for the wooziness but she figured that was from being asleep for so long.

She remembered with perfect clarity what had caused her to collapse. She had been at her family home with her sister, _Mina_, her mind filled in, and they were going to have dinner with their father, the man beside Doctor Blake. She had entered the room and after a few minutes Rich, the butler, had led a woman into the room. That was when her mind had begun to reel with images of what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

The blue haired woman had looked like her and Mina so much it couldn't have been a coincidence. And upon seeing her, Usagi was supplied with her name and memories that seemed to belong to someone else. But the barrage of images had been too much for her to handle and she had collapsed.

The blank spots in Usagi's memory were now finally filled in and she was slowly piecing everything together, granted it would take some time. She finally remembered her childhood but it was like nothing she had expected. Instead of happy carefree memories, they were shadowed with misery and unhappiness. Except for when she remembered spending time with a blue eyed boy with messy brown hair…

"Usagi?" the doctor called snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she answered.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get started on your examination," he smiled, "The sooner it's done the faster you'll get to leave this place."

Usagi smiled back at the doctor and nodded her head. She wanted nothing more that to be rid of this place. She would comply with any of the doctor's request if it meant speeding things up.

Blake turned his attention to Kenji and his other daughter, "If you don't mind Mr. Tsukino, Ms. Tsukino, but I have to ask that you please step outside for a while."

Kenji and Minako shot Usagi a look that said they didn't want to.

"It's okay you guys. The sooner doc is done we'll get to go home," Usagi said trying to reassure them.

"We love you Usa," Mina said and kissed her baby sister on the cheek before stepping out of the room, Kenji nodded his head and mimicked his elder daughter, closing the door on his way out.

"Okay Usagi, I'm just going to ask you a few questions and after that I want to run a few more scans just to be in the clear, okay?" Blake informed her. His questions were designed to see how much she remembered, while the scans were for precaution's sake.

"Usagi, I want to know how much you remember. How far back does your memory go?" He asked straight out getting to the point.

Usagi thought about the doctor's question and tried to access her memory, her face twisting thoughtfully. Her memories came with much more ease than it did before she had fainted and she was elated by that fact. Her mind stretched and stretched farther than it had ever done and she saw herself as a little girl playing with Mina in a backyard, the one she had lived with her mother, she remembered.

"I remember myself as a little girl," She said, "I've never done that before," she told him with a sad smile on her flawless face.

"That's good. Does your head hurt when you try to remember? Do you meet with any resistance?" Blake continued with his evaluation.

"No, I feel fine actually," she smiled, "my memories come with ease. I remember my time before living with my father, before the Bahamas," she told him.

"Ah, the Bahamas" he smiled, "Then I'm assuming you remember everything?" he asked, hopeful that this was a good sign. Blake wanted so much for this young woman to remember her past. She had her entire future ahead of her, she deserved to be able to remember precious memories from her past and reminisce with her family.

Usagi nodded her head, but then stopped abruptly, a memory hitting her. Her mind instantly sent her back to the memory of the boy with the blue eyes and brown hair. Something about him was familiar, very familiar. She had other memories of him but for the life of her, she couldn't remember his name! Her face twisted with frustration.

"Usagi, is everything alright? What is it?" Blake took in her face with alarm.

"I'm fine. It's just that," she hesitated not sure how to phrase it, "there's this boy in my memory but I don't remember his name." A laughed escaped her throat, "It's just kinda frustrating is all," she smiled at how silly she was being.

"Oh," Blake sighed. "You can't expect to remember everything at once. Some memories might take more time that other's to surface," his smile was reassuring.

"Mm hmm."

"Now, we'll need to get those scans done," Blake said.

_An Hour Later… _

Usagi was back in her room talking to her father and sister. She was waiting for the go ahead from the scans so she could leave. Doctor Blake had gotten her instant access to the scanning equipment and had her in and out within a few hours, which she was grateful for, she hated waiting just as much as she hated hospitals.

"Are you sure you're well enough to want to go home? You could stay a couple more days here if you want to," Kenji was trying to persuade Usagi into staying in the hospital; he didn't want to take any chances.

Usagi made a face of horror as she listened to her father's suggestion. Mina laughed at her sister knowing how she hated the very word _hospital_.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Usagi screeched. "I'm feeling fine and I want to go home."

Kenji sighed. It was no use in reasoning with her, once her mind was set it was hard to change it. He was just surprised that her personality hadn't been altered from what he could tell. How that was possible he didn't know. Trust it to be in her nature to forgive and forget. To think the first thing she would ask for was to see her mother was beyond him. He had expected her to be bitter and angry but surprisingly she had not been. Kenji just wanted so much to know what was going on in his daughter's head.

"Um, what day is today?" Usagi asked sheepishly, "I forgot to ask…"

Kenji and Minako sweatdropped. Trust her to ask that now after everything else.

"It's Tuesday," Mina told her gently.

"What?!" Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief, "You mean I was in here for three days?"

Kenji and Minako both nodded their heads.

"Oh God, Bella's case is in two days! I didn't even start to-" Usagi's rambling was cut off by her father.

"Don't even go there young lady!" Kenji objected his voice stern, "You don't need to think about work right now, because I simply won't allow you to overexert yourself. Leave the case to me."

"But dad-!"

"No but dad! I don't want to hear it."

"I promised Heero I would do all I could to help him keep Bella. I don't want to go back on my promise!" Usagi pleaded with her father, "You have to understand."

Kenji sighed. "Fine-" began but was interrupted by Usagi's squeak of delight. He shot her a look that made her snap her mouth shut but she grinned nonetheless.

"You can attend the hearing on one condition," Kenji waited to get her attention before he continued. "You have to stay the night in the hospital," he finished secretly smug; he would get his way one way or the other, her safety came before all else.

"Dad," Usagi whined, "That's not fair!"

"Take it or leave it. Your choice," Kenji shrugged indifferently.

"Ugh! Fine!" Usagi huffed and flopped back onto her pillows, folding her hands like a disappointed child, and began to pout.

Minako could barely hold back her laughter and burst out into giggles. If anything since Usagi had regained her memory she acted more childish and her emotions were highly volatile.

"What's so funny?" Usagi glared at her sister.

Minako just shook her head all the while still laughing at her sister.

"Dad! Make her stop," Usagi growled.

"Oh grow up!" Minako told her, "You're not ten anymore."

Usagi just silently seethed at her sister.

Kenji saw the interaction between his daughters and just shook his head and sighed. For grown women they could act so childishly sometimes. His mind was beginning to drift when he saw Blake walk through the door. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that both Usagi and Minako had sobered and were focusing on the doctor.

"Doc," Usagi whispered suddenly afraid. Minako noticed her sister's distress and immediately went to her side catching her hand up in a reassuring grasp.

Blake smiled, "No need to worry my dear. You're perfectly fine."

The room erupted in cheers of relief and the Tsukino clan enveloped each other in a tight hugs.

"Thank you so much Doctor," Kenji sobered and shook the said man's hand.

"Yes, thank you so much," Usagi too voiced her gratitude.

Blake let out a chuckle, "Think noting of it."

"So, it's safe to say she can interact with anyone she wants?" Minako asked wanting to make sure.

Blake nodded his head, "Yes. Usagi should be perfectly fine since most of her memory has returned. But I would suggest that she doesn't overexert herself," he finished.

"That's why she's staying the night," Kenji informed the doctor with a self-satisfied smile.

Usagi rolled her eyes and the doctor laughed at her.

"You see how they treat me like a child?" Usagi told the doctor shaking her head sadly.

"My dear, this just shows how much they care for you. I think your father made the right decision," Blake reassured her, a smile forming on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'll give you some privacy." And with that the doctor left the room.

"I want to see mom now," Usagi blurted out once the doctor locked the door behind him.

Minako and Kenji exchanged a look but it was Kenji who spoke first.

"Are you sure you want to see Ikuko?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yes," she replied firmly.

"Even after remembering all she has done to you?" Minako interjected.

"Yes. I want to speak to her. Now, if you could please call her. I'm sure she'd want to know I'm awake," Usagi said even though a part of her was yelling at her not to delude herself. She wanted to believe so much that her mother cared for her. That was why she wanted time alone with her mother to ask her these questions herself.

"Very well, if that's what you want," Kenji gave way and pulled out his phone to call his ex-wife.

"I don't get it. Why would you want to see her?" Minako asked wanting to know what her sister was thinking.

Usagi looked at her steadily, "Because she is my mother and because I simply want to speak with her."

Minako nodded her head. She would not interfere with her sister's wish. After all hadn't she too conceded to their mother's attention and had clung to her every chance she found?

Kenji hung up the phone and turned to Usagi, "She'll be here as soon as she can."

"Thanks dad," Usagi smiled at her father.

Twenty minutes had not passed when Ikuko knocked on Usagi's door, anxious as never before. When she had received Kenji's call she had nearly gotten a heart attack. Her baby girl was awake! She had jumped out of bed, all remnants of sleep gone, and thrown on some clothes, collected her purse and had left her house in a flash trying to drive as carefully as possible to avoid killing innocent people in the process of getting to the hospital as soon as she could.

Now she slowly opened the door that could easily lead to a change in her future. She stepped into the room, sunshine pouring through the windows casting a halo of light on the occupants of the room and she took an intake of breath. She had never seen three more beautiful people as the ones who occupied this room. Ikuko's eyes however shot immediately to the woman on the bed, who stared back at her with intensity. Their eyes stayed locked until the woman startled Ikuko with her voice.

The woman had a strong clear voice that at the same time sounded as sweet as honey. The voice of the girl she had once known had never held the kind of confidence as the woman's who was now speaking.

"I want to speak to you alone," Usagi spoke to the woman who had just entered the room, trying to make her voice sound strong and confident, something she was feeling anything but at the moment. She turned to her father and sister and nodded to them to leave. They did so without question.

The room stood in utter quietness for what seemed like endless minutes even after Minako and Kenji had left. Neither woman knew where to start or how to begin. They just stared at each other for moments on end without saying a word until Usagi finally broke the silence. If she wanted to know her mother's intensions she would have to be the one to initiate any kind of conservation and take it in the direction she wanted. At the moment she was so vulnerable she was fighting to maintain her façade of cool confidence and indifference.

"How are you?" She began.

Ikuko seem startled by the question. Wasn't it she the one who was supposed to ask that question?

With a frown Ikuko said, "Besides anxious and worried to death, I'm fine."

Usagi tried to school her face into not revealing her emotions. Part of her was elated to hear this answer while another was not.

"Why are you anxious?" Usagi pressed on.

The question seemed to make Ikuko uneasy. But she moved further into the room and stood at the foot of Usagi's bed.

"Anxious because I'm not sure how you are reacting to me," Ikuko said truthfully.

_She cares about my reaction?_ Usagi thought apprehensively. If she wanted to do this she had to go about it unbiased. She couldn't let past feelings get into the way of her future. More than anything she wanted her mother's love and acceptance even though she remembered all the cruel things the woman in front of her had done to her. Love is a crazy thing, was the only reason she could think of. All her life she had wanted her mother's attention but had always played second fiddle to her current boyfriend. She had even believed she had failed her mother as a daughter. She didn't know why that was because she had done her best in every way possible and any sane person would tell her she was losing it if that was what she truly believed. And maybe they would be right, she did think in strange ways. But that was who she was and it was in her nature to forgive and forget if there was a chance for happiness.

"And you're worried to death because?" Usagi asked needing to get certain things in the open.

Ikuko's face tightened, "How could you not know the reason?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but with your track record it's hard to believe that you would be worried about me," Usagi told her in an even voice her eyes piercing.

A wave of despair washed over Ikuko and her guilt at her treatment of Usagi as a young girl multiplied ten fold. She wished that those memories were never to be remembered but she knew she had to face them before any of them could move on.

Ikuko took a deep breath and gave the answer that she hope would suffice and Usagi could be able to forgive her.

"It's true. I won't deny that the way I treated you wasn't anything short of cruel." Tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, "And I won't try to make excuses but the truth is I didn't know any other way to cope with the hole your father left in my heart. I just went insane," Ikuko closed her eyes trying not to remember the pain. She opened them again and the pain was evident in them. "He left me without knowing the entire story!" She turned her tortured eyes on Usagi, "Do you know what that did to me? I loved him so much yet he didn't have on ounce of faith or trust in me!"

The anguish was plain as day in Ikuko's voice as she continued and all Usagi could do was hold onto the bed sheets so she wouldn't grab her mother up in a bone crushing hug but they needed this to clear the way for a brighter future.

"I gave him everything he wanted. Everything… and to think he didn't trust me when he claimed to love me drove me over the edge." Ikuko wasn't afraid to let the tears fall now.

"You have no idea how much I regretted being so cruel to you. And not a day goes by that I didn't wish things could have been different; that I should have cherished you instead of rejected you…"Ikuko trailed off overcome by tears.

"And you expect me to believe that you've changed now? Expect me to accept and forgive you?" Usagi asked in a cold voice borrowing some of Heero's coldness.

Usagi's heart ached to give her mother another chance while her head wasn't so sure after all the woman had done to make her childhood a living hell. But in her heart of hearts she knew her mother was really sorry for all the pain she had caused all of them and was a changed woman through and through.

Ikuko looked up sharply, the vulnerable woman gone, replaced by the confident woman she had become over these last few years.

"I don't expect anything," she said evenly, "All I want is for you to understand or at least know that I care about you and love you. And that even though you probably think it could never happen- I am a changed woman. What you believe is entirely up to you. I'm not going to ask for your acceptance or even your forgiveness, I just want you to be a part of my life again and give me a second chance."

**AN:** Oh my! What's going to happen now? Will Usagi give her mother a second chance? Stay tuned to find out! Read & Review!


	29. Solace

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry this update took so long! (Stupid midterms…) Anyway… **thanks for reviewing!** I'm starting to think there will be more than thirty chapters. Sigh. My imagination runs away with me every time I sit down to write— which isn't necessarily a bad thing…

Moonfan: Sorry about any confusion. I started this story about four years ago (and it's so pathetic that I haven't finished it yet…) so I tend to forget about some things, so please bear with me. But I'll try to incorporate an answer in a later chapter. I already have one in mind and I'll try to clear things up as best as possible. If you're confused on anything else please let me know!

Larissa: I'm so glad you feel that way about my story. Please do let me know when you'll get yours out.

**Thank you everyone else for reviewing! **Your support is what keeps me writing! :D

Okay! Enough rambling, here's the next chapter. Hope it lives up to your expectations!

Chapter 28: Solace

"Morning, Heero," Kenji greeted the said man as he walked into his office.

"Good morning, Kenji," Heero replied shaking Kenji's outstretched hand and took a seat in front of him.

"Well my boy, the big day is less than twenty four hours away. How are you feeling?" Kenji inquired.

"Nervous as hell," Heero replied dryly.

Kenji nodded his head. "That's understandable. But this isn't your first time fighting a custody battle so you know what to expect. I just ask you to put faith in me once again."

"I do have faith in you Kenji but I'm sure you know the feeling," Heero replied implying Kenji's our custody battle with his ex-wife over Usagi.

"Sadly, yes I do understand. And it is something that I never wish upon any suitable parent." Kenji sighed, "But nevertheless, it is a reality we must face."

Heero nodded his head, his tantalizing mouth set in a grim line.

_An Hour Later…_

"Well, Heero, that's it for today. I'll see you at the downtown court house at 10 a.m. sharp," Kenji said getting up from his seat.

Heero too got up and gathered his things.

"Thanks again for doing this Kenji," Heero said extending his hand to shake the other man's.

Kenji took the outstretched hand, "I already told you, this is nothing compared to what you have done for me."

Heero nodded his head and proceeded to exit the room. But before he could unlock the door, Kenji called out to him.

"Aren't you going to ask where she is?" He heard the man question knowingly.

Heero stiffened immediately. _He knows_, Heero thought dryly, _great, just great_. How was he supposed to answer that?

"If she had wanted me to know where she is, she would have told me herself," He replied barely turning around.

"I doubt she could have told you when she's in the hospital," he heard the man whisper. At that Heero spun around, his face contorted in some unknown emotion.

"What did you say?" Heero asked, not quite sure he had heard the right thing, his voice rough, as he fought to get his emotions back in check.

Kenji sighed, sitting back in his chair, "She had a relapse Saturday evening. She's been in the hospital for the past three days—"

"Where is she now?" Heero cut off Kenji, his voice deathly calm.

"At the hospital downtown—" Kenji stopped abruptly and stared in disbelief as Heero hastily left the room, slamming the door behind him.

A wide grin broke out across Kenji's face, an unknown gleam in his eyes, as he recovered from the momentary shock.

"At least he appears to be serious about her…" he said shaking his head a sudden sadness in his eyes.

_Heero…_

With determined strides, Heero pushed his long legs to move as fast as they could without breaking into an all out run. Those in front of him immediately got out of his way noting the sense of menace exuding from him as he unwaveringly walked towards his destination.

Heero's mind was racing. Usagi was in the hospital and he hadn't known until today— three days later! His heart was pounding with the thought of her just being in the hospital. And there he was earlier, thinking she was with some other man when in actuality she was in the hospital. And to think he hadn't asked her father where she was when five minutes had passed and she hadn't shown up for their meeting. He was angry with himself for not asking sooner but angrier still at his thoughts of her unfaithfulness.

His Usagi was in the hospital and all else could wait!

_Usagi… _

Usagi's eyes widened in shock as she watched her room door swung open and Heero Yuy barge in, only to stop and stare at her for what seemed an eternity. She stared back at him with just as much intensity and sighed in relief as he made his way over to her and grasped her in a tight hug.

Heero sat on the edge of the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around the small female lying in it. _Thank God she's alright!_ His heart sang. His Usagi was well and truly fine. Even though she was a little pale around the edges, he had seen the way her cheeks had flooded with color when she had spotted him and in the way she had grasped him with such strength as though she was relieved to see him as well.

Heero pulled back from the hug reluctantly as did Usagi. He grasped her tender face between his hands, his eyes searching her face for some sign of weakness and having found none, he kissed her lips gently.

Usagi kissed him back with all the strength she possessed, not remembering any other time when she was so glad to see someone. She was so happy he was here, she felt so safe in his arms; she just wanted to stay there forever.

They both pulled back from their lip lock, gasping for air slightly and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked her, pulling her into another hug, tucking her head under his chin.

Usagi nodded her head, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, now that you're here."

Heero chuckled and pulled back from the hug.

"Is that so?" he asked her teasingly, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Usagi laughed. "Mhmm" she said nodding her head at him, relaxing for what seemed like the first time in days. She rested back on the pillows and took in his handsome face. She had missed him dearly being here in the hospital and had constantly thought about him. She knew she should have called him but hadn't wanted to worry him too much. She figured he was here because her father had told him. And more than she could put into words, she was touched that he had come to see her, even though their relationship had just started. If anything, her love for him grew even more.

At that thought, Usagi pulled herself up short. Wait, she loved him?

"Are you okay?" Heero asked worriedly when he saw her face go white all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Usagi asked coming out of her revelation. "Oh. Yea, I'm fine," she smiled at him, new love shining through her eyes.

Heero didn't quite believe her. Why had she gone pale all of a sudden? He would ask her doctor just to make sure for himself.

"If you're sure," he said with a hint of uncertainty in his usually confident voice.

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"OK. You're sure you're fine? Then why the hell didn't you call me?" Heero asked slight anger in his voice.

Usagi immediately lost her smile. "What do you mean 'why'? I didn't want to worry you. Besides it was nothing serious."

Heero pulled back. "Nothing serious?" He asked his voice deathly calm. "You mean being hospitalized for three days is nothing serious? I think you should stay in here longer if that's what you think."

Usagi sighed. She knew that was an understatement but she didn't want to worry him. Besides now that she thought of it, he didn't need to know everything.

"Look. Don't worry about me I'm fine. I don't know why you came all the way here anyway."

"Then I'll leave," Heero said coolly as he got up to leave but Usagi grabbed his hand before he could. He turned back to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something you need?" he asked wryly.

"Why are you being so harsh?" Usagi asked starting to get angry. For what reason, she didn't know. It wasn't as if he had done anything to make her angry, if anything it was the other way around.

"I'm the one being harsh? Oh I'm sorry, how insensitive of me," he said pulling his hand free of her hold.

Usagi let him take his hand back. What was wrong with her? Was she trying to pick a fight with him for no reason? That was not like her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, tears shining in her expressive azure eyes.

Heero looked to her when she spoke but had not anticipated the tears in here eyes. His heart lurched at the sight and he scolded himself for being a jerk. He sighed.

"No, I'm sorry," he said and pulled her into another hug. He didn't know why, but she appeared to be different to him somehow. He wondered what it could be.

Usagi held onto him and let the tears flow. All her pent up emotions she allowed to set free. From the time she had awoken her memories had been too much to handle but she had not wanted to break down in front of her family or the doctor and then the sight of her mother and their conversation had been too much. Now that they were all gone, she was finally able to let go with the only person she felt safe enough with. She didn't care if he thought she was a nut case, she just wanted to be held by him and prayed that he didn't leave her.

Heero was caught off guard when the woman in his arms began to cry. He stiffened, he hated crying females; he just didn't know how to handle them. But he sensed that there was more to why Usagi was crying. It couldn't have been over that little argument.

"Shhh, sweetheart, please don't cry," he tried to sooth her, rubbing her back gently.

Usagi sniffled, trying to get her crying under control. She pulled her head from its resting place on his chest and wiped her eyes with her fingertips, laughing nervously as she did so.

"Sorry. I don't know what that was all about," she said smiling hesitantly up at him.

"Don't worry about it," Heero said returning her smile, wiping away a stray tear.

Usagi sighed.

"You can tell me if you want," Heero said to her catching her off guard.

_Damn he's quick_, Usagi thought pouting.

"Fine," she said, secretly glad that she could tell someone how she was actually feeling.

Heero smiled victoriously.

"You get that smile off your face mister," Usagi pouted. Heero just grinned at her even more. Usagi's heart began to beat faster seeing his gorgeous smile. A sudden flashback hit her, replacing Heero's smiling face with that of the boy's from her memory. 'No, it can't be,' she told herself. 'The boy from my memory is nothing like Heero.' She remembered the boy as happy and carefree with a sense of maturity beyond his years. He was definitely nothing like Heero. Heero was not carefree, he had too many problems to deal with, he was cold and calculating when he needed to be, stubborn and proud, powerful and determined. Nothing of Heero reminded her of the boy from her memory so… Why? She let her thoughts trail off and snapped back into reality when she saw Heero looking at her expectantly.

"I-I don't know where to start," she told him suddenly unsure.

Heero took one of her hands into his, "Well, why don't you start with what's bothering you the most?"

"Bothering me the most?" she echoed. "Well, I saw my mother yesterday," she saw him nod his head in understanding. She knew he knew about the woman her father had told him about and the custody battle that had taken place.

"Did you want to see her or did she come on her own?" He asked.

"I wanted to see her because… because I got my memories back and I- I…"

"Wanted to clear up the past?" He filled in helpfully.

"Yes," Usagi smiled. He was actually paying attention to her and it made her unbelievably happy.

She however lost her smile as she continued, "She did terrible things to me when I was a child…," Usagi's expression became far away as she told Heero about some of the horrible things her mother did to her.

Heero sat quietly as he listened to the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, poured out her soul to him. He did all he could by listening and absorbing what she said, knowing it was what she wanted, needed the most.

"And she came to see me yesterday," Usagi continued, "I felt so much anger when she walked in to this room," she looked at Heero with an intensity he had never seen before. "It wasn't like me. I've never felt such hatred for anyone before. But what confuses me the most is this conflicting emotion," her face contorted in an unexplainable manner. "I wanted so much to reach out to her and hug her and tell her I forgive her and that I love her…"

Heero pulled her into his arms seeing as how she was unable to go on. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and just held her.

"It's okay to be confused. You just got your memories back, sweetheart. Nobody expects much from you right now. You can't be expected to just forgive and forget everyone and everything that has ever hurt you," Heero tried to console her, not understanding where these words were coming for.

"I know," Usagi whispered tightening her grip on him, squeezing her eyes closed.

_Ikuko…_

Ikuko opened the door to Usagi's room only to see her daughter hugging a man. She gasped and quickly shut the door feeling as if she were invading their privacy. She decided to take a seat outside the room until the man exited. As she waited, she reflected on her conversation with her baby daughter the previous day. She had said all she had wanted to and now she was just waiting on Usagi's answer. She didn't know if what she had said had changed her daughter's mind but it hadn't been a good sign when Usagi had asked her to leave all of a sudden…

_Usagi's Room…_

Usagi was the first one to break their embrace and Heero let her. She lay back against her pillows and sighed heavily.

"I don't know what to do…" she trailed off.

Heero brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "You just need time to think. You'll figure it out eventually."

"What do you think I should do? I told you her reasoning. Would you do the same thing she did?" she asked Heero.

"I would never be able to hurt Bella no matter what I was going through. But I'm not your mother. I have no idea how she thinks or even how she feels. I just know that everyone deals with their problems differently. But," he paused and looked deeply into her eyes. "It seems to me that she deeply regrets it."

Usagi closed her eyes momentarily, "It seems that way to me too. I think I just need time."

"Then take all the time you need. No one is forcing you to make a decision," he told her.

A sudden smile broke out across her face.

"What?" Heero asked her confused.

She shook her head still smiling and reached out a hand to caress a chiseled cheek.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely.

"For?" he asked raising an eyebrow not getting her.

"For listening to me. You must think I have issues," she told his half jokingly.

"You can say that again," he teased.

She shot him a pout and he quickly captured her lips with his.

"I don't think you're crazy if that's what you mean," he told her after his kiss.

An out of breath Usagi glared at him.

"I should let you lose tomorrow for stealing a kiss," she pouted again.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that! You- Wait. What do you mean 'I should let you'? You're not going down there tomorrow," he told her firmly.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I'm not having this argument with you. I've already made up my mind and my father has already given me his word. Besides, Bella is expecting to see me there," she replied equally as firm.

Heero looked at the woman in front of him. He knew as soon as their first little argument more than a half an hour ago she had changed. She seemed different now. Not by much but enough to notice. There was a harder edge to her now. She was still the same feisty, caring woman with a soft side but she seemed more mature now, more experienced, and not so childlike anymore. He would miss that part about her but he liked her still all the same.

"What?" Usagi asked confused. He had just gone so still and was staring at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Heero chuckled and shook his head lightly, "Nothing. Of course you're coming tomorrow. Who am I to stop you?"

Usagi looked at him puzzled.

"You should get some more rest. I'll see you tomorrow," he told her getting off the bed.

"What you're leaving already?" Usagi asked slightly alarmed.

"Yes, I need to pick up Bella from my mother's," he lied to her.

Usagi slumped back against her pillows. "Oh, of course. Then you should go." She didn't know what it was but she was bitterly disappointed that he was leaving her. Her heart tightened just a bit knowing he would never be fully hers.

Heero groaned, "Don't pull that face on me."

"What face?" Usagi asked confused.

"That one," he said caressing her face. "Smile beautiful."

A reluctant smile pulled its way onto her lips.

"There we go," he said in a husky voice as he lowered his head to give her a parting kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep," Usagi told him, her spirit lifting.

Heero left the room only to glance back once before closing the door.

_Ikuko…_

Standing by the vending machine, Ikuko looked up as she saw the man exit Usagi's room. A ting gasp escaped her as she recognized the man causing the said man to look at her curiously but to her relief he kept walking not realizing who she was.

Her mind was racing with curiosity. Did Usagi remember Heero? Had Heero found some way to get back in contact with Usagi after all these years? Ikuko had known the two had lost contact when Usagi had been a young teen and her daughter had taken it hard. She had never liked Usagi hanging out with him because he was so much older and because she had been so controlling over Usagi, but it had not seemed to bother her daughter and she had even taken a beating on many occasions for sneaking out to see him.

She felt relieved to see the two together again but didn't think Heero would feel the same way about her being back in Usagi's life. She would try to avoid him at best. She didn't want him to color Usagi's already hateful perspective of her with even more hatred. She wanted her daughter back in her life and she was willing to do everything possible to let it be that way. Even though Usagi did not ask her to visit today, Ikuko wanted to. She felt showing her unwavering determination would help her daughter to understand that she was indeed a changed woman.

**AN:** Hope you guys liked it. It was really weird just writing one scene… Please tell me what you think!


	30. New Beginnings?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thanks to those who reviewed. Please note that I have no idea as to how a real court case is done so just bear with me and let's pretend I know what I'm doing :) This chapter is by far the longest I've ever written (_twenty one pages_!) so please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29: New Beginnings?

"Is it me or has he changed?" Shina whispered to Duo while watching her son play with his daughter.

"I know what you mean. He's actually nice to me now," Duo answered wryly.

The two were observing Heero play with his daughter on the swing set in the backyard of Shina's home. Heero was laughing and smiling more than ever and Shina could not remember a time when she had seen her son happier, other than when he used to hang out with that little girl in his younger years.

She had never quite understood the relationship that those two had shared. She knew he had been devastated when they had had to leave Juuban. All her life she had sheltered her only child but when he had turned the age of fourteen it had been time to be more firm with him. He had had responsibilities waiting for him until the time he came of age and it had been her job to get him up to par. She had seen herself become more cold towards him and she hated every single time she scolded him, but she had only hit him once; it had been the first and last as she could never bear to hurt him again.

After he had taken over the company at the age of twenty, she had relaxed somewhat only to start on him again when it was time for him to marry. But now she regretted pushing him that hard to do so. She however did not regret getting her granddaughter out of the ordeal. But Heero had seemed so in love with that witch and she in love with him that Shina had never stopped to ponder on what kind of woman Relena truly was. Shina had never encountered such a woman before, but she had quickly learnt her lesson. She looked at women twice before ever thinking of trusting them. Relena had hurt her son so terribly that the only thing she could think of was to put the woman to her place and make her repent for what she had done to her son and granddaughter. But the law would not allow for her means, so she had to settle for taking away everything she could that Relena wanted, mainly her granddaughter. But when it came to her granddaughter it was so much more. Relena was not a fit mother, never was and never would be. Bella would be happier with her father and grandmother, the people who truly loved her.

"Its Usagi, isn't it?" Duo asked.

"Yes, they have been seeing each other," Shina replied with a triumphant smile.

But hearing this Duo growled, his face twisting in an unknown emotion.

Shina turned to him but he kept staring out the window, his hands fisted. "What is your problem?"

"If he hurts Usagi, I swear I'll—"

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that," she smiled knowingly, "But I think she's definitely changed him and if he knows what's good for him, like I suspect he does, he'll be keeping her."

"I hope you're right ma," Duo said relaxing a bit.

"Of course I am. Never doubt a woman's intuition, son," she replied, a smile on her lips.

_Heero…_

Heero stood behind Bella and pushed her gently every time her swing came towards him. After he had left Usagi he had gone home. He had needed some time alone to think. He didn't know what was happening to him and it confused the hell out of him. Heero sighed. He didn't want to think about this now. Even though it was getting late, he had taken Bella outside to play with her. Lately, that was all he wanted to do. Just be with his daughter, hear her laughter and watch her grow. But he often felt alone after he had put her to bed. Not that he had a problem with women, they came by the dozen, and it was just that he had never found the right one. Relena had made him question his actions around women and about women in general. He had been so cautious around them, until he met Usagi.

A low growl escaped his throat as he realized all of his thoughts led back to Usagi. He had to concentrate on his daughter. He hated to think that she would be gone from his life forever because she was his life, without her his existence would be pointless. He pushed all else from his mind and he let himself be taken up with his beautiful little angel, reveling in her childish laughter. Who knew how much time he would have with her after tomorrow?

_Next Day…_

As soon as her alarm clock had gone off at five, Usagi had jumped out of her bed and busied herself with getting ready for Bella's nine o' clock case hearing. They were all expected to be at the family courthouse at eight thirty for any last minute adjustments. Usagi ate breakfast, feeling really hungry for the first time in a long while. She ate a big breakfast and sipped at her coffee as she got dressed. She chose a simple cream colored two piece skirt suite and twisted her hair up into a sophisticated ponytail. Next, she moved into her home office and pulled together the necessary documents, placing them in her bag. After looking at herself once over in the mirror, she donned a matching pair of stilettos and left her apartment.

Her father had let her gone to her place only after she had become stubborn and adamant that she was a grown woman who could take care of herself. So she had returned home later in the afternoon after Heero had left. She had taken a much deserved bath and then did some follow up work on Bella's case before going to bed. And remembering what the doctor had told her, Usagi tried not to overwork herself.

_Court House…_

When Usagi pulled up to the building serving as the family courthouse, she saw that everyone was there already, her father, Heero, Bella and two others from the firm. She hurriedly made her way up to meet them.

"Good morning everyone," she said as she reached them.

"Good morning, sweetie," her father greeted, "how did you sleep?"

"Ugh," she moaned, "fine dad." Then she shot him a sweet smile when he glared at her, only to quickly turn to greet Heero and his daughter.

"Hello Bella," she greeted the little girl stooping to meet her level. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Bella replied shyly. "I'm a little scared though," she whispered.

Usagi's heart tightened. No child, and so young, should have to go through something like this. She cursed Relena for causing pain in this young child's life and vowed that she would win this case no matter what. Bella should not have to be scared of anything.

Usagi reached out and took Bella's tiny hand in her larger one and whispered back fervently, "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let anyone take you away from your dad."

"Promise?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Yes," Usagi replied nodding her head determinedly. "Now, how about you give me a smile?" Usagi grinned at her.

Bella did more than grin at her, she let go of her father's hand and threw her little arms around Usagi and gave her a big hug, giggling.

Usagi, momentarily shocked, recovered and wrapped her arms around the little girl, hugging her back reassuringly. She however made the mistake of glancing up and saw Heero looking down at her with something strange in his eyes.

After the two separated, Kenji suggested that they should go inside and the two assistants from the firm, who Bella had made her new friends, took the little girl away with them into the building, leaving the others to follow.

Usagi and Heero trailed the others and before Usagi could enter the building, Heero pulled her back to face him.

"Are you feeling up to this?" he asked frowning.

Usagi laid a hand on his chest and reached up to lightly kiss his lips. "Yes," she nodded.

"You're sure?" he asked again.

"Do I need to kiss you again?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Heero smirked, "I wouldn't mind."

"Oh really?" she teased kissing him again.

"Mhmm" Heero muttered before pulling her closer.

"Are you sure that's the example you want to be setting for the judge?" a voice asked behind them.

Usagi quickly separated from Heero only to find, to her surprise, that she recognized the judge.

"Judge Setsuna Meioh!" she gasped. It was the same judge who had overseen her child custody case when her father had been fighting for her.

"Good morning Ms. Tsukino, Mr. Yuy," Judge Meioh greeted.

"Good morning," Usagi said as composed as she could.

Heero inclined his head to the judge.

"I'm looking forward to prosecuting this case. I will see you both inside," and with that the judge made her way into the brick building.

"I think I'm nervous," Usagi whispered.

"You think?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

Usagi laughed nervously, "I think we should go in and get this over with."

Heero nodded, "I agree."

As Usagi and Heero entered the courtroom, Usagi locked eyes with Relena Peacecraft, the woman who was responsible for this whole ordeal, and vowed once again that she would win this thing for Bella's sake and Heero's as well. If they were to have any kind of future happiness, it was up to her to get them through this. Even though Usagi didn't know Relena personally, she hated the woman and was mentally drawing up pictures of what kind of woman she was. Usagi caught herself, that was not like her, she did not judge people without knowing them… She had to focus all her energy on winning this case, not thinking about what kind of filthy-- What kind of woman Relena was.

Usagi, Heero, Bella, Kenji and the two others from the firm took their seats in the Defendant section of the room. They gathered all their information and 'evidence' in preparation for the case. A few minutes before the case was to start, Bella would be taken by the two others from the firm outside until she was needed. A courtroom was no place for a child to be, especially when one could anticipate foul language to be heard. Besides, Bella did not need to hear or get upset by the things that would be said. They were all prepared by the time the bailiff called their attention and asked everyone to rise for the Judge.

Judge Setsuna Meioh entered the room and took her seat, and everyone followed suit after she was seated.

"Good morning," Setsuna addressed the court. Murmurs of replies were heard and once those present quieted, she glanced over the papers on her desk and continued. "On this day of December 20, 2008, we are gathered here to witness and judge the case of Peacecraft versus Yuy. The Plaintiff, Ms. Relena Peacecraft," she motioned to Relena, "Is challenging Mr. Heero Yuy," she motioned to Heero, "For sole custody of their biological daughter, Annabella Yuy, who for obvious reasons is not present inside this courtroom."

A low murmur rippled through the room. "Quiet," Setsuna ordered raising her voice slightly, striking her mallet for good measure.

" Mr. Kimura please present your opening statement," Setsuna said after the noise had ebbed.

"Yes, Judge Meioh" the balding chubby man sitting besides a prim Relena, answered and rose to his feet.

The balding Kimura, alternated between looking at the judge, the jury and the people while delivering his statement on why his client should receive custody of her child.

"We're here today because every child needs his or her mother. So, why should we deny any child that right? Relena Peacecraft is a more than fit mother who deserves to hold her daughter everyday, tuck her at night and teach her things that only a mother can—"

"Yeah, right" Usagi muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Heero smiled, hearing her.

"Miss Peacecraft is more than equipped to be Annabella's mother where as Mr. Yuy is clearly not the right choice. How can a powerful business man, with such an active _social life, _who runs an empire, have enough time to take care of his daughter, without shuffling her about from grandmother to nannies?" Kimura asked looking directly at Heero.

Heero merely held an amused smile.

"Objection! Mr. Kimura's statement—" Kenji said.

"Mr. Kimura, please make statements in which you have evidence to back up and keep your insinuations to a limit," Setsuna warned seeing through his tactic.

Kimura nodded, "And I do, but in good time," he said and continued with his pompous statement. When he was finished it was Usagi's turn.

She stood and proceeded to the front of the room. "Your Honor, Jury and people of the court," she turned to acknowledge them as she spoke. "We are here today to decide a little girl's future, no to wage a verbal assault on anyone's social _status_" Usagi said pointedly, looking at Kimura and Relena. If they thought they could use Heero's sex life against him, they were dead wrong.

"Annabella, affectionately called, Bella, by her father and those close to her, know that she is perfectly happy living with her father, Mr. Yuy," she motioned to Heero. "And contrary to what Mr. Kimura has hinted at before, Mr. Yuy spends plenty of time with his daughter. He drops her off in the morning to her kindergarten class and picks her up after it has finished. He either takes her to his mother's house, when she is available, or takes her back to a daycare that is located in his office building. I would say that he is spending all the time a working parent can with their child." And with that she turned a smirk on Kimura.

As Kenji watched his daughter defend Heero, he could not be more proud of her. He watched as the case progressed with Kimura putting forth weak arguments only to have Usagi shoot him down. He was starting to wonder why they had made such a fuss over this in the first place. But regardless, he was happy that they had prepared well. It seemed like they were going to win this without breaking a sweat.

However, Kimura was sweating bullets and Relena shooting daggers with her eyes at him did not help at all. Kimura finally resolved to have to call Bella in, with the hopes that she would give them evidence that she was unhappy living with her father.

"Well, your Honor, I'd like to call the child in question to the stand," Kimura stated.

"Objection! Why should we bring Bella in when it is clear that your defense is no good?" Usagi questioned.

"Objection overruled. Bring the child in so we can end this at once. Prolonging this case is not in my intension," was Judge Meioh's response.

"Do you have something to hide, Miss Tsukino?" Kimura taunted.

"You wish," Usagi shot back.

The courtroom watched on as Bella was escorted into the room and onto the witness bench. Usagi smiled reassuringly at the little girl when Bella looked at her.

The bailiff went through the motions of swearing in the witness and then indicated the go ahead to continue.

"Your witness, Mister Kimura," Judge Meioh indicated.

"Thank you, your Honor," Kimura acknowledged, moving to stand closer to Bella.

"Bella—" he began.

"It's Miss Yuy, to you mister," Bella corrected.

Heero and Usagi both hid a smile.

Kimura looked taken aback but quickly recovered.

"_Miss Yuy_," he emphasized, "I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them as best as you can, okay sweetie?"

"Don't try to be cute with me mister," Bella said unlike her usual sweet self. The adults who knew her were watching her in wonder. Where did this little spitfire come from?

And yet again Kimura was thrown off guard. He was not prepared to deal with such an advanced four year old. For God's sake she was already in school!

"Very well," Kimura cleared his throat and proceeded. "I'll just ask the important questions then. How does your father treat you?"

Bella looked at her father before answering. "My daddy is the best! He's always nice to me and he is never mean, unlike her!" Bella pointed to her mother.

Relena sat up, her feathers ruffled for what seemed like the first time since the court case began.

The room was filled with murmurs before dying as quickly as it had started.

"Your mother is mean to you?" Kimura asked. According to what Relena had told him, he was sure that it was Heero who was the mean parent. He was beginning to wonder now.

"You were asking her about Heero! Not Me!" Relena shouted outraged.

Judge Meioh smacked her mallet, "Miss Peacecraft, you will behave in an orderly manner in my court! I will have no outbursts here and you will speak only when you are spoken to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your Honor," Relena mumbled before taking her seat.

"Mister Kimura, please continue," Setsuna ordered.

Kimura nodded his head and continued. "Please answer the question," he said softy and hunkered down to be on Bella's level.

"You see how quickly she gets mad?" Bella accused, folding her arms. "She has no patience for me. She's always too busy and never has time for me," Bella told the lawyer sadly in her childish gibberish.

"Is that so?" Kimura commented to himself. That was not what Relena had told him. And if he went by what he had seen of Relena already, he would say that the child could be telling the truth. Maybe Relena wasn't a fit parent after all. He began to doubt.

"Your witness Tsukino," Kimura said, at a lost as to what to do.

Usagi nodded and proceeded to stand in front of Bella's seat. She grinned at the little girl and received an answering grin of her own.

"Hello, Bella," Usagi began.

"Hi," Bella said cheerfully and waved.

"Do you like living with you daddy, Bella?" Usagi asked her and then looked at Heero.

Bella nodded her head vigorously, "Uh huh, I love living with my daddy! Please don't take him away from me!" She then pleaded.

"I rest my case your Honor. Bella has provided enough proof that Mister Yuy is a capable enough father," Usagi concluded.

"That's not true! You don't know Heero! He's a womanizer. He doesn't love my daughter!" Relena yelled hoping that something she said could win her custody of Bella.

Setsuna, who had taken one good look at Relena upon seeing her for the first time, had immediately concluded that she did not like the woman and had known from the beginning that she would not make a fit mother. Some women were not meant to be mothers and Relena was one of them.

"Guards take this woman out of the room!" Setsuna ordered. "I will not tolerate insolence in my courtroom!"

Relena was quickly dealt with, leaving the other occupants of the room with mild amazement on their faces.

Less than an hour later, the case was over. The verdict: Heero was awarded sole legal custody of Bella. Relena had not even been given visitation rights, like Kenji had promised.

A celebration was in the works and after leaving the courthouse, Heero invited everyone to lunch. He chose an upscale restaurant and reserved a room for which they were to celebrate in privately.

Bella who was beyond the moon with the joy of being able to keep her daddy had not left Heero's side once and had demanded he carry her. Heero had merely chuckled and picked her up, just as happy as she was with the outcome of their ordeal.

Heero sat Bella in the seat next to his, flanked by Usagi on his other side along with her father and other legal advisors and mother.

Their conversation was filled with good humor and congratulations on a job well done. Lunch was ordered and before they began to eat. Heero reached for his champagne glass and stood, getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked to him and listened as he began to speak.

Heero rose his glass in the air indicating a toast, "To a job well done. I couldn't have done this without any of you and I will always be eternally grateful for your help," he said sincerely. He turned to Usagi and Kenji, "Especially the two of you. Thank you," he finished with a rare smile.

"Thank you!" Bella added, getting up on her chair, mimicking her father with her raised glass of juice, almost spilling some.

Everyone laughed at her cuteness and clinked glasses, nodding their appreciation.

Heero took his seat, pulling Bella down back to hers. "Don't do that again," Heero warned her.

"Do what, papa?" she asked cutely.

"Don't play smart with me missy," Heero chided playfully.

Bella just stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

"Why, you little monster!" Heero growled humorously and reached over to tickle his little angel.

Usagi watched silently with a gentle smile on her face as Heero teased his daughter. Why anyone would ever say he wasn't a good parent was beyond her. Bella caught her looking at them and gave her one of her adorable smiles. Heero noticed he had lost Bella's attention and turned to see who she was smiling at. It was Usagi. His heart soared with adoration and he reached for Usagi's hand, placing a kiss on her palm.

"Thank you," he told her. He heard Bella giggle.

Usagi blushed. "You're welcome."

Heero gave her a half smile and Usagi gave him a smile of her own, the two totally oblivious to everyone else who was stealthy observing them.

Lunch lasted for another hour or so and after that everyone dispersed, either going back to work or taking the rest of the day off.

Heero, with Bella in his arms, walked Usagi to her car. She was going back to work while Heero and Bella were going to spend the rest of the day together.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Usagi asked the pair.

Heero shrugged causing Usagi to roll her eyes.

"I wanna go to the fun park, daddy," Bella demanded but quickly shied back at they look her father gave her.

Usagi chuckled at her.

"We can go if you ask nicely," Heero told her.

Bella's pout quickly transformed into a toothy smile, "Daddy, may we please go to the fun park?" And for good measure she threw in her puppy dog eyes.

Heero chuckled. "Only if Usagi agrees to go too," he responded and threw Usagi a heated look.

Usagi started to splutter having been caught off guard. "But—You—I have to go back to work!"

Bella turned her puppy dog eyes on Usagi, jutting out her lower lip, "Please, please say you'll come!"

Usagi sighed unable to resist. "Ugh, it's no use, I can't resist that face," she teased grinning.

Bella laughed her delight and Heero smirked. But Usagi shot Heero a glare when Bella wasn't looking. In actuality, she did not have a problem going along with them, she was delighted even, but she had thought that they might have wanted some time to spend together; after all it had been a tough day.

A few arrangements had to be made before they could all go to the amusement park, like changing into more casual clothes and driving arrangements. They decided to go home first, change and then Heero would pick Usagi up, where they would depart to the fun park to spend the rest of the day.

Usagi was on the phone when her doorbell went off. She hadn't expected them to get here so fast. "I have to go mother, bye," she said into the receiver before hanging up the phone, not waiting for a reply. Ever since she had been let out of the hospital her mother kept hounding her with phone calls. It was all so ridiculous but she couldn't really blame the woman for trying.

She hurried to open the door, "Hi!" She greeted, a smile on her slightly flustered face.

Heero noticed her momentarily troubled face but did not comment. Instead he leaned over Bella, who was standing in front of him, to peck Usagi on the lips.

Bella, giggled at Usagi's red face. She had never seen an open display of affection from her father on anyone or any woman, except herself and her grandmother.

Usagi recovered from her brief lapse and licked her lips. "We should get going, just let me grab my shoes and a jacket," she said before dashing out of the room.

Heero smirked before he took his daughter's hand and lead her into Usagi's spacious apartment.

"Wow, it's so big and nice. Daddy, can we live here instead of our house?" Bella asked in wonder.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with our house?" He asked suspiciously.

Bella laughed nervously, "Nothing!" She answered a little too quickly, causing her voice to pitch higher than usual.

Heero narrowed his eyes at her but was cut off from saying anything because Usagi retuned. Maybe his daughter was getting too attached?

"All set! You guys ready?" Usagi asked glancing between the two.

A nod was received from Heero. Bella let go of his hand and reached for Usagi's.

"You have a nice house Usagi," Bella told Usagi.

Usagi arched an eyebrow at Heero questioningly, an amused look on her face as Bella pulled her towards the door. Heero just shrugged his shoulders, face blank.

A half an hour later, the three were inside the park, Bella and Usagi each holding their own ice cream cones.

"So… where do we start?" Heero asked uncomfortably. Fun parks really weren't his thing and he was willing to bet big money that Bella would want to try _everything_, her energy was limitless. He prepared himself for the worst.

"How about the tea cups?" Usagi suggested, mirth shining in her eyes.

Bella nodded her head vigorously and began to drag Usagi and her father over to the ride. Once on the ride, Heero though he was going to be sick. Spinning round and round was not something he considered to be fun. But he could not drown out the sound of Bella and Usagi's laughter. It was like a drug to his system and Usagi's twinkling eyes only added to it.

A few rides later, Heero was beginning to think this had been a bad idea. He would have never thought that Usagi was just as bad as his daughter when it came to boundless energy. Her childishness was refreshing and amusing. He had never thought that a grown woman could or would act this way but it seemed that it came naturally to Usagi. She had proven herself a mystery. And he liked it. He wanted to get to know her even more now and discover all her facets. She had proven to be charming, endearing, smart, witty, funny, jovial and so much more. And he found himself thinking more and more that he wanted her to himself and by his side for always…

Usagi was having an excellent time. She couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun. Hanging out with Bella was such a blast. Who would have thought she could be able to keep up with a toddler or was that the other way around? Regardless, she was having a good time, in which all her current problems seem to disappear. Bella was such a bundle of joy that Usagi was glad that she was able to deliver on her promise in which Bella was able to stay with her father. And she found herself thinking how could any woman not want this little girl as their daughter and not love her for who she was.

Bella was having the time of her life. Here she was with her father and Usagi, who she secretly hoped would become her mother, having a good time. This was the most fun she had ever had in her short life and she wished it could last forever. She didn't want to leave, but knew that they would have to as it was getting dark and chilly. She held on tighter to the hands she was holding and rushed off to the next ride: the haunted house.

"Um, so do we really need to go on this one?" Usagi asked hesitating at the entrance to the ride.

"What? Is the bunny scared?" Heero teased.

Usagi glared up at him, deciding not to think about the endearment.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered in her ear before stealing a quick kiss.

Usagi smacked him playfully and laughed, unable to help herself.

"Come on you guys! It's our turn," Bella told them excitedly, oblivious to their behavior.

"We're coming sweetie," Usagi told her and grabbed Heero's hand pulling him along to follow the still energetic child.

A few minutes later they were all seated on the ride, Heero in the middle. He laughed silently at his predicament. How exactly did he get himself caught up in all of this? He relaxed and waited for the cheesy ride to start. And with a jolt the car began to move. Usagi and Bella both braced themselves for the fright to come. The car entered a dark room, and all hell broke loose. Ear splitting screams could be heard, lasting for the duration of the entire ride.

Heero barked with laugher as they exited the lame haunted house ride.

"That's not funny at all!" Usagi whined.

"You should have seen your faces," he replied getting his laughter under control. All throughout the ride the both of them had clutched at his arms, while screaming for their lives. And at one point they had even hid their faces in his chest. He had found it utterly hilarious.

"Papa! Stop it! You know you were scared too," Bella accused.

"My dear little angel, your papa is scared of nothing," he told her while chuckling.

"Humph! That's such a lie. But it's okay if you wanna act macho for us," Usagi mocked teasingly.

"Act macho?" He raised an eyebrow. "I am macho," he said and flexed his muscles to demonstrate. This caused both girls to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Uh huh," they said through their laughter. Heero just threw them a comical look.

"Come on Bella lets get some funnel cake before your dad gets too full of himself," Usagi told the little girl when they had calmed down enough for speech. Bella giggled and nodded her head and the two went off in search for the stand, leaving Heero to catch up.

Usagi had never seen, or dreamed of seeing, Heero act this way. He was really funny and outgoing, not to mention jovial, once you got to know him. She rather liked him this way but she had to admit that his usual stoic, commanding self held some appeal for her. Right now her heart was also overflowing with a mixture of emotions. But while most of the time she knew how she felt about him, sometimes he made her doubt and caused her to believe that he was too good to be true. She hoped to God that he wasn't playing games with her. But she did know that she loved him but wasn't sure what the future had in store for them.

Heero lingered behind and watched as the two women in his life laugh amongst themselves. Heero couldn't help notice of how accepting Usagi was of his daughter. She treated Bella with respect and connected to her on a level he couldn't. And he was fascinated at how quickly Bella had taken to Usagi. Usually, his daughter could be rather difficult when it came to the women he saw. That's why he had given up on them ever meeting. But he was quite positive it was the right thing to do here, letting his daughter spend time with the only woman who had captured his heart entirely. But with a jolt he remembered the girl he had left behind in Jubaan. He however, told himself that he had to let go of the past in order to have a future. He couldn't let his Usagi of the past cast a shadow over his present one.

"Heero?" Usagi called curiously when she saw that he was not following them.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Heero cast them a half smile and proceeded to join them.

"So what cavity causing sweets are we having?" He asked faking enthusiasm.

"You're such a poor sport," Usagi pouted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Heero warned.

Usagi gulped and moved Bella in front of her not liking the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Daaaaad!" Bella whined.

Heero sighed. "Fine, fine. Order what you want but if you get cavities it's not my fault."

"Ha!" Bella high-fived Usagi and the two cheerfully ordered there funnel cake.

As Usagi placed her order, the vendor couldn't take his eyes of her, Usagi, of course, was oblivious to this, but Heero was not. He simply stepped forward, and placed his hand casually around Usagi's hips and ordered a soda all the while glaring at the man.

Usagi turned her head up in surprise only to have her mouth connect with Heero's.

"Hey, hey, would you two cut that out?" Bella said in her childish voice making a sour face. "Grown ups…" she huffed to the vendor man.

The man, however, got the idea and moved about quickly to get their order.

Heero chuckled, shaking his head at his daughter. Sometimes he could swear she acted like an older woman, and she was just four!

Usagi blushed and collected their items while Heero paid.

"I wanna!" Bella said reaching her arms up for her snack, jumping impatiently. Heero took that back, right now she was acting her age.

Usagi laughed at her and hander her piece of the funnel cake, knowing that she wouldn't be able to eat it all. "When you have finished that and want more, you shall," Usagi told her motherly.

Heero waited for his daughter's reaction. He knew that she didn't like it when other people told her what to do, but to his surprise she just nodded her tiny head and took the piece Usagi offered her and began to munch on it happily. He was speechless. Was his daughter behaving herself or was Usagi naturally good with children? He couldn't decide. He sighed.

"It's getting late, I think we should go," Heero told them, completely exhausted.

"I agree," Usagi said, exhausted herself.

Bella nodded without any arguments.

"Then lets go," Heero said.

"Papa, can you carry me? I'm tired," Bella asked her father, finally feeling the effects of having too much fun.

Heero picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder, and continued eating her snack.

"Your soda, Heero," Usagi said handing him the soda after popping a straw into the cup. He took it and sipped at it, offering Bella some when she asked.

Anyone who looked at them would have thought they were a happy family, the father carrying the child while he held hands with her mother.

It was late by the time Heero dropped Usagi off at her building. Bella was fast asleep in her car seat behind them.

Heero turned off the engine to his SUV and sat back.

"I had a great time today," Usagi told him contented, not making any attempt to get out of the car.

"I'm glad you did," he told her simply, "And so did I."

"I noticed," she laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy or laughed so much."

"And I've never seen the bunny so childlike," Heero commented quietly, with a sly smile.

Usagi flushed.

"Is that a blush I see?" Heero teased.

"Humph," Usagi turned away from him, feigning anger.

Heero's body shook with quiet laughter.

"Are you laughing at me Mister Yuy?" Usagi, turned narrowing her eyes at him.

"Come here," he demanded softly instead.

Usagi moved closer, "What?" she asked, her breath hitching.

Heero swept her bangs out of her eyes and gently brushed her cheek. Usagi leaned her face into the palm of his hand and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation he was causing.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed huskily.

Her eyes popped open, her breath catching upon seeing the look in his eyes. He was so handsome. She could see that he meant his words, as well.

His lips lightly touched hers and she allowed him to deepen the kiss after a few seconds. His kisses became heated, fervent. And she responded with just as much passion and enthusiasm.

"Hmm," she moaned when broke the kiss.

She gasped when his mouth made contact with her throat, shocking some sense into her. She suddenly remembered that they were in his car with Bella sleeping in the back. They couldn't let her wake and find them like this. What would Annabella think of her? She disentangled herself from him reluctantly, causing him to groan in protest.

"We need to stop," she whispered gesturing to Bella behind them.

Heero seemed to regain his senses. "You're right," he sighed.

"I really did have a good time with the both of you," she told him while reaching for the door handle.

"I would walk you up but I don't want to leave Bella in here by herself," he told her.

"Its okay, I understand," she smiled at him and gave him one last parting kiss before exiting the car.

"I'll see you soon," Heero told her, before she closed the door.

"Soon," she smiled.

_Next Day…_

"Good morning gorgeous," came Heero's voice through the phone, a smile in his voice.

Usagi's heart fluttered hearing his voice and she stopped reading the case file in her hand.

"Good morning, handsome," she answered.

She heard him chuckle. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Absolutely nothing," she told him.

"Good, so you're going to have dinner with me."

"What? But—But—"

"No buts. You are. We're going to celebrate. End of story," Heero said while gazing out his office window. She had been on his mind all day and he wanted to see her badly.

"I thought we celebrated yesterday?" She ask a matter-of-factly.

"Your point being?" He drawled.

"Humph! Fine," she gave in, secretly happy.

"Good girl. I'll pick you up at seven," he told her, checking his watch.

"Okay. Another fancy restaurant?"

"If you prefer something else let me know."

"No, no that's fine."

"I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, bye."

They hung up the phone and anticipation started to hum in the air. They couldn't wait to see each other, even though it had only been a few hours since they had last seen one another. It was becoming a necessity to see each other, as if they didn't get to spend some time with each other, their day would be incomplete.

_Dinner… _

After Heero had picked up Usagi from her place, they had made out like teenagers with raging hormones in his car. Only when they realized they were going to be late for their reservation did they decide they should leave.

Both were seated at their tables, Usagi still lightly flushed from their lip locking session, lips slightly swollen. Heero, on the other hand did not show any sign that any sort of passion had over taken them earlier.

Dinner passed by rather quietly, with limited conversation. They were just contented to be in each other's presence.

"This is good," Usagi told him taking another bite from her chocolate truffle cheesecake, after their dessert had been served.

He nodded, looking at her intently.

"What," she asked, "Is there something on my face?" She dapped the sides of her mouth with her napkin, getting slightly paranoid that she had gotten food on her face while she was having dinner with him.

Heero shook his head, "No."

"Then what is it?" she asked puzzled.

"Nothing," he answered, his gaze still on her, "I just want to thank you personally for your help. Without you, Bella might not be with me here today."

"Don't be silly," she laughed embarrassed. "I'm sure my father, or whoever else was your lawyer, would have done just the same."

"Maybe, your right," his voice was quiet, "But I can't help but feel that you're my own personal little miracle, sent here especially to be with me." He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

Usagi blushed prettily, her heart rater accelerating.

"Heero," she whispered, at a lost for words.

He smiled crookedly at her.

_A Few Weeks Later…_

Usagi and Heero spent most of their evenings together, and occasionally Heero would let Bella tag along. But most of the weekends the three spent together, bonding even more. It had become a common thing, natural.

Today, Usagi was to have lunch with Heero. She had decided to surprise him at his office and then they would go to their favorite cafe to eat. She giggled to herself, thinking it was a great idea. Usagi couldn't remember a time in which she had been happier. Heero made her happier beyond belief and his daughter was an angel, and Bella even considered her to be a surrogate mother. Which was fine by her, Usagi loved the little girl as if she were her own. It was as if they were one happy family, but she knew that Heero had his reservations.

She decided to forget about any qualms and concentrate on her driving, humming along to the tune playing on the radio. She drove into the car park beneath Heero's building and parked.

The guard spotted her and smiled, "Good to see you again, Miss Tsukino."

"Good to see you again as well, Umino," she smiled at the young man wearing glasses.

"Have a good day."

"You too," Usagi replied, continuing to the elevators. She hit the button for the top floor and waited patiently, a smile on her radiant face.

The elevator finally stopped and dinged open. She stepped out with a spring in her step. Those who saw her smiled or wave, accustomed to seeing her by now, and she answered their greeting just the same.

"Good morning Rita. I'll let myself in," she told Heero's secretary, seeing the woman on the phone. But there was slight alarm in Rita's eyes; Usagi chose to ignore it though, thinking it had to do with the person she was talking to.

Usagi opened the door with a big smile on her face, but it was suddenly wiped clean off of her face as she took in the scene that greeted her. She stood frozen, feet rooted to the floor, unable to believe her eyes, hurt immediately overtaking her.

There was the man she loved, kissing a woman who was splayed out on his desk, his hands on her breasts. The woman, moaned his name and it nearly sent Usagi over the edge.

Heero must have heard Usagi's bewildered gasp because he disentangled himself from the woman on his desk to look at the source of the noise.

"Usagi," he said shocked, eyes going wide with alarm.

The woman on his desk turned to see who had interrupted them, and smirked upon seeing who it was.

Relena! Usagi's mind registered, filling her with disgust and shame. Obviously, Heero wasn't over her. She had no place here; he had just been messing with her. She felt so stupid.

Heero shoved himself away from Relena. But the look Usagi gave him was enough to crush him, to kill him. It wasn't one of accusation but one of unbelievable hurt and chagrin. He swore under his breath.

"It's not what you think—" he began moving towards Usagi.

"Save it, I don't want to hear anything," she told him, stopping him in his tracks.

She saw his jaw tighten. He has no reason to be angry, she told herself. It wasn't as if he had walked in on her kissing some other man. She turned on her heels and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She would not embarrass herself by making a commotion. She would take this blow to the heart with dignity. But she did not take her time to walk to the elevator. She could feel tears were on the way and she would not let anyone see her cry, most of all him.

Heero couldn't believe what was happening to him. His stupid ex-wife had shown up in his office uninvited and then had forced herself onto him. He knew that her motive was to get Bella and money from him. But he had not expected her to be so resilient and had she pinned him to her. And then Usagi had walked in on them. What was she even doing here? His mind screamed. He had to clear this up. He couldn't let the only woman he ever truly cared about get away from him without understanding. Damn Relena!

Heero marched after Usagi, jaw set. She was almost to the elevator, hand outstretched to press the down button. Just then his secretary popped up in front of him, "Mr. Yuy, it's your mother," she motioned to the phone. "She says it's important, something about Bella."

Heero was caught in the middle, should he go after Usagi and call his mother back later or talk to her now, what if something was wrong with Bella? After a few seconds of deliberating he finally took the phone from his secretary and watched as Usagi made her way into the elevator, barely making out her somber face as the doors closed.

"Thanks Rita," he told her, voice hard. The woman nodded her head stiffly and went back to her desk, noting the controlled anger in his voice.

"Hello mother is something the matter?" he asked tightly.

"Heero," he heard her sigh. "It's Bella, she fell off the swing. I'm with her here at the hospital. Can you come quickly?" she told him in a panicked voice.

His heart sank a even lower, "I'll be right there," he answered. A few minutes later he was already in his car, driving to the hospital in full panic mode. He hadn't spotted Usagi down in the car park and he was wracked with guilt. His daughter was in the hospital and the love of his life was God knows where. His life couldn't be any bleaker.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Don't forget to review! :)


	31. My Heero

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hope you guys had a happy holidays. Thanks for reviewing, as well. Things are starting to wind down or should I say, heating up? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie!

Chapter 30: My Heero

Usagi couldn't believe Heero hadn't followed her and demanded that she believe his explanation. It only confirmed her worst fears. He had never been for her. She had only deluded herself into thinking that. Before the elevator doors had closed on her, she had seen him take the phone his secretary had handed him, not even bothering to attempt to stop her. It was all the evidence she needed.

Usagi's heart ached unbelievably for her loss. Never again would she see him. And then there was Bella, she had come to love the little girl and she hoped that she would be able to see Bella once in a while. Not wanting to erase her completely from her life. How could Heero do this to her? Her heart and mind screamed. Now she knew how her father must have felt when her mother had cheated on him; it was agony, lost in trust, but strangely not hate.

_Heero…_

Heero got to the hospital in record time. He got the information he needed from the receptionist's desk and hurriedly made his way to the children's ward. A few minutes later he met his mother to the entrance of Bella's room door.

Shina rushed to hug her son, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Shh, its okay mother," Heero tried to comfort her, hugging her back. "Tell me what happened."

"It was so scary… I took my eyes off of her for a few seconds and when I got back she was lying on the grass unconscious. I didn't know what was wrong with her—" Shina broke off unable to continue.

Heero's whole body stiffened. Dear God, he hoped nothing was wrong with his little girl.

"Can we see her?" He asked stiffly.

Shina nodded her head, "Yes."

Heero cautiously made his way into the room, eyes immediately zeroing on his daughter. She looked so tiny and fragile, lying on the hospital bed; eyes closed, a breathing tube in her nose, needles poking out of her tiny arms.

"Did the doctor say what is wrong with her," Heero asked making his way over to Bella's prone form.

"No," Shina shook her head, "He is waiting for you. I'll go get him." And with that she left the room, in search of the doctor.

Heero brushed Bella's bangs away from her face and gently caressed her rounded cheek.

"Bella," he whispered, "Papa is here, baby."

He received no response. His heart sank lower. Then he saw her eyes began to move under her lids and slowly they started to open. Her eyes seemed disoriented as she looked about the room before her gaze finally landed on him.

"Papa," she mumbled, a tiny smile breaking out on her face.

Heero reached for her hand and caressed her cheek again. "Hi angel," he smiled at her.

The doctor and his mother chose that moment to enter the room.

"Ah! She's awake," the doctor observed. He made his way over to his little patient and leaned over her. "Hmm, you don't need this anymore, as seeing you are awake," and he gently took out her breathing tube.

Bella wiggled her nose about, relieved at having that horrid thing out of her nose.

The doctor took out his penlight and flashed it in her eyes, nodding when he received the answer he was expecting to see.

Heero watched silently as the doctor preformed other tasks before getting impatient. He wanted to know what was wrong with his daughter.

"Is she going to be okay, doctor?" He asked impatiently.

The doctor turned to him and smiled. "Yes," he nodded. "But I'd like to talk to you outside for a second."

Heero nodded his head and followed the doctor out of the room. As he left he could hear his mother chatting quietly with Bella.

"There's not anything seriously wrong with her is there?" Heero asked the doctor worriedly.

"No, nothing permanent, but she has suffered from a concussion," the doctor told him squarely, sensing that the man he was dealing with did not need any sugar coating.

Heero swore under his breath, running his hand through his hair.

"She was lucky, that there was no bleeding, but there is a bump on her head and she's okay to go home today. She just needs bed rest, fluids and a mild pain reliever, Tylenol will do," the man instructed Heero. "You may ever apply ice to the bump to relieve any pain and decrease swelling."

"That's it?" Heero sighed with relief. Thank God there was nothing seriously wrong with her.

The doctor patted Heero's shoulder, "She's just a kid, these things happen."

Heero nodded, he wanted to get back to his daughter.

"Thanks doc," he said and shook the man's hand.

"No problem. A nurse should be here any minute to do some final check ups before your daughter can get the okay to go home."

Heero nodded and made his way back into Bella's room. He gave her a big smile when she turned to look at him.

"Papa, when can we go home?" she asked him straight off, causing him to chuckle. She was almost as bad as Usagi was when it came to hospitals. His smiled faltered a bit once he remembered Usagi. He however pushed all his troubling thoughts aside and focused on his daughter.

"Soon, sweetheart," he reassure her. Her answering smile was dazzling.

One crisis solved, another to go, Heero thought to himself.

_Usagi… _

Usagi had decided that she did not want to have lunch alone, so she had called up her long time friend Ami. Ami had agreed, so they were now seated at Makoto's restaurant.

Ami immediately noticed something was up. She could see Usagi's eyes were red and puffy, indicating that her friend had been crying.

"Are you okay, Usa?" she asked timidly, frowning.

Usagi deliberated for a few seconds. Should she tell Ami the truth or not? She decided that it was probably best if she did, vent a little. Besides, hadn't someone once said that it was better to talk about you problems instead of bottling them up?

"No," Usagi told her, determined to make her voice strong. But she wasn't fooling anyone.

Ami immediately sat forward in her seat and reached for Usagi's hand. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked worriedly.

Not knowing where to start, Usagi blurted out, "Its over."

Ami was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Heero and I. Its over. He was—He was," she had trouble with coming up with the right word, but settled for, "unfaithful."

Ami gasped in shock upon hearing this. Surely Usagi must be mistaken. Surely, Heero couldn't? But she didn't think so after looking back at the tortured look on her friend's face.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Ami consoled.

Usagi nodded meekly.

Ami sat back in wonder. "But things were going so good between the two of you. And he even let you spend time with Bella…"

"I know!" Came Usagi's outburst, "I thought so too. But, I saw him and with his ex-wife of all people!" She scoffed.

"Relena Peacecraft?" Ami asked in disbelief. "He hates that woman." Ami began to wonder.

"That's what I thought too," Usagi sighed. "But it sure as hell didn't look like that in his office."

Ami didn't know what to feel or think. She knew Heero better than that. He would never cheat on Usagi, least of all with his ex-wife. After all he had begun to open up to her about Usagi. He was serious about Usagi. Surely something was amiss. And she was going to find out what.

"Maybe it's not what you think?" she proposed gently, not sure how Usagi would react.

"Are you kidding?" Usagi looked at her as if she had grown another head. "I know what I saw, Ami. I can't believe I saw so stupid," she said shoving her plate away from her.

"I'm sorry," Ami apologized, "It was just an errant thought."

Usagi sighed. "I know that you're good friends with him Ames, but I just can't forgive something like that. I gave him all my trust, and for him to do that…" Usagi trailed off and pressed her eyes with the palms of her hands to block out the images.

"Makoto is coming, pull yourself together," Ami told Usagi quickly.

Usagi removed her hands from her face and sighed before quickly composing her face into a cheerful smile.

"Hey guy!" Makoto greeted a big smile on her face.

"Hi," Ami and Usagi greeted both getting up to kiss their friend from college.

"What are you girls up to?" Makoto grinned.

"Nothing really, just having lunch", Ami answered, throwing a quick look.

"Yep," Usagi nodded cheerily.

Makoto's smiling face crumpled, "O gosh, I wish I could sit with you guys, but its pretty hectic in the kitchen, one of the chefs called in sick," she apologized.

"That's okay, Mako, we understand that you have to run your business," Usagi smiled, reassuringly.

"Aw, you guys are the best! We should have dinner sometime soon though," Makoto suggested.

"Well, we'll being seeing each other at Duo's and Minako's rehearsal dinner pretty soon, so maybe we'll catch up then, you know how busy doctors are," Ami grimaced at the last part.

Usagi blanched after hearing the part about the dinner party. Heero was going to be there since he was Duo's best man! Ugh, she groaned mentally.

"Are you okay, Usa?" Makoto asked worriedly after seeing Usagi go pale.

Ami kicked Usagi under the table, "Yea, I'm good, just feeling a little under the weather that's all," Usagi quickly replied, laughing shakily.

"Oh," Makoto said, face slightly perturbed.

"You should be getting back, no?" Ami asked Makoto, not knowing how much longer Usagi was going to be able to hold it together.

"Yes, right! Well, I'll see you gals later," Makoto waved and disappeared to where she was needed.

"The rehearsal!" Usagi screeched.

"Calm down," Ami told her, sympathetically patting Usagi's hand.

"What am I going to do?" Usagi asked a bewildered expression on her face.

"You have to go of course," Ami told her matter-of-factly.

Usagi sighed. Ami was right, she just couldn't ditch her sister's dinner party, but maybe if she explained to Mina… No, No, she told herself. This was her sister she was talking about, she could do that.

"I'll just have to grin and bear it," Usagi sighed.

"No you don't, you have to talk to him. Hear his side of the story," Ami told her seriously.

"I can't do that," Usagi replied, pain in her voice, "I couldn't bear to."

"You'll have to, Usagi. You won't know what exactly happened if you don't talk to him," Ami tried to persuade her.

"I don't want to know," Usagi said stubbornly, in denial. She had always known that Heero was too good to be true, now she was seeing that first hand.

Ami sighed, not knowing how to get through to Usagi. Ami was sure that Heero would never do something like that on his own. Relena was after all a conniving woman; she just didn't know how to prove that to Usagi. She had to talk to Heero, and she would call him later after she left Usagi, but then again, she did not want to stick her nose in anyone's business. Ami was stuck, maybe if she was lucky Heero would confide in her…

_Usagi…_

After lunch with Ami, Usagi had decided to ditch work. She paid Minako a visit and she was lucky enough to find her sister at their family home.

"Usa!" Minako greeted with joy, clasping her manicured hands together.

Usagi chuckled, and greeted her sister with a hug, "Hey sis, what's up?"

"Ugh! Who knew arranging a wedding could be so stressful?" Mina complained.

Usagi laughed at her sister, determined not to let her heartache show.

"Sounds to me like you need help," Usagi told her.

"That I do!" Minako replied.

"Tell me, what has the wedding planner already arranged?" And Usagi proceeded the busy herself with her sister's problems, avoiding hers.

The next few days was passed in the same fashion. Usagi did not go home; instead she stayed with her sister and father at their family home. And thankfully they did not ask any questions.

Heero had called her cell phone repeatedly, though but she had declined to answer. And after a few days, his calls had stopped altogether. It hurt to think that he had given up, but what had she expected? She was easily replaceable in his book.

But one day Minako had asked why she was not spending time with Heero, but Usagi had merely dismissed Minako's probing questions with a, "He's busy, away on business, I think."

But Minako had seen through her sister's charade. She had inquired about Heero while talking to Duo one day.

"Duo, honey, how's Heero doing these days? I hardly see him and you never talk about him anymore."

"Oh, I thought Usagi kept you up to date with him," he had frowned caught off guard by her question.

"Well, lately she hasn't. She says that he's away on business," Mina told him slyly.

"What? No he hasn't. I saw him just yesterday," he replied perplexed.

"But why would Usagi say that?" Minako frowned once hearing this.

"I dunno, maybe they had a fight?"

"Seems likely," Minako agreed. "I've never seen them fight before though."

Upon finding out this information, Minako confronted Usagi.

"Okay missy, spill it!" Minako had demanded.

Usagi halted from putting on her earrings and turned in her seat in front of her mirror, to look at her sister.

"What are you talking about?" She asked her sister, feigning innocence.

Minako narrowed her eyes at her, "Drop the charade; I know something is up with you. You've been acting so strange and up until now I know why that is."

Usagi's carefully constructed mask fell, and her face twisted in pain, "I didn't want you worrying about me with your wedding so near, you already have so much on your mind."

"Bull! You know you can tell me anything," Mina told her sister going to her side.

Usagi allowed her sister to embrace her, while she fell apart, "It hurts so much sis," Usagi mumbled, allowing her tears to flow free after keeping them back for so long.

Minako's heart went out to her sister. "Shh, its okay, love. Shhh," she comforted, rocking her baby sister back and forth.

Usagi nodded her head, sniffling. A few minutes later she gently pushed her sister away, and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm okay," she told Mina.

Minako gave her a disbelieving look, but nodded her head.

"Come on I don't want to ruin your dress," Usagi told her, wiping away at an imaginary spot. "We need to get going; don't want to be late for your rehearsal dinner, do we?"

Minako shook her head in agreement but paused, her face curious. "But how were you planning on facing Heero at the restaurant?"

Usagi stiffened at her sister's question. "I dunno. I just thought I would ignore him…" Her voice suddenly sounded pleading and she gripped her sister's arms, "Please help me Mina. I'm not ready to face him."

"But—I ah—" Minako finally conceded and nodded her head. She would do anything for her sister. She just hoped Usagi knew what she was doing.

Usagi gave her a gracious smile. "Thanks sis, you're the best," she told her sister, giving her a tight hug.

Minako laughed, "Sure no problem. But I should be thanking you. Without your help, I would have been a walking wreck."

"I am a life saver, aren't I," Usagi teased.

"Ha, ha. Let's go before you develop an ego," Minako rolled her eyes.

Usagi laughed, and hand in hand she left her room with her sister to go to the restaurant, problems temporarily set aside.

The limo ride to the catering hall, Mina and Duo had booked to hold their rehearsal dinner, was silent. Kenji was left to observe his daughters. They both looked beautiful, but for some reason, Usagi wasn't as radiant as she usually was. And this bothered him for some reason because he hadn't noticed how troubled she looked these past few days. Minako on the other hand was glowing and Kenji couldn't help feel a pang of sadness as he thought about his daughter getting married tomorrow.

_Catering Hall…_

"My, my, don't you two look beautiful," Duo greeted them once they entered the catering hall. He kissed Mina lightly on the lips and then gave Usagi a peck on the cheek, only to shake their father's hand afterwards.

"Looking good Mr. Tsukino," Duo acknowledged.

Kenji chuckled. "It's about time you started calling me dad, my boy," he said lightheartedly giving Duo a playful slap on the back.

Duo looked at Mina with slightly startled eyes. Minako and Usagi both giggled at his expression.

"Go easy on him dad," Usagi teased. Duo shot her a look causing them all to laugh.

_Heero…_

Heero's attention was drawn to the sound of laughter, his head turning to the source of the sound, only to see Usagi and her family laughing along with Duo. This caused his jaw to tighten. Here he was miserable while she was having a good time. Did she not care at all?

Just then, his eyes locked with hers and he saw fleeting pain pass through them. He immediately made his mind up to talk some sense into her. But he would bide his time, he didn't want to make a scene, only to have people gossip afterwards.

He excused himself from talking to Trowa and Wufei and made his way over to Usagi's party. He walked up to them with a half smile on his face.

"Good evening," he greeted them. "My, don't you look lovely, Minako."

Mina smiled her appreciation but the look she gave him was enough to let him know that she knew.

He nodded his head to acknowledge Kenji and the man did the same. "Hello, darling," he bit out quietly in Usagi's ear while putting his arm around her waist. He felt her stiffen and anger coursed through him. Usagi gave him a tight smile in return and the two spent the course of dinner pretending as if nothing was wrong.

After dinner and speeches were made, socializing started and Sean Suzuki joined Usagi's party. Usagi had freed herself from Heero's hold and went to greet her childhood friend. Anger started to make its way through Heero's system. The nerve of her…

He watched as she hugged the man and anger flickered across his eyes as Sean gave her a peck on the cheek. Ami who had been keeping an eye on him noticed his distress and made her way over to him.

Ami gave him a look and he quickly composed himself and asked her for a dance before he let his anger get the better side of him. Ami immediately figured out what he was trying to do and obliged.

Usagi felt slight relief that he was gone but the hurt and pain was still most definitely there.

"What's going on with you?" Ami whispered to him as they danced.

"Nothing," he answered between clenched teeth.

Ami's expression turned irritated. "I've known you longer than that Mister Yuy. Now tell me what's bothering you," she demanded.

Heero was slightly thrown by Ami's current demeanor. The gentle petite woman never usually showed any sort of temper. But he should have known better, this was his confidant he was talking about here, she could easily see through him any day.

Heero sighed; it was no use in trying to hide anything from her.

Ami waited to see if he would tell her the same story Usagi did.

Heero decided not to sugar coat anything and just tell Amu the truth. "Let's just say that Usagi walked in on me in a very… compromising situation."

"'Compromising' how?" Ami inquired.

"As in Relena had me pinned down on my desk 'compromising'," he replied dryly.

"I see," Ami said. "Why was she pinning you down?" she persisted.

"Why else?" Heero snapped. "She wanted money. Since she no longer has custody of Bella, she's not getting any child support money."

"So, she forced herself onto you with the hope of getting you back?" Ami asked disgustedly. Relena had reached a new low in her book.

Heero gave her a sharp nod. "Usagi won't even give me a chance to explain and its pissing me off," he continued angrily.

Ami shook her head, "She said you didn't even try to stop her. That it only proves that you're guilty."

He swore under his breath. He knew that she would have thought that. "I couldn't stop her because I had to go to the hospital," he clarified.

"The hospital," Ami gasped and gave him a cursory look over.

"No, nothing is wrong with me," he quickly reassured her. "Bella had a concussion."

"Oh my god!" Ami exclaimed, claiming a few glances.

"Keep your voice down," Heero warned.

"Sorry. But is she okay?" Ami asked worriedly about her goddaughter.

Heero nodded, "She's fine, just has a little bump on her head still. But she's been having a lot of bed rest as well. She actually likes being in bed all the time," he chuckled at the last part remembering how his daughter enjoyed receiving special treatment all day.

Ami sighed with relief, "Thank God."

"But the problem still remains, with Usagi," he muttered, casting the said woman a glance. And sure enough, she was looking back at him with somber, disheartened eyes.

He looked away from her, not waiting to see the look in her eyes.

"This is all a big misunderstanding," Ami stated, shaking her head sadly. "You have to talk to her."

"I've tried, but damn her, she won't listen or answer that blasted phone of hers!" he growled only loud enough for Ami to hear.

"She has trust issues, just like you do. You have to find some way to get through to her; I'll try to help you."

Heero sighed angrily. "I would rather you not. If she wants to play stubborn then let her. I could care less."

"You know you don't mean that," Ami told him sharply.

He didn't answer, instead he whirled her around the room and the other dancing couples until he made his way back to Wufei, where he handed his friend back his wife.

"Heero!" she called after him, but he just walked away.

Usagi…

Usagi had paid little attention to the conversation going around her, her eyes always straying back Heero. He looked so handsome, so powerful in his black tux; it was hard not to go weak in the knees. He looked so composed as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing was going on between them. And he had looked to be on awfully good terms with Ami, giving her smiles. And then she had gasped out loud at something he said drawing attention to the dancing couple. Ami's expression had turned worried and then he had turned to look at her only to look away sharply. Usagi's heart at that point did not think it could handle anymore pain. She had turned away and immersed herself in what Sean was saying, only to accept when he asked her to dance as well.

"You don't mind?" Sean asked as they walked passed Heero who was making his way to the bar.

Heero nodded his head no, not bothering to stop.

Usagi's heart sank lower. How could he be so cold? She asked herself.

Sean gave her a strange look but she shrugged her delicate shoulders.

Minako was all the while silently observing the couple, if you could still call them that according to Usagi. She saw the looks they exchanged, the stubbornness and pain, the longing in Usagi's eyes and the brusque and indomitable way Heero handled himself. Minako could immediately see that things were not according to what Usagi had told her. There was more to the story and she was going to find out, she just needed to find Ami.

Heero's temper sparked as he looked on as Sean pulled Usagi closer to him during their dance. He quickly looked away before he did something he would regret.

Heero motioned over the bartender. "Your fifth Black Russian, sir," The bartender stated, giving Heero a look. Heero simply ignored the man and downed his drink.

"Are you just going to sit here and drink the night away?" Minako's asked softly, as she took a seat beside Heero.

Heero barely glanced at her, his eyes on Usagi. "No, not really" he answered silkily, "I was planning on leaving soon." He checked his watch. It was ten o' clock.

"Without talking to her?" Minako questioned, giving him a hard look.

"She seems determined not to talk to me, so I don't see the point," Heero told her evenly, turning away.

"Usagi… can be difficult at times," Minako tried to explain. "But she thinks that you betrayed her trust—"

"Well she's wrong," Heero snapped. But then sighed, passing his hand through his hair. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Minako gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I know how stubborn she can be. But this time she has herself convinced that you're guilty, but I know that's not the case." Minako told him gently, resting her hand on his arm.

Heero looked at her hand but ignored it. "Hn, you've been talking to Ami," he grunted.

Minako gave him an innocent smile. "Guilty. But I do know that Usagi is wrong for not giving you a chance to explain," she told him seriously.

Heero nodded his head acknowledging her words, but said, "I need to get going."

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow, best man," she grinned at him.

Heero chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, winking at her, before leaving.

Minako sighed. Usagi's so lucky she thought to herself and laughed to herself as she watched him walk away.

Usagi felt betrayed. How could her sister be laughing and exchanging kisses with him, when she knew that that he had done to her? Couldn't she trust anyone anymore?

_Mina and Duo's Big Day…_

"Is everything set?" Kenji asked his soon to be married daughter.

Minako gave her father the biggest smile she could muster. "Yes dad. All that's left to do is get dressed and leave for the church in about an hour. The reception hall is all set for our arrival after the ceremony, as well."

Kenji gave his daughter a sad smile. "And you'll be walking out of my life."

Mina's smile faltered a bit, "O daddy! Don't say that. You'll be seeing me plenty! Besides you still have Usagi… speaking of which, have you seen her? She disappeared on me last night," she finished frowning.

"I think she went back to her place," Kenji answered.

"Oh, I'll go call her then. You on the other hand should start to get dressed," Minako said before pushing her father in the general direction of his room, she herself vanishing to get some necessary things done.

"Where are you?" Minako all but screamed into her cell phone at Usagi.

"I'm home," Usagi drawled.

"What are you doing there? You should be here helping me!" Mina screeched.

"Would you calm the hell down?" Usagi asked angrily.

Minako did a double take, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry but I don't take well to traitors," Usagi bit out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Minako asked confused, starting to get angry herself.

"I saw you talking to him. And it didn't seem as if you were on my side."

"You can be so obtuse, Usa, really. If you stopped being so stubborn for one minute, maybe then you would be able to realize the truth."

"My eyes tell me everything I need to know."

"And here I always thought lawyers are always supposed to look at things from different sides," Mina told her disappointingly.

Usagi was quiet.

"If you don't come to my wedding, I won't hold a grudge against you, but if you don't give Heero a chance to explain himself, I won't ever forgive you," and with that Minako terminated the phone call at her wits edge, not knowing how else to get through to her sometimes dense sister.

She shouldn't be having unnecessary things to stress about on her wedding day. She just hoped to God that Usagi pull herself together. Her sister was digging herself into a hole that just got deeper and deeper with every day that passed by without thinking through her problems and confronting them.

Minako headed to her room to get changed.

Usagi was left dumfounded after her sister's call. She was left in a jam. She would never dream of missing her sister's wedding, but she would have to walk next to Heero, be around him during the wedding and then the reception. She couldn't stand to be so close to her. His close proximity only caused to drug her and make her mind go haywire, how could she focus when he was so lethal to her being? But she told herself she had to be strong; she would figure this entire thing out once she had some good time to think. She told herself, if she wasn't being a coward, that she would even let him explain himself.

But now she had get back to the house to get dress and question her sister. Obviously Mina knew something she wasn't telling her.

Usagi got there in record time and went straight to her sister's room, not even bothering to knock.

Minako whirled around when someone just barraged into her room. She narrowed her eyes when she spotted who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I'm handling all of this badly, but you need to give me sometime to really think and work this out, so I ask you not to make this harder for me than it already is," Usagi blurted out.

"Fine," Minako nodded her head. "Now help me with these straps."

Usagi grinned at her sister and obliged.

An hour later both girls were ready. Minako dressed in her delicate Vera Wang specially made wedding dress. She looked so beautiful, that tears had sprung to Kenji's eyes when he had laid eyes on her.

"Duo, will be proud," he told her in awe.

"Oh daddy, please don't make me cry," Minako told him.

Usagi who was standing quietly to the side rolled her eyes. "Please spare me the drama when I'm getting married."

Kenji chuckled at his younger daughter.

Minako scrunched up her face, "Just you wait until someone asks you to marry them. We'll see who's going to be the weepy wonder then."

"It won't be me," Usagi told her a matter-of-factly.

Minako just gave her a blank expression not believing her.

Kenji spotted the beginning of a potential fight and broke it up before it got the chance to start.

"We should get going," he interjected. "You don't want to be late for your own wedding, Mina."

Mina gasped, "You're right! Its time we should be leaving."

Usagi sighed. "Here we go," she muttered.

Minako, her father, Usagi and the other bride's maids along with Bella, who was going to be the flower girl, rode to the church together in the private limo. Nerves were flaring, especially Minako's and Usagi's.

Upon reaching the church, which was tucked into the pretty, spring blossoming countryside, Usagi ushered Minako into one of the private chambers, away from prying eyes, most of all Duo's, after all it was bad luck for the groom to the bride before the wedding.

"Okay, we're all set. Are you getting cold feet yet?" Usagi asked.

Minako gave her an incredulous look. "Cold feet? I can do this!"

Usagi gave her a disbelieving look. "Are we talking about the same Minako who can't make up her mind when buying shoes?"

"If you're trying to freak me out, Usa, you had better stop," Minako glared at her.

Usagi giggled. "Okay, okay." But seriousness overtook her face a few seconds later.

"What?" Mina whispered fearfully.

Usagi shook her head wistfully. "I'm just thinking how radiant you look. I'm going to miss you…"

"Oh for heaven's sake, I'm not going to Antarctica or something!"

"I know, its just going to be the same, is it?"

"Oh, Usa, don't do this to me now," Mina groaned.

"Girls, it's about to start," Kenji informed his daughters as he walked into the room.

Minako nodded her head but not before giving Usagi a reassuring hug.

"Come on Usagi, they need you out there," Kenji told her.

Usagi shot Mina a quick smile before leaving. She made her way to the bridal party. All the other bride's maids and ushers were already lined up, including Bella. The little girl beamed when she spotted Usagi.

"Usa!" Bella screamed her delight.

Usagi laughed at her and made her way over to her. Bella gave her a big hug around the waist and Usagi gladly returned it.

"Hmm, you look really pretty," Usagi told the little girl getting down to her level.

"Thank you," Bella sang gladly hearing the compliment. "You look beautiful too. Papa is gonna be so glad."

Usagi smile faltered a bit. "I'm sure he will."

Bella's smile abruptly turned into a frown and she folded her arms across her chest. "But why have you not been spending any time with me?"

Usagi wasn't prepared to answer that question and sighed mentally with relief when the processional music started to play.

"It's show time! You remember what to do right, Bells?" Usagi asked handing Bella her basket of flowers.

Bella nodded her head vigorously having forgetting her earlier question.

"Good girl, remember you come out after me, Okay?" Usagi told her gently, fixing a flower in Bella's hair.

Bella nodded her head again, this time more gently.

The wedding procession began to march out couple by couple, and finally it was Usagi's turn. She stepped in time with the music, her pale yellow bride's maid dress swishing about as she walked down the aisle. She held on tightly to her bouquet, not being able to shake off the look Heero was giving her. He was staring at her so… heatedly or was that just her? But she couldn't help admire the way his looked in his black tux, accompanied with a pale yellow vest and matching tie with his white shirt. He looked so handsome, so regal, even in a color he would not chose to wear. She smiled to herself as she remembered what Mina had told her about his reaction to the yellow theme. But she didn't know why he had put up a fuss; he always looked good in whatever he chose to wear.

She finally made her way to the alter and gave Heero a quick glance before turning her attention back to the door.

As Heero stood beside Duo at the alter, his whole body had stood to attention as he had watched Usagi make her way down the aisle, his breath catching. She looked so beautiful; he wondered if she had out done the bride. Her smile was dazzling and he just dreamt of having her back in his arms. Maybe today she would actually listen and not run away.

The music suddenly changed and everyone stood to their feet at they saw the ring bearer and flower girl walked down the aisle, Bella throwing flower petals to the floor as she had been instructed, followed by the bride and her father.

Duo's face became alight with a charming smile as he watched his soon to be wife approach him. His heart swelled with love, anticipation driving him crazy. He was finally was at peace when Kenji handed him his daughter's hand. He nodded his thanks to his soon to be father-in-law and turned to face the priest.

The ceremony was short and sweet, the groom and bride reciting their own vows, only to share a passionate kiss after they had been pronounced husband and wife. Cheers filled the church and the guests followed the now married couple out the door, showering them with rice and flower petals as the made their way out of the church and to the reception hall.

_Reception Hall…_

Speeches and toasts had been made and dinner was over with, dancing in full swing when Heero went in search of Usagi. It was difficult to make out anything or anyone in the dimly lit room with so many bodies moving about. It was such a big event, consisting of the business elites and super stars. The wedding had attracted much attention, including that of the press, some of whom were present. It was a really extravagant affair that reminded him of his own wedding all those years ago. He grimaced at the thoughts that followed.

Having spotted Usagi, Heero made his way through a crowd when suddenly his path was blocked by a pretentious, blond headed super model. He growled under his breath impatient.

"Dance with me," she said and not bothering to wait for his answer proceeded to pull him closer to her, moving her hips against his.

Heero disgusted, was about to push her away from him, when another voice interrupted him.

"So, this is how you want to explain it?" The woman he was looking for spat at him.

"Shit," he breathed under his breath, pushing away the blonde from him as he went after Usagi who had turned tails on him.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Wait," he demanded.

"Why should I?" She threw at him heatedly.

"Because I can't stand this crap any more," he told her, voice hard. "It's just ridiculous how I have to chase after you to explain myself and I don't chase after women."

"Oh, that's right, they chase after you! Is that what you want me to believe?" Her eyes spat fire at him, daring him to deny it.

But he smirked at her, disarming her. "Hn, believe what you want, but the fact remains that what you saw was not my fault."

"Right, because it natural for someone to pin their ex-wife, who they by the way loath, to a desk and almost make love to her right there!"

Anger colored Heero's expression. She was throwing the whole situation out of whack and he felt like holding her and shaking her until she saw the truth. But then his expression cleared, a resolved having been formed within him. If she was determined to see him in that light, then she really didn't know him at all and all those months they had spent together was a waste.

"The only woman I've ever made love to is you," he told her despondently before walking away, disappearing into the crowd.

Usagi was left there standing in a daze as his words began to sink in. It couldn't be? Could it? She pondered his words. The more she got his meaning, the more she felt wretched inside. She decided she had to get out of here before she broke down, but she didn't know where to go.

With her mind set on leaving, Usagi went to say goodbye to the bride and groom. Mina and Duo would leave immediately after the wedding was over to go to the Caribbean for their honeymoon, so this was her last chance to see them until a few weeks from now.

"I'm leaving," Usagi told her sister interrupting her conversation with Quatra.

"Already?" Mina asked shooting daggers at her.

"I'm really tired Mina," Usagi lied.

"So I guess a dance is out of the question?" Quatra commented lightly, a smile on his lips.

"You guess right," Usagi told him with a little laugh. "I'm sorry Quat, maybe some other time."

"I understand. Enjoy the rest of your night," he told her before turning his attention to Duo.

"What's wrong?" Mina whispered worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine, just a little queasy from the stuffy air," Usagi lied again.

Mina gave her a look that told Usagi she wasn't convinced. "I saw you talking to Heero, what happened?"

Usagi's face immediately twisted. "You saw that huh? Lets just say I'm feel like the biggest fool who ever walked the earth," she told her sister dryly.

"That bad huh? So, I guess he told you Relena was just trying to get money from him—"

Usagi's eyes widened. "Not quite… But anyway that's not the point. I just need to think some more things through before I talk to him again. Enjoy your honeymoon sis," she said then gave Mina a quick kiss and then one to Duo before leaving.

As she exited the reception hall, cameras began to flash in her face, was that a television crew? She had almost forgotten that the paparazzi would be storming the place. She quickened her pace making her way to her waiting car. She silently thanked Rich for coming to get her instead of taking a taxi.

She didn't have a particular destination in mind, so she had decided to head home but then all of a sudden she knew where she wanted to go, where she needed to be.

"Turn around Rich!" she ordered the butler.

A half an hour later they pulled up outside her mother's city's house, having found out her address from an associate.

"Thanks Rich, I'll call a taxi to get home. Have a nice weekend," she told the elder man before exiting the car.

She rang the door bell to Ikuko's house and sure enough her mother answered the door, a startled expression on her face.

"Can I come in?" Usagi asked hesitantly.

Ikuko quickly nodded her head and gestured for her to come in.

"This is a surprise," Ikuko told her after she was seated in her living room.

"I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you? I can leave—" Usagi asked not wanting to be a nuisance, getting up.

"Oh heavens no! Please stay. I'm just curious as to what brought you here is all," Ikuko replied quickly, glad Usagi had come on her own to see her.

"Oh," Usagi said sitting back down. "Honestly, I don't even know why I'm here. I guess I just needed to talk to someone."

"What would you like to talk about?" Ikuko asked gently.

"A lot of things," Usagi laughed nervously.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Ikuko ask, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Yes, tea please," Usagi replied gratefully.

Ikuko nodded her head and proceeded to what Usagi assumed to be the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with a tray, housing two tea cups, a mug and various other containers probably containing sugar and milk.

She watched as her mother poured tea into a cup. "Sugar? Milk?" the older woman asked.

"No milk, one spoon of sugar please," Usagi replied.

Ikuko nodded and handed Usagi the cup after she added the sugar and stirred it.

"Thank you," Usagi said grasping the cup with both hands. "You have a lovely home by the way."

"Thank you," Ikuko replied with a polite smile.

Usagi sipped at her tea, eyes straying to images flashing on the television.

"They broadcasted it?" Usagi asked slight peeved.

"A wedding that high profile no doubt would be," Ikuko replied.

Usagi suddenly flushed. Her mother had not been invited to the wedding. "I'm sorry you weren't invited," she said.

"You don't need to apologize to me," her mother said. "I wasn't planning on being invited."

Usagi nodded her head, taking another sip of her tea.

Ikuko didn't want to push Usagi into talking but she badly wanted to know why she had come here and so late on her sister's wedding night. Obviously something had to be the matter. She finally sighed after a few minutes when Usagi began to talk.

"I've been thinking about what you said back to me at the hospital," Usagi said, resting her cup on the glass coffee table.

Ikuko nodded her head for her to continue.

"And I've decided I would like to know more, to understand what really happened between you and dad."

Elation swept through Ikuko. She had waited so long for this day and it had finally come. Ikuko then proceeded to tell her daughter the truth about what happened to her and Kenji's relationship.

"I'll tell you but I want to know what you remember?" Ikuko asked her.

Usagi pondered that for a minute. Lately more and more memories had been coming to her, but only in flashes and she was having a hard time piecing them together.

"Well, I was too young to remember when dad left, but I know I was only allowed to see him sometimes, and Mina too. And that you were always terrible to me…" she whispering the last part, brows pulled down in deep thought. "I also remember I always got into trouble for running away to see a boy, but I don't remember who he is," she shook her head looking at her mother. "I can remember everything else but that. That guy attacking me, the custody case soon after, prom, and both high school and college graduation, everything except the boy…"

Her mother frowned confused, "You don't remember He—"

"Just tell me what happened between you and dad, then you can tell me anything else later," Usagi told her determined now to find out the truth.

Ikuko nodded her head and proceeded to tell her daughter the story she had told Kenji when they had met for dinner all those months ago. Usagi listened silently as she listened to her mother's horrifying ordeal, comprehension dawning on her.

"He never gave me a chance to explain," Ikuko finished, shaking her head sadly.

Usagi gasped horrified. And I'm doing the same thing by not giving Heero a chance to explain! She realized. How could she be so dense, so stupid? She was making the same mistake her father had committed by not giving her mother a chance to explain and she had witnessed first hand what it had done to their relationship. She just had to apologize to Heero.

"So do you believe me?" Ikuko asked softly when she finished telling her story, knocking Usagi out of her epiphany.

"Oh, mom!" Usagi cried and launched into her mother, hugging her. "I know how you feel!"

Ikuko was shocked for the second time that night. "You do?" She asked but did not pull back from the hug but only rocked her daughter back and forth when she began to cry, holding onto her tightly.

Usagi pulled back when she realized what she had done. She swiped at her eyes, laughing shakily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you."

Ikuko gave her a soft laugh, "It's quite alright. I liked having you back in my arms. But what did you mean when you said you knew who I felt?"

"When dad walked in on you with your boss, he misunderstood what had been happening. You boss was talking advantage of you, you weren't cheating on dad. And the same situation has happened to me," Usagi rushed to explain her new found truth. "You know Heero and I were going out right?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Well, I walked in on him and he was kissing his ex-wife and I misunderstood what was happening. I didn't want to listen to his explanation and I've been avoiding him all this time. But tonight, tonight he said something to me that made me realize—realized how wrong I was, wrong about him, and wrong about the situation."

Ikuko sat back with wide eyes as she took in all this information, but she did not comment, she just let Usagi vent.

"And now I have to talk to him before I lose the man that I love!" Usagi exclaimed, standing up, knowing what she must now do. She loved Heero, how could she at least not give him a chance to explain. His words however, still echoed in her ears and her eyes filled with tears as she finally figured out his meaning. He loves me too, she whispered to herself.

Ikuko laughed quietly at her daughter, "I'm glad that you and Heero have found each other after all of these years. You took it really hard when he left—"

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked confused, dropping back down to sit on the couch.

Ikuko's expression then turned to confusion but then realization hit her. "Heero is that boy from your past, the one you can't remember. I saw you too at the hospital together… So, I assumed that you had found each other again…" Ikuko trailed off seeing Usagi's eyes go wide.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Ikuko shouted in panic, shaking Usagi's shoulders when the girl did move for a few minutes.

Usagi stared off into what seemed like space but was actually having flashbacks of her childhood, specifically memories of that boy—Heero, she corrected herself. How could she not have realized that all this time? It had been so painful when he had left with his family and had moved to the city and then to lose contact with him so abruptly when she was a teen. She had been so in love with him and it had crushed her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as everything became clear.

"I remember," she whispered to her mother, looking at her, tears still pouring free.

Ikuko sighed with relief, she was scared that she would have to take Usagi back to the hospital but was glad that that wasn't the case. She sat back.

"Heero was the boy from then… The one I used to get in trouble for… The very one who saved my life in the Bahamas… The man I love now…_My Heero..._" She finished voice barely audible.

"Yes, yes, and yes, he's the same one. But how could you not remember someone so important. I mean, you remembered me…"

Usagi finally calmed down. "I guess it's because his memories have always been the most painful to remember. Selective amnesia is what the doctor said…"

Both women sat quietly, allowing everything to sink in. Who knew an hour of their company could lead to so many break troughs.

"So what are you going to do?" Ikuko asked after a long moment.

"I have to get him back of course," Usagi said determination echoing in her voice.

Ikuko nodded her head in understanding. "Hopefully it won't be too late for you as it has been for me."

Usagi changed gears. She had come here to find about her parents relationship not to discuss hers. Surely there was still hope for her mother and father? She knew that her mother still loved her father and that she loved him, her and Minako, and also knew that her father pained for her mother everyday that went by just like her mother did for him. So what was stopping them from getting back together? Granted it had been a few decades since they had been together, but she just knew that their love for each other could overcome all the years of hatred and bitterness on both sides.

"Mom," Usagi said, testing the word out, "It doesn't have to be too late for you and dad. You love him and he still loves you."

"I'm not so sure about that sweetheart," Ikuko told her patting her knee.

"Why not?" Usagi got to her feet angry, "If you have learned anything at all it is that love conquers all. You need to go to him and I know for a fact that is what he wants. He feels too shamed and guilty to approach you knowing how wrong he was about you; I know because that is how I'm feeling right now. Heero doesn't deserve this and neither does dad." She knelt down in front of her mother and clasped her hand, "Please, mom, promise me you'll try! I want us to be a family again and whatever problems we have we'll work it out together," Usagi told her fervently.

Ikuko was speechless, how was she supposed to respond that? Did it mean that Usagi had forgiven her? There was only one way to find out.

"You mean you forgive me enough to want us to be a family again?" Ikuko asked brokenly.

Usagi hesitated for a moment. She had forgiven her mother, she now understood the reasoning behind her actions but she would never forget the way her mother treated her as a child, but she was willing to overcome it if it meant that their family had a chance to be together again. "Yes," Usagi told her confidently.

Ikuko sighed happily, "Your father told me once that until the day you forgave me, only then would he let go. I wonder if this is what he meant, for us to be a family again."

"See!" Usagi exclaimed in elation. "There's still hope."

Ikuko nodded her head, "Then I promise to try, just as you are going to with Heero."

"It's a deal," Usagi nodded her head grinning.

Usagi left her mother's house a few hours later, but only after she and her mother had done a bit of catching up on their current lives and on memories that they had missed out on. They were both elated things had turned out the way they had, and looked toward a brighter future. Usagi was willing to put her horrible past behind her and Ikuko was willing to work on a future with her two daughters and the man she still loved. Both were in a chipper mood by the end of the night.

_Elsewhere…_

"Heh, so this is what you've been up to…" Brad laughed darkly. He continued to stare at the broadcasting of Usagi making her exit out of the reception hall housing the biggest wedding of the year. He sat in darkness, the glow of the television screen illuminating his sinister smile.

"Revenge is going to be sweet," he chuckled menacingly to himself, his mind already working to formulate a plot.

**Author's Note: **Dum Dum Dummm! LOL Hope you guys enjoyed! It seems as if these chapter are just getting longer and longer now... Twenty six pages-- wow! Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Is there too much going on or not? :)


	32. My Usagi

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry this took so long but with the start of school, things were kind of hectic. But enough with excuses! Don't want to reveal too much, so read on!

Chapter 31: My Usagi

Usagi was able to sleep through the night more peacefully than she had for the past few weeks. She woke up with a grin on her face, a new resolve in mind, and her heart filled with love, hope, and possibilities. She stretched her arms above her head and with one final yawn she got off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

An hour later Usagi was ready to face the world and all her problems. She ate breakfast cheerfully as she watched the news from her kitchen. She watched the usual updates: weather, stock, crime, and gossip. She chuckled to herself as she saw flashes of Mina and Duo's wedding from the previous night but then gashed horrified as she saw herself leaving the event, she looked like a mess. 'Oh well,' she shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch.

"Also, sources say that Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell will be honeymooning in the Caribbean, on the white sandy beaches of Aruba where the sunsets are to die for. So, from all of us here, we wish the newlyweds all the best," the upbeat reporter beamed.

Usagi's expression became annoyed and she grumbled to herself, "Where do they get their info from? Stupid parasites."

The reporter continued. "On a more serious note, Brad Martin," an on file footage began to play of the man leaving a court building, in handcuffs, "the man who was arrested six years ago for assault and attempted rape against Minako's sister, Usagi Tsukino, has been released from prison and will be integrating back into normal life--"

Usagi dropped her fork upon hearing that Brad had been released from prison. The fork clattered noisily onto her plate but she ignored it as she stared at his picture playing on the screen and began to hyperventilate. Why had she not been informed about this? She had to talk to her father about this right away, but first she needed to calm her breathing. She focused on breathing in and out slowly and for the most part accomplished it. She immediately made her way over to her phone, her hands stumbling to grasp the receiver properly. With shaky fingers she dialed her father's home number then held the receiver to her ear meekly, waiting for him to answer.

"I was just about to call you," her father said in an urgent manner.

"How could this have happened daddy? I thought he was going to be in there for a while?" she managed to get out, her voice shaking just as much as her hands.

"I know, I know," Kenji told her, "I don't understand it either. Do you think you can manage to get over here, or would you like me to send Rich for you?"

"I think you should send Rich, I don't think I can drive and besides I left my car at the house," Usagi told him.

"I'll talk to you when you get here then," Kenji said before shouting for his butler.

Usagi replaced the phone and rushed to her room to get dressed. Her confrontation with Heero could wait another day. Right now she needed to sort this out. Her mind was reeling with this sudden shock and she was already thinking of ways to deal with Brad. He no doubt would be feeling bitterness towards her since she had been the reason for him being sent to jail.

Usagi was finished by the time Rich rung her and told her he was waiting for her downstairs. The car ride over to their family house felt longer than it actually was and she sat through the whole thing chewing her lower lip with worry.

"Oh thank God!" Kenji said when Usagi stepped out of the car.

Usagi rushed to him, "How could this happen?" she wailed.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," he reassured her. "But you need to calm down."

Usagi nodded her head and followed her father into his study.

"Sit," Kenji told her while he went over to his desk and picked up his phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Suzuki speaking," a distinctive male voice answered.

"Sean, its Kenji. Did you see the news?" Kenji asked the younger man.

"Yes and it's a pity that they let him out, I wanted him to rot in that prison cell until he was dead," Sean told him, his voice dripping acid.

"So then, this is for real?" Kenji asked horrified.

"I'm afraid so. I was going to call you later to tell you but I guess you beat me to it," Sean replied. "Apparently his sentence was shortened on account of good behavior and because he has some friends in high places."

"This is ludicrous! I made sure he would be in there long enough not to do anyone any harm ever again. Maybe I can make an appeal--"

Sean cut Kenji off, "I'm afraid not. I've been looking into it personally and the only thing we can do is slap a restraining order on him."

Kenji sighed. "I trust you to have looked into it. Thanks Sean. Leave the restraining order to me; I'll make sure he'll never be able to get close to her, not even in his dreams."

"No problem Kenji. I'll still keep an eye out for anything though," Sean told the older man.

"Thanks," Kenji expressed his gratitude one last time before hanging up, only to collapse onto his leather office chair.

"I guess that's all we can do, huh?" Usagi whispered brokenly sinking lower into the chair.

Kenji went by her side and pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise he will never get the chance to hurt you," he reassured her.

Usagi nodded her head weakly. "I trust you daddy," she told him confidently.

"Good," Kenji said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before going to make another call to set things in motion.

Usagi got up from her seat and decided to take a stroll in the garden to clear her mind. She would not let herself be filled with fear of a man who could not harm her. Her father was making sure to that. She hoped that the restraining order would be able to keep Brad a hundred million miles away from her, but she knew that wasn't possible. The most that could be achieved was that he could not be within a certain range of her, her workplace and her home and she hoped it would be enough to make her sleep at night. As a lawyer she had encountered many men like Brad and had even put a few away. She knew how obsessive they could become once they were released. Often stalking their former victims with the intent of harming them or worse…

Usagi lingered in the gardens for a while more, breathing in the scents that wafted through the warm spring breeze. She stopped under the shade of a tree and decided to lie there for a while. She let the moments pass by as she gazed up at the clouds. She took the opportunity to reflect back on her hectic reality.

It all started when Mina had dropped the bomb on everyone, saying that she was getting married. And then Bella's court case. Who would have thought that the little girl's father would be the best man? She sighed on his name, "Hmm… Heero." He had captivated her from the very first moment she had laid eyes on him and then he had swept her off her feet! She flushed upon remembering the first night they had shared together. His love making was indescribable. He had made her feel things she had not even imagined of feeling even in her wildest dreams. And their nights, for the most part, since then had been spent holding each other in their arms. She had loved the experience and then Bella had entered the picture and made it somehow more permanent. She missed them so much! And now, she had accepted her mother back into her life, hoping that her father would do the same.

And with her mother's return so had the memories. They had been more than she could have taken in. But she was happy now that she remembered her past even though she now understood why her mind hand repressed them. And with her memories she had remembered the most important thing of all: Heero. She would never have guessed that the Heero she knew now was the Heero from her past. He was such a different person now, but she could see the little boy in him sometimes. The memories of him brought a fond smile to her lips. She couldn't wait to apologize to him and tell him what she remembered.

Suddenly another thought struck her. Why had he not recognized her as well? Usagi pondered on that for a moment and finally came to the conclusion that when Heero had known her, her last name had been Aino not Tsukino and that he had never met her father or Minako, so there was no way he could have made the connection, after all she had changed everything about herself after her father had gained custody of her.

A heavy sigh escaped her. There was only one thing left to do now and it was to live her life without fear. She would not let Brad get to her, scare her, influence her decisions and her life. She would continue to live the way she had all these years and try to forget that a sadistic asshole who tried to rape her in the pass was on the loose again. 'Easier said than done,' she thought to herself, but she would try.

Usagi got up from her spot on the grass and headed back to the house. She checked the time and gasped. She had been out there for almost two hours. 'Wow', she thought, 'time sure flies by where you have lots on your mind.'

"Where have you been?" her father inquired.

"In the gardens," she replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"No I had breakfast before I came."

"Very well, I've made the necessary arrangements for the restraining order. It should be in effect in two days time, so till then keep a watchful eye," Kenji suggested.

Usagi nodded her head. "I think I'll spend the rest of the day here. I don't feel like going home yet."

"This is your home, sweetheart, and stay as long as you wish," Kenji smiled at her.

Usagi became uneasy all of a sudden, should she take this opportunity to talk to her father about her mother? Or should she wait? She decided to talk to him about it, she was sure she would never get a chance like this again anytime soon.

"Dad," she called, "do you have some time?"

He nodded his head, "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well how about we go outside in the backyard? It's a nice day."

Usagi nodded her head and followed her father outside. They sat at a lawn table overlooking the pool.

"What would you like to talk about honey?" Kenji asked as he gave Rich instructions to bring them some refreshments.

Usagi waited for the butler to leave before she answered.

"Well," she started nervous, "I was hoping we could talk about mom…" she let her voice trail off and watched his reaction. She saw him stiffen, his eyes tightening just a tiny bit, but he nodded his head.

"Sure," he said voice calm enough. "What about her?"

Usagi decided to not tip toe around the topic and plowed ahead. "I went to see her last night after the wedding," she told him. "And we had a chance to discuss some things."

"Really?" Kenji replied politely waiting to see which direction she was taking this.

Usagi nodded her head, "Yes. Actually, we talked a lot," she laughed remembering. "And I got the chance to understand the reasoning behind some decisions and such."

Kenji nodded for her to continue, "Go on."

"She told me why you left her all those years ago. She also told me why she did the things she did, to me and to herself."

"I see."

"And I understand… how she feels. I understand why she was so terrible to me… understand her side of the story. And I believe her dad, I really do and I've even forgiven her--"

Kenji sat up straighter in his chair. "You forgave her?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Yes," Usagi nodded her head leaning forward. "And I know what you told her what would happen when I did so."

Kenji sat back in shock.

"So what I'm trying to say Dad is that you should make good on your promise," Usagi told him earnestly.

Kenji was speechless. "I-- Ah-- Oh Usagi! I don't know what to say."

"Say that we can be a family again," she whispered afraid to raise her voice in case she broke the moment.

Her father sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Just then Rich returned with drinks and a few snacks and Kenji welcomed the momentary distraction.

"Thanks Rich," he told the man. Rich nodded his head and left just as quietly as he had appeared.

Kenji sipped at his iced tea. Usagi sighed and sat back, waiting patiently, she knew he was trying to buy time.

Kanji looked at her glass of lemonade, "I don't know what you have against iced tea."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "You know I hate the taste of iced tea and don't even try to change the subject, Dad."

She received a chuckle from her father. "Right."

"Dad" she whined.

"Fine. I'll think about it," he told her more seriously.

"Fine, but don't take your precious time," she told him wryly. "Oh and if Mom asks you if I talked to you, tell her no," she added before taking a sip of lemonade.

"Kenji nearly choked on his drink, "So its Mom now?"

Usagi nodded her head innocently causing her father to narrow his eyes at her.

"Huh," he said before falling quiet, retreating to his thoughts.

Usagi left him to think about what she had said and decided to head to her old room.

_Heero…_

After his confrontation with Usagi last night, Heero had left the reception hall in a fit of anger. He had headed straight home, speeding all the way. And after a few drinks had gone to bed.

No woman had ever made him consume alcohol so irrationally, but then again this woman was Usagi. She could make him do anything at all she wanted and he would have done it without a second thought, all she had to do was ask. But instead of asking for anything she was denying him everything by not talking to him.

Sleep would not take him soon enough and he was left to ponder the last few words he had spoken to her. "The only woman I've ever made love to is you" he had told her and he had meant it. He had nerve felt the way he had when he was in Usagi's arms with any woman.

Heero sighed for the umpteenth time and willed his mind to stop every thought and just let him sleep in peace. Sleep did find him and the next morning he woke up in a sour mood. But he did not have the chance to be angry at anything or anyone because Bella bounded into his room with her endless energy and demanded that he played with her. He chuckled and let her pull him out of bed and down the stairs towards God only knew where.

"Bella, sweetheart," he called, "Don't you think if it's best we had breakfast first? We'd be no good if we starved to death."

She immediately stopped and turned to him, "Okay, but you promise to play with me after?" she asked.

"You got it," he told her and then lifted her into his arms. "Did you brush your teeth?" he asked.

Bella giggled nervously, "Uh yeah?"

Heero looked at her suspiciously, "Where did you ever learn to lie?"

But she just grinned at him and wiggled to get down. "Fine I'll go," she said and rushed towards her room.

Heero decided to follow her example and freshen up as well. A half an hour later they were seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Bella her cereal and Heero his pancakes drizzled with syrup.

The buzz of the television could be heard but for the most part it was ignored, drowned out by Bella's childish chatter.

"And did you see Usagi?" she asked her father but didn't wait for an answer as she continued. "She looked so pretty in her braid's maid's dress. I wanna grow up to be just like her!" She told her father, who just nodded at her mindless chatter as something on the news caught his attention.

Heero listened intently as the reported spoke. "On a more serious note, Brad Martin," an on file footage began to play of the said man leaving a court building, in handcuffs, "the man who was arrested six years ago for assault and attempted rape against Minako's sister, Usagi Tsukino, has been released from prison and will be integrating back into normal life…"

At that point Heero tuned out everything else the reporter was say, his heart beat picking up in alarm. Why had Usagi never told him about any of this before? It made him wonder what else she had not told him that was this important. His face became a scowl and he immediately took off the television.

"I'm done!" Bella declared hopping off her seat. "Can we go play now?"

Heero nodded his head and followed her out the door…

_Next Day… _

Usagi sat patiently in her car waiting for the red light to change. She was a few blocks from work and there was ample time for her to get there. She had woken up this morning with a new resolve in mind. She was going to make things right with Heero—or at least she would try to.

She was heading to work early so she could finish early before she took off around lunch time to confront Heero at his office. She didn't that she didn't have an appointment. She was just going to march in there and make in listen, not caring who overheard anything. She was going to get the man she loved back.

Usagi pulled into the parking garage under her office building, throwing a smile to the guard who returned one happily.

"Good morning Stan," Usagi greeted.

"Morning Miss Tsukino," the man replied with a smile and lifted the gate for her car to pass through.

The man continued to watch her as her car drove by. He could tell that she was in a good mood and was here earlier than usual—in fact she was the first one here.

Usagi pulled into her normal parking spot and cut the engine. She grabbed her purse that sat on the passenger seat and opened her door to exit. With one foot out, she gasped as someone blocked her from getting out completely. She looked up to see who it was and let out an ear splitting scream.

The guard having heard his employer's daughter's scream rushed off in the direction of the sound, alarmed.

By the time Stan reached where he knew Usagi always parked, he saw a man peeling off in the woman's car. He looked around franticly for any sign of the woman but saw nothing that indicated she had taken the elevator up into the main building.

"Miss Tsukino!" he called hoping to get some kind of response in case she was hurt or was still in the garage. "Miss Tsukino!" he yelled again casting glances wary around. But he heard no response or saw any sign of her. His mind raced with all sort of possibilities as he dashed back to his booth, but one possibility stuck out the most, 'She's been kidnapped!'

_Kenji…_

Kenji was just about to leave the house when his office phone began to ring.

"Sir, for you," Rich, the Tsukino family's butler announced, "its Mister Suzuki."

Kenji collected the phone from his most trusted employee and placed at his ear, Rich slipped away stealthily to allow Kenji some privacy.

"Hello, Sean. To what do I owe such an early morning phone call?" Kenji asked good-naturedly.

All the mirth was wiped clean off of Kenji's face as he listened intently to Sean's serious tones.

"This can't be!" Kenji whispered disbelievingly.

"I'm afraid not Kenji," Sean replied gravely, "This is for real."

Sean allowed Kenji a few seconds more to absorb what he had just told him. He knew exactly how the older man was feeling after receiving the news from the 911 dispatcher only moments ago.

"I'm on my way over to your house, I should be there in a few minutes," Sean told Kenji.

"Yes, yes, going to work would be impossible at this point," Kenji sighed miserably.

How could this be happening? He asked himself. How could have his daughter been kidnapped?! Instantly he knew who had done it. He replaced the phone back on its stand and balled his hands into tight fists and gritted his teeth. That bastard Brad! Kenji knew without a doubt that he would however get his daughter back and he would make sure Brad Martin paid dearly, he vowed on his life he would.

As promised, Sean arrived a few minutes later and with some other men as well, who Kenji thought to be help.

"Kenji," Sean acknowledged with a firm handshake. Kenji nodded his head. "These here are some of my best men," Sean continued, introducing the four other men he had brought along.

"Hello," Kenji said and shook hands with them.

"They've dealt with cases such as these before and are well equipped to handle the situation," Sean assured. "We _will_ find Usagi."

Kenji nodded his head, having full faith in Sean. He would never doubt the man who was responsible for giving him back his Usagi in the first place. He led them to his office. He proceeded to watch as the men who Sean had brought along begin to set up some equipment and tap his phone.

"Tell me how exactly you knew she was kidnapped," Kenji asked wanting to know all of the details.

"The watch guard at the parking garage under your office building called it in," Sean answered.

"Is he definitely sure that she was kidnapped?" Kenji asked, still not wanting to believe that his baby daughter had been taken from him.

"Yes, I personally questioned him," Sean said. "Apparently, Usagi went to work earlier than usual and it sparked his attention so he was keeping an eye out. He said she arrived around 7:30—"

"She doesn't usually get to work until 9," Kenji confirmed and he began to puzzle over why she would turn up to work so early. It wasn't as if they had a big case in the process of tackling—so what could have driven her actions?

"The guard said as much and we have confirmed his description of her abductor as that bastard Brad," Sean continued, spitting out Brad's name.

"That much I figured. Who else would want to take her? I should have known he would do something drastic since he got wind of the restraining order we were going to plant on his sorry behind," Kenji growled, partially angry with himself at having such a lack in judgment.

"You can't blame yourself Kenji," Sean said, resting a hand on the older man's shoulder. "How could we have known he would plan something like this?"

Kenji let out a sigh. He knew that Sean was right, but he couldn't shake off the guilty feeling he had.

The ringing of the telephone momentarily halted everyone but after a few seconds everyone was in motion. One of the men Sean had brought with him motioned for Kenji to answer the phone.

"It could be him," Sean said quietly.

Kenji nodded and picked up the phone, but the voice on the other end was not one he had been expecting to hear since no one had notified her of the situation. Still her voice came shrill with panic and fear as she spit the words out too fast for anyone to possibly understand what she was saying.

"Ikuko, sweetheart, calm down," he advised his ex-wife trying to get her to slow her frantic tirade.

He heard her take an audible breath in and this time she began more slowly, her voice however was still wrought with fear and panic.

"He called me! That bastard had the nerve to call me and threaten me!" Ikuko exclaimed.

"Who are you talking about?" Kenji asked confused.

"Brad! He has Usagi and he wants ransom! He said that I shouldn't call you but I didn't know what else to do! Oh God Kenji tell me this isn't happening for real!"

Everyone in Kenji's office exchanged looks with each other before their minds clicked. Sean's men went to note taking, jotting down what they thought could be vital information. Obviously Usagi's assailant had contacted this woman and had given specific orders.

"Get her to explain what Brad said exactly," one of the men instructed Kenji.

He nodded his head. "Okay Ikuko, I need you to tell me everything he said, step by step, okay?"

"I'm scared Kenji, what if he hurts her?" Ikuko said fearfully.

Sean on the other hand was shocked. Was this the same woman who he had taken Usagi away from? Obviously something must have changed, because last he knew no one in the Tsukino family talked to that woman; Ikuko was her name. But he held in his reactions as his top priority was to get Usagi back safely and put that man behind bars for life. If Ikuko had information that could lead to Brad's capture and Usagi's rescue, he could put aside whatever issues he had concerning his former Jubaan neighbor.

"No one is going to hurt Usagi, you hear me? She's a brave young woman who is more than capable of handling herself in any situation and I can assure that I'm already doing everything that I can and I have the best possible help around to do it," Kenji said trying to reassure her.

Ikuko nodded but then realized he could see it. "I believe you Ken. But I'm still scared."

"Hold on for a sec, sweetheart," Kenji told her and then covered the mouth piece turning towards Sean. "Is there any way we can get her here?"

Sean looked at his men and nodded. One of them began to speak, "Granted that Brad isn't staking out her house then there should be no problem. We can send an undercover to stake out the area and we can have her brought here if he gives the okay."

Kenji nodded, "Do it," he told the man. He then returned his attention to the distraught woman on the phone. "Ikuko, I'm sending over an officer to get you and if it's safe he'll bring you back here. Understand?"

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed in blatant relief.

A half hour later Ikuko was seated in Kenji's office surround by the comforting presence of the man she loved, relaying the information Brad had told her over the phone.

"So he said to specifically not contact Kenji?" Sean questioned her.

"Yes," she nodded her head. "Or else he would hurt her," she sobbed.

"Well I think it's safe to say that he probably doesn't know that you have. I have some men surrounding your house and neighborhood and they haven't reported any suspicious activities. However, I think we should move the operation your house since he will be contacting you there."

"Yes, yes. Whatever you need to do, jus please get Usagi back safely!"

As Sean, his men and Kenji prepared to move to Ikuko's house. He repeated the information that Ikuko had given them.

"Brad called her about two minutes prior to her call to you Kenji. He gave specific orders for Ikuko not to say a word to you about anything, advice which she chose to ignore, hence giving us much more to go on. His reason for kidnapping Usagi is pretty obvious: revenge. He contacted Ikuko because they had a past relationship that he thought he could use to extort money, which he told Ikuko as much about—"

"So, it's safe to say that he'll want to get his hands on an indecent amount of money," one of the other detectives filled in.

Sean nodded. "Yes but unfortunately for him we don't negotiate with criminals. So, we'll have to be two steps ahead of him on everything."

"We're going to tap Miss Aino's phone and hopefully we'll be able to tract his call—"

"And pinpoint his location."

Sean smirked and nodded to his men. "It seems like we have things under control for now. Let's do our best to catch this son of a gun."

"If the media gets wind of this, things can get complicated. I don't want a word of this leaking to anyone. Is that understood?" Kenji demanded. "I won't have my daughter's safety become jeopardized because some filthy reporter thinks it would make for a good headline and news segment."

"Yes, Mister Tsukino. We'll make sure that everyone working on this case knows that—"

"And the security guard will no doubt want to cooperate as well."

"Good. I appreciate all the help detectives."

The men nodded their heads and got to working, moving equipment and location.

_Heero…_

Heero sat in the boardroom, surrounded by the members of his board as well as some of his most trusted employees, deep in a budget meeting when his PA interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yuy but there is a very urgent call waiting for you from Mr. Tsukino," his assistant told him casting an apologetic smile to the other occupants of the room.

Heero nodded to his PA. "Excuse me gentlemen," he said to everyone else before leaving the room to take the call in his office.

"Good afternoon Kenji," he spoke into the receiver.

"Good afternoon Heero," Kenji acknowledged and Heero thought that the man's voice sounded rather unusual: tired and strained.

"Is everything alright?" Heero asked sensing something was not right.

There was a lengthy pause on the other side as if Kenji was debating whether to answer him truthfully or not. The static was replaced once again with Kenji's unusual voice.

"Something has happened but it is something that I cannot discuss over the telephone," Kenji told him, voice grave.

Heero picked up on the seriousness in Kenji's voice and he knew at once something terrible had happened but somehow he also knew who it involved and dreaded to ask, but he needed to know.

"It's Usagi," he stated harshly.

"I'm afraid so," Kenji confirmed, voice once again strained.

Heero took in a sharp breath, his entire being felt as if it held no life force. He loosened the first few button on his shirt and took in a few hollow breaths and rubbed his throat roughly trying to get his voice to work.

"I'm coming to meet you," Heero told him, voice raspy.

"I'm at her mother's place. I'll give you directions…"

Heero arrived at the address Kenji had dictated to him in no less than twenty minutes; although he had probably violated a few traffic laws. He had not even given a thought to the meeting he had just walked out on and any repercussions that his action might cause. But he had left directions with his assistant before he left.

Before Heero could bang on the door for someone to open it, it swung open for him. He entered immediately and followed the man who had opened the door. He walked into what seemed to be a home office, spotting a few unusual devices set up on the desk in the middle of the room.

"Heero," Kenji said getting up from his seat to shake his hand.

Heero shook the elder man's hand and demanded to know what happened to Usagi.

Kenji looked away for a minute before answering him, his normally cool voice etched with pain.

"Usagi's been kidnapped…" Kenji told him trailing off not sure how the younger man would handle such news.

He saw Heero's color fade and become pallid.

"Don't tell me that man took her?" Heero got out between clenched teeth. He was experiencing a torrent of emotions all of which he was trying very hard to keep in check. He was trying not to punch something or yell out some obscenity. God! How could this have happened? His head began to swim with all sort of thoughts but the most powerful one, the one that stood out the most, was his realization that he was truly and irrevocably in love with Usagi Tsukino.

"Afraid so," Sean spoke up solemnly.

"What's being done to get her back?" Heero asked frigidly getting down to business. He knew everyone else in the room wanted to get Usagi back, but he was sure that none of their whole existence would seize to be if she was never to come back.

"We've tapped the phone lines to locate that bastard when he calls again and we've got patrol looking out for Usagi's plates and a description of Martin. If either turns up, my men will be ready to pounce. But other than that we've got our hands tied until he calls with further instructions," Sean answered coolly.

"Hn."

_Usagi…_

"Let me go you bastard!" Usagi screeched.

"Not a chance of that happening anytime soon, hon," Brad said walking up to her, caressing her face.

Usagi jerked her head away from his filthy touch.

Her kidnapper chuckled darkly. "My my, you're just as feisty as I remembered. Much prettier though." He said running a finger down her jaw slowly.

Again, Usagi jerked her face away from his hand. "Don't touch me you asshole," she growled.

"Heh, you won't have that attitude anymore when I'm finished with you," he told her darkly before leaving the room.

Usagi sighed in relief. At last he had left her alone. She looked around her and took in the dank small room she was tied to a chair in. The room smelt of mildew and she wondered where on earth he had taken her to. The windows were nonexistent for they were so small and barred up, preventing her from seeing outside.

She struggled with her restraints but after a few moments she gave up her futile efforts. Her eyes stung with tears but she refused to let them fall. She was stronger than this. She would not allow her captor to see any sort of weakness on her part. She just hoped he wasn't going to hurt her too badly, for she wasn't going to delude herself and think that he was not, after all revenge is what he was after.

_Heero…_

Heero sat in his home office, unable to sleep. He had spent the remainder of daylight at Usagi's mother house waiting, just like everyone else, for something to happen. But at one point he couldn't take it anymore and had called up a most trusted and reliable acquaintance who happened to be a private investigator. He had given the woman all the information she needed and only with the promise that she would do everything in her power to help was he able to go home to his daughter, who he realized needed him too.

His mind strayed too numb to focus on any one thing. He remembered how Usagi's mother had looked oddly familiar and how Sean's presence made him feel uneasy. With Sean around something always nagged at him, but for the life of him he could not figure out what it was. He was annoyed at himself for not being able to figure out what it was and he couldn't help feel that whatever this 'something' was that was alluding him was important for him to remember.

His face pulled into a dark mask as he pondered on what it could be. He remembered the first time he had seen Sean this same feeling had passed through him. It had felt as though he had known Sean at some point in his life and then all of a sudden it clicked and realization hit like a two ton brick.

Heero's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. He quickly grabbed a folder with all of Sean's personal information and looked at the town in his home address: Jubaan. That was his old town and he had known a Sean from when he had used to live there. The Sean he had known was his old Usagi's next door neighbor. It couldn't be, could it? He asked himself.

If Sean Suzuki was the same Sean who he used to know, then that would mean that the Usagi in his present was… none other than the same girl he spent so much time with as a child!

"Yes! It has to be!" he growled aloud getting to his feet. How had he not made this connection earlier? The Usagi from his past and the Usagi from his present were one and the same! It was almost too much to take in.

Heero passed a hand roughly through his hair and let out a strangled sigh. He couldn't believe that the woman he was in love with was the same one from his past. How had he never noticed before? It was all because the woman now was so far removed from the girl he had known all those years ago, so how was he supposed to know? A barrage of emotions filtered through him: relief, love, happiness, anger, but most of all he felt guilt.

All those years ago he had abandoned Usagi the girl, losing touch with her after he had taken over the Yuy Empire. And now he had blown the only chance he had to be with her again. He hadn't tried hard enough to do all he could to make her forgive him and now she had been literally taken from him. Overwhelming guilt flowed through him and he cursed himself over and over again.

While he was over by her mother's house he had had some time to talk to the woman. Apparently, after Duo and Mina's wedding, Usagi had gone to visit her and they had had a very long conversation in which Usagi had told her mother that she was going to make things right with him. When he had heard that he had felt so relieved but the moment had passed with the knowledge that Usagi had gone to work earlier than usual to finish early so she could meet him afterwards, it was something he knew she would do. And the guilt came all streaming back.

He had to make things right. He had to do everything in his power to find her and get her back. Money was not going to be a problem and if her kidnapper contacted her parents for an indecent sum of money, he was going to pay it, because he was responsible for everything that had happened. And with that resolve he just knew that he was going to get the woman he loved back!

**Author's Note:** OMG! What's going to happen now? Tell me what yah think! Only about two more chapters to go!


	33. Freedom?

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Poor Usagi! I hope she makes it out alive… Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 32: Freedom?

The insistent ringing of the telephone woke Kenji and Ikuko from their reclining position on the couch. Ikuko moved out of Kenji's arms and got to her feet, moving over to answer the call.

Sean nodded to her as she reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Ikuko's timid voice asked into the mouthpiece.

"I see you're still awake," a gruff voice answered.

"Don't play games with me Martin, I want to know my daughter is safe," she demanded.

"Tsk, tsk," Brad said shaking his head. "That kind of attitude won't work with me dear Ikuko. But I'll let you listen to her voice."

Some shuffling was heard and then relief swept over everyone in the room as they heard a woman's voice.

"Mom! I'm okay—"

"See? She's OK," Brad said cutting her off.

"You bastard! You hurt her and you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Now, now," Brad said patronizing her, "You're in no position to give orders."

"Then what exactly do you want?" Ikuko growled not feeling in the mood to let him push her around.

"What I want?" Brad repeated. "That's easy," he answered his own question, "I want sixty million dollars by tomorrow or your daughter will be sleeping with the fishies."

"Sixty million by tomorrow?! That's impossible!" Ikuko exclaimed, knowing that she could never arrange that much money in one day.

"Well you better make it possible for Usagi's sake," he said menacingly. "I'll call again with more instructions."

Ikuko listened in disbelief at the sound of the dial tone. She replaced the phone with numb fingers and sank to the ground, tears streaming down her face. She felt Kenji's arms around her bring her back to sit on the couch.

"How are we going to get all that money in less than twenty four hours?" She asked him meekly.

"We'll manage… somehow…"

_Heero…_

Heero immediately grabbed the phone as it rung. "Yuy," he said as calmly as he could.

"He's called," Kenji told him. Heero didn't know if he should be relieved or angered.

"What does he want?" Heero asked him coldly.

"Money and lots of it," Kenji answered his voice haggard.

"How much?" Heero asked getting down to business. He had promised himself that he was going to pay if the bastard had wanted money.

"We've arranged forty million already, we're just short of twenty million more," Kenji told him.

"He wants sixty million? I'll have it arranged. When does he want it by?" Heero asked already thinking that his lawyer wouldn't be too happy with such a late night call.

"Don't be ridiculous Heero!" Kenji told him. "You can't possibly pay—"

"This is my entire fault" he told Kenji cutting him off, "so I should be the one to pay for the consequences."

"How can you possibly be at blame for this?" Kenji asked incredulously.

"When does he need the money by?" Heero asked ignoring him.

"No, if you're determined to help, you cannot be expected to pay the full amount. The bank is only letting me and Ikuko take out a maximum of twenty million each, you can help with the other twenty but I _will_ pay you back," Kenji replied not wanting to owe anyone anything. This was his daughter and he was going to take care of her like he was supposed to.

Heero sighed. He knew better than to cross a man like Kenji. It was a clash of both their egos and none of them was going to back down, so all they could do was compromise.

"Very well, when does he want it?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll have it ready, just tell me when he calls again."

"Will do."

"And there's no need to pay me back," and with that he ended the call.

Heero began to set things into motion.

_Kenji…_

Kenji listened to the dial tone and shook his head. He should have known that Heero was going to say something like that.

"What did he say?" Sean asked.

"He's going to help us," Kenji told him simply.

_Usagi…_

"I need to use the bathroom!" she yelled at the top of her voice. She needed to get that asshole's attention somehow.

Sure enough a minute later, the said asshole barged into the room.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" he growled.

Usagi ignored the insult and repeated her earlier demand. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Huh. Is that so?" Brad muttered to himself. He looked around him at a loss of what to do.

"I'm sure whatever you want to do you can do it right there," he finally said.

Usagi tried not to let her disbelief show; instead she said, "I'd doubt you want to get your nice carpet dirty, besides I need to do number two," she lied.

She waited patiently for him to decided yet again, not wanting to force her hand.

Brad scrunched up his face. There was no way in hell he would let her defecate on his carpet. He grunted and said, "Fine."

A tidal wave of relief filled her but she tried to let none of it show.

He hunkered down in front of her and worked at getting Usagi's feet untied. He looked up at her momentarily and his eyes lingered on the rise and fall of her chest.

Usagi noticed this and used it to her advantage. The moment her feet became free of the rope she brought her knee up and hit him with all the force she could manage under his chin. Caught off guard Brad fell over onto the ground writhing in pain, grunting.

Quickly getting to her feet, Usagi wriggled the rope off her hands, freeing them. She decided that Brad was not an expert at tying a knots. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him getting to his knees. With her heart pounding like a hammer she made for the lamp beside the bed and hit him over the head with it as hard as she could. He fell limp to the floor; if he was dead or just unconscious she didn't know.

She left the room as fast as she could and came into what looked like a living room. She surveyed it quickly and glancing at the coffee table, she saw her car keys. Usagi grabbed them and went for what looked like the front door. She wrenched it open and squinted against the sunlight. She was free! 'Not yet' her mind told her. She still had to get out of this place and contact the police.

Casting a cursory glance up and down the street, she was definitely in a ghetto somewhere. Usagi pressed the unlock button to her car and listened for the beep she knew it would make. Sure enough a beeping sound came from the left of her. Usagi made her way down the wooden stairs and rounded the corner into the driveway. She was sure that the car parked there was hers, even though it was covered. Pulling off the cover, she sighed with relief that it was indeed hers. She opened the driver's side door and jumped in, making sure to lock the locks.

For the first time in twenty four hours she felt like she had the situation in control, but she knew better than to risk her chances by sitting here too long. She didn't know where exactly she was but it sure as hell beat staying any longer to find out. Putting the car in drive, she sped away, glancing in her rearview mirror only to see a livid Brad leaning on the door frame.

_Ikuko… _

"It's been four days since he last called! What if something is wrong?" Ikuko yelled out in frustration and worry.

No one answered her not sure what the answer was themselves. The specialists Brad had brought in had suggested the worst: something had happened in which Brad didn't feel it necessary to call anymore it the instructions for the money drop off, that Usagi might be dead and Brad knew he didn't stand a chance at getting any money.

But neither, Ikuko, Kenji, Heero or Sean wanted to believe that, but it seemed that their hope was wearing thin. Sooner or later they would have to face the truth, but none of them wanted to believe Usagi was well and truly gone.

_Usagi…_

Submerging herself in the hot water provided by the hot tub, Usagi let all of her worries and tension wash away. She knew she couldn't hide for much longer because her family would be worried about her, but she couldn't leave this place until she knew for sure that it was safe to go back home.

When she had escaped from her captor, she had been entirely lost as to where she was and how she would locate a police precinct. She had just drove and drove for one whole day before she decided it was safe to get out of her car and find out where she was.

So she had pulled into a gas station, filled up her car and asked the cashiered where the hell she was. And apparently to her surprise she had unknowingly driven to her hometown. After that realization, landmarks became evident and she made her way to the only safe place she knew: Hikawa Shrine.

Rie's grandfather, yet again to her surprise, was still alive. The man had to be really, _really_ old, Usagi thought to herself. But nevertheless, he had remembered her and taken her in with wide arms.

When she had arrived, she had been too exhausted to do anything. Not having slept in thirty six hours, she had collapsed onto the bed in the guest room and slept the whole day away. By the third day, she had called the police. She told them what had happened and where she currently was. They had told her to stay where she was and not to contact anyone until they told her to do so. They had sent over a police officer to keep watch, incase her kidnapped came after her. She had also told them that one of her good friends was the police chief, Sean Suzuki, and she wanted to get in touch with him. They had promised to get a message out to him as soon as possible. However, it was not until the fourth day that she began to see change. She got out of the tub and dried herself off, putting on some clean clothes.

Usagi went into the room she was staying in and waited and waited for something to happen. The urge to call her family was so overpowering that she pulled the phone jack out of the phone in the room. It was however, mid afternoon that she was informed that there was a call waiting for her.

"Usagi!" she smiled when she heard his voice, so filled with relief.

"Hi, Sean," she said softly.

"You have no idea how worried we were about you!"

"I know and I'm sorry. But they told me not to contact anyone and I asked them to get me through to you but I guess it took a whole day…"

"Don't worry; those assholes will be sorry they took so long to give me that message. I'm coming to get you," he told her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I dunno if Brad is still out there or not," she said fear lacing her voice.

Sean chuckled, "No need to worry about that asshole, we got him. He slipped up two days ago. He wouldn't say where you were or if you were still alive."

Relief poured through her and she sank into the nearest chair. "Oh thank God!" she exclaimed relieved.

Sean chuckled again, "You're safe sweetheart."

Irrational tears welled up in her eyes. "I needed to hear that," she said laughing shakily. "But do mom and dad know I'm okay?"

"No, not yet. But what do you say we surprise them?"

Usagi laughed. "Sounds good."

A few hours later, Usagi was thanking Rei's grandfather for his hospitality and he made her promise him that she would tell Rie to visit more often.

When Sean pulled up and got out the car she launched herself at him and he hugged her back.

"Thank God you're okay," he said and gave her the once over to make sure she wasn't physically hurt.

They headed back to Tokyo and to Ikuko's place. The car ride was silent and she appreciated Sean not asking any questions, just yet.

When they arrived, Usagi walked up behind Sean and entered the house. She could hear someone weeping softly and she knew it was her mother. Her heart tightened with guilt but things were going to be okay now.

Everyone in the room looked up to see Sean walk into the room, only to be pleasantly shocked to see who stepped out behind him.

Usagi watched their astonished faces and heard their collective gasps.

"You all seem as if you've seen a ghost," she said ginning.

It took them all a minute to recover and Usagi noticed that Heero was here as well. The smile slipped from her face as she took in his haggard look. Why was he here? She asked herself, but didn't get more time to think as her mother and father attached themselves to her.

"Oh God! You're here! You're alright!" her mother exclaimed, touching her face to make sure she was actually there.

Usagi laughed lightly. "Yes, mom, I'm here and I'm alright."

Her father too caressed her face and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I had you all worried," she told them with a lopsided smile.

"Forget about all that, you're home safe and that's all that matters," he father told her.

They all hugged some more, relived that the whole ordeal was well and truly over with. Ikuko gushed over her, constantly asking if she was okay, if she needed anything, but she assured them over and over that she was fine. Her eyes would, however, linger on Heero before her attention would be pulled away again.

After her family had gotten over the fact that she was still alive and was home sound and safe without a scratch on her, they had magically disappeared, leaving her and Heero alone in the room.

Usagi knew she couldn't delay ignoring or talking to him anymore and made her way cautiously over to Heero, who hadn't moved an inch since she had arrived.

Her smile was hesitant as she went over to him and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Heero I—" But she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

**Author's Note:** Ugh. This chapter was a pain to write and it still came out sucky! But Usagi's alive! But now what? Anywho, next chapter will definitely be the last and I promise there will be lots of fluff! *Tears* Don't forget to review!


	34. Reunited Love

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but I assure you you'll have to wait no longer after this! I hope this chapter also adds a little more on Usagi's and Bella's relationship. On with the story! See you at the bottom! R&R

* * *

_Reunited Love_

_By Wicked Tenshi_

_Chapter 33: Reunited Love_

_

* * *

  
_

Usagi didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Heero cut her off.

"I'm glad that you were unharmed," he said with a nod of his head.

Of all the things she could have imagined him saying, that did not even make the list. Did he not have a heart?

"Thank you," she told him with a weak smile.

"I imagine you would like to rest and catch up with your family—"

"Look," she said, something snapping within her, "I don't know why you're acting this way towards me, but weren't you the one who wanted to make things right between us?"

His gaze turned icy. "But I've since realize that you don't want things to be right," he said coldly. "So what's the point?"

"Really? So why are you here?" she threw at him somewhat smugly.

"Can you blame me for being worried?" he retorted, pain momentarily flickering in his eyes.

"Well, if you were so worried, why are you being so cold to me now?" Usagi asked him totally confused.

Heero answered her with a "Hn," and began to turn away from her, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face her.

"That is not a proper answer!" she yelled, finally losing all her patience with him.

"What the hell do you want me to say then, Usagi?" he growled, glaring at her.

What did she want him to say? She knew exactly what she wanted him to say but she bit her lip. She did not know for certain if he loved her or not, and if he did not, she would only look like a fool if she told him how she truly felt.

"Well?" he demanded.

Usagi let out a sigh, making up her mind. She hugged him around the waist, catching him off guard. He stiffened immediately and made no move to hug her back.

With her cheek resting on his chest, Usagi felt contented but she knew she had to say what was in her heart before there could ever be a chance for them.

"I don't want us to fight Heero, I just want us to be together," she told him softly.

The silence that followed her words was painful. She listened to his heartbeat and waited patiently for him to say something, while her own heart hammered away nervously.

Finally, after what seemed like eons to Usagi, Heero dragged in a ragged breath and wrapped his arms securely around her.

"I want that too," she heard him say and her heart sang with joy and elation.

Usagi immediately looked up at him and gave him her happiest smile, tears shining in her eyes.

Heero's breath caught. The woman in his arms was so extremely beautiful, inside and out, that he thought of himself as blessed. And he did the only thing he could think of—he kissed her.

Usagi sighed into his kiss and clung to him. She had dreamt of kissing him again like this, slowly and passionately, for the last few weeks, and she let herself revel in the moment.

Heero tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Usagi moaned her acceptance and pressed her body even closer to his. All their pent up emotions poured into the kiss, escalating it into one neither participants had ever experienced before, even with each other.

After what seemed like hours, they finally broke apart from their lip lock, panting slightly. They stayed in warmth of each other's arms, contented to just be as they were.

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later…_

"Usagi! Usagi! Quick, this way!" Bella ordered pulling Usagi into the toy store.

All Usagi could do was follow the little girl and cast Heero a helpless look. Heero just chuckled at her predicament.

"You're the one who suggested we come to the mall," he told her with a toothy grin.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him but could do nothing more as Bella whisked her away to the teddy bear aisle.

"I want that one!" Bella demanded pointing to a yellow bear on the top most shelf.

Usagi sweat dropped. "I don't think I can reach that, Bella sweetie," she told the little girl.

Bella pouted and folded her arms, ready to throw a tantrum, when a store clerk approached them.

"Can I help you with something ladies?" the young man asked them, flashing Usagi a smile.

Usagi resisted the urge to roll her eyes and wondered where Heero had disappeared to.

"No we're fine—"

"I want that teddy bear," Bella said cutting off Usagi and pointed to the bear again.

"Excuse me?" Usagi asked her, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you could be so rude."

Bella just stuck her tongue out at her. Usagi did not know where this kind of behavior had emerged from and was starting to get annoyed by it. Ever since she and Heero had started to go out again, Bella had always found some way to be rude to her when Heero wasn't around, and that had been two weeks ago. Bella's behavior was seriously starting to get to her and Usagi was one not to be bullied, even by little kids. She knew that the Bella she used to know was an angel not a little brat, which meant that there was a problem that needed to be solved. And if Usagi had to guess, she was sure Bella was being mean to her for a reason and on purpose.

"That's okay," Usagi told the clerk, "but since as Annabella here has no manners, she won't be getting a toy today."

The young man threw Bella a sympathetic smile and took off.

"Why did you do that for?" Bella accused stomping her feet.

"If you can't be nice then that's the treatment you're going to get," Usagi told her sternly.

"I'm going to tell my daddy!" Bella wailed.

"Oh, no you are not," Usagi said stopping her.

"Leave me alone!" Bella said pushing past her and ran down the aisle to find her father.

Usagi sighed and went after the little girl. When she and Heero had gotten back together, Usagi couldn't have waited to see Bella again, but the little girl she came back to find wasn't the same one she had left. She had thought Bella would have been just as happy to see her as she was to see the little girl, but Bella had been nothing but cold towards her. Usagi had found it to be rather funny in the beginning, Bella's behavior having reminding her of that of Heero's, but now it was getting really old, really fast.

"Where do you think you're going?" Usagi asked from behind Bella, having reached a dead end.

Bella turned around, tears shining in her eyes.

Usagi let out an audible gasp of shock. She hadn't meant to make the little girl cry, she knew Bella was tougher than that, but the child's sudden tears threw her completely off. Usagi immediately went to the little girl and pulled her into her arms.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. I'm sorry," Usagi told her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Bella pushed out of her arms and backed up even further.

"I hate you!"

Usagi blinked in shock and disbelief, yet again caught off guard by the little girl. She didn't think she had done or said anything that terrible to get such a response from Bella, but her exclamation stung Usagi's heart.

"What? Why do you hate me?" Usagi asked, hurt and confused.

"Be—because you left me!" Bella told her, tears still streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" Usagi asked, stealthily taking a step closer to the child. Usagi had to calm her down before they began to draw attention to themselves.

"You left me and daddy and went away! Just like everyone else!" Bella exclaimed again.

Realization hit instantly and Usagi knew why Bella was being so mean towards her. The little girl was feeling insecure. Her expression gentled.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Usagi whispered to her.

Bella hiccupped. "Liar! First mommy left me and then uncle Duo and then you. Why doesn't anybody want me?

Usagi felt helpless and her heart burned but she knew what the little girl was going through. She herself had gone through the same thing and around the same age as well. She didn't know how she could have missed it.

"You've got that part wrong," Usagi began, talking in soft placating tones. "I don't know why your mommy left you but your uncle Duo and I did not leave you. You have to understand that. We both love you and would never do anything to hurt you—"

"Why did you leave then?" Bella sobbed, swiping tears away from her eyes.

Usagi had gotten close enough to the child, and pulled her into a tight secure hug.

"When you're older, I promise I'll tell you," Usagi whispered, "But you have to believe me when I say I love you and I would never do anything on purpose to make you cry or hurt you."

Bella stayed quiet for a while, not sure if she should trust Usagi but decided that she could, because Usagi had never done anything to truly hurt her. Bella wrapped her little arms around Usagi's neck and returned the hug.

"You better not leave me again," Bella demanded.

Usagi sighed in relief and tightened her hold on the little girl. After a while they pulled apart. Usagi whipped away the tears from Bella's face with a tissue she delved from her bag.

"Now, show me that million dollar smile," Usagi teased her.

Bella couldn't help herself and grinned at Usagi.

"I feel the warmth!" Usagi grinned back and got to her feet and took the little girl's hand in hers.

"So, how about we go get you that teddy bear?"

"Really?" Bella giggled.

"Really," Usagi said nodding her head.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you," Usagi heard Bella apologize.

"Don't worry about it. I know how you felt," Usagi told her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Really?" Bella asked looking up at the older woman.

"Yep," Usagi said looking down at her, "My daddy and sister left me when I was your age."

Bella gasped. "You're daddy left you?! That's soooo horrible! I dunno what I would do if my daddy left me…" Bella told Usagi trailing off as she spotted the said man.

"I've been looking all over for you two imps," he told them, a frown on his handsome face.

"We're here now!" they both exclaimed together. They looked at each other, shocked, but then broke out into giggles.

Heero sweat-dropped. "I can see that…"

Usagi laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on. We need to get a teddy bear for Bella."

"With the amount of time you two have been gone, shouldn't you have done that already?" Heero asked skeptically.

"Um—er we were—ah— looking for someone to get the bear down, since Bella had to choose one on the top shelf," Usagi told him while shooting Bella a look. The little girl let out a nervous little laugh.

Heero still wore a skeptical look, but followed the two as the once again took off in the direction of the teddy bears.

* * *

"Wait," Heero whispered as Usagi was getting out of the car, grabbing her hand.

"Hmm?" Usagi asked looking at him puzzled.

"What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" he asked her.

Usagi gave him another confused look, but it passed quickly. Surely he knew tomorrow was her birthday, right?

"I thought I would be spending it with you and Bella?"

"How about we just make it you and me?" he asked with his sexy grin, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Laughing softly, Usagi nodded her head in assent. "But are you sure Bella won't mind?"

Heero chuckled. "Of course not, she has to realize that your mine too," he told her huskily.

Usagi blushed prettily. When he said things like that, her body always responded in the most carnal of ways.

"Okay," she nodded her head and moved in to kiss him goodnight, again.

After they broke the kiss, Heero told her he would pick her up around four in the afternoon. He however did not tell her where they were going. And Usagi buzzed with excitement as she made her way to her apartment. _Maybe he did remember my birthday after all and it's a surprise?_

Little did she know, it would be the biggest surprise of her life…

* * *

_Next Day…_

"Where are you taking me?" Usagi laughed nervously. Sure she had readily agreed to go out with Heero on her birthday, but she wasn't sure she liked being blind folded.

Heero chuckled in response. "Only a little while longer, sweetheart" he said leading her down a path.

They had driven for about an hour or so, all for which she had been blindfolded, before they had stopped and gotten out the car. That had been five minutes ago. Now, the crunch of gravel under her feet did not give her any sort of clue as to where they were going but the smell of cherry blossoms did. They must be in a park somewhere, but where?

Finally they stopped and she felt Heero walk behind her.

Putting his arms around her he whispered, "We're here."

Goosebumps immediately broke out on her skin, making it tingle with excitement.

Heero loosened the scarf covering her eyes. "Don't open your eyes as yet," he told her. He walked back in front of her wanting to gage her reaction. "Now you can," he whispered softly.

Usagi immediately opened her eyes, eager to see where he had brought her and let out an audible gasp. Her hands flew to her mouth and her bewildered eyes flew to Heero.

"Happy birthday," he told her, love and hope shinning in his eyes.

"You remembered," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm not sure to what you're referring to," he smiled slyly.

"You remembered both!" she exclaimed.

Usagi looked at the ancient cherry blossom tree that was before her, the very same one where she and Heero had carved their name in as children, and the same one where he had told her goodbye all those years ago.

She walked over to the symbolic tree, lightly running her fingertips over the ragged imprint of her name and then Heero's. She turned to look at him with misty eyes.

"But when did you remember?" she choked out.

"After Brad took you away from me. I put it all together then," he answered her, coming towards her, "I went crazy when I figured out it was you." His expression was torture, "I couldn't believe I'd been so blind! So stupid!"

"Shh," Usagi told him, folding herself into his arms. "We're together now and that's all that matters," she said earnestly, looking deep into his dazzling Prussian blue eyes.

"You're right," Heero said gravely, moving out of her embrace.

A look of confusion passed over Usagi's face as he pulled away from her. His expression was unfathomable as he turned away from her. And suddenly Usagi felt unsettled. _What's wrong now?_ She thought to herself, fearfully.

Heero whipped around just as she was about to reach out for him. She dropped her hand, and watched as he walked back to her, something unknown shining in his eyes.

"I should have said this a long time ago," he told her, caressing her cheek, looking at her with a troubled expression. "But I don't know how to."

"What is it?" Usagi whispered, wanting to know, but scared to find out at the same time. She had never seen this look in his eyes before and she was curious to identify it.

Heero paused for a moment and the tenderest of expressions settled onto his face. "I love you," he told her simply.

He watched her expression carefully and saw her eyes glaze over, her lips parting slightly.

"You—you love me?" Usagi managed to ask not quite believing her ears.

"Yes," he said holding her face between his palms, "and I don't care if you don't love me, I'll make you—somehow" Heero told her fervently, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes clear with determination.

Tears became to stream down her face. That was not the reaction he had been hoping for, so he released her at once.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her at arm's length, scanning her face.

Usagi laughed through her tears, "You silly man!" She exclaimed and rushed back into his arms. "Of course I love you too!"

After a stunned moment, happiness and relief that she loved him back became evident on his face and he pulled her in for and earth shattering kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and she pressed herself closer into him. Their kiss was long and slow and passionate. Neither had ever experienced such a kiss before and reveled in the feeling of it, clinging to each other with fervor.

"I can't believe you love me," Heero said in disbelief, his eyes bright with love, after they broke their kiss.

"Well you best believe it," Usagi told him, a smile in her voice and then she pulled him into another planet aligning kiss, her hands winding around his neck to hold him in place. Heero groaned and complied, kissing her back with everything he was feeling.

"Hmm," Usagi moaned when they came apart. Heero kissed her head lightly and pulled her into a satisfied hug.

Usagi closed her eyes contented, her being filled with happiness and love of unimaginable proportions as she hugged him back.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now, love," Heero whispered.

Usagi's heart soared hearing the endearment, knowing that he actually meant it. "I think I do," she said looking up at him and grinned.

Heero ginned back at her, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head to stare at the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful," Usagi gasped, taking in the pink and purple swirls surrounding the bright orange of the setting sun.

"Beautiful indeed," Heero replied.

Usagi turned to him, realizing he wasn't looking at the sun at all, but at her. Her breath caught seeing the look in his mesmerizing eyes. She looked questioningly at him as he stepped away from her and held her hands in his. Her puzzled gaze stayed on him as he began to descend to one knee. Realization flitted through her and her expression became one of shock.

"What—what are you doing?" Usagi breathed getting nervous.

Heero looked up at the woman he loved and wanted to share his life with and have his children. He couldn't have engineered a more perfect moment to ask her to be his wife. His heart filled with unconditional love as he gazed at her beautiful face.

"Usagi, will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth by marrying me?" Heero asked her, his words filled with sincerity and love.

Shell shocked, Usagi froze like a dear in headlights, her lips forming and 'o'. Was Heero serious in asking her to marry him? The very same man who was infamous for his hard exterior and needed no body facade, was he finally willing to settle down and with a woman like her? Usagi's heart took over, placing her brain in the back seat. Wasn't this what she had dreamed of for a long time? To be with Heero and be loved by him?

"Yes," she whispered, "Yes!" A huge smile broke out across her face as tears sprang to her eyes. Her life was finally going to be perfect, starting with being wife to Heero.

Heero slipped a platinum band onto her left ring finger; the huge cushion cut diamond twinkling up at her. Usagi was awe struck. The ring he placed on her finger was magnificent, in style and beauty. The channel-set diamond band and the lone diamond on top must have caused a small fortune but it was beautiful all the same. She knew Heero would settle for nothing but the best and that made her go numb inside with happiness, because he was actually serious about marry her.

Bringing her left hand to his lips, Heero kissed it gently as he got to his feet.

"You don't know how happy you've made me, my dear" he told her kissing her lips gently.

"No, but I know how happy you've made me," she told him, love shinning in her azure eyes, moving into the comfortable embrace of his arms.

Heero smiled a smile she had never seen on his handsome face before. It melted her bones and turned her into mush. If only he could go on looking at her like that for the rest of her life, she would be contented. She placed her hands around his neck and brought his head to rest against hers.

The gaze he leveled her with told Usagi everything; he had found everything he wanted in life within her. And she would take that and everything else he wished to bestow upon her. There were no words to describe how she was feeling at the moment, but she was sure it was reminiscent of being on cloud nine and wished she could stay like this forever, all wrapped up in his love, his warmth; lost in his hypnotizing eyes.

Kissing the tip of her nose, Heero held her tighter to him, afraid to ever let her go. He had never come across a more perfect woman in his life, and he would be crazy to ever let her go. He was a man that never willingly showed what he was feeling, but with her he could let go and be himself and right now he was forcing everything he was feeling into his eyes so she could know just what she meant to him without expressing it with words. Heero didn't think that any amount of words could ever described how he felt about her and how he felt at this moment, he just contented himself with holding tighter still, keeping her in the safety of his arms.

The moments passed by unnoticed as Heero held Usagi, her head resting on his chest, the both of them watching the fading brilliance of the setting sun. They would forever treasure this moment, where love for the other had been expressed freely for the first time since they were kids. Forever would this evening be treasured in their hearts and minds where everything in their world was perfect.

"Don't you think its fitting?" Heero asked softly.

"Hmm?" Usagi murmured looking up at him with questioning eyes.

Heero turned his eyes away from the setting sun and gazed down at her, his eyes bright with his love for her and said "That we start a new beginning at where we left off."

A smile broke out across Usagi's face. "We've been reunited, love," she said softly before pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:** Ugh. Not the best ending ever but it shall have to suffice (unless you guys have other ideas it can be rewritten). I can't believe this story has reached its end, but it has and **THANKS **to everyone who has stuck by me since 04' *Sweat drop* Finally, after five years I can actually put this story to bed. It's a relief, but I'm so sad *Tears* But I hope you guys had a good time reading this!

**Thank you for reviewing:** Angel, Angel715, Anya, bluesywisdom, Borachio, BrownEyedDreamr, CosmicBunny18, Cristina, _**Crystal Serenity Yuy**_, Danielle, duo s luvergurl, Erika, _**ForttenMirageWolf**_**,** Gee, goddessofsorrow, Heart, Hope, Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchi, Jane, Jessica Hillyard, JulyAngel, kacey, kagie-chan, KC, LadyJ of moonshallow, _**LadyKelly1**_, Larissa, Lay of Tinuviel, Light, Lovegoddess567, Misty Doll, _**MoonBunny777**_, Moonfan, Moonguardian, nareefa92, neoqueenserena84, Neviegirl, PadfootCc, Panny-Son-Briefs, Princess, Raf33na, Raining Blood Red Moon, Reaper1Nanashi, sailor pluto123456789, Seishuku Arashi, Serena Tsunami, _**serenity wayne**_, SereStar, Shikarimon, SillyQueen, Star, Stephanie, the Desert Fox, _TsukinoGoddess_, Usagi Asia Maxwell, Usagi Uchiha Yuy Kudo, UsagiYui, Vegiegurl, Wings of an Angel, xoxSerenityxox.


End file.
